


Lessons

by Graywolf120



Series: Soaring Spirits [4]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/M, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Ghosts, Life Lessons, Mentorship, Vampires, Werewolves, badger cereal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-05-16 20:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 107,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19325224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graywolf120/pseuds/Graywolf120
Summary: Danny has agreed to be mentored by his godfather Vlad while Vlad allows him to keep his heroic identity and activities a secret.As Vlad teaches Danny life lessons the man learns some of his own.





	1. Communication

It had been a couple of weeks since the reunion at the castle. Vlad had returned to Amity Park but purchased his own house, a manor on the outskirts of town. Jack and Maddie agreed Vlad needed his own place, going from a 50 plus room castle to a guest room was too much of a change to live with indefinitely. The manor wasn’t nearly as large, two story with four bedrooms, one made into a study, and a  master with a walk-in closet and attached bath. The other two were set up for guests who shared a bathroom. On the ground floor was a kitchen with attached pantry separated from the dining area by an island. The living area was built to entertain with a small bathroom next to it. All of it was in warm hues with black accents while the basement was becoming his second lab. With the new fencing and well placed trees the back yard was the perfect place to practice with the features Vlad had built into it.

 

Vlad still continued his patrols, emptying the thermos in the Fenton Portal and getting medical treatment from his friends if need be, they knew about his activities. They still didn’t know about Danny’s but the boy was still building a routine with Vlad mentoring him. It was evening and Vlad was waiting for Danny to arrive. It was Sunday with no tests or projects due tomorrow, nor any meetings for himself. All homework and business work was finished the day before so it was a perfect night for real world teaching. 

 

“Can always count on the Box Ghost, perhaps some larger poltergeists, the odd small animal ghost. Anything more than that and Danny will learn by watching. “ Mused Vlad as he sat in the comfy armchair in the living room, the news running in the background as he stroke Seline’s fur.

 

The ghost cat looked up moments before Vlad did and there wasn’t even a knock as Danny flew through the front door in Phantom form. Vlad opened his mouth to scold the boy for his blazen entrance, the neighbors might see but then Vlad noticed the slight shaking in the boy’s frame. Seline was on the floor and Vlad on his feet immediately, shifting into Plasmius as Danny looked at him, no through him with wide eyes. Soon gloved hands were on small shoulders and Vlad was leaned down to look Danny in the eyes, where he could see tears forming.

 

“Little Badger, tell me what’s wrong? I can’t do anything to help if you don’t tell me.” Inquired Vlad.

 

“Dad forgot their anniversary and Mom’s never been so mad, she took a taxi to Aunt Alicia’s and something about a divorce. Dad followed her to apologize with a present and Jazz is freaking out, looking at all her books. She’s at the library, I tried to clean the house to make Mom happy when she gets back. Shot the present into the portal and this ghost told me to stay out and now Dad’s going to mess up his apology and they’ll get a divorce and it’s all my-” Panicked Danny as his fingers dug into his hair, his breathing getting more rapid until he had to stop talking.

 

“Breathe Daniel, focus, in and out, 5,7,9 remember...There we go. Now can I lead you to the couch? I’ll put on some hot chocolate.” Soothed Vlad standing with Danny for what must have been minutes. 

 

“Yeah and vanilla creamer with whip cream?” Inquired Danny, still nervous but no longer hyperventilating.

 

“Marshmallows and chocolate drizzle too.” Promised Vlad as he sent a double to start the Keurig. 

 

Once on the couch Danny wrapped his arms around himself before leaning into Vlad who sat next to him. Vlad wrapped his cloak around the boy, holding him close while his dual beats soothed the teen. 

 

“So Jack forgot his and Maddie’s 18th anniversary, nothing new as you’re well aware...Neither of them are home?” Asked Vlad, if so he’d have a few calls to make later.

 

“No, Mom took a taxi saying she’s going to see Aunt Alicia in Arkansas and Dad took another to follow her to apologize...Jazz is having a crisis because she was wrong about Dad knowing to do so and Mom mentioned a divorce…” Answered Danny staring straight ahead.

 

“Daniel your father is capable of apologizing and is very good at it, I speak from personal experience. That I wasn’t contacted makes this a snap decision and your mother knows better than to make such a decision permanent  without looking into other solutions. After this we’re calling Jasmine and you are both staying here tonight. Now what was this about a gift and the portal?” Comforted Vlad, sighing in relief as his double returned with a cup of coco.

 

Danny took the mug and nodded with a weak smile before starting to tackle the overindulgence of the heavily topped hot chocolate.  With a soothing warmth and sweetness on his tongue Danny spoke:

 

“Dad got Mom a present, it was already wrapped. So I guess he forgot to give it to her and just changed the tag? Well he also forgot to take it and while I was shooting at some trash I accidently shot it into the ghost zone. I can’t go in to get it though, this big skull faced ghost in a white suit and black hat was saying something about me breaking some law and there would be trouble if he saw me again...I was in the Specter Speeder when it suddenly started up and went into the zone.”

 

Vlad grabbed Danny’s shoulder and moved him so he could look his godson in the eyes. The expression on his face was serious and Danny felt some fear rise up.

 

“Your mother is not a materialistic woman and we can claim a ghost took it, that portal is open enough for it to be very plausible. You will not go into the Ghost Zone, you’re not ready and that ghost is serious. His name is Walker and rules a prison in the Ghost Zone with an iron fist with no trials for rules he makes . He has the man power to back up his law, vengeful fallen cops, wronged veterans and so forth but all are trained in combat…” Warned Vlad, pulling away to get up once Danny nodded in understanding, his form returning to Masters as he got up.

 

“I’ll call in some pizza from Baldo’s and let Jasmine know when to arrive.Afterwards I’ll drive you both to Fenton Works to make some overnight bags and grab your bookbag for school tomorrow.” Informed Vlad and with that he pulled out his cellphone and began to dial the pizza place.

 

Danny shifted back into Fenton and returned to sipping his hot chocolate. Vlad had good points but it just didn’t push away what Danny had heard, his mom telling his dad there was more then ghost hunting, his dad running after the taxi...There was that ghost, Walker, that Vlad recognized and was wary of. He’d talk to Sam and Tucker tomorrow,if they agreed with Vlad maybe things would be okay.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


Vlad was in his study thinking over the night before and this morning. It had definitely been the right thing to do getting Jazz out of the library and away from her notebooks. One day she would learn while the past could be used to estimate behavior it did not predict the future. For now those books were in his safe and Jazz was at the mall with friends. Danny had called him after school a little over an hour ago to let him know Sam and Tucker were talking him to a movie to get his mind off things. 

 

With both of the children taken care of and a roast in the crockpot Vlad could focus on his present dilemma. He didn’t have Alicia’s phone number, she was a smart and serious woman but quick to judge and insult everyone while undermining Maddie’s choices. From the lack of response Vlad concluded neither had cellphone reception in the forested area. As a godfather it was his job to care for them if their parents could not and Vlad would but he’d like an idea of how long.

 

He raised his head as he heard frantic knocking on his door, odd as both Danny and Jazz had a key. Making his way to the door Vlad was brisk and soon he could hear two heartbeats and smell two familiar scents. Vlad pushed his growing worries aside, composing himself as he opened the door.

 

“Hello Samantha and Tucker, I was under the impression you were seeing a movie with Daniel. I take it I was mistaken?” Inquired Vlad with a frown and quirked brow, clenching his jaw at their panicked expressions.

 

“Danny’s been arrested!” Cried Tucker and Vlad felt his heart drop, he would have been called before they made it here if they meant the local precinct. 

 

“Inside now.” Directed Vlad as he backed up to allow them inside, closing the door behind them.

 

His eyes went to Sam, she had a cooler head though she often spurred Danny on. Sam didn’t wilt under his gaze, her expression determined as she spoke:

 

“Danny was looking for his parent’s anniversary present in the zone. He opened a few doors and using the real world item  scanner on the Specter Speeder we directed him to a door to a real world storage and-”

 

“There was some sort of raid! Danny got hit with a laser and some spook in a suit grabbed the webcam and then the feed cut out!” Blurted Tucker with his arms flung out.

 

“Walker’s prison is formidable and heavily guarded, thankfully the rules are inverted there though the atmosphere is not conductive to long term exposure.” Informed Vlad as his rings shifted him into Plasmius.

“Inverted?” Questioned Sam as she looked at Vlad.

 

“ We’re the phantoms there, we and our items can impact ghosts but not the other way around. It’s why Walker is so strict in his real world item ban.” Clarified Vlad.

 

“Then why did you go ghost?” Asked Tucker which earned him a fanged smile with a mischievous glint in the eyes.

 

“You two have a flight to catch.”

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Tucker was sipping a coke from the mini-fridge inside the Specter Speeder, trying to avoid Sam’s gaze. That he had gotten sick after Vlad flew them here, to be fair Vlad had made it a bit rough on purpose, when he had flown fine when he had his powers was something Sam had found hilarious. The resulting bickering had been cut short by Vlad practically throwing them into the vehicle and taking the driver’s seat before zooming into the zone, scanner on.

 

Both teens had to admit they appreciated Vlad taking charge as they looked at the green expanse outside filled with screaming and insane laughter.There was no ground, no signs and only floating debris and doors to break the monotony. Well besides the random ghosts, curious and some downright predatory as they looked within only to recoil at the sight of Plasmius. The teens wondered if it was Vlad’s looks or possible reputation. That Vlad was starting to push the vehicle to the limit with sudden movements to avoid hitting doors that were beyond human reflexes might be another reason ghosts fled. 

 

Tucker was both grateful and worried when the Specter Speeder slowed to a stop. Before he could question it he saw a massive purple building of brick and barb wire. A fortress with it’s high walls and towers.

 

“Walker’s prison?” Questioned Sam, not taking her eyes off the compound.

 

“Yes, now we form a plan.” Confirmed Vlad as he glared at the prison.

 

“How can we make a plan if we don’t know what we’re dealing with? We have no idea how many guards or thier patrol patterns, we don’t even know the layout how-” Began Tucker only to stop at a dry chuckle from Vlad.

 

“That’s where you’re wrong boy. It’s been several years but ghost buildings are hard to change as the building material is a ghost’s power and will. “

 

“You’ve spent time in that prison?” Questioned Sam, ignoring the interesting ghost fact.

 

“A few actually, never more than a week. Before you ask no, I have not been incarcerated in any formally recognized prisons.” Said Vlad with a nod.

 

“Formally recognized?” Echoed Sam as she gave Vlad a curious look.

 

“It’s not considered a prison if it’s meant to house inhuman subjects...If you ever see someone in a white suit in Amity Park, especially with sunglasses you get Danny out of the area and inform me immediately. Now-” Began Vlad only for sirens to blare and green and red lights to flash from the prison.

 

“What’s with the lightshow?” Questioned Tucker as he leaned between the two seats.

 

“A riot...Hold on and don’t scream.” Stated Vlad before flooring the pedal, the force pressing Sam into her seat and Tucker against the back wall.

 

The Specter Speeder zoomed towards the prison and movement could be seen as guards took positions at the towers. Each corner had what looked to be anti aircraft artillery with a guard in the seat and another to relieve him. The first green blast was barely avoided, the second clipped the left side, the force sending the vehicle spinning. Vlad yanked hard on the controls to  break out of the momentum with a roll , missing another blast. Pressing some buttons an large ecto gun came from the bottom as control appeared on the console in front of the passenger seat. 

 

“Which of you is best with videogames?” Asked Vlad, grunting as he dodged another blast.

 

“I am, Sam doesn’t-” Started Tucker only for Sam to grab the controller, the sound of the minigun whirling to life drowning out any complaint.

 

A flurry of shots hit the nearest tower, the guards abandoning their post as it exploded. Vlad let his mouth become a sinister smile as he gave a nod of recognition to Sam. The next ectoblast clipped the speeder but the offending tower soon crumble with another barrage of the minigun. Vlad resumed his human form as he hit the throttle and  despite what Vlad had told them earlier Tucker screamed and Sam let out an expletive as Vlad barreled at full speed into the front doors, phasing through them.

 

In the yard various ghosts were rioting, guards being overwhelmed and stripped of their weapons which were turned on them. Even restrained most of the guards were still enduring blows as the inmates sought revenge with their freedom. Sam winced as one guard’s head was snapped to the side as his helmet was removed. It was an intense but short sight as Vlad drove them further into the prison.

 

“Guards, what’s going on down there?”  Questioned a gruff voice with a southern accent over the PA.

 

“Somebody answer me!” Demanded the voice frustration evident but so was desperation.

 

Sam noticed Vlad wince slightly but didn’t question it as the scanner locked onto a realworld item. As they phased through the next wall and the scanner indicated they were on top of the item Sam could see Danny outside of the window. Turning her attention to Danny pinned under Walker’s boot she didn’t notice Vlad turn into Plasmius and leave the cockpit as he disappeared from sight.

 

“Tucker, Sam! How’d you get in here? “ Questioned Danny, confusion and relief painting his face.

 

“Real-world stuff just phases through everything in here.” Explained Tucker as he motioned to the wall the Specter Speeder had just come through.

 

“In the Ghost Zone we’re the ghosts!” Exclaimed Sam with her hands against the window and a smile on her face.

 

We’re the ghosts?.So... maybe it’s time to stop fighting like a ghost…And start fighting like a kid! “ Declared Danny as he realized the implications before resuming his human form.

 

Walker’s boot fell through Danny’s translucent form, his expression shocked as Danny got up and walked through him. Whirling around Walker watched in helplessness as Danny reached for and grabbed the present.

 

“I’ll take that!” Gloated Danny as he turned towards the Specter Speeder. 

Walker grabbed for Danny, his arms coming back empty, his attempts to stop Danny becoming more frantic as Walker questioned reality with each failure.

 

“Why—can’t —I— touch you?! “ Questioned Walker, his tone becoming more desperate and confused with each swipe.

 

“You don’t have jurisdiction over him, just like you didn’t over me.” Hissed Vlad from behind Walker which made the warden whirl around. 

 

“You!” Snapped Walker, trying to hide the fear in his voice as Vlad flashed him a fanged smirk.

 

“Yes, me. You just aren’t having a pleasant day are you, John? I’m sure the riot brings up unsavory memories, good thing you can’t die twice. Well at the hands of most ghosts that is. The boy is under my protection and I will core you like an apple if you ever try to cage him again, understood?” Stated Vlad as he tilted his head up slightly.

 

“Threatening an officer of the law is against the rules.” Stated Walker as he glared up at Vlad.

 

Vlad placed a clawed hand on Walker’s chest over his core as he leaned forward so his mouth was next to where the ghost’s ear should be.

 

“Rules only exist if they can be enforced .None of your walls can protect you and with the Sojourn pages I have collected there is no where you can run too besides the Unworld where I will not follow. ” Threatened Vlad, his claws piercing into the suit, catching flesh as Vlad dragged his hand, Walker falling to his knees as Vlad pulled him down.

 

With a lick to his ectoplasm tipped claws while making eye contact Vlad let out a humorless chuckle. Returning to human form he waltzed back to the Specter Speeder, Danny already inside. Vlad got in the driver’s seat and speed out of the prison as Walker’s wail of “no” reached his ears. 

 

Danny’s smile of relief at his escape fell as Vlad spoke:

 

“After we get that blasted present to your parents you are grounded from training for a week.”

 

“What? Why? I just escaped prison, wasn’t that enough of a time out?!” Exclaimed Danny in frustration.

 

“Walker punished you for retrieving your property, I’m punishing you for disobeying and lying to me. Samantha   and Tucker I don’t want him using you as albis, not with me. I’m giving you my cell phone number and I will call to see if your outings are just a cover if I suspect so.” Stated Vlad not looking over his shoulder, he might just be Danny’s godfather but his rules would be respected.

 

It was a long and quiet ride back to the Fenton Portal besides the wails and screams of ghosts outside.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Vlad was trudging through the forest with Danny and Jazz having used his private jet to get them to Spittoon, Arkansas. Vlad watched as his godchildren skydived out of the jet and he soon followed. Danny held the present in his arms and if Danny wasn’t a half ghost Vlad would be terrified about Danny not having his hands free to work the parachute. Below them Jack was kneeling in front of Maddie with Alicia nearby and Vlad could catch their conversation as well as Jack’s body language, they had arrived without a moment to spare.

 

“No he didn’t!” Interrupted Danny moments before touching the ground, Jazz landing safely next to him and Vlad was only seconds behind them.

 

“H-he kept it at home-uh so the mosquito’s wouldn’t get it? “Offered Danny as he handed the present to his kneeling father. 

 

Vlad had to fight not to roll his eyes, Danny really needed to work on lying. He quirked a brow as Jack mentioned upping the boy’s allowance as if Danny had one. Well perhaps now Danny would, Vlad wouldn’t let Jack forget that promise.

 

“Happy anniversary, baby! And I’m sorry. I’ll try to be better about—things in the future. “ Apologized Jack as he stood up and Maddie hugged him.

 

After a moment Danny lifted his finger as he put his arms down and ventured:

 

“You guys aren’t getting a divorce?” 

 

“Divorce? Who said anything about  _ us _ getting a divorce? “ Questioned Maddie, her eyes darting from Danny to Jack and back.

 

“Daniel says you mentioned one while getting into a taxi and Jack went after you. Leave a child alone for almost two days after that and imaginations run wild.” Answered Vlad with a slight scolding.

 

Before Maddie could answer there was a loud honking moments before an overloaded red pickup truck burst from the treeline. Three men inside were waving happily while three more in the back were playing folk music. The numerous headlights blazing as they lit up the area. Jack and Maddie turned to face Alicia as Jack raised his arms as the two yelled “Surprise”. Vlad mentally kicked himself as the banner was displayed, that divorce.

 

“A party! For the tenth anniversary of my divorce! You remembered! “ Gushed Alicia, the happiest Vlad had ever seen her as Maddie wrapped her arm over her sister’s shoulders.

 

“Well, sure! I even convinced your ex-husband to come.” Assured Maddie as she motioned to a dunk tank with said man and apparently Alicia wasn’t the most eager to use it.

 

As the festivities began Vlad noticed Jack was holding Maddie who still hadn’t opened the present. Vlad had to admit he was intrigued and watched as Maddie finally opened the present. When the Box Ghost jumped out Vlad simply shook his head, smiling as Danny finally realized his parent’s marriage was safe and it was all a misunderstanding. Vlad would have a word with his friends about better informing their children about trips and planned events. For now Vlad simply went to the box as his friends chased after the ghosts. Inside was what looked like an intimate home spa day in a box. Blushing Vlad closed the flaps, thankful Danny and Jazz were distracted by pie, paling as he remembered the position Alicia’s rhubarb had been given. A sigh of relief came from Vlad as one of the locals advised against the pie. The rest of the night passed with music, dancing, drinking and home cooked food, Vlad couldn’t think of a better way to spend a Monday night.

  
  
  
  



	2. Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Living in Amity Park Vlad has grown more invested in his god children's lives. Not only teaching Danny in ghost fighting Vlad helps the boy with his school work. So when behavioral issues arise at school Vlad is quick to notice and comes to realize something sinister has invaded his territory to target Casper High.

Vlad was very invested in Casper High like the rest of the Amity Park school district. His god children would not be cheated out of a good education and while he couldn’t help with staff wages Vlad was able to help with supplies. The current efforts consisted mostly of supply drives and bake sales, the PTA both loved and hated Vlad, depending on who you ask Vlad was either a blessing or a curse. To Mr. Lancer Vlad was definitely the former and not just because of his funds. The two men had an understanding and Vlad trusted the teacher’s judgement about issues Jazz and  Danny had. Vlad made no excuses and sought out solutions. One such solution was Vlad was notified of projects and tests to help Danny focus on them at home and unknown to the teacher also double his patrols. Danny was doing well with this arrangement, maintaining a B average even if Vlad had to hover sometimes. Still Vlad couldn’t fix everything and Danny still had issues at school like any other teen, Vlad was just helping him focus with the addition of his ghost half.

 

Jazz was taking notice of Danny’s changing behavior as was Vlad, the frustration, the sense of obligation and duty as well as self doubt. Not for the first time did Vlad wish Danny could see a therapist, someone to vent to who was qualified to provide and guide him to solutions. However, neither Danny or himself could benefit from such things, therapy didn’t work if you weren’t honest and being dubbed insane or exposed were too high of risks to take until an investment came through. Unfortunately Vlad couldn’t explain this to Jazz who still worried for Danny even as he recovered his former motor functions, no longer phasing with his moods. So interested in psychology the girl couldn’t seem to connect with Danny on an emotional level. Danny was starting to regard her as another parent, someone clueless to rebel against. Vlad knew if Danny didn’t share his hybrid status and needed him as a mentor Danny wouldn’t be treating him much different.

 

Working on his laptop Vlad looked up briefly as he heard the lock in his front door moving. Familiar steps came up that stairs and Vlad stiffened as Danny entered the room, something was wrong. He looked at Danny with a concerned expression, the boy’s core was buzzing slower as if drained. The expression on Danny’s face, frustration and exhaustion compounded Vlad’s concerns.

 

“To what do I owe the pleasure Daniel?” 

 

“Jazz is a fink who won’t get off my case. She keeps poking around about how...I changed after the accident. Mr. Lancer and the new guidance counselor Mrs. Spectra agree something’s wrong. Apparently she’s been telling the counselor I’m a loser and I complain and-”

 

“Daniel how do you know what she’s been telling the counselor about?” Interrupted Vlad,  a troubling suspicion building in his chest.

 

“The counselor told me...is she not supposed to?” Ventured Danny and he saw those navy eyes turn stormy.

 

“No, she is violating patient confidentiality rights, Jasmine’s and yours and her duties as a counselor. Legally she is not to say a single word given to her in confidence unless her patient is in danger or is a danger and even then only to the parents and authorities. Ethnically she is to learn your issues and the reasons behind reactions to help you understand them and guide you to healthier ways of thought.

 

“ To tell you Jasmine insulted you and with specific insults taken out of context is highly unacceptable.  I will be going up to Casper High tomorrow and if need be demand her job and inform the licensing board.” Stated Vlad, his eyes flashing red.

 

“I have to see her daily as part of a punishment for wrecking her office chasing after a ghost...the first of two that got away today...Also the school brought her in for the Centennial Spirit Week.” 

 

“Daniel someone with such loose lips in a high school setting where people are coming to her for guidance is a hazard, to the student’s wellbeing and the school legally. Now before I go in I need to know if this Ms. Spectra was telling you something Jasmine said in confidence or a blatant lie. I know you two aren’t-”

 

“It’s fine, I want to know.She tried to throw me to Mom and Dad about how I’ve changed.” Interrupted Danny, looked to the side as he rubbed his arm.

 

Vlad sighed as he got out of his seat and walked over to Danny, sympathy on his face. Stopping in front of Danny he had one hand behind his back and the other found the boy’s shoulder. 

 

“The self is a very flexible concept, especially as young as you are. Self discovery is what defines being a teenagner in many ways. You are not the child you were but neither are you the adult you will be but I know you will always be a good person, selfless with a strong sense of justice with fierce loyalty to your loved ones. I am proud to call you my god son and my pupil. “ Assured Vlad, a soft smile on his face as Danny looked up at him with appreciation.

 

“Now can you call Jasmine here? She’ll be more open if she thinks we are discussing you instead of being questioned by me.” Requested Vlad and Danny gave a slow nod before pulling out his phone.

 

“Hey Jazz, it’s me... I’m sorry about that I just...Yeah, I know I’ve been avoiding talking but Vlad wants to act as a middle man so...Ok I’ll tell him.” Spoke Danny before ending the call.

 

“She’s heading out the door right now. “ Informed Danny and Vlad nodded before summoning a copy to go brew tea.

 

By the time Jazz had arrived Vlad had pulled out two seats in front of his desk and was in his chair behind it. His talk with Danny ended when Jazz entered the room.

 

“Jasmine, thank you for coming. We have some things to discuss concerning Daniel and the guidance counselor. All talk will be directed to me, I will have no bickering. Now you’ve been concerned about your brother, correct?” Inquired Vlad, his tone gentle as he motioned to the empty chair soon filled by Jazz.

 

“Yes, he hasn’t been acting like himself for a few months, ever since the accident in the lab. Danny’s been so gloomy and negative since then, eyeing the lab and ghost equipment. For awhile I thought something physically wrong was going on, with the stumbling, falling...Sometimes I still worry. Mom and Dad haven’t really been paying attention since his grades recovered. So I might have come off as abrasive in my concern because it doesn’t seem anyone else is.” Explained Jazz, glancing at her brother but keeping her focus on Vlad.

 

“I assure you, nothing is physically wrong with Daniel following the accident and I am concerned but no more then I would be for any teenanger ...Jasmine do you think Daniel is a loser?” Questioned Vlad and he eyed Danny, silently telling him not to lash out.

 

“What?! No. Danny isn’t popular or involved with any extracurricular activities but he has two very loyal friends, good grades and is researching a career. So no I don’t think my brother is a loser, I’m just worried he isn’t happy. Why do you guys think-”

 

“Daniel has informed me that Ms. Spectra claimed you referred to him as such, as well as said he complained a lot and was a bit of a baby. Did you even imply any of that?”

 

“No! That’s the opposite! Danny doesn’t open up enough and seems to think he has to take care of himself. Danny, I promise I didn’t say those things, no wonder you’ve been mad at me all day. Thank you Uncle Vlad for sitting us down for this. We need to-”

 

“I need to speak with this guidance counselor, I know you are very aware of all the lines she is crossing. I want both of you to stay away from her. Jasmine I want you to obtain a statement from your parents saying they refuse to give consent for you two to see her as you are both minors...I didn’t plan for you both to be here tonight so how about I give you some cash and you grab us some food from Nasty Burger? “ Offered Vlad, enjoying the smiles.

 

Handing over some cash and asking for a number 6 the siblings walked out, already walking closer to each other. When they returned talk was little more than idle chatter but it was relaxed and open. Vlad had a good feeling as Jasmine and Danny left for the night, then he began his research.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Vlad was walking towards the guidance counselor office, he had checked in at the front and explained he needed to discuss matters concerning Danny. There was no knocking as Vlad entered the office, the air was cold to the point of freezing breath but Vlad noted the hints of red. Ms. Spectra turned in her chair to face him with a smile, her hands clasped under her chin and elbows on her desk.

 

“It’s such a pleasure to entertain the illustrious Mr. Masters, to think Danny is your godson, hard to believe, he hasn’t even mentioned you.” Greeted Ms. Spectra, a broad grin on her face and a mischievous glint in her eyes.

 

“As far as I’m aware he’s only had one session with you, his last session. “ Retorted Vlad, his arms behind his back in confidence as he looked down at her.

 

“Oh? He has appointments scheduled as punishment for trashing my office, no biggie but Mr.Lancer insisted on Jazz’s suggestions. Don’t want Danny going down the wrong road if we can prevent it.” Defended Ms. Spectra with false concern that barely cut into her pep.

 

“I’m sure Mr. Lancer will switch to regular detentions after I go to him about your questionable conduct...Let’s get to the point Ms.Spectra. You are supposed to help these children feel better about themselves while encouraging improvement, not insult them in a roundabout way with the “words” of their peers. I’ve looked at your record, this isn’t the first time this has been an issue...Also I don’t know how long you’ve been dead but in this world of technology it’s hard to cover up you’re aging backwards. “ Stated Vlad, his voice shifting to ghost undertones with the last sentence as a wave of electricity washed from him to fry any and all electronics in the room, he would not be recorded now.

 

Ms. Spectra’s smile became sinister with pointed teeth as she stood up behind her desk. Eyes went solid red as she spoke in undertones:

 

“ It’s not like you can tell anyone without exposing yourself and my disappearance will be noticed. I’ve hidden complaints like this before, I’m esteemed in my field after all.”

 

“You were hired to pep up the students by Wednesday, family emergencies happen, people don’t meet their obligations but I assure you I will succeed in mine. With your m.o I don’t trust you anywhere near Jasmine as she gives her speech. I will not tolerate a predator like you within my territory.” Threatened Vlad, his own eyes changing as he bared his fangs.

 

“I assure you we have different diets, we could fit into our own niches without competition. The teens will be weakened for you to-” Started Ms. Spectra only for to cut off with a choking noise as Vlad slammed her into the wall by her neck.

 

Shifting into Plasmius he growled as his mouth went next to her ear, forcing breath to hit her skin. A shudder was felt under his hand as Spectra devolved into a silhouette of shadows flickering like flame. Her talons sank into his arm as she hissed only to freeze as Vlad tightened his grip.

 

“I feed on ghosts and it’s been a long time since I drained one. I assure you it is much more painful then a coring, the crying, the begging, slowly go slack in my grip...You are not my competition, you are my prey.” Growled Vlad, pulling his head back to look her in the eyes the last sentence with a feral snarl on his face.

 

Spectra glared at him but Vlad could see her fear, then a smile cut across her face. Vlad’s breath turned red just as a large hand grabbed his shoulder and threw him aside. Rolling to get back on his feet Vlad unsheathed his claws from his gloved as he sized up his foe. A green gorilla with red eyes, teeth bared in a snarl as he rushed Vlad. Vlad sidestepped and grabbed the ghost ape by the back of his neck before forcing him to the ground using his own momentum. Eye beams blasted at the back of the head as Vlad’s free hand dug into the flesh of the back between the shoulders, behind the core as he pinned the beast. The ghost melted into a green blob with arms which gave Spectra an ashamed look as Vlad easily adjusted his pin, both hands glowing pink. Spectra finally had open horror on her face, anguish  as she reached for her mate.

 

“Bertrand!” Cried Spectra only to withdraw as Vlad glared at her.

 

“If you are within the city limits on Thursday I will dispose of you both, there will be no running off, no thermos and no deals just judgement.” Promised Vlad before releasing Bertrand.

 

Phasing back into human form Vlad went for the door as Spectra dove for her partner, embracing him as they both resumed their human disguises. 

 

“Probably the most meaningful talk to happen in this room.” Mocked Vlad before leaving through the door, already contemplating what paperwork he’d need to file a formal complaint.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It was late afternoon and Vlad was fuming as he looked at the picture on his phone. Danny was wearing a diaper and top hat with a sash that said “SPIRIT” on it looking the definition of miserable while the student body laughed at him. Vlad was past sending a complaint to the licensing bureau, he had already called the police as this was highly inappropriate for any professional. Between the pictures and Vlad’s tone the police were on the case and Vlad was sure very serious charges would be filed that would keep Spectra  from ever setting foot in a school again. If he didn’t core her then Spectra would have a warrant attached to her human persona at the very least. 

 

Sitting down the phone Vlad ran a hand through his hair, he had no idea how to explain this to Jack and Maddie or even how to address Danny about this. To be humiliated in such a way and it was far from Danny’s fault, the school wouldn’t listen to sense after Danny had “pulled” the fire alarm. This had all happened maybe an hour after Vlad confronted those predators. A sigh came from Vlad as he heard his front door open, finding strength as he stroked Seline’s fur he raised a brow to see Jazz panting in the doorway to his study, her expression mixed between fear and anger.

“Jasmine!? Let’s go downstairs, I’ll get you some water.” Offered Vlad as he rushed over to her, grabbing a shoulder to lead her only to be pushed away.

 

“You said nothing was physically wrong after the accident with Danny. Did you know!?” Snapped Jazz, eyes gleaming with tears, she needed to know if she could trust her godfather.

 

Vlad felt bile rise up his throat but he swallowed it down as he clenched his jaw. This wasn’t his secret to tell but it seemed it was already split.

 

“How did you find out?” 

 

“There was a ghost attack at Elmer’s Pharmacy and Danny just seemed to have forgotten last night as he pushed me at his friends. He was so upset so I went to cut him off in an alley and...there was white rings and then Danny wasn’t, he-” Tried Jazz, how did you describe your sibling transforming into, well anything really, it shouldn’t be possible.

 

“I assure you Daniel is still the little brother you love and there is nothing wrong with him, just changed...What happened after you saw him transform?” Soothed Vlad as Jazz finally let him put a hand on her shoulder to ground her.

 

“Sam and Tucker came into the alley at around the same time and they denied it, said I was starting to be obsessed with ghosts like Mom and Dad. They ran off and through the window I saw Danny fight that thing which changed shapes, the place was trashed and Danny was so frustrated when it escaped. “ Recounted Jazz, her frown deepening at Vlad’s sigh.

 

“Daniel has been putting a lot of pressure on himself since the accident, he seems to have forgotten his parents and I built that portal. I’ve been helping him but the same ghost eluding capture and taunting him thrice is alot. Considering what it’s partner is doing to your school I-”

 

“The only new pair around school is Ms. Spectra  and Bertrand, you mean they’re ghosts too? What did I get Danny sent too?” Lamented Jazz, her voice rising in pitch as she grabbed herself in a hug.

 

“Spectra is a psychological feeder ghost, misery is her meal and she makes her patients suffer to keep her human disguise young. They are full ghosts, Daniel is a hybrid and is very much alive thus a very rare meal. Spectra is getting desperate after I threatened her earlier.” Clarified Vlad as he pulled out his phone to show the picture to Jasmine’s shock.

 

“No wonder he’s been so angry...Wait you threatened them? How do you even know about...this?” Questioned Jazz as she motion in a broad half circle with her arms.

 

“You don’t live very long as the first of your kind by being ignorant. Yes, I’m a ghost human hybrid like Daniel, a halfa, changed in a ghost portal accident as he was. Like him I only had two people I felt I could trust for a long time, your parents. I knew about him immediately as I was there to save his life but it wasn’t my secret to share. Daniel didn’t know about me, fully, until the Reunion. “Admitted Vlad as he took a step back as Jazz’s eyes began to open in understanding.

 

“So you have ghost powers too. Explains you moving to Amity Park and Danny staying close to you while getting distant with the rest of us...Does your hair invert and your eyes glow green like Danny?” Mused Jazz as she rubbed her chin, tilting her head slightly as she looked at Vlad, curiosity tinted with concern as Vlad looked uneasy.

 

“My hair does turn black but besides that color inversion my ghost form is a much more... drastic departure from my human form then Daniel’s. My more gradual development had significant corruption from a few sources...I believe one of the nicknames the trio came up with, “Count Blueberry” is a decent description. “ Admitted Vlad as he looked away.

 

“If you’re not comfortable showing me you don’t have to, that you told me all this is a big show of trust as is.” Offered Jazz but she wanted to see, to have this all confirmed, it had been so quick with Danny but she wouldn’t press her godfather. 

 

“No, I’ve put it off for far too long and you shouldn’t be the only one in the family who hasn’t seen my ghost form. “ Assured Vlad taking another step back with his hands up.

 

With his hands still up like a gun was being pointed him Vlad allowed his black rings to form, the color difference was enough for Jazz’s brows to rise in shock. Taking a deep breath and setting his features Vlad allowed the rings to wash over him. It was quick and in moments Vlad stood before his goddaughter as Plasmuis. He tried to hide his hurt at her staring, the way her mouth was agape in shock and her eyes wide with fear. Danny’s initial reaction, to shoot him and then immediately regret it was looking preferrable, Danny hadn’t know it was him, just that he was threatening his friends. Jazz knew, she’d been prepared, she hadn’t seen any of his actions as Plasmuis, he had to break this silence before-

 

“Are there any mental differences with this form?”

 

Vlad’s solid red eyes widened for a moment before he shook his head:

 

“No, I have the same impulses and temptations in both forms though I may be more likely to act on them in this form for various reasons. Be assured you are safe because I would never harm my family. “ 

 

“That actually make sense, this form doesn’t have a full identity attached and is almost completely unrecognizable as you. I suppose it is similar to how anonymity on the internet is emboldening people to be trolls… So Dad tells stories about ghost fighting with you before I was born so how long have you been a hybrid?” Mused Jazz as she began to relax, slipping into her normal rationality. 

 

“20 years, now before I answer anymore questions I have to make some things clear. First, Jack, Maddie and Daniel know about me but your parents don’t know about Daniel. Daniel doesn’t want them to know for many reasons just like he didn’t want you to know. Second, you may tell your parents and Daniel I showed you, I’ve already told them Daniel knows after the reunion. Third, the story is since you’ve been driving responsibly for some time I thought you could handle this. Don’t prove me wrong Jasmine.” Stated Vlad, somewhat amused by the Jazz going to speak a few times but closing her mouth as she saw the flaws in her own arguments.

 

“Wait for him to tell you, I’m trying to convince him to tell the rest of the family but your parents...They accept me, all of me and they’ve met good paranormal beings but their good experiences are vastly outnumbered by the bad. All the weapons and experiments are the result of that, plus Jack has his personal reasons...Your brother is scared, of rejection, of change and of restriction if they knew. I’ll continue my reassurances but now that you know I can finally start showing Daniel proof...Did you run here from the pharmacy?” Explained Vlad, raising a brow at the last statement.

 

“I, well you see...yes, yes I did. “ Admitted Jazz with embarrassment.

 

“ I’ll fly you to your car in a moment but first I have a question. Has Ms. Spectra mentioned anything unusual or plans of any sort?” Inquired Vlad.

 

“Well she did mention a domino chain after my speech to set off the spirit sparklers, some metaphor for the influence we have on each other...Could you come to the speech?” Requested Jazz with a worried frown.

 

Vlad put his hand on her shoulder, pleased when she didn’t flinch away. His schedule was already cleared as he planned to attend anyways. Now that Jazz was concerned about her safety and Ms. Spectra had crossed yet another line…

 

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world my dear.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Vlad was torn between rage and laughter at the obvious ray guns pointed at the podium. As Mr. Lancer tried to get the cheerleaders to display some pep by example Vlad went to the “spirit sparklers”. Turning invisible his pink energy surrounded screws and spun them out, a panel coming off into his hands. Lowering it quietly to the ground Vlad got to work on the left and then the right. Waiting in the shadows Vlad watched the dominos, counting down the last three seconds. Danny came soaring through the wall, intangible and grabbing Jazz just as the ray guns went off, in a shower of harmless sparks as various fuses burned themselves out. Shifting invisablilty he went phased into the hallway, following the sounds of cores. 

 

Just as the Fenton Peeler encasing Jazz began peeling Spectra he became visible as Plasmius behind her. Redish pink  wafted from his glowing red eyes as he gave a maniacal smile at Spectra as he made a slashing movement over his core.

 

“Talk about having nothing within.” Commented Danny, choosing to focus on the wizened Spectra instead of the slightly unhinged looking Vlad.

 

“Aaahh, nooo! I am nothing without my youth! “ Lamented Spectra as her hands grabbed at her face in horror.

 

Vlad relaxed as the Fenton Thermos did it’s job. An ear twitched as the Fenton Peeler returned into a handheld gadget. 

 

“Hey, it worked! But it's still weird _.”  _ Mused Jazz, glancing back as she noticed Vlad’s shadow.

 

“You know Jack must be tearing the house apart looking for that.” Teased Vlad with a playful smile.

 

“He was tearing the house apart with it and after what you told me about Spectra…”Countered Jazz.

 

Danny looked at them both very uncertain and Jazz sighed before looking back at Vlad.

 

“Plasmius do you know him?” 

 

“Yes, an upstanding young man...Phantom let’s go so Jasmine can get back to her peers.” Offered Vlad as he flew up to Danny and guided him out of the school. 

 

Once a fair distance Danny slowed to a stop making Vlad have to pause abruptly. 

 

“Does Jazz know you’re a hybrid or just that you’re the Plasmius Dad told us about?” 

 

“The former,I learned my lesson after being aloof with you. It wasn’t fair to keep her out of the loop. She took it rather well considering my looks. I’m confident Jasmine would be accepting of you as well,she helped defeat Spectra after all.” Assured Vlad with an encouraging look.

 

“She’d be worse then Mom and Dad about me not fighting ghosts and worrying I’ll hurt myself with my powers. If Jazz knew she was almost vaporized she-”

 

“I safely sabotaged the ray guns so they were nothing more then sparklers.  As for Spectra, she is a psychological feeder, her emotion of choice is misery which clearly was used for youth. Very brazen considering the baby suit after I threatened coring her and her mate.I tried to contact you but you wouldn’t answer your cell phone...I should have known what was happening when you came to me about her. Your core was slower, less vibrant…Her influence is already leaving you as it’s left the school.” Assured Vlad.

 

Danny simply nodded before breaking into a beaming smile  and flying circles around Vlad as his legs became a tail. Then he bolted away, laughing in challenge as he looked back at Vlad. That smile became a determined look as he put his arms to his side looking ahead as Vlad gave chase. Vlad winced slightly as his legs became a tail but soon he was laughing along with Danny as they danced across the sky in a game of tag that lifted their spirits. 

 


	3. Responsibility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As business obligations continue Vlad realizes he can't always be there for Danny. Sam and Tucker have no combat experience so perhaps it is time to look elsewhere for aid.

Vlad was a mentor to Danny but he was still a businessman and today Vlad was being escorted through  _ Axion Labs  _ by the Axion CEO. Two body guards, the security expert and his daughter were with Vlad. Of course the Axion CEO wanted to highlight their security innovations, a way to show off their tech while displaying a level of trust. 

 

“Digital surveillance, retinal scanning access portals, titanium doors, laser deturents. As promised, this is the most secure facility in the United States.”  Listed Damon Gray which made Vlad roll his eyes, the poor man had no idea how wrong he was.

 

“Well done, Damon. You can feel free to bill me for the remainder of your fee. “ Praised the Axion CEO.

 

“Which means, I can replace this top.” Chipped in Valerie and Vlad found to hide his contempt, the top was outrageous to begin with to buy another…

 

“It's good to know those smelly security dogs are a thing of the past.” 

 

Vlad went to speak only to choke down a wisp of red, savory, an animal ghost, moments before fierce barking was heard.

 

“Speak of the devil.” Whispered Vlad as he turned around the titanium doors dented before his eyes.

 

Shock gave way to exasperation as Danny came flying through the door to land on his back in front of them.  Vlad could do nothing to help and winced only slightly as Valerie shouted:

 

“What are you?!”

 

Danny didn’t have time to answer or let the question sting as a giant of a dog, mastiff in build but dwarfing record holder amongst them. Shaking it’s head salvia was flung from it’s jowls onto the group before it, Valerie hit with significantly more.

 

“I'll tell you what I'm not: Coated with dog saliva. “ Countered Danny, wilting slightly at Vlad’s glare.

 

Ignoring Valerie’s scream of anger Danny rushed after the ghost dog that had barreled through the group. 

 

“Bad dog! No! Get back here!” Cried Danny, his pleas falling on deaf ears as the dog phased through solid armored doors. 

 

Vlad heard the sound of glass shattering, metal warping and protesting under strain while shelves knocked into each other like dominos. Amongst the chaos a guard let out a shot as he called ordered the ghosts to halt, it physically pained Vlad not to tackle the fool. His attentioned turned back to Danny as the boy was frantically trying to control the dog. Eyes darted around trying to find a place to shift but Vlad stilled as he heard:

 

“Stand back everybody. This state-of-the-art security system can stop anything. “

 

“You poor bastard.” Thought Vlad at the relatively harmless laser show only to growl as the net was phased off the ghosts onto him and the others.

 

“Except a pasty faced teenanger.” Snipped the Axion CEO.

 

“Forgive my boldness but you’re wrong. That was a ghost boy and an oversized ghost dog. The coloring, the glowing outlines, the phasing. Not a new phenomena but one Mr. Gray would not know to account for. Now amongst my companies I have Fenton Works, they specialize in these matters and have developed a way to ghost proof materials, including doors. I can arrange a demonstration, they are based here.” Interrupted Vlad as he got between Damon Gray and the Axion CEO taking advantage of the turn of events.

 

“What are you proposing?” Asked the Axion CEO as guards took the net off them.

 

“Mr. Gray works with the Fentons to adjust for this new variable so this does not happen again. Walk with me, no need to discuss business in rumble.” Proposed Vlad as he but a hand on the man’s shoulder and guided him out of the lab.

 

No one missed the glare thrown Damon’s way and Vlad had a feeling a huge demotion was in the man’s future. A pity but perhaps an opportunity for Vlad, the Fentons often worked on offensive, not defensive, applications for their technology. It wouldn’t be the first time he gave someone a chance at redemption in his company.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Vlad was waiting in the Fenton lab for Danny, he needed first hand information about this ghost dog. From what Jack and Maddie had told him Damon Gray was being let go as Chief Security Officer after they developed the new security system which would take some time. The man was selling off the majority of his and his daughter’s possessions to move into an apartment in preparation. Vlad was preparing a job offer but the father and daughter would still have to downsize but to a good apartment in Amity Park, not the pathetic complex in Elmerton Damon had mentioned to the Fentons. 

 

With a huff Vlad pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. Danny was getting better, his shifts and phasing no longer involuntary while he was making more use of intangibility in combat while his accuracy improved.  However, this was still Danny’s first year and he had other responsibilities as did Vlad. They needed more help, help that could handle ghosts themselves, not assistants but another fighter. He had done some research on Valerie Gray, a 9th degree black belt and a popular girl. She would be losing the later and with it core aspects of her identity, she’d be desperate. Give her the supplies and a stipend Valerie would make a good asset, not expendable but out of the loop. True Vlad would have to redirect her grudge, make her realize Danny had only been trying to help and it was the dog’s fault but this could work. He’d keep her weapons moderate, stunning and the like but none would be capable of core damage. 

A wisp of red, savory again, alerted Vlad to Danny phasing through the ceiling with a small but definitely ghost dog, more a puppy then full grown.

 

“Daniel, how many times have you interacted with that dog?” Inquired Vlad in a soft tone as he looked at the dog warily.

 

“Twice, he can change sizes and I call him Cujo...he’s pretty destructive though, just tore up Valerie’s yard sale and moving truck so I’m returning him to the Ghost Zone, hopefully he’ll stay this time.” Answered Danny as he looked from the dog to the portal with a wistful look.

 

“Before you do, can you tell me what’s on his collar? I don’t think he’ll appreciate being handled by a strange man who owns a not-dog.”  Requested Vlad, not sure if the word cat might trigger something.

 

“Sure...an uppercase A with four electrons orbiting it.” Relayed Danny only to laugh as Cujo licked his face.

 

Vlad watched the two for a moment, if the little ghost dog didn’t have the ability to become the size of a horse... Vlad started thinking of ways to keep the animal for Danny. The two clearly were forming a bond.

 

“That’s the logo for the lab he destroyed. I’ll look into the guard dogs they kept there, he doesn’t seem to be based on revenge, at least not fully...I’ve been experimenting with power nullifications and improving my containment technology. Maybe I can make him a collar to keep him small and Seline figured out to pull off a living disguise so-Umph!”

 

Danny was hugging Vlad around the waist while Cujo was running around them yipping. Vlad returned the hug much more gently before speaking:

 

“ In the meantime he goes to the zone and you’re responsible if he escapes. Prove to me you can handle him and I’ll get your parents to say yes.” Stipulated Vlad.

 

Danny simply nodded and took Cujo into his arms, he looked down at the dog with a smile before looking to the portal.

 

“Okay, Cujo! In you go!” Directed Danny as he lightly tossed the dog inside and closed the doors.

 

Danny flicked off the drool from his hands mild disgust. Vlad came up to him with an amused smile. The two went upstairs, Danny asking questions about the proposed collar and Vlad acting annoyed but pleased to see Danny so eager about something, including the technology behind the gadgets.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It had taken little effort to find the new home of the Grays, apparently Damon had done a compromise between a home and an a apartment with a condo. The man was still helping the Fentons make a security system but was making a daily wage as a security guard for Axion Labs. Vlad would admit, it was a far cry from their old home but leagues above an apartment in Elmerton. Vlad had arranged a delivery and now as he floated invisibly in the cozy living room he waited. He hadn’t told Danny about this, the boy would be too eager, reveal too much before Vlad could direct Valerie’s grudge away from him. None of those weapons would seriously injury Danny, not as a hybrid, but they would pack a punch from impact alone. Taken from his musings by movement as Damon opened the door and ran up the stairs with a bag from Nasty Burger. Vlad followed and watched the scene unfold in Valerie’s room.

 

“Great news, Sweetheart! I'm getting one last chance. I convinced them to let me guard what's left of the lab while they rebuild. “ Announced Damon as he handed his daughter a burger.

 

“Oh that's great! How many of your employees are can you put on it?” Asked Valerie as she took the food, it was a dollar menu burger.

 

“I don't have any more employees. I have to guard myself. At night. In that.”Stated Damon as he pointed to a guard uniform hanging on his door across the hall.

 

“Nice and if things get worse, you can use that outfit to deliver packages.” Mocked Valerie.

 

“Oh, which reminds me.”Replied Damon with a pleased look as he ran off only to reappear with a package. 

 

“This arrived for you from DALV...Oh! Don’t want to be late! Here’s your dinner and there’s koolaid in the fridge downstairs. ‘Bye Sweetie.” Farewelled Damon as he handed the package to Valerie with a kiss on her forehead and left another burger and medium fry on her nightstand before running off.

 

Valerie looked at the package, she hadn’t ordered anything after her father made her cancel the last. It was heavy and rattled, there were several things inside. Ripping open the paper and box she saw a letter on top.

 

“Heard about your recent ghost troubles. The local hero could use your help as you know first hand. Hopes this helps you both.-Vlad” Read Valerie outloud.

 

Putting aside the message she pulled out a sleek metal gun with a pink ectoplasmic cartridge. The gears in her mind turned, the only person she had seen who wasn’t normal and seemed to not know what he was doing was that ghost boy with that ghost dog. She scowled at the message as she read it again. This Vlad wanted her to help the ghost boy. Well, she’d help him after she got some answers and if need be become the only hero in Amity Park.

 

“Don’t know who you are ,Vlad, but if this thing does what I think it does, I can’t say that I care.” Announced Valerie,her finger slipping from the trigger guard and catching the side of the trigger causing it to let off a shot.

 

Valerie’s eyes went wide but not as wide as Vlad’s who had nearly been headshotted by the stray beam from his place near the window. 

 

“Valerie!? “

 

“I’m OK!” Called Valerie as she lowered the pistol looking for the safety while Vlad left, not knowing exactly what he had set in motion.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

The tree was sturdy and the bark not too rough where Vlad lay overlooking Danny and Sam from a far distance. His pointed ears twitched at the symphony at the top of the hill, his senses were more acute then Danny’s, the boy probably didn’t even hear the beautiful melodies. Lips were creased into a smile, Danny was getting help from Sam concerning Cujo. Even from this distance Vlad could tell she was reading a dog training book.

 

“I'm telling you Cujo is one bad dog, I don’t know what to do with him. Every time I throw him into the ghost zone, he tunnels out through the portal and comes looking for me causing havoc. Vlad’s never going to let me keep him.” Complained Danny.

 

“But you're the only other ghost in the area besides that grumpy peacock. So train him. Ghost dog or not, he's still a dog...I think. Good luck! “ Wished Sam as she stood up and began walking away.

 

“Where are you going?” Asked Danny and Vlad noted the tone just like he noted only Sam had been here.

 

“Hello! I can't be seen with the ghost kid.” Explained Sam as she tossed the dog book at Danny where it cut through his waist.

 

Body reconnected Danny picked up the book from the ground as Sam left. Vlad nearly laughed as Sam settled into a branch below him with binoculars. That smile became softer as Danny actually began looking through the book, getting to the first page.

 

“Okay, let's get to it. “A dog's hearing is much more acute than a human's.“ Which means...” 

 

Vlad flinched slightly at the high pitched whistle but calmed as Cujo rushed in to wait at Danny’s feet obediently. 

 

“That's weird! Cujo is already trained.” Observed Danny only for Cujo to jump up and lick at Danny’s face as they rolled down the small hill closer to Vlad’s tree.

 

“Sort of.” Laughed Danny, allowing himself a moment to bask in more puppy kisses.

 

“A boy and his dog. Somehow it's not supposed to be this freaky.” Mused Sam only to hear Vlad laugh.

 

Before either could acknowledge the other a missile flew by Sam’s head close enough to move her hair. Vlad watched as Danny managed to grab Cujo and roll away in time. Then his mouth set in a snarl, he had left a detailed manual in that box, including appropriate situations for each weapon, a missile was not an appropriate first shot. His frustration mounted when Vlad couldn’t get a clear read on Valerie, of course he couldn’t, that how he had designed it to help her fight ghosts. However no other ghost would be interested in a heartbeat like him, Vlad’s ears perked as he became invisible.

 

He was right behind Valerie as she made her debut in her red suit, it had the protection of a biohazard suit with the built in armor of motorcycle gear. Valerie was the field tester before he made Danny such a suit. The hoverboard was his personal design and a marvel of technology which was confirmed as Valerie chased after Danny. After the next missile Vlad moved to fly under the hoverboard, his fingers going for wires. Moments before phasing through the tree Vlad ripped out the needed circuits to fire the remaining missiles. With slight disappointment Vlad watched his creation catch Valerie before she could hit the ground.That disappointment became frustration as Valerie threw the pink saw blades, missing but one ricoheted up off a birdbath.

 

“Wow. Nice aim.” Taunted Danny only to cry out and grab his arm as the saw blade nicked his arm as it returned to earth.

 

“Hey! That hurt!” Snapped Danny as he stemmed the bleeding ectoplasm.

 

“Oh, don’t worry, ghost kid. It won’t hurt long. Because you are going down!” Growled Valerie as she aimed the double barreled ecto gun.

 

Several things happened at once Vlad appeared in front of Valerie, grabbing her wrist and pushing it sharply upwards. Vlad  didn’t let go at the recoil as he kicked the hoverboard down, pressing the off button with his heel. As the shot missed, Cujo, now full size, shielded Danny before grabbing the boy by his suit and running off.

 

“What gives!?” Snapped Valerie as she struggled in Vlad’s hold only to hiss as he fried her technology. 

 

“I won’t tolerate a ghost hunter in my territory that can’t tell the difference between the common ramble and the town hero.” Stated Vlad as his free hand gripped her throat as he pinned her to a tree.

 

“Territory?! This is my town, a human town and ain’t no dirty ghost staking claim. As for town hero that ghost kid and his damn dog have attacked me at least three times!” Yelled Valerie as she tried to knee him in the crouch only for his body to split slightly so her knee didn’t connect.

 

“Really? I don’t see a dog bite, no burn smell and you don’t seem to be favoring anything. Are you talking about property destruction? I’ll let you in on a secret, collateral damage happens, there’s no avoiding it and trying too only makes the fight last longer. Be happy you have your life and move on.” Advised Vlad, growling as Valerie struck with her free hand, he took both her hands above her head in one hand, one of his arms moving through the other.

 

“Also Phantom has been trying to take care of the dog so it isn’t a threat. It won’t stay in the zone and you saw how massive it can be, what’s a boy to do but try to train it? “ Explained Vlad, his eyes flashing with annoyance as Valerie kept kicking, he adjusted his body so he was diagonal and out of her reach.

 

“They still ruined my life! Ghosts took away my Dad’s money, my home, most of my possessions, my popularity and my friends! He needs to pay, so does his dog and so do you for stopping me! I will destroy all of you!” Roared Valerie but her tone was carrying a note of desperation.

 

“Really, all ghosts are the same in your eyes when you have only met three? They should all be hunted down and slain just for what they are? Think about that and while you process that let me give you more to reconsider. You’re fourteen, you can’t drive yet and you have four more years before you’re an adult. Popularity is just who can be the meanest and get away from it and means nothing in the long run. Also your friends were never your friends if they left you because of a change in your father’s income. 

 

“The decisions you make now will shape who you become as an adult and have real consequences. Use this opportunity, make real friends, learn to enjoy the simple things and not to judge a book by it’s cover. Be a hero and realize if you wouldn’t do it to a human then don’t do it to a ghost...I’ll be watching.” 

 

With that Vlad teleported away and Valerie fell several feet to the ground, shaken but unharmed. Vlad reappeared outside of view of Danny and Sam. The acted kiss was genius even though all Valerie could do now was hover and use her pistol which was more annoying than harmful.As the two teens broke apart and Sam voiced suspicion of Valerie Vlad flew away. He had a list of what he had given Valerie and needed to know what he needed to steal back.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He had taken the heavy weaponry, the missiles were gone, all Valerie had now was her suit, a light blaster, a thermos and the hoverboard. There had been two more incidents with Cujo and Valerie. Vlad was wracking his brain as he worked on the collar in front of him, which was seeming to become his only hope of keeping the dog from adding gasoline to the fire that was Valerie’s grudge. He’d been working on it for 8 straight hours to distract from his mistake. The door opening upstairs wasn’t heard and Vlad didn’t notice Danny walk into the basement.

 

Danny stood on the bottom of the stairs, Vlad was always waiting for him, always knew when someone entered the house. Before Danny could speak he heard muttering in ghost undertones.

 

“That son of a rotten bitch is making this so much harder. I could have smoothed over the initial havoc, maybe the second incident but I have to admit it appears that dog just doesn’t like her. Now she’s got weapons and tools that I made, told her how to use them and what for but she is just so bullheaded! I tried to take them all back but she was sleeping with most of it! I just wanted him to have some backup that didn’t become liabilities as often as they helped. It that too much to ask?!” 

 

Vlad then hissed as he accidentally soldered his finger to the collar. In his frustration he didn’t remember he could phase and just stood up from his work bench and flung the collar with a arching motion, the skin ripping. The collar hit the far wall but didn’t break, Vlad had designed it to be near indestructible. Bleeding and huffing in ruffled overalls and a sweaty red shirt Vlad noticed Danny looking like a deer in the headlights. 

 

“Vlad, Cujo’s back in the zone, he was looking for a squeaking toy in the old kennels in Axion Labs. I think he’ll stay there so you don’t need to…I’m sorry?” Tried Danny, shrinking back as Vlad turned to face him fully.

 

“Daniel I’m not mad at you, not even at Cujo, he’s just a dog who I suspect is a very recent ghost...I made a mistake. I saw a classmate of yours, found out she had combat training and thoughtI could adjust her motive...I was wrong, she has fought you three times, I’ll assume a fourth since you were at Axion Labs, since I talked to her. I wanted us to have another ally but I couldn’t trust her and I felt I couldn’t trust you not to get yourself shot by being too friendly...I’ll get the rest back tomorrow night but until then all I can do is apologize. I’m sorry Daniel.” Apologized Vlad, his face one of a man who is not often wrong realizing how badly he had messed up.

 

Danny sighed and grabbed the first aid kit on his way over. Taking Vlad’s hand he began to treat the 2nd degree burn and flowing cut in the middle of it. 

 

“What you did is crazy, giving Valerie, a former incrowd girl with a serious ghost grudge weapons...I can see why you did it and she’s good at it. I noticed she was lacking the big guns and I doubt you gave her anything lethal to begin with...We can get the rest if I can’t bring her around, I don’t want her living with that hate when I started it.” 

 

Vlad moved his hand out of Danny’s grasp only to grab the boy’s hands with both of his so Danny looked up at him. The look on Vlad’s face was a strange mix of pride and sorrow.

 

“You’re too good for this world Little Badger and much more capable than I thought at this hero business…” Praised Vlad before letting Danny’s hand go. 

 

Danny gave a smile before looking over at the collar on the floor, unable to hide the bit of longing on his face. Cujo could be a good dog, he was just too big and too strong at times for him to control. That still didn’t erase that the dog had been willing to take a blast for him, rushed him to safety and tried to defend him several times. When it counted Cujo had listened, he hadn’t bit Valerie despite her shooting the dog and himself…

 

“Dogs know what home is and they remember their bonds.  I’m sure he’ll be content in the zone with his toy long enough for me to finish that collar and he won’t wander far in a couple of days. Think you can wait that long?”  Spoke Vlad as pink energy gathered around the collar and brought it to Vlad, he looked at it to Danny with a grin.

 

“Yeah, I think I can.” Agreed Danny with a matching grin.

 

“Good, now don’t tell Seline I’m getting you a dog, I’ll never hear the end of it.” Joked Vlad as he placed the collar down on a nearby table and guided Danny towards the stairs.

 

“Promise.” Stated Danny as he gave a brief chuckle, Vlad was such a cat dad.

 

“Now let’s go plunder the fridge, I haven’t eaten since breakfast and a growing halfa needs four meals a day.” Suggested Vlad with a smile and stating as if it was a proven fact.

 

“At least.” Agreed Danny with a nod and beaming smile.

 

There would be no survivors that night, the fridge would be bare with the two hybrids lamenting the lack of convenient food for breakfast just six hours later. For now they would binge and forget the outside world for a bit.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vlad must deal with not only a ghostly rock idol but keep Danny from ruining his chances with Sam while betraying all that makes Danny himself.

Vlad couldn’t contain his laughter at Danny’s predicament and the bickering. The Ghost Zone had many hazards including being imprisoned or getting lost, thank God for Leylines, lonely ghosts were common. That could be dangerous with nightmarish kidnap scenarios but right now it was just one being clingy. Vlad couldn’t really blame the ghost, even if you remembered your life it was hard to find people from it and for someone as affectionate as Klemper clearly was it had to be torture. Vlad almost stopped laughing until Cujo tackled Klemper and fell victim, falling over in bliss as Klemper rubbed his tummy forgetting Danny’s hand.

****

“Doggy! Good doggy, soft doggy.” Cooed Klemper as Cujo’s flaming tail wagged happily.

****

As Danny got up with a glare Vlad finally left his spot on top of the Specter Speeder. Floating down he got between Danny and Klemper with a smile on his face. Klemper noticed him and looked up with a board buck toothed grin.

****

“Will you be my friend?”

****

“Of course, Cujo seems to have taken a liking to you, and friends help friends. Perhaps you could map the surrounding area so we don’t get lost coming to visit you? We can-oomph!” Accepted Vlad only to fall back as Klemper tackled him.

****

“You mean it, friend? You’ll visit?! “ Exclaimed Klemper and Vlad swore he could smell mint, that sharp, cold scent on the ghost’s breath, a cold core, just his luck.

****

“Yes, every other Sunday, now can you show us where you live?” Inquired Vlad as he removed the ghost’s hands form his shoulders and sat up.

****

Klemper flew into the air and did a loop-d-loop before waving Vlad to follow him. It wasn’t far until they came to a refrigerator. Opening the door Klemper gestured proudly to a frozen wasteland. 

****

“My winter wonderland, we can make snowmen and ice sculptures and-” 

****

“We definitely will but we have plans today, we weren’t expected to meet someone as unique as you...However, I’ll make it up to you, how about I bring a present for you when I visit?” Offered Vlad to which Klemper nodded furiously.

****

“I’ll see you later friend!” 

****

With one last hug Klemper went into his lair and Vlad waved him off before shutting the refrigerator and surrounding it with pink chains complete with a lock in the middle. With a relieved chuckle Vlad turned around to see everyone gaping at him including Cujo.

****

“What? My constructs will fade away once we reach a certain distance.” 

****

“Dude you didn’t even tell him your name!”

****

“It was wrong to promise all that sh-”

****

“Samantha I do intend to visit and I will bring a gift but I will not have him follow us home. I can neither risk the exposure or handle the constant touching, I’m a cat person for a reason. That being said Cujo you did a good job and let this be a lesson that words can work wonders. Back in the speeder.” Explained Vlad, his tone firm.

****

Danny held out his arms and Cujo shrunk before leaping into them before Danny followed Vlad back to the Specter Speeder.

****

“I don’t know how you kept your cool with that guy, I was fighting him and he still couldn’t get the hint.”  Wondered Danny.

****

“Redirection Daniel, you were fighting him, keeping the focus on you and- Tucker those are not mean for music but to filter out spectral noise, if you didn’t have them Danny and I would be drowned out by the wails, screams and laughter.” Scolded Vlad as he glared at the misuse of equipment.

****

“They also work as wireless earphones, because these things are a fashion “don’t”.” Replied Tucker  and Vlad just snorted.

****

Vlad’s attention turned to Sam, he was taking a step back, allowing Sam to drive and Tucker to act as tech support and navigator. In the side mirror Sam was admiring the Fenton Phones, one hand on the wheel as Vlad had taught her even when not moving.

****

“They’re not stupid. I think they would make great techno-goth earrings.” Praised Sam and Vlad raised a brow before shaking his head with a smile, if it kept her from getting gauges he’d make a whole fashion line.

****

“Really? Hey maybe I should give a pair to Paulina.” Mused Danny as he phased into the Specter Speeder with Cujo in his arms, turning back into Fenton.

****

Vlad glared at Danny as Sam shrugged before rolling her eyes with crossing arms as she spoke:

****

“Yes Danny. That’s what I’m saying. Give a pair to Paulina.”

****

Sam’s hands went back to the controls and Vlad went to speak only to flinch as Tucker began pumping his hands in his seat. 

****

“Ember! So warm and tender!” Screeched Tucker, lost to the music until a pink ectoblast hit the control panel, leaving a scorch mark as the music cut off.

****

“Hey! I was listening to that.” Snapped Tucker as he looked back at Vlad.

****

“I know.” Acknowledged Vlad, his look enough to get Tucker to look down.

****

Danny was blowing on his hands trying to warm them and Vlad gave him a sympathetic look. The Ghost Zone was made of ectoplasm, a substance that drained warmth and with how Danny was more “alive” in his ghost form then Vlad it was a very cold place indeed. That Klemper was a cold core only added to it.  Cujo was trying his best but as a ghost he had no significant warmth. Vlad took the small dog into his arms to allow more room as he looked at Danny with mild concern.

****

“Can a ghost get frostbite?” Inquired Danny.

****

“No but a hybrid can.” Informed Vlad and he lifted his brows in surprise as Sam lifted her hands.

****

“Oh here. My hands are warm.” Offered Sam as she took Danny’s hands in hers.

****

Vlad couldn’t hide the soft and amused smile as the two looked at the hand bundle. That Danny hunched nervously while Sam leaned forward before looking away with vivid blushing gave Vlad a fuzzy feeling. As they looked back with weak smiles Vlad felt hopeful Danny would start thinking with his heart instead of his nether regions when it came to partners.  Then Tucker shot his hands into the arm, waving them while shrieking:

****

“Ember! Go Ember!”

****

“Will you stop that!?” Snapped Vlad as he swiped Tucker’s PDA  and stopped the music, Cujo growling slightly in Vlad’s arms at Tucker’s horrid singing.

****

Danny and Sam had flinched, now looking at their hand bundle uneasily before removing their hands quickly. Sam turned her attention to the controls while Vlad and Tucker were staring each other down as Vlad slipped the PDA into the hidden pocket at his waist. Then Tucker pulled out a second PDA.

****

“I did not buy you a backup for you to-” Started Vlad only for the music to resume for them all to hear because the bluetooth wasn’t connected.

****

With a growl Vlad lunged for the offending device as Cujo was dropped to the floor and began to yap. Tucker was using the cramped space to his advantage while grinning mischievously. Vlad struggling not to hit items as he made selective parts of his body intangible while Tucker kept ducking around the seat and the controls. Tucker grabbed Vlad’s cloak hood and pulled it over the hybrid’s face before turning the music up louder. 

****

“Sam I think we should get back before Vlad throws Tucker out the Specter Speeder.” Warned Danny only to cringe as Vlad snarled, Tucker yelped with the crunching noise as the music cut off.

****

“Now-get your hand out of my pocket!” Snapped Vlad and there was more sounds of a struggle.

****

“Flooring it.” Announced Sam as the Specter Speeder shuddered then took off with three green flames blasting it forward.

****

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Vlad was burning off some energy, walking near Casper High with Cujo’s leash in his hand. A new collar had replaced his spiked Axion, black leather with a silver clasped and  a control panel. In disguise Cujo was still a rather large dog, his black markings in place while the green had been replaced with a reddish tan, his flaming tail now slightly shaggy and bobbed. His solid red eyes were yellow and Vlad had concluded him to be a bullmastiff mix with rottweiler very possible. The leash was an upgrade on the Fenton Fisher line, a joint project between Jack and Vlad. 

****

There was a small chuckle as Vlad remembered his friends meeting the dog and the demonstration of the collar. Maddie had been hesitant to allow Danny to have a ghost dog but between the lack of shedding, need for food and protection for Danny against ghosts, the teenager got a new pet.. That and Jack had fallen in love instantly, playfully tackling the ghost dog, wrestling without stop until Maddie asked him what he thought. Jack’s puppy dog eyes had rivaled Cujo’s and Maddie had relented. Cujo was Danny’s dog, lived at Fenton Works but Vlad would take him for regular walks, it relaxed them both and Seline became dead weight when Vlad put a harness on her. 

****

Cujo’s ears perked and he gave a loud bark as they got closer to the school. Soon Vlad could hear music, unfortunately very familiar music. His eyes widened at the sound stage on the back of the struck surrounded by a mass of cheering teens. A red wisp, sweet, came from Vlad’s mouth but he wasn’t surprised, humans didn’t have fiery blue hair and she was familiar. What surprised Vlad was how quickly the crowd has become a mosh pit, Tucker surfing it.

****

“You poor bastard.” Thought Vlad as he noticed Mr. Lancer approaching the fire hydrant with a blow horn then climbing on it.

****

“Attention, freakishly dressed teen idol! I order you to cease and desist! “ Demanded Mr Lancer as he held up an arm.

****

“Desist this, grandpa!” Declared Ember as she adjusted a dial on her guitar before giving a broad strum on the strings.

****

The purple vortex of sound washed over the crowd who was euphoric as they closed their eyes only to open them as solid red. They turned to face Mr.Lancer and Vlad could just make out a book title. Vlad raised his hands slightly as he closed his eyes, shook his head and began to turn around.

****

“Nope, not happening.” 

****

Unfortunately Cujo had other plans as he dropped his disguise and ran into the crowd at the flash of Danny’s rings. Vlad phased through the leash, he couldn’t be seen as the owner of a ghost dog. Turning invisible he shifted and followed Cujo who barreled through the crowd, stopping at the fire hydrant, barking and snarling as Danny swooped down. The teens weren’t concerned by Cujo’s display and rushed forward to the ghost dog’s surprise. They passed through Cujo and then Lancer as Danny had made him and himself intangible. Vlad turned his attention to the sound stage, his eyes widening as he pulled back slightly as he stopped in mid air. The soundstage was gone and with it Ember and her bandmates. Danny was near him, also confused, Vlad motioned to the ground and the two landed. 

****

“What was that? I know Mr. Lancer can be uptight but he doesn’t deserve to be trampled.” Questioned Danny as Cujo walked up to him, nuzzling his hand causing Danny to start absentmindedly petting him.

****

“A strong suggestion spell and considering your entire school seems enamored with her it is basically mind control. Seems only you and Samantha remain sane.” Explained Vlad as he shot a glare at Tucker who was still in a happy daze only to snap out of it at the collective glare.

****

“What’s that all about?” Snapped Tucker.

****

“Your pre-packaged bubblegum witch is a ghost and had the student body attack Lancer.” Informed Sam with a hand on her hip as she gave Tucker a disappointed look. 

****

“I think I’d remember that. You guys just don’t know what a mosh pit is.” Defended Tucker only to look at Vlad in surprise as he laughed.

****

“Dear boy you haven’t even seen a real mosh pit. Enclosed space in the dark packed in so tightly you can barely move but despite being so close you can’t hear the person next to you as the music is so loud you feel it in your chest...My first concert was Iron Maiden and you don’t get that kind of mosh pit outside of a metal act. “ Taunted Vlad, shaking his head with amusement.

****

“You’re a metalhead?” Blurted Danny.

****

“Daniel don’t limit me so, yes I enjoy metal but I also am pleased with punk and Queen  fits no one genre. I was in a band with your father called “Skunk Punk” after all, vocals with keytar. Now, you three go back to class, I’m taking Cujo home.” Revealed Vlad before grabbing Cujo’s leash.

****

Vlad left the three teens standing in shock. With a smile Vlad teleported him and Cujo away. He had some things to pull out of storage.

****

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

It was worse then Vlad thought, with this many teens at _Bucky’s Music Megastore_ the school had to be empty. He had spotted Jazz, clad in Ember merchandise with outrageous eyeliner, like some many copy but thankfully she wasn’t wearing the wig. If someone as intelligent and driven in her schoolwork as Jazz was playing hooky for concert tickets  then Ember’s powers were formidable. No wonder Skulker was hesitant to upset her. As the crowd screamed and chanted Vlad’s ears were flickering at the painful noise. With a sigh Vlad put the Fenton Phones in his ears, he didn’t got to concerts as Plasmius for a reason.  The relief was immediate and Vlad was able to focus.

****

As Ember glowed with the praise and her hair growing into a raging inferno Vlad made the connection. He shook his head, a clever but desperate source of power, to need the validation of others as literal fuel. However, as Vlad looked at the four packed floors of teens he felt dread which only heightened as the crowd turned their attention to Sam defacing a cardboard cut out of Ember. Vlad prepared to spring to her rescue, remembering the near trampling of Lancer earlier. 

****

“Hey everyone! Look, it’s Ember McLame!” Mocked Sam as she presented the cardboard cut out with a matching set of glasses, mustache and goatee the color of blood.

****

Vlad’s attention immediately went to Ember, she was angry but her ponytail was now just flickers. So, the possibility of her power was immense but it was extremely flickle. His muscles tensed as the ponytail resumed its usual length and Ember focused in on Sam.

****

“Oh great. A critic.Maybe you’ll like my new song better!” Snapped Ember as she adjusted her guitar.

****

Danny flew into view and shot a combined ghost ray at Ember which struck true sending the ghostly star off the stage. Flashing a proud smile Vlad flew to Sam, grabbing under her arms barely skipping a beat as he flew. Vlad felt the soundwave and Sam struggled in his grip as she yelled:

****

“Danny lost the thermos! It’s on the giant cut out.” 

****

Vlad slowed and threw Sam up a bit so he could wrap his arms around her waist. With a nod Sam readied herself as Vlad flew back around. Grabbing the strap Sam closed her eyes as Vlad flew them back to free the thermos.  On an impulse Vlad kicked the cut out, forcing it from the ceiling which groaned as the supports gave way. A duplicate followed it down, making it hit the floor intangible as Vlad threw a shield around the base, pushing teens out of the way. Then the cut out resumed it’s solidity and fell on it’s side. The crash and thud through the ground made the crowd scream but this time in fear as they began to realize this might not be special effects.  Vlad put Sam down by the stairs to the roof.

****

“Go help Daniel, I have a reputation to ruin.” 

****

With a worried look Sam simply nodded before running up the stairs. Vlad turned around,  eyes glowing as sparks of pink energy arced from them. Cracking his fingers the pink energy arced around his usual energy. His grin became malicious as he looked at the crowd as he floated about the wrecked cut out.

****

“When you relay this day let it be know that Ember McLain’s vanity brought this upon you!” Boomed Vlad, making his voice echo throughout the store as he let loose pink bolts from outstretched hands as he flew a bit higher.

****

The energy sunk into the wiring as it flashed and thunder like booms resonated. There was humming as light bulbs flickered then exploded, the shards dissolving in the energy before they could hit. Still it was enough for the crowd to start fleeing the store and few diehards remained to chant. Vlad ceased his power as the water sprinklers came on. Phasing through the ceiling to the roof  he settled and looked around.

****

“Well, I think I’ll leave the new couple alone.Ciao, babies!” Laughed Ember as she phased through the roof in a blaze of blue fire.

****

Vlad sent a duplicate to pursue her as he turned to Sam and Danny, the former was on her back, nearly half off the edge, unable to right herself as she struggled to keep from falling. Danny was in Fenton form and looking at Sam with lovey dovey eyes with a pink gleam washed away with a blink.

****

“ Wow. I just never realized...you’re really pretty when you’re about to fall off a building.” Mused Danny.

****

 Vlad flew forward  as Sam began to slide back with an involuntary flinch at Danny’s strange admission. Grabbing her shoulder Vlad flung Sam back onto the roof safely away from the ledge with a whirling movement as he flew over traffic. He joined her on the roof and noticed Danny was still looking at her with a dreamy glaze in his eyes and taken a few more steps forward. Vlad rushed forward and grabbed Danny by both shoulders as he got between Danny and Sam. Danny frowned and tried to move his head to look around Vlad only for Vlad to take his chin firmly to force the boy to look into his eyes. Vlad felt the magic on the boy, it was dangerous and only strengthened by Danny’s real feelings for Sam, still Vlad couldn’t forget that Danny had been about to let Sam die.

****

“Daniel what the fuck!?” Snapped Vlad, gagging slightly at the phantom sensation of homemade soap.

****

“I finally realized how wonderful Sam is, isn’t she great? So smart and beautiful.” Gushed Danny, his eyes moving as if looking through Vlad.

****

“Would she have been beautiful as a splattered mess on the street to be run over by several cars? It would have been your fault! I know you couldn’t live with that. Fight this before you lose her because your mind isn’t clear.” Snarled Vlad as his grip tightened.

****

Danny’s dreamy look faltered into concern and he brought a hand to his head as it felt like a hammer was pounding inside his skull.  What was going on? Sam, he liked Sam but he had almost let her fall? That wasn’t like him, he protected people, especially those he cared for, those he loved. Did he love Sam? Something was whispering in his mind yes, more than anything else that nothing else mattered but that wasn’t right. Vlad wouldn’t be yelling at him, wouldn’t have swore at him if nothing was wrong. 

****

“Yes, you nearly let an innocent die, just watching as it happened. Keep your head in the-” Began Vlad only to stiffen at the sound of a helicopter and an ear twitched at the sound of a gun being cocked.

****

Vlad turned his head around to see a SWAT helicopter behind him and another lowering infront of him. In a swirl of pink Vlad teleported away, he had done quite the little show downstairs and going intangible to avoid a bullet would only get Danny shot. He appeared several blocks away and with a look around flew up and away towards Fenton Works as he heard Lancer announce house arrest.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vlad was sitting on the couch in the living room with a view of the front door, he had shifted back to human form two blocks away from the home. Jack and Maddie had been warned that the kids were coming home under house arrest. As for his stunt at the music store, he had been trying to prevent a full on riot which hadn’t happened so there. Cujo laid at Vlad’s feet, disguised and whining when Vlad ordered him to stay as Danny and Jazz were thrown through the door. Vlad stood up as he came behind Jack and Maddie, his expression matching theirs as he looked at Jazz, then Danny, the green sparkles still there but not as strong.

****

“What is the matter with you kids?” Scolded Jack which almost made Vlad break his expression with shock.

****

“You need to be studying for the Northwestern Nine testing tomorrow!” Lectured Maddie. 

****

Vlad noted the two hadn’t even gotten up and worry tainted Vlad’s expression at Danny’s next words:

****

“How can I study? All I can think about is Sam.” 

****

“What’s wrong with you?Why aren't you thinking about Ember? “ Questioned Jazz and Vlad wondered for a moment if his stunt hadn’t backfired because she knew he was Plasmius.

****

“Well, I’m thinking about putting you both... in the Fenton Stockades. “ Mused Jack as he tapped his chin and Vlad looked at him with a hint of fear.

****

Vlad usually had no room to judge but the dungeon under the house was something that disturbed him at times. Once there Vlad stayed near the spiral steps. It was cold, damp and reminded Vlad of historic sites he had visited where people were tortured into confessing to be witches only to be burned. Vlad knew how well bluffing could work but as Jack opened what was clearly an iron maiden his core clenched.

****

“Jack, we can’t lock the kids in some medieval containment device.” Confessed Maddie as she saw how serious Jack was.

****

“  Oh, all right.We’ll just ground them like every other parent. “ Grumbled Jack as he put his hands on his hips and turned away from Maddie who was doing the same.

****

Maddie and Vlad exchanged a sigh of relief before looking back at the teens. This was completely new behavior for both Jazz and Danny. 

****

“I’m going to Ember McLain’s midnight concert tonight and there’s nothing you can do about it! “ Declared Jazz as she grabbed Danny and began to drag him away.

****

Vlad took a step up and shifted into ghost form, his broad shoulders and cloak blocking the stairway. Jazz paused allowing Maddie to grab both of the children by the back of shirts. 

****

“You and your brother are not leaving this house, young lady!” Declared Maddie.

****

“Fenton Stockades!” Singsonged Jack as he pointed at his chin suggestively.

****

Maddie scowled at Jack and Vlad winced as she directed Jack into the Fenton Stockade and slammed it shut. Vlad held up his hands and floated out of the way towards Jack as Maddie guided the kids upstairs.

****

“I meant them!” Yelled Jack in frustration as the Fenton Stockade rattled as Jack glared out the opening.

****

Red eyes looked at the ground and Vlad laughed with relief that there wasn’t blood leaking out. Apparently the Fenton Stockade wasn’t a true iron maiden. 

****

“The spikes are collapsible aren’t they?”  

****

“Of course V-Man, I want to scare my kids straight not send them to the grave...The lock is real though.” 

****

Vlad phased his hand into the lock and with a twist it popped open, smiling in amusement as Jack landed flat on his face. Getting onto his elbows Jack smiled up at Vlad, it was weak and soon became a frown.

****

“Vladdie what’s going on with my kids? I know teens rebel but this is just so sudden, right? I know I’m not observate but…”

****

“Jack I don’t think this Ember McLain is human. We know ghosts can disguise themselves and her music is literally bewitching.” Admitted Vlad as he held out a hand for Jack to take, he wouldn’t admit to knowing Ember through Skulker..

****

Pulling Jack up the two friends looked at each other. Vlad produced his pair of fenton phones and Jack picked one up. Then Jack gave Vlad a questioning look.

****

“Danny gave a pair to Samatha and Tucker. Tucker used his as ear buds for Ember’s music. Samatha has been wearing her pair consistently and is the only teenanger I haven’t seen affected.  Ember has a concert tonight, a world wide broadcast at midnight…”Explained Vlad as he looked up, Jack followed his gaze before his eyes widened in realization.

****

“You want to reconfigure the Ops tower to scatter the signal. No time to waste Vladdie!” Declared Jack as he grabbed Vlad’s wrist, dragging him up the stairs as Vlad shifted back human.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

On the radio antenna Vlad was flying around as Plasmius, connecting wires to the main frame from what resembled a huge speaker with a rim of ectoplasm. A grin came to Vlad’s face as he flicked a switch and the purple van driving below blasting Embers song which suddenly devolved into static. Vlad saw a grappling hook come from Jazz’s window and he sent a shot down, snapping the line. Flying down Vlad looked at Jazz, wagging his finger before grabbing the window.

****

“Uncle Vlad I have to go, everyone wi-”

****

“Since when have you cared what your peers do? You’re an adult in a child’s body remember? Go read your notebooks and you’ll see something is wrong, I’ll help.” Interrupted Vlad before closing the door and sealing the lock into a melted mess.

****

With a smile at Jazz’s shocked expression Vlad waved his fingers and flew upwards just as she began to yell. His attention was directed to Danny’s room, the light still on. Sending a duplicate to finish the final connections and complete the calibrations Vlad few into Danny’s room. The sight of Danny mediating amongst what could only be described as a shrine to Sam on his bed made Vlad shudder. Cujo was on the floor on the side of the bed and looking at Vlad with a pleading look.

****

“Daniel this isn’t healthy. This isn’t love.” Spoke Vlad as he stopped at the end of the bed.

****

Danny jerked back at Vlad’s sudden appearance and the green sparkles dimmed as confusion crossed his features before asking:

****

“I can’t stop thinking about her, everything about her is wonderful and it almost hurts to not be near her, I’m just so lucky. If that isn’t love then what is?” 

****

Vlad sighed as he sat on the edge of the bed, forcing some of the items back, further back than necessary as he laid his cloak over it before speaking:

****

“That is infatuation. Love is a powerful emotion, it stands the test of time, you think about the one you love but not just want you want but what they want as well, you compromise. You acknowledge their flaws, imperfections and weaknesses so you can work with them, help them better themselves and offer support...Tell me Daniel has Samantha  returned this affection? Has she told you she loves you, even acknowledged being a couple?”

****

Danny looked concerned as he thought  about what Vlad had said. In just the last few days hadn’t she, hadn’t he, denied being a couple at least three times? Even alone with Mr.Lancer when it wouldn’t matter what they said...Sam didn’t want to be with him, she rejected the very idea. What was going on? He cared about Sam but today it had amped up suddenly. Lost in thought Danny didn’t notice Vlad had a duplicate open the window for Sam. Or that as the duplicate helped her in it whispered directions in her ear. Danny’s only warning was Vlad moving his cloak to reveal parts of the shrine to a soft gasp.

****

“Danny...you’re freaking me out. I thought you understood we’re only friends. I don’t love you and I’ll stop talking to you if you keep acting like this...” Spoke Sam, firmly and upset.

****

Danny went to speak as the green sparks flared simply in her presence only to die down as Sam took out the Fenton Phones and dropped them in his lap. Now Danny noticed the disturbed look in Sam’s eyes as she cringed slightly away from the piece of hair. Then Sam turned around and walked to the window, making to leave.Vlad averted his gaze as Danny’s face fell with the rejection as his hand closed around the Fenton Phones. The green sparks flared then fizzled out completely.

****

“Sam I’m sorry thought we...no we weren’t...were we?” Asked Danny as he rubbed his aching head.

****

“No. Ember did that… That was really hard because part of me wanted to be...Not like this  and not that.” Replied Sam as she motioned to the scattered memorabilia. 

****

Danny looked down and cringed before Vlad wrapped it all in the blanket and tied it shut.  Then Vlad put a hand on Danny’s shoulder before hoisting him up by his arm as Cujo finally broke Vlad’s command and licked Danny’s hand which began to pet the dog.

****

“We’ll go through that later. For now we have bigger problems, your father and I put the new Spectral Scrambler on the roof. It will weaken the signal and distort Ember’s vocals but as a global live television production the Ops center isn’t strong enough.We need to stop her and-Where’s Tucker? I got him his PDAs for these things.”  

****

“Oh my gosh! Tucker! “ Exclaimed Sam as both her and Danny’s eyes widened in realization.

****

“We left him in the CramTastic Mark Five, Vlad we-”

****

“Go get him and meet me at the concert. I want all of you in Fenton Phones and for the love of God keep Tucker from using them as earbuds.” Directed Vlad as he handed Danny his pair.

****

Vlad went for the window and noted out of the corner of his eye Danny giving Sam her pair back, their hands lingering on eachothers for a moment. As they gave a slight blush and looked away as they put in the Fenton Phones Vlad gave a soft smile and disappeared out the window.

****

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack had agreed the Spectral Scrambler wouldn’t be strong enough to stop Ember, most countries would get garbled static and fuzzy imaging but Ember would still have a strong grip on the planet, especially North America.  They agreed Vlad would get directly involved. Now assured Jack was on board Vlad had made his way to the concert. Stopping at the gates Vlad looked at the billboard and threw a ectoball at it, causing it to catch on pink flames and sending some teens running away in fear before the fire extinguished. 

****

Invisible Vlad entered the concert arena, swallowing the curling red wisps in his mouth, sweet and savory. Danny had brought Cujo and... there he went, green and glowing  barreling through the outer reaches of the cro

wd with security guards chasing him. On the stage Ember was messing with her equipment with only Dash and Kwan as protection. A mischievous grin came to Vlad’s face as he got closer, he had been waiting for an opportunity to take Dash down a few pegs since Danny ran to the lab during that tutoring session.

 

“Man, I gotta stop doing that!” 

 

Vlad groaned, Tucker was in the control room but had announced his presence. As Ember and the boys ran towards a door labeled _STAGE 1_ Vlad flew up behind them and grabbed the boys by their jackets. Returning to visibility he relished the shocked cries, Dash’s high pitched as they saw his face as he lifted them off the ground, their struggles in vain. 

 

“Tell me who you love!” Demanded Ember as she turned around with her guitar glaring at Vlad.

 

“We love you Ember!” Cried Both boys in unison.

 

Vlad barely had time to drop them as Ember strummed his guitar, sending a green soundwaves with skulls blasting into Vlad, sending him across the stage to crash into sound equipment. Shaking his head Vlad saw Ember ordering the teens to do something before turning her attention to Vlad as she plugged a cord into her guitar. Vlad went intangible on instinct as she strummed. There was no ectoplasmic blast but the amps around Vlad roared and he grabbed his ears in agony even as the world went silent with a painful pop as Vlad phased through the stage.

 

Shaking his head Vlad was whining, his ears hurt and there was no sound expect a ringing. He pressed his head to the dirt as he clawed at his ears. Thick,  cold fluid was felt though his gloves which still sheathed his claws. His heart started up in panic, his lungs heaving as Vlad realized  Ember had burst his eardrums. He was deaf and for a predator such as himself it was a deadly disability. Raising his hood Vlad wiped at his ears to remove the ectoplasm swirling with red before rising to a kneel. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a vial of ectoplasm, fresh and concentrated. Dipping in his finger Vlad took a glob and put it in his ear as far as he could then repeated with the other ear. Pressing the vial to his lips Vlad tipped it back and quickly swallowed the ectoplasm before slipping the vial back into his pocket. 

 

Slowly sound came back and with it the realization that Ember’s concert was starting. Vlad rocketed through the stage, not caring for the crowd as his eyes darted around to find Danny flying at the stage below him. Danny knocked Ember off stage sending her screaming into a television monitor.

 

“Hey, No-Hit wonder! Mind if I jam with the band?” Bantered Danny though it came muted to Vlad.

 

Ember summoned her guitar using it as a hoverboard to zoom past Danny and resume her spot on stage. Makeup ruined and bruised Ember glared at Danny as her hair raged like a bonfire. Taking her guitar into her hands 

 

“Get this straight dipstick! I don’t do duets!” Growled Ember as she adjusted the dial on her guitar.

 

Striking her guitar with an ectoplasmic charged fist sending a green wave with a fist at Danny. Hit full force Danny was sent flying with a cry. Vlad dove for the stage as Ember went to the microphone to sing, his body arcing with pink energy. Passing the first set of amps they exploded as they overloaded  muting the band considerably. The band in question began to yell and scream as Vlad turned his attention to their instruments which they readily defended as they were also ghosts. Vlad lobbed blasts as he dodged and phased though shots thrown at him. Four against one with his hearing still recovering Vlad found himself getting overwhelmed. The drum player stabbed at him with glowing drumsticks while the blue skinned guitar player swinged at the back of his head with his axe. Both blows connected and Vlad found the world spinning as he fell to the ground.  As the two guitar players went for his head Vlad went intangible and summoned four copies to continue the fight. Head aching, ears ringing and two stab wounds Vlad stayed on the ground as he watched Danny, struggling to focus. Danny phased through the stage and grabbed the microphone stand to Ember’s shock.

 

“Sorry! No vocals in this number! Have you considered taking up mime?” Taunted Danny as he crouched with the microphone stand.

 

Switching quickly from shock to rage Ember lunged at Danny sweeping her guitar at Danny’s feet. Danny dodged with ease and blocked another blow with the stand as he used Ember’s broad swing to his advantage to lash at her back. Then was a resounding thud as Ember used her guitar to shield her back. The recoil and surprise allowed Ember opportunity to gain the distance to ready another swing over her head. Danny raised his weapon over his and was forced into a kneel by the impact of the block. The two broke away and raised their weapons as they ran forward screaming like warriors in long forgotten battlefields. They met in a crescendo of blue light, might against might until the force split them apart.

 

Ember striked at Danny with a blow that destroyed the microphone stand as the stage buckled under the strain as Danny was forced onto his back. Abandoning her guitar Ember’s fists charged pink before she let loose two beams at Danny with a shrieking scream. There was no impact as a conical vortex appeared around Danny, trapping him. 

 

“Hear that? They’re chanting my name all over the world! The revolution _will_ be televised!“ Gloated Ember as she made a sweeping motion to the crowd before resting one hand on her hip and another flickering with pink energy.

 

Vlad struggled to his feet, Danny was helpless. Putting two fingers to his mouth Vlad let out a sharp whistle and within moments Cujo jumped onto the stage in his full size, snarling and snapping at Ember. Vlad stumbled his way over to Sam and Tucker as Danny threw the microphone. 

 

“Tucker sing! Take the mic and sing!

 

Vlad caught the microphone looked at it with a grin before looking up at Danny. A clever plan but they needed to take the crowds minds completely off Ember. What he had in mind, people would either love it or hate it. Shaking off the last of the dizziness Vlad’s hands turned pink as he formed a keytar. His duplicates went to the abandoned instruments, their owners having fled or unconscious on the floor. The mic floated next to his face as Vlad began with a haunting echo and chilling likeness:

 

Is this the real life, is this just fantasy?

Caught in a landslide no escape from reality

Open your eyes look up to the skies and see

I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy”

 

The crowd paused in their chanting at the familiar melody that ran deep into their bones, timeless and universal in its scope. Green sparkles flared and died as the crowd began to sing along, in full force. Vlad was lost to the music as he sang, smirking as he saw Ember run up to the edge of the stage in desperation.

 

“What!? Wait! No, stop! “ Pleaded Ember as her hair died like a candle deprived of oxygen.

 

Ember ran to a camera and grabbed it, nearly in hysterics as she yelled:

 

“No! Tell me who you love! Come on say it!”

 

 

 The crowd had their attention on Vlad as he belted out the lyrics like Freddie Mercury himself roaring along with him.

 

Ember backed up from the camera and fell to her knees next to Danny who had his hand on a much smaller Cujo’s collar. 

 

“Say my name. Say my name! “ Cried Ember in near tears as Danny’s hands went to his thermos as Ember fell at his feet.

 

“The only thing we’re saying here is goodbye!” Declared Danny as he opened the thermos.

 

 The beam grabbed Ember shrieking and screaming, her bandmates disappearing with her as well as their instruments. A minor hiccup as the duplicates formed their own versions with pink energy as they finished the song off with Vlad drawing out the last word before disappearing with his duplicates. The crowd was roaring as they demanded an encore. 

 

Vlad reappeared backstage, looking out as Danny returned, swooping and changing back into Fenton midair to share a hug with Sam. Cujo padding up to them before changing into his disguise as Tucker was staring at Vlad in shock.

 

“That was epic!” Yelled Tucker, startling Danny and Sam out of their embrace, blushing.

 

“Yeah, Dad told me that people would say “Skunk Punk Stinks” but that-”

 

“Why didn’t you pursue being a musician?”

 

Vlad held up his hands and the three looked at him expectantly.

 

“ The Skunk Punks only did one gig and I had bronchitis that night so our guitar player did the vocals, safe to say we would have done better with me singing as sick as I was.  As for a career, no, music was an outlet and I wasn’t too into drugs and it was dangerous to be loose. Also as you can see, stars rise and fall in the blink of an eye.Now let’s get you all home before your parents realize you sneaked out while under house arrest.”  Explained Vlad, making two duplicates to fly Tucker and Sam home.

 

Vlad took off into the air as Danny joined him as Phantom. Danny had a dreamy but not consuming look in his eyes as his eyes followed the duplicate taking Sam home for a moment. Flying off with Cujo following on the ground below Vlad mused on what had transpired and with a mischievous smile he spoke:

 

“Now that you have shown a real interest in a relationship I think it’s time for the talk. I’ll have to confer with Jack about the specifics but I can go over the basics. Now are you-”

 

“VLAD NO!”  Cried Danny and he zoomed off as Vlad cackled before giving chase.

  
  
  



	5. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During Halloween,In this night of fear, Vlad has both regrets and past trauma brought to light as he struggles to help someone dear to him with a secret and keep Danny safe from the vengeance of the Fright Knight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have changed the tags but a quick warning. The Soul Shredder sends a person to their greatest fear. If you have read Catalyst you know what Vlad's is. Vlad has PTSD from his time in GIW captivity and unfortunately he uses alcohol and self harm to cope. 
> 
> Also, werewolves are canon and Wisconsin has a famous werewolf, the Beast of Bray Road. Given that as well as a Halloween special someone is going to be a werewolf.

The last month had been torture for Vlad and he still had a week, the dread getting greater with each day closer to Halloween. Years past the night had meant guaranteed natural ghosts portals would be open, in his early halfa years Vlad had used this to go on a “discovery” spree throughout the Ghost Zone. He had earned enemies this way but they hadn’t been able to follow him, even when they learned where he might be it was worth it. Not just the money he could sell the jewels and artifacts for, or their powers but how happy it made his loved ones. Jack and Maddie would spend weeks going over every treasure and once deemed safe Vlad would show Wynonna. Being able to acquire unique artifacts had helped keep their relationship fresh and exciting but it hadn't saved it. 

****

However for the past six years Halloween was both the anniversary and trigger of a tragic mistake. He had been a fool to indulge Jack’s thirst for adventure and to feel young when he now had a child in the double digits. Ghosts could be dangerous and unpredictable but Vlad had shown time and time again he could handle them. So when people were reporting an unusually large canine in southern Wisconsin just a couple of hours from Vlad’s castle in a place called Elkhorn the duo  thought it was just an animal ghost. A rarity as animals had less reasons to want to stay and often died suddenly. The Beast of Bray Road was far from a ghost and as it expanded their confirmed paranormal list it also disproved a few myths. The chief among them being a werewolf didn’t need a full moon, to change or to change others.It had been foolish heroics, Vlad hadn’t been prepared for such a vicious and wild opponent. He had been thrown into a tree while trying to lead the creature away. Barely conscious Vlad had reverted to human form incase he was found then he remembered a brown blur that was obscured by orange. 

****

When Vlad awoke it was in the RV that preceded the Fenton Assault Vehicle Jack was resting in the driver’s seat with the sun rising.It had been the witching hour when they had been attacked. Jack was clutching his right arm in his sleep, bloody bandages over the suit. With some simple phasing Vlad uncovered a huge bite with healed edges. Vlad had hoisted Jack into the back and parked in his garage.  That night had been...eventful and that room was still damaged. It had taken a full week to find a “cure”. 

****

Really a binding spell and it worked most of the time, Jack didn’t change, he could still eat fudge. He seemed completely human if a fast healer and with an extra big appetite on full moons.  That is expect October, the month boundaries between realms and bindings were weakest. Jack had to limit his diet, no chocolate or caramel, felt more restless and irritable which all culminated on Halloween night in a terrifying and painful transformation. Jack became little more than a beast, doglike but prone to overreacting to perceived threats. That Jack had issues as a human barreling people over and underestimating his strength made containment necessary. Normally Vlad and Jack would claim a fishing trip to get Jack away to Vlad’s castle in his “other room”. This year however they had to stay in Amity Park, the city couldn’t be left open during Halloween with all the ghosts Vlad had fought since the Fenton portal was activated. They would have to use the dungeon which had been made with such things in mind. So for the entire month Vlad had been scouring the ghost zone for an artifact, rumored to allow a werewolf to keep from accidentally changing. It was called the Ring of Lycaon and changed size to suit the wearer. He was so close, he had the location but had run out of time for this year…

****

“Hey V-Man, want to go for a walk?”

****

Pulled from his shulking Vlad looked over at Jack, the man already had Cujo’s leash though the two had become inseparable. Vlad couldn’t imagine the antics that would have ensured  if Jack worked outside the home. With a forced smile Vlad got off the couch with a nod. He put his hands to his lower back and stretched back with a crack which earned a relieved sigh. Normally he didn't have aches or pains, quite limber for his age, but a ghost had thrown him into a tree last night.

****

“Of course, Jack.  Remember we need to get a ham, two actually the emergency ham expired along with some snacks..Is Maddie still content with you holding down the fort while she and I patrol the streets later this week?” Inquired Vlad, he would be sending a duplicate out to patrol the side of the city opposite Maddie while he stayed with Jack.

****

Jack nodded while averting his eyes, he hated lying to Maddie but he also hated how October and Halloween made him. Maddie put up with a lot from him, Jack knew this and he worried this would be too much. The fight on their anniversary only cemented that belief. That he could hurt her in his excitement...Jack and Vlad had agreed to keep her out of the loop. If Vlad got this ring he was talking about then Jack would be the closest to cured that could be achieved. Vlad patted his cheek, bringing him back to the present. The two shared a smile and with Cujo in tow they left the house to run off some of that overwhelming energy. Not even the overcast sky deterred them as they jogged off to the store, enjoying the decorations that had helped sparked their interest in the paranormal so long ago…

****

 When they returned to Fenton Works Vlad was exhausted and that was a hard feat. Keeping both Cujo and Jack from running after everything from squirrels to frisbees in the park was a herculean task. That Jack had a red frisbee in his mouth and grocery bags in the hand not holding Cujo’s leash Vlad labeled this a partial success. Leaving Jack with the dog, the two immediately began wrestling, Vlad took the grocery bags putting away the contents only to groan as he heard something break. As Vlad made his way to the living room he stopped as he spotted a tan and orange book. 

****

Vlad’s eyes widened as he read the title _Chronicles of the Fright Knight,_ he had had a copy of this book in his library. The drawings were rather accurate especially the lair, no human had written that book. Beyond that picture was the supposed life, death and afterlife exploits of the ghoul was known as Sir Liam of a lost empire. The Soul Shredder was quite the artifact, powerful as fear itself, not only teleporting others to a nightmare realm but corrupting the mortal world around it. The Fright Knight was bound to the sword meant a life on the run if one desired it’s use, such why Vlad hadn’t pursued it. That this book was in the house was troubling but Danny was not a sadist nor did he have tyrannical ambitions. Vlad set the book down and got to work cleaning up the lamp Jack and Cujo had knocked over, forgetting the book for the rest of the week, not noticing when it disappeared.

****

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

It was Halloween and Vlad was greeted by the sound of Jazz screaming Danny’s name as he walked into Fenton Works. She was running down the stairs with arms full of decapitated stuffed animals, two bears and a lion. Vlad’s eyes darted over them, the bodies had no saliva stains or teeth marks which exempted Cujo and Jack…

****

“Uncle Vlad look at what Danny did to my plushies! What could have possessed him to want to do this, let alone think it was ok?! This isn’t normal is it a ghost thing? If it isn’t I’m giving him a stern lecture and requesting compensation.” Declared Jazz and Vlad looked at her in surprise for a moment before shaking his head.

****

“No dear, it is not normal for a ghost to have the urge to perform decapitation. I will help you scold Daniel latter but for now I must attend to another matter. Where is your father?” Replied Vlad, his concern elsewhere,Jack normally greeted him at the door.

****

“He’s in the master bedroom, told Mom he wasn’t feeling well and wanted to rest up for tonight. Mom’s already on  patrol and I have a party to get too with Spike, Danny’s volunteering at the school haunted house so you two have the house for scary movies.” Explained Jazz deciding to answer Vlad’s most likely follow up questions.

****

Vlad simply nodded and made for the stairs, followed by Jazz who went to her room to get her doctor costume, some scrubs and a lab coat. Phasing through the door to the master bedroom Vlad held his arm up and allowed his energy to light up the room. Jack was under the blanket, groaning slightly which became a warning growl as he sat up. The slight snarl became a grimace as Jack remembered himself as he saw Vlad. Averting his gaze Jack spoke:

****

“Sorry V-Man, just touchy with the bones aching. What time is it?” 

****

“Half hour until sunset, I have a double setting up for the night. Can you stand?” Inquired Vlad, Jack had clearly slept through when he was to take the pain medicine Vlad had procured for him.

****

Jack sighed as he swung his legs over the side of the bed before putting his weight on them. Stumbling as a jolt of pain ran up his legs Jack was caught by Vlad who had shifted into Plasmius to handle the weight. Turning them both intangible Vlad flew them down through the floor, the living room and finally the lab to stop in the dungeon. 

****

As they landed a double of Vlad vainished. Where it had been was a king sized mattress with a fitted orange sheet, blankets and pillows. There was a red beanbag chair on the side closet the stairs with a cooler next to the base of the stairs, a whole warm ham sitting on a plate. There was a white sheet spread on one wall with a projector connected to a DVD player against the opposite wall with stack of movies, the first being _GhostBusters._  From the side wall opposite the stairs was a long chain with a metal collar padded with leather that had a fingerprint scanner. Vlad didn’t give Jack much time to dwell on that or the other torture devices in the room as he carried the man to the mattress and sat him down. He didn’t even blink an eye when Cujo came through the ceiling to curl next to Jack.  Jack rubbed the dog’s head, scratching behind his ears which earned a wagging tail.

****

“V-man you know you don’t have to be here right? You could be enjoying your Halloween or at least not see me tu-” Tried Jack averting his gaze.

****

“Jack how many times do I have to remind you that you didn’t leave me when this happened? You tell me we’re still friends because we care about each other not because of misplaced guilt. If that’s true concerning me being a half-ghost then it’s true for you being a werewolf.” Interrupted Vlad as he collapsed onto the bean bag chair.

****

Jack looked at Vlad with a smile, Vlad always knew what to say and it was just the pre- change anxiety making him question things.Relaxing slightly the two men began discussing what movies to watch and in what order.

****

“I’m telling you Jack _The Nightmare before Christmas_ is a Christmas movie.” Argued Vlad.

****

“It starts on Halloween and ends Christmas Eve which means it can be watched that entire time.” Stated Jack as if it was a proven fact.

****

“Fine, we watch that one last now how about _Hocus Pocus_ first? Or…” Started Vlad, stopping as he noticed Jack’s determined expression was now pained. 

****

Vlad looked at Cujo and pointed to the far corner with a snap. The dog jumped up and obeyed, walking with his head and tail low. Kicking the bean bag chair back Vlad was quickly next to Jack, helping to ease him onto his side as muscles began to twitch involuntarily. Sweat was already visible on Jack’s exposed skin as he clenched his jaw worrying his bottom lip. 

****

“No, we’re not having that, you tore open your lip last time. Here.” Spoke Vlad as he pulled out the leather bifold wallet he had bought for tonight.

****

Jack allowed the thick leather to be placed in his mouth, his eyes looking to his trembling hands and back to Vlad with a pleading look. With a nod Vlad pulled off the gloves, throwing them aside before moving to the boots.  Feeling the building heat under his gloves Vlad summoned a copy who went to the cooler and returned with an ice pack. Jack let out a sigh as it was placed to his forehead only to groan as his body spasmed. 

****

“Jack I’m going to put the collar on  now before you start thrashing, then I’m going to hold you down. Don’t snap at me this time.” Warned Vlad as he reached over and grabbed the heavy collar, the chain rattling made both men wince. 

****

It was still too large for Jack’s neck but that would change. Vlad kneeled by Jack’s head and ran his fingers through the lengthening hair as two copies pinned limbs. It was times like this that Vlad realized how large Jack was and he was only getting larger. With a quick hand Vlad pulled the zipper of the hazmat suit down past the collar bones so it wouldn’t choke Jack. Noting the growing fur Vlad turned his attention back to Jack’s face. Solid blue eyes looked into his solid red and Vlad’s arms glowed with green energy as did that of the copies, fortifying their muscles. 

****

If Vlad was asked to describe the start of the transformation below the skin he would simply say an explosion. Jack spasmed as a series of loud cracks was heard and Vlad refused to look anywhere but his friend face as a tail peaked out of a pre-cut slit in the suit. Nail beds bled as grey claws grew from them and teeth loosened to prepare for the growth of the powerful teeth of a predator. Jack gave a small cry as biting down on the wallet sent his loose teeth jabbing up into sore gums. Vlad braced himself and removed the wallet,  flinching at the pained yell as several of Jack’s teeth came with it. As the smell of blood came to Vlad’s nose he cursed himself as his stomach growled. 

****

Vlad moved Jack’s head further into his lap, rubbing the lengthening back and squeezing his eyes shut as the furthest copy fought with Jack’s warping legs. The nearest copy had to scoot back to keep their grip on Jack’s lengthening arms. Screams echoed throughout the room until they bled together in Vlad’s ears which pinned back. It would be over soon, Vlad had to remind himself of that because Jack wouldn’t be able to hear him. A fang catching his skin made Vlad open his eyes and he really wish he hadn’t.

****

Watching that face, usually so full of cheer now just the definition of torture as it stretched and warped into that of a wolf was agonizing. Vlad floated so he was behind Jack’s head to avoid anymore bites, his ectoplasm dripping on Jack as he did so. Thankfully the natural caustic nature of his ectoplasm and his vampiric corruption gave him an immunity to the virus. Wiping away the green liquid before it could burn Vlad averted his eyes as Jack’s head finished changing with a few snaps of his jaws, signalling the end of the external transformation.

****

Vlad stroked Jack’s head as the werewolf took heaving breaths only to go rigid. The sound of his best friend’s heart stopping so it could grow without ripping itself apart was one of the most haunting things Vlad ever heard or experienced. Jack’s lungs went through similar interruption in order to grow. When Jack’s heart restarted along with his lungs Vlad nearly wept with relief and as Jack began to whine Vlad dismissed his copies.

 

As Jack moved his limbs and raised himself into a sitting position Vlad pulled back to allow the man his space. Jack still had a squareness to his face, the tip of his muzzle peppered with white just like his fingers and toes with aging. His usual white hair trailed from behind his pointed ears. Yawning to release the ache in his jaws Jack moved onto four limbs, stretching out both back legs as he tilted his head back with a groan, his spine giving a loud pop. Shaking himself off Jack turned to look at Vlad who was weakly smiling at him, just within the length of the chain, Jack had broken bones jumping him with joy.  However this time Jack just flopped onto the mattress and curled into a ball, his ears pinned back. It took Vlad a moment to figure it out but Jack was sulking.  Looking around Vlad could imagine why. It must be a terrible thing having to hide away from your loved ones in your very home. Vlad went over to Jack and put a hand under his muzzle to lift his head up.

****

“I’ll have the Ring of Lycaon before next October, this will be the last time and you will never have to hide from them again. Now, let’s get you that ham.” 

****

Jack perked up as Vlad went across the room, grabbing the ham and hefting it over his shoulder. There was the snap of jaws and the ripping of flesh along with the thumping of a tail. Cujo watched from his corner, whining as he laid down with his head on his paws. Pausing in his meal Jack grabbed the ham, claws digging in as he pinned it to rip off a chunk. He threw it at Cujo who caught it happily before running forward to chew on it next to Jack. Vlad smiled at the sight before going to the DVD player to put on _Hocus Pocus_.

****

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vlad couldn’t get comfortable, for nearly an hour his ghost sense had been coating the back of his throat as his skin crawled with an itch. That Cujo kept looking up at the ceiling only made the feeling of “wrong” stronger. Even Jack seemed uneasy as he gnawed on the ham bone. Vlad went up into the lab only to see the portal doors being forced open by the spirit of Halloween himself, the two locked eyes and straightened, both sensing the unspoken challenge for this territory. In terms of height they were pretty even, given that Vladimir was 4 inches taller in Plasmius form, but Fright Knight had more muscle,armor and it was his night however Vlad was armed with a lab of ghost weapons.

****

“You must be the guardian of these gates. Thus you must know of the snow haired whelp that took my sword. Surrender him and you may survive as my vassal.”  Declared Fright Knight as he regarded Vlad coldly.

****

Vlad shook his head with a chuckle as he held out his hand, pink energy flowing into a broadsword. Pointing the sword at Fright Night he bared his fangs as his eyes glowed and power wafted from them.

****

“I know no liege and the boy is under my protection. Leave and I will return your sword by this time tomorrow or this blade will pierce your core.” Threatened Vlad which earned a huff of indignation.

****

“You would use a blade against an unarmed man, have you no honor?” Rumbled Fright Knight as he took a step forward and to the side.

****

“We both know you’re not helpless, your decision?” Pressed Vlad as he moved into a prepared stance.

****

“I will not allow a thief to escape me and I will not run back to the Ghost Zone with my tail between my legs like a whipped hound. I will rule!”Roared Fright Knight as he jumped aside, firing eye blasts at Vlad just as there was the sound of wing beats.

****

Vlad raised a reflecting shield, sending the blasts back at Fright Knight as he turned with his sword. Then something plowed into Vlad’s side, the impact like a small car with a hood ornament. As Vlad was pushed into the ground he shrieked and spasmed as the Nightmare gored him. There was energy arching from his chest as his core reacted to the horn just inches from it. He teleported to the far end of the lab, clutching his right side, red stained ectoplasm flowing from between his fingers with wet huffs from the pain. Fright Knight went to his steed, patting it on the neck as Vlad’s fluids dripped from it’s horn. 

****

“To judgement I believe were the terms.” Stated Fright Knight as he approached Vlad, his fists aglow with purple flame.

****

Vlad glared up at him as he readied a charge in his free hand but he could feel his knees growing weak. Launching the shot it struck true and Fright Knight grabbed the front of his helmet  as he reeled back with a yell. Nightmare roared, deep,loud and screaming as it charged at Vlad with ears pinned back. Vlad went intangible but the horse never made it as there was vicious snarl followed by a horse’s scream.

****

Cujo had dropped his disguise and his collar was gone so he outsized Nightmare whose neck was in his jaws. Both were against the wall pinning the alicorn’s wings, hooves kicking as fanged jaws snapped helplessly. Vlad looked back to Fright Knight who had grabbed the nearest weapon, a prototype ectoplasm rod, that glowed at the ends as it charged in the spook’s hands. Running at the giant dog tearing into his steed he was blasted in the back. 

****

Roaring with rage the warrior turned on Vlad as the door to the dungeon rattled. Vlad dodged blow after blow as he sent his own charged blows to the knight’s body but as he weakened they gave Vlad less distance to recover, his wound screaming. There was a thwack as the anti-ghost weapon connected with Vlad’s jaw, sending him to the ground. The room was swirling and Vlad shot a blast only to miss by a wide margin. Throwing up a shielding dome Vlad watched as Fright Knight pounded away sending cracks as he focused on one spot. Tasting thick,cold citrus fluid in his mouth that buzzed with his residual energy Vlad knew he didn’t have the power to summon copies or to teleport far. Vlad’s eyes darted around cursing himself for not being more familiar with the weapons. Even if he fled he’d be easy to track and the ghost clearly was gunning for Danny’s head. Vlad charged his hands allowing the near impalement wound to bleed freely as Fright Knight gave one last thrust with the ectoplasmic rod to shatter the dome only to be swallowed in orange and black. There was deep snarling and the sound of a small ecto-gun going off followed by a pained cry. 

****

Vlad struggled to his feet as his red eyes focused on Jack wrestling with Fright Knight, fur bristled and jaws snapping as his suit used it’s retractable ecto-guns.  An armored hand grabbed Jack’s neck, far too thick to be choked but keeping those huge jaws at bay. There was a grunt of effort as green eyes flashed for a moment followed by a booming laugh.

****

“Such a beast should not be restrained to only my night. Consider this my blessing for the new world under my power as most won’t have prior experience.” Stated Fright Knight as the hand bracing him went to Jack’s chest glowing green.

****

A pink layer appeared over Jack only to break apart and dissipate to smoke which returned to Vlad. The seal was broken and Jack let out a howl of pain as his mind resumed it’s human depth as beast and human mixed fully. Pulling back Jack fell back on his haunches and grabbed his head as his eyes returned to their human appearance. That howl was rivaled by the worried yell from upstairs. Footsteps echoed off the stairs as a jumpsuited figure rushed into the lab with a blaster drawn only to falter at the scene before her. 

****

There was a ghostly knight getting to his feet holding the unfinished Fenton Rod which looked like a dog’s chew toy. His black armor scorched from ecto-gun blasts and scratched by claws.  Vlad’s blood was all over the floor as the man himself was swaying on his feet under a nearly shattered dome. Behind him Cujo was still fighting with Nightmare, ectoplasm pooling under them as enormous jaws kept the latter pinned who was lashing with sharp hooves. Yet what grabbed her attention most was the jumpsuited beast backing away like a frightened dog, whimpering and low to the ground looking at her with...Jack’s eyes.

****

Fright Knight watched Maddie’s jaw drop before looking back to the cowering werewolf. From the reactions to the similar clothing it wasn’t hard to realize the two were involved. A harsh laugh escaped from his helm as he held his chest before looking at Vlad.

****

“It appears I did not need my Soul Shredder to send you all to your worst fears. I shall take my leave but know you have been entertaining. I will tell the whelp of our valiant efforts to spare him my wrath before I run him through with that which he has stolen.” Gloated  Fright Knight before he and his steed broke into clouds of bats that flew through the ceiling and out into the night leaving the four staring after them.

****

Vlad fell to his knees, struggling to stay awake as the alicorn’s horn had entered his right side and nearly came out his left, missing his core but barely. He wasn’t aware of anything but his failure until a glass flask was being pressed to his mouth as a large hand steadied him by his shoulder. Gulping down the ectoplasm eagerly Vlad’s eyes cleared and focused on a lupine face that was more familiar than ever as it held Jack’s usual spirit. Vlad sighed at that familiar itch as his insides knitted together to leave a finger deep puncture that was only slowly oozing.  His eyebrows knitted up in confusion as Jack suddenly looked scared and let Vlad go to hide behind him under his cloak. When Maddie appeared in front of him Vlad went rigid as she glared down at him.

****

“I’ve been calling about a code five ecto-storm flare up for the last half hour. Neither of you pick up, I find ,Vlad, you have a duplicate out there flying around like a scarecrow and Jack...Vlad what the fuck is going on?! ” Snapped Maddie as she gestured broadly to all the spilt ectoplasm and Jack.

****

“Maddie,baby, don’t rag on Vlad, I asked him to help me.” Whined Jack which made Jacks and Vlad’s eyes widened, Jack had never spoken in this form.

****

“I didn’t think you could talk with the new structure of your face, I’m sorry but my question still stands.” Stated Maddie taken aback slightly but quickly regaining her firmness.

****

“He usually can’t, speak that is, usually reduced to little more than an energetic hound.  It appears the Fright Knight broke the seal I placed years ago. It kept Jack from feeling the impulses and suffering involuntary changes all year expect Halloween when all barriers are weak. On that night we’d usually go on a fishing trip near my castle but given how much more active Amity Park has become it wasn’t wise to leave.

****

“As for the ghost you just saw, the self proclaimed Spirit of Halloween, The Fright Knight and his steed Nightmare.  If that blasted horse hadn’t gored me I would have been able to overpower him, at least until you arrived. Now he has a head start on reclaiming his sword, The Soul Shredder, a powerful weapon that can send those struck with it to a hellish realm to suffer their worst fear for all eternity as well as summon an ecto-storm capable of changing the world. Our only hope is to sheath the sword in a pumpkin, it will imprison him  so I can take it back to his lair...I’ll give you time to talk, I need more ectoplasm but keep it short.” Explained Vlad before standing up with a wince before going to the lab samples.

****

Jack hooked his claws in Vlad’s cloak but it phased through his hands to leave Jack at Maddie’s mercy. Curled up as small as possible Jack had his eyes averted and whined as Madde kneeled in front of him. His clawed hands covered his face before he could see hers. Slender but strong hands worked their way under his fingers, pulling and prying them back, careful of the meathooks on the tips. Jack didn’t tighten his grip or return his fingers to his face, giving up when he eyes were uncovered. Looked up at Maddie he saw a look of betrayal and fear but for him not of him. His big body relaxed slightly as he gave Maddie his puppy eyes which earned a snort.

****

“Jack...why didn’t you tell me?” Questioned Maddie,her voice wavering in it’s firmness with hurt and the unspoken question “Why didn’t you trust me?”.

****

“Mads, look at me. I’ve broken Vlad’s bones by being too rambunctious, God knows the damage I could do if I meant it...I already ask you to put up with a lot, the racing thoughts, the forgetfulness, my weight and just being an overall goof. How could I ask you to take this on too?” Explained Jack as he sat up, almost eye level with Maddie.

****

Maddie grabbed Jack’s right furry cheek stroking his cheekbone with her thumb. Jack leaned into it, his eyes closing slightly as Maddie’s free hand ran through the fur topping his head.

****

“Jack, our vows were for better or worse and after all we’ve seen, what we’ve been through alongside Vlad you should known this wouldn’t have scared me. I’m also capable of taking care of myself and knowing when a situation is too hazardous but then again, you’ve never have hurt me before. We’ve always been like dancers the way we sync our movements...We’ll figure this out like we did with Vlad. Now are you ready to hunt some ghosts?” Assured Maddie, smiling softly as Jack’s tail was thumping, Jack looked into her eyes, his widening as he realized that meant going outside and she was willing to be seen with him. 

****

“It’s Halloween and the Soul Shredder is corrupting the area, I doubt anyone will remember what or who you are.  Cujo can handle the locked portal so let’s depart before the world as we know it ends. “ Interjected Vlad before throwing a bazooka at Jack then the prototype of the Fenton Specter Deflector to Maddie.

****

Maddie put on the belt, turning it on and from that moment no ghost, including Vlad, could touch her without pain. Next she strapped the Specter Stabber to her back, a staff with two pointed ends, both a bo staff and spear at the ends. It was a lethal weapon , capable of coring in a single strike. With a canteen of ectoplasm and a thermos strapped across his chest Vlad was ready as he flew up the stairs and out the door with Maddie and Jack at his back. The sight that greeted them was the substance of nightmares.

****

The overcast night sky was red like aging blood flickering unnaturally with black, purples and greens amongst the lightning strikes. There were cries and screams of fear and inhuman glee. Vlad would be hesitant to call what he saw ghosts, so unnatural in their shape and vicious in their personalities as they chased innocents. That their cores buzzed instead of pulsed let Vlad know they had never lived and from the looks of it all they existed for was to bring torment.

****

“No need for mercy, they won’t show it and only know sadistic pleasure.” Relayed Vlad as his hands lit up with pink energy as his eyes crackled pink as power wafted from them.

****

Both Fentons nodded and Jack hefted his bazooka, firing it at the nearest monsters, a group of glowing skeletons, once decorations now very real and very dangerous ghouls. Bones were scattered at the blast and Jack had to restrain himself from going for the nearest femur. Maddie looked back at Vlad, they knew the city was too big to stay together. With a shared nod Vlad flew away from his friends who ran off guns blazing. In the sky Vlad saw the green beam in the sky emerging from the abandoned Townsend manor, where the school held their haunted house.

****

“Daniel I’m putting a ankle bracelet on you if I survive this.” Growled Vlad as he zoomed towards 917 Maple St, his legs becoming a tail behind him in his speed despite the pain.

****

The sight of Nightmare crashing into the house with Fright Knight upon it’s back and Tucker laid across the saddle like slain game made Vlad’s core clench and his vitals restarted with a spike as he phased into the house. He was just in time to catch Tucker in mid air as he was thrown. Whirling around to ease the force as Vlad placed Tucker on the floor as he shot a ray at Fright Knight just as Danny was disarmed. Vlad could see how the knight struggled to stay mounted by how his legs moved. 

****

“You arrogant fool! Must my steed gore you again and to judgement for me to be rid of you?” Snarled Fright Knight but his gaze soon went to his sword.

****

Vlad wasted no time with a rebuttal as he flew for the Soul Shredder as his foe made his leap, their hands met at the hilt in matching death grips. Glowing fist met metal helmet, sending the Fright Knight reeling to one knee but his grip remained, even as Vlad brought his knee to strike into his helmet opening. Toxic ectoplasm flowed from the darkness as those green eyes glared up at Vlad as he roared:

****

“I will not be denied!”

****

Pink beams shot from his eyes to hit a scared Danny square in the chest. The scream and the smell of charred cloth and burned flesh grabbed Vlad’s attention as he whirled his head around. A flaming hand grabbed Vlad’s exposed throat, metal coated fingers digging in as Fright Knight used his body weight to pin Vlad to the ground. Unable to keep his hold Vlad only saw the sword coming from the ground, twisting unnaturally in the dead knight’s wrist to be brought down in a blur of green. Vlad threw up a shield but the sword passed through it as if it was empty air. As the blade cut through him, chilling to his soul Vlad let loose a ghost stinger of immense intensity, a final strike. The pained scream of the Fright Night as he was engulfed with green brought a smirk to Vlad's face.

****

Vlad was a man of many experiences and enemies thus he had many rational fears but his power and wealth with the associated connections were a security blanket. With his reputation and strength few challenged him and Vlad could count on one hand those who posed a serious threat. Death was his constant companion and pain his daily routine but Vlad had the will power, abilities and stamina to endure that. What Vlad couldn’t withstand, what he feared and would rather die then endure was being someone else’s plaything.

****

When the darkness cleared Vlad found himself in a very familiar room. The walls were so white and glossy they hurt his eyes from the reflected beams of the operating lights. Floors blended seamlessly with them save for the vault like door on the wall, titanium with white plating glowing faintly with ghost proofing. A mirror made of the ceiling about him.  Vlad could not only see but feel the restraints on his wrists,ankles, neck, forehead and across his pelvis. They were ghost proofed resin like the cold table against his back and so tight the bones underneath felt like they were breaking with every little movement. Vlad could spy the white and chrome metal drawers of tools on one side and a shining medical tray table already prepped with an unopened instrument pack. At the end of the bed would be another table for samples.The smell of cleaning supplies was suffocating and Vlad appreciated the rush of fresh air as the door opened only to go rigid as he knew what that meant.  

 

Two men in white suits, black ties, gloves and boots with sunglasses entered the room, Vlad knew two more stood outside to guard the door. Recognizing them as Operative O and Operative K Vlad snarled but the men only smirked. Operative O checking his restraints before giving a thumbs up. Vlad squirmed as two doctors and a nurse entered the room, all in white gowns, gloves and booties with face shields that hid their expressions. One doctor went to the tool chest while the nurse assisted the other by opening the tool pack, revealing the usual forceps, hemostats, clamps, stiching, gauze and scalpels. Then Vlad saw the handheld saw and he violently wrenched his body, snarling through the pain as he fought the restraints, his powers were rendered null like always. He let out a cry of frustration as he heard the click of a recorder.

****

“Time is 0800 hours, examination of Subject Code Name VP-01 will commence shortly as preliminary  exoloratories were conducted during last holding period. Powers have been suppressed for safety of staff. Subject VP-01 has metabolized the sedative before start of procedure once more as evident by his alert nature and fighting the restraints as soon as we opened the tool pack. For the record inhalant anesthetic is not being used due to Subject VP-01’s unusual ability to stop his vitals making the method unreliable. Injectable anesthetic would be limited to local as circulatory system cannot be relied on to distribute drug. High pain tolerance had been displayed and confirmed in Subject VP-01, pained cries not beginning until cutting through external oblique muscles of the abdomen and screaming not until through the fascia but suspected to be more out of fear then pain. Session’s efforts will focus more on thorax and core examination after Nurse R prepares Subject VP-01. “ Narrated the doctor. 

****

Vlad clenched his jaw as the nurse pinched his suit to tent it before cutting with scissors from the V of his belt to the restraint at his neck, the metal cold and the snipping sound too familiar. The chill air hitting his exposed skin was bearable as was the pinch of the clamps to keep the surgery drapes in place. However it only made Vlad hyper aware of the area as antiseptic was rubbed over his skin in a an angular wiping motion moving infectious agents to the edges of the drapes. The smell made Vlad’s nose sting and his eyes water, they always overdid it with the cleaning supplies. 

****

The doctor to his right had put fresh blade on the scalpel handle before pressing a sterile gloved hand on Vlad to steady himself. Vlad hissed as the blade sliced into his flesh from his jugular notch to the bottom of his ribcage, causing ectoplasm to well up growing red as the scalpel went over again. This was far from his most grievous wound,  Vlad could stay ghost, he could keep his secret like last time is what Vlad thought until the doctor narrating whirled on the hand saw to test it. His core pulsed quickly and painfully against its shell as the doctor spoke:

****

“Subject VP-01 has been prepared. Dr.H is performing the incision now then I will bisect his sternum. Past reactions from increased response to wounds on area to guarding  it leads us to believe the core is slightly below where a human heart sits. This would correlate with studies of the F.M.W team on rats. We will have to be careful as Masters described attempts to collect samples nesscatied cracking open the outer shell. Drilling will be attempted allow sample gathering without destroying Subject VP-01. ”

****

Vlad fought against the restraints, arching his back only to cry out as the incision screamed in protest at his movements. Dr. H leaned down on Vlad’s chest with all his weight and he was a heavy man. The incision through the skin and subcutaneous tissue was deepened through flesh to bone earning pained yells and snarling from Vlad. Then the area was blotted with gauze to rid it of excess fluid.

****

“Dr. F the sternum is exposed.” Relayed Dr. H as he leaned back slightly to allow Dr. F to approach and lower the saw inciting mind numbing dread.

****

“I am Masters! I am Vladimir Masters! Do you understand what you are doing? My disappearance will be noted, people will look for me and the truth will be discovered. You will be thrown to the wolves by your superiors. Let me make you rich, I will pay you more than you would make your whole life ten times over.” Pleaded Vlad only for Operative K to approach with a sneer.

****

“Subject VP-01 we know exactly who you are and it will be easy to stage your retirement. Most of your work is via computer now and you’ve moved into Amity Park, you’ve already given us a platform. You are estranged from your family and the Fentons will mind their own business to keep their children safe. Perhaps your protegee will come looking for you, we’re curious about what you see in him given your predatory nature. Do you call him Phantom or  Danny Fenton more? It will help with his code. ” Explained Operative K only to take a step back as Vlad’s eyes glowed and arched pink with hatred as his hands sparked.

****

Vlad felt a sting in his neck and a burning as his powers were once again fully suppressed. The saw whirled and Vlad shrieked as he felt the vibration as the blade dug into his chest as the powder of his own bones began to stick in his nose. He no longer saw people but black silhouettes with red vines that branched and originated from a beating and vibrant source. Vlad had never been so thirsty, it was maddening as was the terror at his helplessness as he was vivisected, his secrets laid bare and Danny in danger of the same. The cries coming from him, wailing and wild were unheeded, the thought of an eternity of this pushing his mind to the brink…

****

There was a pop and Vlad was looking at the destroyed ceiling of the haunted house, his screams dying in his throat. Struggling to still his vitals Vlad’s now free hands went to his chest. There was no ectoplasm or blood or depth of an open incision. Vlad lifted his head to look he laughed in relief to see his chest and suit whole, the sound breathless and near hysterical. Noting Lancer, thankfully not looking at him, Vlad turned invisible as he got to his feet, his frame still shaking slightly. As Lancer closed the door behind him Vlad appeared behind Danny, putting a clawed hand on his shoulder as he leaned down, his fanged mouth at Danny’s ear. 

****

“I’m very disappointed in you.” Growled Vlad, noting how Danny went rigid with fear before pulling away as he turned to face a glaring Vlad.

****

 Tucker looked slightly frightened, Sam sheepish and Danny’s fear was becoming concern as he focused more on Vlad. Crossing his arms to hide the shaking of his limbs and trying to steady his form as his chest hurt and his stomach churned. He was safe, they were safe and he just needed to calm down but first a lecture.

****

“Now let me see if I have this straight. Daniel you were in a haunted house room competition. Instead of coming to me or your parents, who are experts in ghosts with real ectoplasm and tamed poltergeists you decided to do things on your own. You went to the zone alone, I don’t smell the residual ectoplasm on Sam and Tucker so don’t try lying to me. In the zone you went through a trapped filled castle  and stole the Soul Shredder,a powerful artifact that sends people to their worst fears. This triggered not only a pursuit by Fright Knight on his steed but an ecto-storm that could have engulfed the planet. None of you came to me and as such all of you are at fault. Is anything I have said wrong?” Extrapolated Vlad his red eyes narrowed as he focused on Danny who averted his eyes.

****

“Yes expect it’s just my fault. Sam and Tucker didn’t know I was going for the sword until I already had it, they didn’t even suggest it, Sam just told me the story. Tucker was out trick-or- treating most of the night and was hit by the Soul Shredder. Sam had to help me with Fright Knight after telling me from the beginning to return it. “ Disputed Danny as his gaze returned to Vlad as he defended his friends.

****

Vlad looked at Sam then Tucker before nodding and gesturing to the door. A flare from his eyes and bareing one fang got them to move away from Danny towards the door.

****

“Sorry man but hey no underwear on the menu!” Called Tucker practically running out the door which earned Danny a confused look from Vlad.

****

“I’ll see you at school tomorrow and this Halloween was the scariest I’ve seen in a long time.” Spoke Sam, more reluctant to leave and giving Danny a weak smile before the door closed behind her. 

****

“Decorating the room was a detention alternative competition between me and Dash judged by Mr.Lancer.  We made a side bet, I won he ran through the school parking lot in his underwear, if he won I had to eat them.” Explained Danny at Vlad’s odd look which flashed with disgust before regaining his shimmering anger.

****

“As nauestating as that loss would have been it was not worth this. You were foolish, reckless, arrogant and showed a disregard for the people you have sworn to protect. People have had their night ruined, property damaged, traumatized and God forbid anyone suffered a heart attack or stroke. Butter biscuits Daniel! Lancer is a middle aged man who is overweight which already strains his heart. That he returned alive from his worst fear means Mr. Lancer is either made of stronger substance than most mortals or he is unimaginative, same goes for Tucker..

****

“ I don’t have that luxury of my fears being tame after all I have witnessed. I have been imprisoned numerous times but only a few in actual institutions, notably Walker’s Prison and GIW headquarters…When someone wants to commit genocide they have to increase the efficiency of their methods of destruction for speed and cost. To do that they need to know what makes their target operate and traditional methods of medical imaging tend not to work well on us…I’ll leave the specifics to your imagination. I’ve only gained more to loss and more people to protect who could be hurt if they found me...” Admonished Vlad as he uncrossed his arms, his voice wavering at his admission as his hand subconsciously went over his core.

****

Danny looked at Vlad, concern and guilt mixing with horror, Vlad’s worst fear was being dissected like a frog in biology for apparently a second time. That made his heart drop with crippling dread, there were people who saw them as so inhuman they would be treated worse than animals, at least the frogs were dead...Along with that hard truth was the actualization Vlad was right, fear could kill and Danny had brought the embodiment of terror to Amity Park only concerned with a bet. Danny felt himself shaking and tears gathering in his eyes at these realizations. It wasn’t until those strong arms were around him and an expensive suit was soaking up his tears as a hand rubbed the back of his head did Danny realized Vlad had regained his human form. That familiar dual beat in Vlad’s chest soothed him but he couldn’t forget, he would never forget, this lesson.

****

“Shush Little Badger, learn from tonight and know I will do everything in my power to keep you safe. It’s late, I’ll take you home.” Comforted Vlad as he shifted back to Plasmius and Danny into Phantom.  

****

The duo left the room just as Lancer was showing his peers to the rooms, saving Danny’s for last. If not for the time and how eventful the knight had been Vlad might have urged Danny to watch Lancer’s disappointment as a lesson. Vlad flew over Danny, a shield from above and an eye on the ground. Besides Fright Knight and his steed there had been very few issues with actual ghosts, probably finding Amity Park not worth the hassle with Cujo standing guard.  They slipped into Danny’s room soundlessly, Danny changing back into Fenton as his feet hit the ground.

****

Vlad sent a duplicate downstairs to find Cujo’s collar, a sigh coming from his mouth. Jack had undone the collar and Cujo seemed to have phased Jack out of his, so nothing was broken  With her car in the driveway and a heartbeat coming from her room Vlad knew Jazz was home. Jack and Maddie would as well which meant they would probably come to his home. He would call them after he made sure Danny was okay. From the way Danny had just latched onto him Vlad wouldn’t bet on leaving soon. 

****

“I’m sorry. I didn-” Began Danny only to stop as Vlad pecked the top of his forehead, drawing the boy’s gaze as Vlad wrapped his cloak around the boy.

****

“Daniel despite your self imposed role, your powers and my tutelage you are still a child. With that comes a level of naivety about many things including how dark the world can be. You saw a glimpse of that tonight and I wish I had shared that information at a later point in a better atmosphere. It was a very long time ago, eighteen years actually and they have not gotten close to finding me let alone capturing me again. “ Spoke Vlad before releasing Danny who took a few steps back rubbing his arm.

****

“So what’s my punishment?” Inquired Danny with eyes averted.

****

“Your favorite, endurance testing for the next two weeks. I’ll be calibrating the drill and the press tomorrow. Good night Daniel .” Stated Vlad and like that he teleported out of the house. 

****

Once in the air Vlad took his cellphone out of his pocket. Without looking he dialed Maddie’s number and put the phone to his ear. As the device rung Vlad slowed down so the wind wouldn’t distort his words. There was an answer on the third ring:

****

“Vlad, we’re at your house because...The ectostorm dissipated along with the creatures. I assume the Fright Knight is sealed but you took quite some time to call me.” 

****

“Yes Maddie, the Soul Shredder is once more sealed in a pumpkin and has returned to the Fright Knight’s Lair. I decided to take a flight, you and Jack take my bed I won’t be using it tonight. You two need the privacy to talk and Jack will change with the morning. Being a shift back to his human form and the seal broken it should be relatively painless if he takes those vicodin, two tablets.” Informed Vlad, he could see his manor.

****

“Vlad you’re joining us and don’t argue with me. Something happened and because of it you are going to try to stay up all night drinking until you pass out so you can sleep. Now tell me what’s wrong.”  Demanded Maddie.

****

“I was hit with the Soul Shredder and sent to a nightmare realm. The ghost boy freed me so it doesn’t matter...I’m about to phase into the master bathroom to take a shower, I’m hanging up now.” Avoided Vlad as he clicked the phone closed.

****

Once in the bathroom Vlad locked the door before turning back into Masters. Disrobing and dropping his clothes into a hamper Vlad went towards the shower only to catch himself in the mirror. The unicorn's horn had left a slight indent the size of a silver dollar under his right armpit. On his chest it looked like acid had been splashed on him, the gun Danny had shot him with was a nasty device but thankfully the damage was only skin deep now. Vlad’s fingers trailed down the scar that ran from the bottom of his rib cage to the pubis of his pelvis making his belly button a marred and uneven shallow dip. Even after all these years it was clear it was a surgical incision and it sent a chill up Vlad’s spine. With red eyes and fangs exposed Vlad practically ran into the shower. 

****

It was cold, enough to chill his skin into an uncomfortable numb. Vlad focused on that instead of choking down sobs as tears escaped his eyes telling himself it was the water and the shaking was from the temperature. Even as he fell to his knees holding himself Vlad lied to himself, he was just exhausted. No matter how much soap he used Vlad felt dirty even when the area around the incision scar was red and raw from his scrubbing. Only when it started to bleed as Vlad’s claws manifested did he throw the washcloth away and lean back to sit on his butt against the back wall. He covered his face with one hand  as his ears pointed. Claws dung into the tender flesh earning a hiss as Vlad cupped his stomach. Finally he let the sobs break from his chest, the wailing ripping from his throat in ghost undertones not remembering what form Jack was in now.

****

Vlad choked for a moment as he opened his mouth to yell in surprise as the bathroom door was caved in. The thought to shift into his clothed ghost form came too late as Jack opened the glass door. A clawed hand turned off the water before a red towel was thrown at Vlad. Even with his lupine face Jack was clearly concerned, his ears back as he gave a whine before speaking:

****

“V-man you’ve been in here for half an hour with no steam then I smelled blood and heard you wailing...Why didn’t you tell me who can produce low frequency noises? Also why are you letting your forms meld is there danger or- “ 

****

“There is no danger and nothing is wrong, I’m just overreacting. Now if you could go I can dry off and nurse a bottle of whiskey in silk pajamas and a robe.” Deadpanned Vlad as he stood up while wrapping the towel around his waist before phasing through the glass door to step on the bathmat.

****

He raised a brow as Jack’s eyes latched onto him and went down to...The smell of blood with a hint of ectoplasm came to his nose and his slightly pointed ears twitched as his eyes went wide. Both knew any battle wounds would have healed or at least scabbed over by now so it would be pointless to lie. Vlad adjusted the towel higher to hide it only for Jack to shake his head and lean forward to inspect. A hissing growl came from Vlad’s open and fanged mouth as he took a step back with a hand ready to swipe. The deep snarl of frustration from Jack frightened them both, Vlad into stillness and shock while Jack took his chance. He grabbed the edge of the towel and lowered it to expose the scar, the area a fierce red with little scratches then a puncture mark from each of Vlad’s fingers where he had gripped his stomach.

****

“Vladdie...Maddie said you were hit by that sword and sent to your worst fear but I had hoped...I’m sorry”

****

Vlad slapped Jack’s hand away as he shifted into Plasmius, partially to feel less vulnerable and his body craved the fluid it was composed of most when injured.

****

“We all played a part in turning me into this so stop! You didn’t lead GIW to me, didn’t tell them about me and you could have done nothing to keep them from taking me, you were on your honeymoon for pete’s sake! I’m the fool who sought revenge when they attacked the Johnson’s in the Moore’s household. I’m the arrogant idiot who didn’t take them seriously enough and showed mercy when I should have...I’m the naive wretch who thought they’d stop when they realized I was alert, that I could feel them cutting then reaching inside to-” Recounted Vlad only to rush to the toilet and begin vomiting as he could feel the hands inside of him again.

****

Jack followed, carefully holding Vlad’s hair back with one large hand while rubbing Vlad’s shaking back with the other as he kneeled down. It had taken a whole month after they returned from their two week honeymoon in Savannah Georgia for Vlad to tell them anything. They had noted Vlad was much more distant,flighty,defensive and drinking vodka while smoking weed whenever he ate while losing weight rapidly. A hand always itching to touch his stomach while refusing to use his powers claiming he was just taking the break up hard.Maddie had gone to confront Wynonna and learned Vlad have been missing for over a week and came back a changed man despite them parting on good terms after Vlad revealed his secret fully. With this knowledge Maddie and Jack took Vlad on a camping trip hoping to coax the information out only for a tank top to play peek a boo during swimming.

****

 They had been horrified by Vlad’s tale of being captured, examined and his abdominal cavity rifled through with a full vivisection planned on his 8th day. No food, no water and forcing himself to stay ghost the entire time incase he was able to escape. He had only escaped because they underestimated his will to survive due to his previous mercy and faith in their facility . Vlad could never be certain he had actually killed the two operatives that had come for him that final day before shorting out the building, the supressants  having worn off but he assumed. That admission hadn’t made Vlad a monster in their minds but developed an awareness how much all this had changed Vlad mentally.

****

The following year had been stressful for them all as Vlad lived in a two bedroom apartment with them. Vlad just wanting to forget and seeing himself as weak when he let the experience get a reaction from him turning to vodka to sleep while Dr. Seward helped his damaged stomach. It took Vlad several months just to get Wynonna to give him another chance though Jack and Maddie knew it wasn’t a healthy relationship. Now eighteen years later Vlad had been violated again and Jack wasn’t sure what to do.

****

There was a thump behind them, red silk pajamas and briefs thrown in by Maddie. Jack fetched the clothing and at his return Vlad had stumbled to his feet. Handing the clothes to him Jack turned his head away allowing Vlad to return to human form before changing into his clothes. Jack did spy Vlad’s stomach before Vlad finished buttoning his shirt. The irritation and punctures had visibly healed but for the next day or so Vlad’s stomach would be tender, longer if Vlad didn’t leave it alone. From past experience Jack knew he wouldn’t until it got to the point he needed medical attention which would snap the feedback fueled mental cycle until it was triggered again. 

****

Vlad said nothing, did nothing expect follow Jack out of the bathroom to the foot of the bed. Wordlessly Maddie burritoed Vlad, the werewolf too worried about hurting his friend with a stray claw or pulling it too tight to do the task but knowing Vlad needed it to feel more secure. Jack placed Vlad in the middle of the bed before curling up against him with an embrace. Maddie came from the other side and settled down, her hand over Jack’s paw. He moved his hand to take hers and gave a gentle squeeze which was returned. Tonight one man had found approval when he feared rejection, another man had relived his worst fear, a woman felt no fear as she curled with two creatures of the night while across town a boy had learned the power of fear.

 


	6. Deceit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vlad is not without his mercy but when it is taken advantage of by a teen drifter of a ghost Vlad is hard pressed not to act on his instincts.

Vlad’s throat hurt and his mouth felt coated as his ghost sense had been going off it seemed every minute for the last ten possibly longer. Tea wasn’t helping, the peppermint not cutting through the coating and the lavender not calming his nerves which had been frazzled since Halloween the week prior. He was staying in Fenton Works for the time being, his friends not trusting him to leave his stomach alone which was fair between the stint in that nightmare realm and his constant digestive issues. It had been interesting to say the least for Seline and Cujo to meet, the cat mostly avoiding Cujo who had gotten the hint from Vlad that Seline was not a chew toy immediately, Jack not so much. However, Vlad could tell it was much more like a puppy wondering why someone wouldn’t play with them then predator after prey. 

****

 When Vlad saw a larger poltergeist fly through the kitchen laughing like a maniac from the direction of the lab he sighed. Jack had mentioned making a genetic lock for the portal, Vlad had already sneaked in the trios and Jack had requested his. Downing his tea Vlad went down the stairs into the lab to see Jack with a glove off and his thumb over the scanner. Jack looked at him with an oblivious smile before speaking:

****

“Hey V-Man do you want me to show you-”

****

“Jack please get your thumb away from the scanner, you’re letting out enough ghosts to make my throat raw.” Interrupted Vlad with a stern expression.

****

No sooner had he spoken that Vlad's mouth let loose more red vapor, sweet, as he heard ghostly undertones that began with a pained cry as the portal tried to close with a zap. There was the smell of a motorcycle, the sound of its engine idling. Also two cores humming through one seemed spilt while the other was weak.

****

“Johnny! I can’t come through!” Came a panicked women’s voice.

****

“Kitty what’s going on?” Questioned who Vlad could only assume was Johnny.

****

“I can’t stay solid. Take these and find a girl so I can-” Began Kitty.

****

“Kitty we’re not alone...The suit looks like he’s a narc, goin bounce with your stuff before he tries something.” Interrupted Johnny and Vlad heard a motorcycle fire up then both cores were gone.

****

“V-man what did you hear? ” Asked Jack with captured Vlad’s attention, both had heard it but Jack’s current form couldn’t make out what was said. 

****

“It appears we have split up a couple, they noticed me looking and bolted. I’ll catch up to him later. Right now I’m going to brew more tea, Jasmine would you like a cup?” Said Vlad, neither Jack or Maddie enjoyed his tea, Jack preferred coffee and Maddie liked cold sweet tea. 

****

“Yes please, can we do a thought experiment?” Inquired Jazz, it was a beloved pastime, Vlad took a less mechanical approach to them then her mother. 

****

“Of course my dear, how about the paradox of the Ship of Theseus?” Suggested Vlad as they made their way upstairs, Jack and Maddie staying behind to check the lock’s log to see how many times Jack had used it.

****

Jazz nodded as she sat at the table, ready to hear the basis of the experiment. Vlad began to boil more water and got down two fresh mugs. The Trolley Problem along with the Ticking Bomb Scenario had both been interesting talks though Schrodinger's Cat had been the most interesting considering the two knew other dimensions existed.

****

“The premise for the Ship of Theseus is that which carried Theseus and his crew and remains in a museum. As pieces break and rot they are replaced with new parts until not a single original part remains. Is the ship still that of Theseus or is it a new entity? Also consider the original pieces have been stored and restored into another ship, which is the ship of Theseus?” Put forth Vlad.

****

“The restored ship loses its identity over time becoming a new ship when there is nothing that ever came in contact with Theseus. At that point the museum must coincide it is a replica, as foreign to Theseus as any ship built after him. The reconstructed  ship is the ship of Theseus as they are the matter that engaged in his journeys. ” Proposed Jazz.

****

“Ah, gradual loss of identity. Let me offer a counter, continual identity over time via final cause as put forth by Aristotle via the four causes, matter, form, agent and end. Aristotle put forth the form of a thing determines what-it-is, as the reconstructed ship is built upon the same blueprints thus having the same form as does the restored ship. The matter does not tie into identity. Both ships have the same end, transport and convincing others Theseus was a real person therefore both ships are that of Theseus.” Countered Vlad, smiling as he watched Jazz’s brain work as a duplicate brought them their tea.

****

“That argument does not stand against indirect proof, two items made from the same blueprint are not the same as they will have separate existences and cannot remain the same ship by formal cause if one sinks. A ship can not be in two places at once...neither ship is that of Theseus they are separate and while identical to the original are not to each other.” Retorted Jazz, brows furrowing as she realized she had changed her position thought Seline jumping onto the table between them with her magical pull to be petted. 

****

“So one ship becomes two with neither having claim to being the original which removes the transitivity of identity. An interesting perspective when applied to living beings and ghosts. Let me offer this, dropping the idea that everything exists independently of each other then the restored ship claims identity though continuity of parts with the original. Thus overtime it claims the identity of Theseus’s boat as the original is not there to keep it’s claim. Yet once the reconstructed ship is completed and presented it has more claim to the continuity of the ship therefore the restored ship loses its claim as the ship of Theseus. This violates logical atomism and involves action at a distance which might not work in reality but psychologically it works as most people would pay to see the reconstructed ship who’s parts came in contact with Theseus. “ Replied Vlad, pleased Jazz was keeping up with her counters.

****

“So in order to solve the paradox “identity” must be defined and what defines something, itself or the perceptions of others must be determined which calls what constitutes reality into question.” Surmised Jazz after a bit of thought.

****

“Which means you define your own reality and thus own identity, let no one tell you otherwise Jasmine be it words, actions or grades.” Concluded Vlad, he loved how driven Jazz was but she needed to slow down and not base her identity on her school work so much.

****

Jazz smiled and took a sip of her tea, Vlad was mentally engaging company and he always seemed to guide her into a practical lesson. The clock nearby chimed the hour, 9 pm, an hour until Danny’s curfew which made Vlad’s hand paused in the white fur. Vlad sighed as he got out of his seat, this was going to be a busy night and Danny would  need his help to get home in time even with Sam, Tucker and Cujo. 

****

“Are you going to go help Danny?” Asked Jazz after making sure her parents weren’t around, not knowing Jack’s hearing was rather sensitive now.  

****

“Yes, don’t want him falling asleep during his quiz tomorrow and with the repeated demonstrations...It is going to be quite the night. “ Sighed Vlad as he let his rings wash over him. 

****

Jazz looked concerned as Vlad went for the nearest exterior wall. It wasn’t his form, it had taken relatively little time to get used to especially as Vlad made an effort to be more amiable and the rest of her family treated Vlad like nothing had changed. No Jazz was worried because Vlad had been chomping at the bit to go out with her parents hesitate to let him after Halloween. They had talked about catharsis enough for Jazz to know Vlad was a strong believer in the method. The ghosts willing to risk Fenton Works for the real world often found themselves prey to Vlad, thankfully his violent urges and not his hunger but it was hard for Jazz to come to terms with that side of her godfather. As she looked at him now Vlad was like a police dog, straining at the end of a leash with jaws snapping inches away from a suspect. Now the leash was being released as Vlad went through the wall leaving Jazz alone with her tea and thoughts.

****

Many of the ghosts released were poltergeists, too large to contain but easy to dispatch with a blow or two. Then it was into his custom thermos,black and red, with a counter for both the ghosts and how long the first had been contained. The detachable black pocket bandolier with vials of ectoplasm along with a small first aid kit, emergency beacon and a few other gadgets was a new addition, a compromise between him and the Fentons. Vlad didn’t enjoy being coddled like a scared child or catching them staring at his stomach then his face when he made sudden movements...Vlad had gotten rather skilled at hiding pain but his wounds were starting to weep and Jack had taken to sniffing around him. Soon he’d have to go to them before they discovered on their own but Vlad needed a night, he needed a hunt. 

****

 Vlad smiled as his ghost sense with off with a familiar savor while his nose caught the smell of dog. Cujo was at Danny’s side near the park, Sam and Tucker with them, the thermos buzzing with at least three large ghosts.  Their heartbeats were elevated but coming down, if they hadn’t been in real danger they had at least thought they had been. Vlad knew he couldn’t keep Danny home, the boy would only sneak out and fight without guidance. Their training was going well though Danny had an unsettling habit of warping his body around attacks instead of going intangible. There would come a time Vlad wouldn’t be here, be it combat or age, and Danny had to be ready. That being said Danny wasn’t ready now and the presence on a roof near him was not a simple poltergeist or beast.

****

“I know you’re there, so reveal yourself now or after a lengthy chase which will only make it worse for you.” Threatened Vlad, not even facing the unseen core.

****

There was a groan and a growl but out of the corner of his eye Vlad could see a motorcycle appear on the nearby roof. Straddling the bike was a lean teenanger with greasy blond hair and realtively normal looking green eyes. If not for his lack of pulse and paleness with the slight glow Vlad might have mistaken him for a living person, he even had stubble. The trenchcoat with it rolled up sleeves, fingerless gloves, dual belts and the combat boots Vlad knew the ghost had died in the late eighties maybe early nineties. Considering the ghost still had his motorcycle revealed the source and the jet black shadow glaring at with green eyes as it curled protectively over the man was the cause. The shadow might not have meant it and it’s origin could be a curse or trauma induced poltergeist but Vlad could sense the bad luck hex from it. He fought the urge to bare his fangs to intimidate the black wisp growling lowly at him between it’s own fangs.

****

“You must be Johnny. ”Stated Vlad as he turned to face the biker fully.

****

“Johnny 13 and while I’m known for my luck I don’t think that’s what clued you in.” Rumbled Johnny, hunkered over his bike, defensive but ready to run. 

****

“No it isn’t but only fair I introduce myself, Plasmius and my boy you are trespassing.” Informed Vlad as he gave a fanged smile at the flinch at his name.

****

“Whatevs, you can’t claim a real world domain, only your created lair.” Retorted Johnny but Vlad could see the fear, note the shadow tense.

****

“Even with that definition you trespassed, I helped make Fenton Works and that portal. Before you complain I am not singling you out as the 12 ghosts in this thermos can attest to. So shall I make it a baker’s dozen or will you return to the zone willingly?” Inquired Vlad as he held his arms to his sides, hands glowing while his cloak billowed out.

****

The look in Johnny’s eyes was of desperation and Vlad wondered if this was the man’s first time outside of the zone since his death. Without a lair the zone was a vast expanse with little shelter not already claimed, a hard nomadic existence. Cursing his bleeding heart Vlad broke off the charge as he looked at Johnny with pity as the shadow was practically a blanket at this point.

****

“Your presence shouldn’t be an issue if you keep a tight leash on your shadow. As for those items, keep them as mementos and maybe once you’ve proven you’re not going to be an issue I’ll help you stabilize her. Harm anyone in this town, from human to the white haired ghost boy and I will not hesitate to return you to Kitty in pieces. Are we clear?” Stipulated Vlad as his eyes went to the bike and then the shadow, attachments that could be ripped away as his hand went to a pocket of his bandolier.

****

“Crystal.” Bit out Johnny with a nod, he hated being under anyone’s thumb but Plasmius was known to be a hot core which meant light and Shadow took time to reform.

****

“I’ll be watching.” Promised Vlad as he turned invisible.

****

Swiftly he took the tracker in his hand, a red sphere with some ghost tech, and placed it under the headlight. He’d be able to not only to follow the device but look through it like another eye. Vlad watched his guest for a moment, the confusion and fear of an attack. When none came Johnny looked down at the golden ring with the peridot like gem and tightened his hand into a fist with determination before driving away to find a haunt. 

****

It was ridiculous for him to have spared the biker, he might have died a teen but he was probably only five years or so younger then Vlad himself. However, ghosts tended to be stuck at the mental development of their death and all his exploits Vlad had never seriously hurt a minor. It was one of the few things Vlad hadn’t done but as his eyes drifted back to Danny and his friends…

****

“I don’t know for sure he died before he was eighteen.” Mused Vlad and with that he teleported away, his hunt done...for now.

****

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

The next morning Vlad was at the kitchen table drinking some coffee in a T-Shirt and sweatpants smelling faintly of burnt cloth. His wounds had wept through the banadages during the night, ruining his pajama top in smears of off white, red and green. Apparently using his powers last night and the movement of fighting had ripped open the scratches and claw marks. Vlad hoped he had some of the marks scar over the incision scar, a permanent act of defiance, his mark over the other. He growled as he cupped his stomach, the fresh banadages already sticking to his skin. As Jazz and Danny came into the room Vlad forced a smile which he knew came off convincingly as they smiled back.

****

“Where are you two off to today?” Questioned Vlad as they worked together to get two bowls of cereal.

****

“The carnival on the boardwalk , Sam and Tucker are meeting us here and we’re walking over so Jazz doesn’t have to pay parking.” Answered Danny with a bit of pep, a day without scheduled ghost hunting was a rare but treasured thing.

****

“I could give you a ride if you allow me to get properly dressed. My jaguar s-type holds five people.” Offered Vlad, he had taken his Reglan and grabbing a warm breakfast sounded good.

****

“You only come down dressed like this if you don’t feel good. We can walk, the exercise will do us good.”  Declined Jazz, slight concern in her eyes as she noted where Vlad’s hand was.

****

Vlad noticed the direction of her gaze and moved his hand. Fishing in his pocket Vlad pulled out his custom note wallet and grabbing three twenties. Placing the money on the table Vlad looked Danny in the eye as the boy sat down to eat.

****

“You, Sam and Tucker have been doing a good job maintaining my property. I appreciate your efforts.” Clarified Vlad with a smile which was returned as Danny took the money.

****

“No problem, can we grab anything for you?” Asked Danny, he already had another forty in his pocket from passing his last two quizzes with high Bs.

****

“A bag of cotton candy, blue, now your  friends are at the door.” Replied Vlad as he tilted his head to hear better as Cujo gave one bark to signal the arrival.

****

Danny smiled and had to remind himself to keep his feet on the ground as he opened the door. A disguised Cujo was licking Sams fingers, earning him some petting. Vlad walked to the edge of the kitchen, smiling at Sam and Tucker, his attention staying on the later. He had a theory to test after catching Tucker talking to one of his peers…

****

“Hello Sam I hope you are doing well. Saluton Tucker, kiel vi fartas?” Greeted Vlad, with a straight face uncaring at Sam and Danny’s confused looks.

****

“Bone, atendu vi povas paroli Esperanton?” Responded Tucker, unable to fully catch himself.

“What are you guys saying? It sounds like warped Spanish?” Guessed Danny as he looked from Tucker to Vlad.

****

“Esperanto, an artificial language from the 1800s. Now it’s only purpose is to give gee...”Started Tucker only to stop as he looked at Vlad, who was far from a geek even in his sweatpants and Megadeth tee.

****

“True the main intent now is to form a community of speakers across borders but several countries are placing it into their education, Hungary and China among them. Zamenhof himself said it may take centuries to become a universal second language and with the internet I have high hopes. Such things would be advantageous for the business world, so much can be lost through interpreters. I have picked up ASL as well.” Explained Vlad, he had an advantage with learning languages due to his ability to duplicate, someone to practice with without judgement and to note his own mistakes in pronunciation and signing.

****

“Do you think you could teach us?” Asked Danny thinking it might be a good language when discussing ghost business.

****

“I can respect the goal of unity among nations, so sign me up.” Agreed Sam, it was practical for them and far from mainstream.

****

“It would be interesting to study an artificial language and compare it to natural language. Also it would be something unique to put on college applications. “ Pondered Jazz as she made her way to the group. 

****

“I don’t know about Vlad but I’m not skilled enough to teach you guys.” Admitted Tucker as he looked at his friends and then to Vlad.

****

“Then you will not find this boring...if you still want to learn Esperanto after having a few hours at the carnival then I will begin to make a course but remember my degrees are in Statistics and a joint Business/Science. Now go enjoy yourselves and I will clean up the kitchen. “ Dismissed Vlad with a small shooing motion, he had snuck breakfast bars into Jazz’s purse.

****

The teens wished Vlad goodbye and left him alone in the entrance to the kitchen. With a sigh Vlad stopped leaning on the wall and made his way to the table. Getting rid of the half eaten soggy cereal Vlad got himself a breakfast bar. He needed to eat before his stomach started churning with excess stomach acid and the bar vanished quickly. Before he could vanish up the stairs Jack walked into the room, sniffing the air before giving Vlad a worried look.

****

“Vladdie how bad is it?” Questioned Jack, he was beginning to learn what smells were what and unfortunately blood and ectoplasm were becoming rather familiar.

****

“...Moderate.” Replied Vlad finding it very hard to look Jack in the eyes.

****

Jack was quiet for a moment, scolding Vlad wouldn’t accomplish anything, it hadn’t the last three times. Besides these incidents Vlad wasn’t one for self mutilation and nothing Jack said would alleviate the anguish and feeling of violation behind such actions. However, Jack couldn’t pretend this was a healthy coping mechanism and that one of his packmates was hurt made anger simmer in his gut.

****

“V-man you promised you’d come to me if you got these urges and haven’t we broken enough promises to each other?...Come on, Mads is in the lab.” Rumbled Jack as Vlad refused to answer him and Maddie’s slender hands were more suited to patching Vlad up.

****

Without a sound Vlad got out of his chair and met Jack at the stairs, Vlad averting his gaze from Jack’s frustrated look. The two walked down the stairs and Vlad’s view of the lab was obscured by Jack but he could hear tinkering which stopped as Jack loudly cleared his throat. When the wall of orange moved to the side Vlad flinched on the look on Maddie’s masked face,exasperation. Vlad knew Maddie worried about his sanity during these spells, she couldn’t see the logic and in reality there wasn’t any, ruining that mark wouldn’t erase what had happened. Maddie motioned to the usual seat, the examination table, it allowed for easy cleanup and the supplies were nearby. However if they needed Vlad to lay down they had a heated blanket and Vlad was never to wake up on the table.  The one time that had happened Vlad had become hysterical and Jack had claw marks across his chest and a bite mark on his forearm overlapped by the werewolf bite.

****

The cold metal cut through the sweat pants and Vlad clenched his jaw until he had both hands on the edge to remind himself he wasn’t strapped down. Then he removed his shirt in one fluid motion and quickly like a bandaid. A large hand took the shirt from his hands while slender hands went to work on the bandaging around his torso. Vlad wincing as stuck layers were tugged and refusing to look Jack in the eyes as the large man’s nose scrunched at the smell of infection. Maddie grabbed some sterile saline and rinsed the bandaging to loosen them and was in front of Vlad as the final layers came off. Maddie’s mouth began a hard line and Jack bared fangs as his eyes gleamed with tears at the sight.

****

Vlad’s stomach was crisscrossed with small scratches from his nails and the wounds from his claws on Halloween had been picked open at least a few times. The flesh around them was bright red, hot and raised with the scabs loose over draining wounds. That fluid was off white tainted red with hints of green and smelling foul. They were severely infected and Maddie could tell with her goggles that Vlad was running at 105, a mild fever for him while his vitals were elevated. 

****

“Jack get the heated blanket, he’s going to have to lay down for this...I have to flush your wounds and then feed you to take care of the early stages of sepsis. Despite the size I can’t stitch the claw wounds, they’re too old...Vlad how long were you going to wait to tell us? I know Jack smelled it, I can smell it...this is bad even for you. Do we need to-”

****

“I will not be drugged!” Hissed Vlad as he pulled away only to feel two very large and furry hands on his shoulders.

****

“Calm down Vladdie, we only want to help you, the Fenton Fleece is warmed up so lay back.” Directed Jack as he began to position Vlad on the table.

****

Vlad looked up at Jack as he complied,  Jack in all his lupine strength yet lucid was still new to him. As was the fact that Jack could change quickly and with little pain, more like clay being shaped then a body being ripped apart. Jack sat on his haunches, head on Vlad’s chest and hands on his forearms, a loose restraint but still restraint. Vlad swallowed a growl at the perceived threat of Jack’s huge jaws over his vitals and near his throat but Jack looked miserable not angry. His large head and fluffy neck hide Maddie’s activities from Vlad who tensed as he felt fingers on his stomach.

****

Jack leaned harder onto Vlad and his hands pinned Vlad’s arms just as a needle pierced Vlad’s flesh on his outer abdomen. The fluid burned for a moment before the area began to go numb, the process repeated until his whole stomach was just pins and needles. Squelching noises as fluid was forced into his wounds with a syringe until it gurgled out was unpleasant and Jack’s ears were pinned back in a futile attempt to shut it out. The smell was awful, sickly sweet with the metallic of blood and the citrus of ectoplasm, it was enough to make Jack make a choking noise as he struggled not to vomit, Vlad wasn’t much better off. Then the smell of antiseptic, pungent and stinging came to Vlad’s nose as he heard dripping, Maddie was cleaning away from the debris. The soiled rag was thrown in a biohazard container as was the towel used to dry the area. 

****

Vlad found himself being lifted into a sitting position by Jack as Maddie went into the drawer for fluid collection. Both men watched as Maddie removed a glove and rolled up her suit sleeve before placing a tourniquet. Vlad saw the butterfly needle with it’s line attached to a 10 mL syringe. He had suffered this injury in human form that form needed blood. Vlad hated himself as he felt his heart beat faster in excitement at the whiff of blood as Maddie found a vein, how he had to swallow saliva as that syringe filled. Hearing Jack whimper behind him only made Vlad feel like a monster but he still grabbed the offered syringe. Turning his back to them Vlad put the needless end of the syringe in his mouth and whined with conflicting emotions as warm blood entered his mouth as he pushed down the plunger.Blood was rare for Vlad, he rarely was injured enough to warrant it in human form. Ectoplasm had long since lost it’s feeding frenzy effect as he had it so regularly. Blood, with its sweetness, richness of both life and how smoothly it went down sent him into a euphoric and manic state. 

****

Before the syringe was even empty Jack had looped his arms under Vlad’s and then put his hands behind Vlad’s head as his blue eyes went red and his pupils blew. An insane and too wide smile exposed Vlad’s fanged and red stained teeth. Tortured laughter and involuntary twitches ran through Vlad as his thoughts raced shrouded in red, the outside world seeming distant but not the heartbeat pressed against his back.Jack barely got his muzzle out of the way of Vlad’s snapping jaws, whimpering as Maddie grabbed one of the lower leveled ecto guns, pointing it at their ravenous friend. Vlad’s clawed fingers twitched and grabbed at air as he struggled even as Jack bent back so he couldn’t get leverage from the floor or table. Even with all his strength and size Jack was struggling but thankful Vlad was too out of it to remember his ghost powers.

****

Thankfully blood was an intense but rather short high if more blood was not had. Soon Vlad’s almost demonic laughter and snapping jaws were replaced with whimpering and muttered apologies. Only when his features regained their humanity did Jack place Vlad back on the table. Maddie inspected Vlad’s exposed stomach, the scratches were gone or barely visible while the claw marks had only mild signs of infection with solid scabs. The antibiotic ointment she applied to Vlad’s shuddering form was just a precaution and once done she took a few steps back as Jack finally released Vlad. The hybrid looked at the ground, grabbing the edge of the table and rolling his shoulders to ease the tension.

****

“We can’t keep doing this Vlad, you’re getting stronger with all the recent activity. Next time we’ll have to put you in containment to protect all of us. “ Stated Maddie, her goggles and mask allowing her to appear stern but Vlad could see her hand twitch near the ecto gun on her belt.

****

“Just come to us sooner about these things. It doesn’t have to get the point you need blood, it doesn’t even have to get to the point you bleed. We want to help you because you’re our friend, our best friend.” Soothed Jack, rubbing his muzzle against Vlad’s head as he hugged him.

****

Vlad sighed and leaned into the hug, being a werewolf 24/7 had made Jack much more affectionate as well as more attuned to the needs of his “pack”, which included Maddie,Vlad,Jazz, Danny, Cujo and even Seline. Jack hadn’t told the kids, he wasn’t ready and they were still getting used to Vlad being half ghost afterall. Maddie wasn’t going to push him, she was adjusting as well, it was almost like her and Jack were just starting to date again, knowing each other but now to a deeper level. One thing they had learned was Jack wasn’t infectious leading to the three to theorize the werewolf that bit Jack might have been born instead of converted into one. That had been a massive relief and now Jack was much more relaxed about his lycanthropy, even telling Vlad not to go after the Ring of Lycaon. Right now Vlad was just enjoying the warm and fluffy hug. 

****

That hug seemed to end much too soon as Jack released Vlad and with some cracks and pops a human Jack patted his back. Then the search was on for his gloves and boots. Maddie walked up to Vlad holding his shirt. Vlad took the clothing and slipped it on. The two looked at each other,they both knew how disturbing Vlad was on blood, Maddie had filmed it last time to show him to try to make him stop the self mutilation. That it was Maddie’s blood everytime only made this more unsettling for her. She hadn’t been able to interact with Vlad for a whole day the first time he had blood after he returned knowing Vlad couldn’t remember if he killed those GIW operatives after he bit one. Vlad usually hid his shame behind false pride of his hybrid status but right now he wasn’t even trying.

****

“Vlad we aren’t your father and we aren’t your school, you don’t need to hide your injuries anymore. I’m not mad that you’re hurt, you can’t help from getting hurt as Amity Park’s defender but that you let it get this bad knowing what we have to do when...Vlad I know you can’t help wanting it but sometimes I worry you do this to-”

****

“Maddie, all I want is to protect those I love and becoming a raving beast isn’t conducive to that. I uprooted my life to come here on your request, I wouldn’t willingly endanger you or Jack for a bad trip...I’ll come to you after battles if I’m injured and let you evaluate them as I have a habit to dismiss them carelessly. Will that suffice?” Offered Vlad which earned a nod, they both knew how hard that was for Vlad to do as he had only come to Maddie for actively bleeding wounds before.

****

“Now go get ready for the day, the kids worry when you wear sweatpants. I’ll be up there to make breakfast soon...and yes Jack I’m experimenting with carob fudge today.”  Said Maddie which earned her a hug from Jack who twirled around with her in his arms, regular fudge was making him sick.

****

Vlad smiled and left the two alone as he went upstairs to get into one of his older suits. It had been his idea to try carob, it didn’t taste much like chocolate but it was sweet and nutty, a nice treat. He’d also had found recipes for peanut butter fudge and vanilla fudge. Of course Vlad had brought the finest of ingredients it was the least he could do for failing to protect Jack that night.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Vlad was working on his laptop at the table, picking at a sandwich as Jack and Maddie were working in the Ops center on the Spectral Scrambler. When Vlad  heard a motorcycle stop outside he felt his muscles tense. When the door opened Cujo didn’t just do his warning bark but was actively snarling. Vlad ran towards the door as he heard two voices, sweet red smoke wafted from his mouth.

****

“Woah you didn’t say you had a dog, he gonna bite me? You gonna bite me boy?” Inquired a familiar voice Vlad couldn’t quite place.

****

“His name’s Cujo and no he isn’t because you’re my guest, right Cujo?” Answered Jazz and Cujo stopped snarling but Vlad could hear the undertone growling.

****

Vlad rounded the corner and felt his own chest rumble as he saw Jazz with Johnny who had hidden his glow. The way the two were moving around each other, close and seemingly synchronized sent a pulse through his core which became heated as Vlad saw the purple scarf draped over Jazz’s shoulders. Walking forward Vlad put on his polite facade as he gestured to Cujo who went towards the lab stairs.

****

“Welcome home my dear Jasmine and who is this young man?” Inquired Vlad.

****

“This is Johnny, he just saved me from roller coaster cars that went off the track after the supports went out.” Answered Jazz and Vlad smiled before holding his hand out to Johnny.

****

Johnny reluctantly took the offered limb, wincing slightly at a mild shock as Vlad put a hand on his shoulder. 

****

“Thank you, Johnny, for saving my goddaughter, I don’t know what I’d do if she had gotten hurt.” Stated Vlad, his eyes going from Johnny’s to his shadow.

****

“That had better have been involuntary and I will core you if I find out otherwise.” Growled Vlad in his undertones which made Johnny shudder as Vlad tightened his grip painfully before letting go. 

****

“It was and I don’t think Jazz would like it if you made her boyfriend disappear just because he’s a ghost. She know about you?” Replied Johnny in undertones.

****

“You move on fast and yes, they all do. Her ghost hunting parents are upstairs and I won’t hesitate to tell them if you step out of line.” Threatened Vlad in undertones, smiling the whole time while Johnny fought not to show his anger.

****

“Now that introductions are done, Johnny do you want to watch a movie in the living room?” Suggested Jazz sensing the tension.

****

“Sure Baby, you got  _ The Outsiders _ ?” Asked Johnny as he gave Vlad  a wary side eye before Jazz led him to the living room with a nod. 

****

Vlad watched them go noting Johnny’s shadow had stayed behind trying to act like a normal shadow. Flashing his eyes the shadow did the same as it gave a fanged scowl. A fight with a jinx poltergeist in a home full of experimental technology including antighost was not something Vlad wanted to do. However, Vlad couldn’t let this transgression slide and raising a hand he made it glow brightly with pink energy earning a hiss and recoil from Shadow as it burned. 

****

“I can make you disappear, now go to Johnny as I will not tolerate being watched. “ Hissed Vlad and with that Shadow fled back to Johnny. 

****

Vlad went back to the table, biting angrily into his sandwich as he kept one ear towards the living room. Jazz seemed into Johnny, quicker then other boys from the past and Vlad had an idea that scarf was to blame. Now he had to get that scarf off Jazz and-

****

“You know, you look really good in that scarf, betcha look even better in this jacket.” Offered Johnny in a soft voice.

****

“Thank you Johnny you’re too kind.” Accepted Jazz and there was a rustle of fabric. 

****

“There you go, looks like a perfect fit. How’s it feel?” Questioned Johnny with an eager tone.

****

“Like it was made for me, thanks boo.” Replied Jazz, it was her voice but not her vocabulary and Johnny gave a gentle laugh with a giggle from Jazz.

****

Vlad had jumped out of his seat quick enough to send it to the floor as he ran to the living room, barely noticing Danny entering through the front door with an annoyed look. Heat was radiating from Vlad, he didn’t have time for the thermostat, reaching a fever pitch as he saw Jazz and Johnny leaning in to kiss. 

****

“Ew! Could you two at least get a room?!” Snapped Danny from Vlad’s side though shying slightly away from the heat.

****

The two teens jumped and flinched back to glare at Danny only to see Vlad which brought fear at being caught. Vlad allowed his heat to dissipate as Danny gave him a questioning look to which Vlad nodded. Straightening up and putting his arms behind his back to show confidence Vlad addressed the room.

****

“No one is getting a room. Johnny I don’t appreciate how forward you are and you will le-”

****

“This isn’t your house, you’re a guest just like him!” Snapped Jazz as she leaned closer to Johnny who put an arm around her.

****

Danny was floored, Jazz was never this aggressive and never this disrespectful even under Ember’s influence, Vlad was so much more than a guest, he was their second father. She hadn’t known Johnny before that accident at the carnival and Danny was beginning to wonder if it was something to do with how Vlad was glaring at Johnny. Taking a step forward Danny went to put a hand on Vlad’s arm, now clenched in a fist at his side, only to jump back as Vlad took several steps forward to stop short of the coffee table.

****

“Jasmine I am your godfather not some hooligan you meet on the street this afternoon! Speaking of which he has given you not only a scarf but a women’s jacket he just happened to have? Doesn’t that seem rather suspicious? Use that beautiful brain of yours and realize he’s a greasy haired casanova who doesn’t give a damn about you as anything more than a warm body.” Growled Vlad, he was growing tired of this and it was clear now that Johnny was looking for a host for Kitty who Vlad was certain if the two hadn’t died together they wouldn’t have stayed together.

****

“If he just wanted a fling he wouldn’t have risked his life to save mine! Why can’t you trust my judgement!?” Shouted Jazz as she stood up, Johnny rising next to her.

****

“You’re sixteen and no matter what you believe you don’t know everything! I will not humor this decision of yours! Johnny, you have overstayed your welcome and if you do not leave voluntarily I will throw you through that blasted door!” Yelled Vlad as he pushed the coffee table to the side with a smooth movement of his leg.

****

“Step off, you’re trippin hard. Jazz said you were kickass but you just need to get real! “ Snarled Johnny as he got in front of Jazz with his hands in fists and slightly raised as he got in Vlad’s face.

****

There were footsteps rushing down the stairs with Jack and Maddie at the entrance of the living room in moments. Danny was on the stairs behind them with a hand holding Cujo’s color with both hands as the dog’s disguise began to slip as yellow eyes became red. Maddie and Jack were both glaring at Johnny, Danny had slammed the door to the ops center open and said Jazz had brought a boy home which was causing an argument.

****

“Vlad’s word is as good as mine and your mother’s so if he says go then the boy goes Jazz.” Declared Jack with fists on his hips.

****

 Realizing he was outnumbered Johnny huffed and raised his hands in a placating manner, though his shadow was moving slightly. Jazz was looking at him with concern and uncertainty as Vlad took a step back, gesturing to the door. 

****

“I’ll book it, see ya later Jazz.” Declared Johnny, winking at Jazz only for Danny to let Cujo go, the dog chasing Johnny out stopping at the door.

****

“I can’t believe you guys!” Cried Jazz and she pushed past her parents stomping up the stairs to her room, slamming the door shut behind her.

****

“Thank you Daniel, that was very mature of you.” Praised Vlad and Maddie put a hand on Danny’s shoulder with a soft smile.

****

“That’s my boy, good judge of character, nothing good comes in a trenchcoat.” Declared Jack as he slapped Danny on the back.

****

“Vlad considering he got in your face ready for a fight it’s clear you were right to want him out but what clued you in?” Inquired Maddie as Danny slinked off to get Cujo away from the open door.

****

“No proper gentlemen owns a motorcycle and I haven’t seen it around town before. A teenage runaway can’t be in school consistently and will not give Jazz the support she needs to further her own education. “ Lied Vlad, he couldn’t support his host theory, it was word against word at this point and he wouldn’t put Johnny in Maddie’s sights unless he could be sure.

****

Vlad’s lie was taken as truth as it had elements of truth in it. Maddie nodded in understanding and Jack grabbing his hand and pulling him close in a half hug. 

****

“Thanks V-man for looking out for the kids.” 

****

“You made me their godfather for a reason...That fudge should have cooled by now, how about you and Maddie go check?” 

****

“Good idea! To the kitchen!” Agreed Jack, taking Maddie by the hand and running in.

****

Vlad looked at Danny and motioned to the lab stairs, the two descended and Vlad turned to look at Danny. The boy was uneasy, Jazz wasn’t acting like herself, Johnny wasn’t human and had nearly had a throw down with Vlad in the living room. That his parents were praising him for tattling and comparing him to themselves was something no teenagner wanted. 

****

“I know it’s a rule parents don't like their daughter’s boyfriends but that seemed a bit excessive. So what gives?” Asked Danny. 

****

“I granted Johnny a reprieve from my judgement and possible resident status if he behaved. I even offered to help him get his girlfriend Kitty stabilized on this side despite having a sentient shadow with a jinx. Then  he comes here as Jasmine’s new beau after saving her from an “accident” then giving her clothes that must be Kitty’s. Something is wrong with Jasmine but I can’t act directly until I have more proof, she’d never forgive me if I worked on my current knowledge. “ Explained Vlad, looking at Danny with the last line.

****

“You want me to spy on them?” Asked Danny as his eyes widened with realization but honestly Danny had been contemplating it once Vlad confirmed Johnny was a ghost.

****

“More so Johnny but  yes if you feel comfortable, if not I can send a double... I extended mercy and I can not withdraw it on hunches and vague conversations so a necessary evil this time. I don’t want to risk Jasmine’s safety while at the same time I can’t smother her by simply removing suitors I disagree with…

****

“I suspect Johnny’s power lies in his shadow, which with its jinx don’t let it fly through anything you value or touch you. Like how water scatters light it will also warp shadows and bright light will be your best friend so ecto rays not punches. You are free to share this information with Sam and Tucker. “ Detailed Vlad, both he and Danny knew doubles were good for simple tasks and extra attacks but seemed “not there” mentally to the casual observer when not in view.

****

“I’ll do it to protect Jazz.” Agreed Danny which earned him a hair ruffle and smile from Vlad.

****

“Fudge is ready! Come get some before- Jack you’ve already had a fourth of that pan!” Yelled Maddie and there was some sort of muffled response.

****

Vlad chuckled and motioned for Danny to go up the stairs before him. He didn’t have to tell Danny twice, the boy running up the stairs. Just like Jack’s mother had done for him Jack offered his children some of his stash when they were upset so the sweet taste had consoling memories behind it. Add in that Danny was a growing halfa you had a teen who could rival Jack when it came to eating fudge. Vlad hoped some would be left for him, he didn’t eat much and the high calories would do him good but if need be he’d give up his share so Jack could try to patch bridges with Jazz.

****

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

In the lab it was impossible to tell time, the illumination of the ceiling lights coupled with the green glow of ectoplasm, organic and synthetic, from the various experiments was constant. Vlad sat on a workbench in his overalls and red shirt, he could go through suits like tissues but he preferred not to. His internal clock, fine turned since his conversion, told Vlad the sun had set long ago but Vlad paid little mind as he worked on a small handheld device. It resembled a chrome taser but with oversized green prongs with the handle below a box. On the box was a screen to display inputs from the various buttons as well as a series of measurements from the subject. The device was dubbed the  _ Plasmius Maximus ,  _ it short circuited spectral energy  for three hours plenty of time to adjust their containment units for different ghosts before they gained their powers back. More effective than the stunning setting on the ecto guns and the subject was easier to move then when in the S.E.N cubes.

****

For Vlad the project was more personal, yesterday in his frenzy he had started to phase but had been unable to concentrate long enough for it to have showed. With each feeding of blood Vlad would grow more coherent but there would be quite the overlap between remembering his powers and being able to remember those around him weren’t food. It had been much easier with ectoplasm because his loved ones weren’t made of it.

****

Vlad put aside his tools and shut the box on the Plasmius Maximus, the lid closed flush with the sides, precise as always. He’d have to inform Danny, Jack and Maddie the day he planned to test it so the city wasn’t left vulnerable. Satisfied with the device for the day Vlad went to the calibration crate where new devices or ones that had been erroring where placed. Every device went through Vlad’s hands now that he lived in the area so he could adjust the energy outputs to maximize efficiency while preventing misfires, duds and explosions. His hands were more dexterous than Jack’s while he was more durable than Maddie though he still had to use tools and gloves due to the anti-ghost nature of the items. It was also helpful for throwing Jack and Maddie off Danny’s scent, which was starting to get tiresome with Danny’s stubbornness. So far Vlad had approved the new Fenton Bazooka, a handy temporary portal maker which would get rid of threats almost instantly. The Specter Deflector was being fine tuned while the Specter Speeder had had it’s monthly maintenance with him, Jack and Danny working on it. The boy had to know how to do at least the exterior repairs as the Ghost Zone’s atmosphere caused respiratory issues with long term exposure. So Vlad grabbed the Fenton Helmet,  a VR headset they planned to develop for government than private sector sale and as such Vlad was constantly fussing with it.

****

“I’ll have to get the Fenton Ghost Peeler back from Jazz tomorrow, with all those moving parts and that power output it cou-” Began Vlad as he took the helmet out of the padded crate, his words cut off by a puff of sweet red. 

****

Setting down the Fenton Helmet Vlad turned invisible as he floated back towards a wall. Upstairs he could hear Jazz telling Cujo to be quiet and do to his refreshed training the dog obeyed. Seline walked down the stairs with a low meow, Vlad could count on her to warn him as always and like the smart cat she was Seline went to the opposite side of the lab then him. Danny wouldn’t need a wake up call, his ghost sense could wake him from a dead sleep. 

****

“We can be alone down here.” Whispered Jazz as Vlad could see her shadow on the floor as she began to descend.

****

“Good, after how your folks acted-”

****

“They’ll come around once they see how much you care about me.” Assured Jazz as she made it to the bottom of the stairs with Johnny’s hand in hers.

****

Vlad stood fuming silently as the couple came near the portal. Jazz had the excitement many a youth would have sneaking around in love, the thrill of possibly being caught. On the other hand, Johnny, Vlad could hear his core almost at a humm and caught the torn look on the youth’s face as he took out a ring much like his own. Vlad bit back a growl as Johnny turned to Jazz and gently took her hand, the ring presented in the other.

****

“Jazz you know I like you and I want us seeing each other to be official ya know? You didn’t give me a straight answer in the park before your brother dropped in so I gotta know, will you be my girl?” 

****

Jazz looked at the ring, gold and peridot, then at Johnny. Part of her screamed this was going too fast and wasn’t it weird Johnny had all these things but a larger part was ecstatic. Splaying her fingers so Johnny would have easier access she nodded.

****

“I’ll be your girl and you’ll be my guy.” Agreed Jazz.

****

“Jazz no!” Cried Danny as he appeared behind Jazz and took her by the shoulders, pulling her out of Johnny’s hold.

****

“Danny what the f-”

****

“Jazz he isn’t who you think he is and this isn’t who you are. You don’t scream at our parents or lock yourself in your room and you never just rush into things. You’re sixteen and already looking at colleges for Pete’s sake!” Exclaimed Danny as he gave Jazz a few shakes causing the scarf to nearly fall off while the jacket caught on her elbows.

****

Jazz went from angrily glaring at Danny to a confused daze which prompted concern but also hope in Danny’s blue eyes. Moving his hands from Jazz’s shoulders Danny went to grab the sides of the jacket to finish pulling it off only to be violently ripped away. Shadow had his taloned hands around Danny’s arms and was lifting him into the air with a mischievous smile. The two phased through the ceiling as Danny shifted and struggled.

****

 Johnny rushed forward and put the clothes back in place.His expression one of frustration and slight panic as he tried to put the ring on Jazz’s finger from behind as he guided her to the genetic lock. Something moved between his legs and Johnny fell forward onto the ground, Jazz in his arms as the ring rolled away. With a quick look Johnny saw Seline standing by his feet, the cat looked smug as it looked at him before looking up beyond him. Johnny followed the cat’s gaze to find Plasmius glaring down at him with a sadistic smile as the ring was held between two claws.

****

“Seems you’re not the only one splitting their core, I could cause rather severe damage to Kitty by breaking this. “ Mused Vlad as he rubbed the ring between his thumb and index finger, applying some pressure which caused a yelp of pain from within it.

****

“No! I won’t let you hurt her!” Yelled Johnny as he lunged at Vlad from the floor for the ring.

****

Vlad was amused as he moved aside and grabbed Johnny by the collar of his trenchcoat. Pocketing the ring Vlad moved his grip to the back of Johnny’s neck and a wave of pink electricity washed over Johnny causing him to scream and spasm. Finished with his ghost stinger Vlad dropped the biker who could no longer hide his glow. Johnny barely got onto his back when Vlad put a boot on his chest.

****

“I could throw you into the Ghost Zone right now, severe your connection with the shadow and leave you little more than a human in that vast expanse. I don’t even think your bike woul-” Began Vlad only to stop as he heard metal brushing against metal along with a growing buzz.

****

Vlad looked towards the sound and gaped in horror as his red eyes fell on Jazz who had activated the Fenton Peeler. A swift hand reached into his pocket as Johnny went intangible and scooted back. Raising his hands Vlad took a few steps back, swallowing thickly before speaking.

****

“Jasmine he’s a ghost and he-” 

****

“So?! You’re half ghost and don’t want me to treat you like a monster so why should I let you treat Johnny like one?” Interrupted Jazz as she pointed the blaster as she stood up, Johnny scrambling to her side.

****

“I gave him numerous chances! I offered to let Johnny stay and to stabilize his girlfriend if he behaved himself. Now he’s decided he can’t wait and he’s using you, my goddaughter, to anchor Kitty. All those things he’s given you are hers!” Defended Vlad which made Jazz press a button.

****

The Fenton Peeler retracted and Jazz looked close to tears. Johnny had a girlfriend, another ghost, and all those gifts were so he could get his girlfriend out of the zone. 

****

“Sorry babe but it’s true. “ Confirmed Johnny as he grabbed her hand and forced on the ring.

****

Grabbing Jazz’s wrist Johnny pushed her thumb onto the lock before pushing her towards the opened portal. The glitching form of a teenage girl in a red shirt and black tank with green hair and red eyes was on the other side. There was a smile on her lips and Johnny’s as he put his hand to the barrier as the girl flickered more and an overlay of her form began to appear on Jazz. 

****

Jazz felt foggy, thinking was hard as she felt a pressure building in her head while her flesh felt chilled. Laughter, cold and triumphant, echoed in her skull but her hands refused to move to cradle her aching head. Then there was heat, stifling and painful, as the smell of burnt leather reached her nose as the voice inside her head screamed in fear. There was a tug and the heat was farther away as clarity came to Jazz. 

****

The jacket was smoldering in Vlad’s hand as electricity arced through it, the scarf ashes on the floor. A duplicate removed the ring, presenting it to Vlad as he flung aside the ruined clothing while another duplicate had Johnny pinned against the wall with a hand behind his back. 

****

“Well my dear Jasmine, do you feel better?” Inquired Vlad, a soft and concerned look on his face.

****

“Yes and I’m-”

****

“Later, now what to do with you Johnny?” Mused Vlad, tilting his head slightly as he heard Jack and Maddie fighting with the door to their room only to hear the click of it opening.

****

Danny flew through the ceiling with Shadow in tow, turning in mid flight to fire an ecto ray. Finding it’s mark the creature screamed, injured and weakened by it’s recent reforming the jinx returned to Johnny. Cujo came running down the stairs barking and hackles raised to stand beside Danny. The duplicates disappeared and Johnny turned to face them weakening defiance in his eyes as he got in front of Kitty’s wavering form. . Vlad looked down at Danny with a nod. Danny allowed his legs to become a tail and he launched himself at Johnny with a charged fist.

****

“This is for messing with my sister!” Yelled Danny as the fist connected and sent Johnny flying into the portal which closed immediately behind him as Vlad pressed the button.

****

“Thanks you Danny, I guess I should listen to you both more, I’ll learn from this.” Admitted Jazz  as she leaned into Vlad for support as she felt fatigued while Vlad shifted back to Masters.

****

“You were under a spell Jazz and I’m your little brother you shouldn’t be expected to take me seriously.” Dismissed Danny as he turned around only to see the two looking at him with pleasant surprise.

****

Danny raised a brow in confusion only for Vlad to gesture for him to look down. Muscles went stiff as heart and core pulsed faster, he was still in ghost form. Panicking Danny went to speak only for Jazz to shake her head.

****

“I found out on my own awhile back but you should change before Mom and Dad get down here.” 

****

Danny gave a nod and the rings finished just as Jack and Maddie came running down the stairs. Maddie had the Fenton Creepstick raised to strike while Jack had his hands in raised fists with bared fangs.

****

“Where is he? I’m gonna-”

****

“Jack he’s gone, he attacked Danny in front of Jasmine when Danny found them alone.Sensibly Jasmine promptly dumped him while I threatened to call the police. He won’t be coming back.” Soothed Vlad as he put a hand on Jack’s arm calming down the large man.

****

“Aww, I  wanted to test  the Fenton Creepstick.” Lamented Maddie as she relaxed her stance.

****

“That’s just a bat.” Pointed out Danny.

****

“But it's a bat with the word 'Fenton' on it!" Replied Maddie with a smile. 

****

Jack had gone to the hazmat suit closet and was pulling out one of his extras with a smile. Quickly Vlad was at his side and put a hand on the suit.

****

“How about we replace his white and black one? He hasn’t grown into this yet.” Stated Vlad and Jack nodded before his eyes lit up.

****

“Mads get the tape measure we’re gonna get the kids some suits!” Shouted Jack.

****

Vlad smiled as Jazz and Danny groaned in unison. A chuckle came from Vlad as he noticed Danny seemed the least enthusiastic, the boy flew around in his old hazmat suit every time he went ghost. Perhaps Vlad could help Jack pick something more stylish like his but for now he just stood, watching his loved ones safe...for now.

****  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


****

****

 

****


	7. Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walker returns bringing up family secrets and revelations as Vladimir deals with injury while struggling to keep his godson from falling apart.

Never had Vlad faced such odds, outnumbered by dozens who armed with ghost weapons took down his duplicates almost as quickly as he could summon them. His form was marked with burns and bruises from GZPD officers batons. His thermos was so full it was rattling but Vlad wouldn’t release them until he knew what Walker was up to. Frustrated Vlad was getting dangerously close to starting outright coring, his fangs were itching with his desire to feed and his seemingly endless stamina was starting to fail. Danny had been sent home which a full thermos and told to guard Fenton Works with Cujo who had been limping home. Out of the corner of his eye Vlad noticed a familiar but not entirely welcomed figure, the Red Huntress on her hoverboard doing core shots, not fatal but enough to make the guards run to recover.

 

“Red Huntress, I think a truce is in order until this siege is over.” Offered Vlad, he had had minor altercations with her, like a lion humoring a cub but Valerie’s grudge still extended to him.

 

“Why should I work with a filthy ghoul like you?” Snapped Valerie behind her mask as she pointed her blaster.

 

Vlad sighed and fired an ectoray that just missed her head to hit an officer behind her, sending him falling to the ground. The thud drew Valerie’s attention and she nodded in understanding that Vlad had stopped a surprise attack on her before she could question him. Vlad nodded at her and then turned to the officer rushing at him. 

 

A taloned hand grabbed the green throat but the hand alluded his grasp.  The burning baton slamming into the left side of Vlad’s face with all the force the ghost could muster. Vlad cried out as he heard some cracking and ectoplasm sprayed from his nose. The vision in his left eye was wrong, blurry and it hurt to keep it open.

 

A blast shattered the officer’s helmet dazing the ghost. Vlad sucked up that officer and the one on the ground before nodding at Valerie. The two would fight alongside each other, hitting and running with traps for over an hour.  Valerie compensated for his impaired sight by flying on his left while Vlad taught her better tactics then run down her prey into exhaustion. Both their thermoses full and bodies battered they parted ways, all of this with maybe a word or two at a time. Valerie didn’t want to acknowledge this and Vlad not wanting to trigger her but something had changed.

 

Vlad landed in front of Fenton Works unable to enter as Plasmius with the shield up. With a look around he turned invisible and shifted back to Masters, regaining his visibility once sure he was alone. The tears in his clothes and ectoplasmic stains hadn’t carried over but the bruises, broken ribs and burns certainly had.

 

Danny was at the window and turned off the shield long enough for Vlad to briskly walk   past the border before green once more surrounded the home. The door was open for him and the wide eyed stare Vlad received put him on edge. He tried cocking his left brow only to hiss in pain, his hand cupped his face and Vlad could feel the swelling as well as renewed wetness under his nose. That the vision from his left eye was still impaired was not a good sign.

 

“I take it that baton to the face left a mark?” Inquired Vlad with a scowl as he walked past Danny leaving blood drops on the carpet.

 

“Vlad your eye is swollen shut and I’m pretty sure your nose is broken so yeah it left a mark.” Expressed Danny as he closed the door revealing Cujo had been behind it ready to phase through for a sneak attack.

 

“Daniel it requires the force to cave in a human skull to leave such marks on me in my ghost form. That being said you will not leave this house alone. This is unfortunately related to your stint in Walker’s Prison as those are his men. That means you are the target because if I was I would have been cored. Now please, go get your parents.” Directed Vlad as he leaned against the nearest wall, limbs trembling with exertion. 

 

Danny nodded and ran off to get his parents who were taking stock of their weaponry. Sliding against the wall Vlad was on his knees as Seline came to him concerned as she rubbed against him and Vlad barely moved. 

 

“I’m just tired my dear...Walker has more planned then a full scale assault, this was about inciting fear. They had opportunity and numbers to just take him...This is just the beginning.” Mused Vlad out loud, his voice fading as  his eyes closed with exhaustion.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Things are rarely appreciated until they’re gone, for Vlad it was depth perception and the ability to smell or breathe through his nose. It was temporary but painful considering his left eye socket had been broken and the eye had refused to turn human. Maddie figured it was his body trying to save the eye which had been not only impacted but slightly singed. Neither of them knew if the change would be permanent. For now Vlad was wrapped in more bandages then most mummies from his face to his ribs along with various burns and cuts surrounded by deep bruising.

 

In no position to wear his suits Vlad was in his lab clothes in Fenton Works working on a collar to nullify Jack’s powers. Apparently at the sight of another werewolf, a ghost but still, that had pinned Danny, Jack had almost transformed on the spot to defend his “pup”. Just another thing to add to the growing list of problems as was the implication werewolves might become trapped in their lupine form upon death. Thankfully Vlad had managed to adjust the ghost containment units to have more secure transfer from thermos to inside the unit. Right now one was packed tighter than a can of sardines with Walker’s goons. Vlad had covered it with a tarp and put on Fenton phones, he was in no mood to tolerate them and no shape to interrogate them. 

 

However, the Fenton phones didn’t filter out the singing from upstairs. Vlad put down his tools and walked upstairs while rolling his sleeves down. He hadn’t been sure what to expect but Dash, Kwan and Paulina in the living room singing with Jack and Maddie wasn’t it. Dash gave him a knowing look and Vlad felt his ghost sense in his throat, he had to get these three out and now. Struggling not to pinch the bridge of his nose, settling for crossing an arm over his chest while gesturing at the teens with another.

 

“Jack, Maddie why are three teenagers here?” Inquired Vlad, noting Dash’s eyes widened and he gave Maddie a strange look as if trying to figure out a puzzle.

 

“It’s the first official after school meeting of the Amity Park Ghostkateers.” Answered Jack which earned him a one eyed glare from Vlad who motioned him closer, Maddie following. 

 

“Jack they are not to have contact with ghosts per the rules you advised and these three, well more specifically the boys, have been bullying Daniel. I witnessed it during one of Dash’s tutoring sessions with Jasmine and talked to Daniel afterwards. Now in this time of great tension I don’t think Daniel should be expected to handle them in his home. Given how defensive of Daniel Cujo can be well it’s just not worth the risk. Call their parents to pick them up saying my wounds acted up.” Explained Vlad in a hushed whispers.

 

Jack looked defeated, the idea people, especially youth, wanted to know more about ghosts was exciting. However, Vlad wouldn’t lie about Danny’s wellbeing while Dash and Kwan weren’t small boys. They couldn’t just keep Paulina here so Vlad was right, all three had to go home. Maddie already came to a similar conclusion and headed to the phone in the kitchen, Dash’s confused gaze following her. Jack went to the kitchen too to get more cookies leaving Vlad alone with the trio.

 

“Quite a bit can change in 24 years.” Stated Vlad as he looked towards the kitchen.

 

“It’s only been a few months since you escaped my prison a second time with the boy.” Retorted “Dash” with a wary look.

 

“I wasn’t talking about you Walker...That present was for Maddie from her husband for their anniversary. Your little girl has grown up, gotten married and had kids, a brilliant girl and a brave boy. “ Clarified Vlad, giving a smirk as “Dash”’s expression faltered for a moment in dread before he regained a stern expression.

 

“My little Maddie would never fall for such a fool, she had a scholarship for Wisconsin Madison and was going to do great things. For someone like her to fall for a fat, air headed child of a man like Jack  would be against the rules. ” Denied Walker.

 

“Where do think the three of us met? Also she has done great things and Alicia is living a good life in Spittoon in the old family homestead. I’ll let you come to what this all means for your little crusade.” Taunted Vlad, putting a finger to his lips as Maddie returned.

 

“Your parents are coming to pick you up,  I have to change Vlad’s bandages, ghost attacks are serious things. Jack will stay up here to make sure you make it to your parent’s cars safely.” Announced Maddie before heading for the lab stairs, Vlad in tow as the teens groaned though “Dash” was barely heard.

 

Vlad smiled as he could practically hear Walker’s mind run in circles trying to process and deny this new information. That one of his pawns was his long lost daughter and her husband in a game against their child, his grandson, over the boy fetching an anniversary present, well that had to be hard to take in. Whether familial love or sense of duty won out was yet to be seen but Vlad hoped he wouldn’t have to core Walker in front of his grandson.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

How he got roped into these things was a question for God but here Vlad was, in Tucker’s attic with a werewolf ghost that only spoke Esperanto and three bickering teens. His lessons on Esperanto had helped them recognize the language but even Tucker was having a hard time talking to Wulf who was eyeing Vlad warily. 

 

*You smell of another wolf but it is not you?* Inquired Wulf with a raised brow.

 

*No, he is my brother of sorts, Jack, the man in the orange suit. He has not seen another werewolf expect the one that changed him so excuse any offense.* Replied Vlad which earned a tired sigh from Wulf.

 

*When not so rare werewolves took in bitten as pack, taught them how to behave and survive. The abandoned bitten are lonely as they cannot change others like the bred.  Jack is lucky to have you as a brother to keep him grounded, ordinary humans rarely can...The ghost boy,Danny, is he your son?* Said Wulf as he gestured to Danny with a curious expression.

 

*In many ways but no I did not sire him. Both of our dual natures are due to experiments creating portals, a problem you do not have according to the children.* Noted Vlad as he looked at Wulf’s clawed hands and so did Wulf.

 

*Yes I can claw open portals, perhaps due to being the sky guide of my pack, a spiritual navigator if you will, in life. However, in death it has only brought me loneliness and pain as everyone seeks to have a portal maker, I have been deceived and imprisoned by several beings before Walker confiscated me. Unlike the others with escorts or binding charms he has uses this collar. It hurts me on command and if he decided Walker could send enough energy through it to core me.* Lamented Wulf as he motioned to the metallic collar around his throat.

 

Sam noticed the gesture and went to touch the collar only for Wulf to snap at her with a roar sending her back into her chair. Gripping Wulf’s hoodie Vlad yanked him back with a hiss which made Wulf flinch with his ears pinned.

 

“He said not to touch that.” Uttered Tucker only to get a stink eye from Sam and Vlad.

 

“Really? I must have missed the subtext.” Snapped Sam.

 

“I gotta get my fenton thermos out of my locker. In the meantime see if you can figure out what Walker is up to.” Redirected Danny, taking his backpack off his back pulling back the flap to reveal Cujo in his puppy form before Vlad could object.

 

“If you’re not back in an hour I am coming after you. Also at least Dash, Kwan and Paulina are possessed.” Warned Vlad to which Danny nodded as he went ghost before flying through the ceiling.

 

Vlad help up a hand as Tucker went to speak and shook his head. They didn’t have time for a novice to question someone rather fluent. Wulf looked expectantly but worriedly at Vlad hearing the name Walker. 

 

*Walker clearly has something more complicated planned then dragging Daniel back to a prison that can’t hold him. What is his goal?* Questioned Vlad, his voice firm but his expression soft, Wulf was a pawn who was expended as a distraction so he might not know much.

 

*He knows he can’t hold Danny but he wants revenge. Walker will keep Danny alive and turn this world into his prison. Considering the destruction I believe Walker will make the boy his scapegoat. * Summarized Wulf and Vlad nodded before looking at Sam and Tucker.

 

“Walker wants Daniel to suffer, to be vilified here and if he manages to find a way to blame Daniel for all of this then he will succeed...I have a decision to make.” Clarified Vlad with a weary look.

 

Danny’s activity as a halfa was affecting the whole city. If Walker succeeded everyone would be out for Danny’s ectoplasm. If his parents didn’t know the truth then Jack and Maddie might end up hurting or banishing their son unknowingly. This secret keeping had gone on far too long already but Vlad had to weigh breaking Danny’s or his friend’s trust. It would be a hard decision, one he had fought with for a long time. Sam and Tucker watched Vlad nervously, if Vlad told the Fentons he would tell their parents too. Tucker’s phone rang, the caller ID was Jazz.

 

“Yo Jazz, what’s up?” Answered Tucker,slightly confused as Jazz usually called Danny now that they were on the same page. 

 

“Tucker thank God you answered, I knew you’d have your phone... Danny just came running home and turned on the ghost shield in a panic. He’s bruised and Cujo’s acting like he doesn’t know anyone but Danny. What happened after you left the school?” Questioned Jazz, her voice dripping with concern.

 

“We just brought Wulf to my house and had Vlad come over to translate the fluent Esperanto.... Danny went to get his thermos, he was supposed to come back here.” Retold Tucker, his voice growing worried with the last words.

 

There was sounds of someone running across the room then a brief scuffle. The phone changed hands as there was a low muttering and distortion, ghost undertones. Jazz made a surprised noise and footsteps fading.

 

“Tucker, everyone’s overshadowed! Kwan,Paulina, Lancer, the principal, I can’t list all the names, Walker’s in Dash. He’s going to frame me for all of this! Also he asked me my mother’s maiden name and it made him hesitate... Why does he have the same last name!?” Panicked Danny over the phone.

 

Concern ripped through Vlad, Walker had revealed his plan and while he hesitated Walker had still chased Danny to the safety of his home. Now Danny was questioning things Vlad had hoped to hide.  Vlad’s eye went wide as sweet red smoke wisped from his mouth. Turning around Vlad saw Walker standing outside a remote in his hand. Snarling Vlad shifted into Plasmius and made to fly out the window when Walker pressed the button.

 

Wulf had grabbed a photo album, admiring the small “pack”, their closeness and pleasure with each other’s company. It made his heart ache for his pack, it had been so long and they had most likely gone to judgement already if they ever became ghosts to begin with. His ears twitched at the english being used, catching words here and there but the tone was concerning him, pocketing a photo. Opening his jaws to speak Wulf heard the humm which made his core beat hard with dread only to spasm as white hot pain ran through him as it ripped screams from his throat. 

 

“That collar! It’s hurting him!”

 

“What'd you think it was, a fashion accessory? We have to get it off! “

 

Vlad got between Wulf and Tucker who had his PDA out. Latching onto the collar with one hand Vlad growled as he let the energy flow into him, hot, erratic and intoxicating. Taking the energy, focusing it and making it his own Vlad sent it to his other hand. Grabbed the collar with that had fried the circuits so it released in Vlad’s hands. Wulf raised up with his teeth bared in a smile and throwing his hands in the air.

 

*He freed me!* Exclaimed Wulf before he ran for and out the window.

 

“What the fuck was that !?!” Came Danny’s voice from Tucker’s phone breaking the stunned silence.

 

“I’ll explain.” Promised Vlad as an ear twitched, Tucker’s parents were coming and Vlad followed Wulf’s example by flying out the window to leave the two teens stunned.

 

Vlad was back at Fenton Works quickly to find the shield up. Shifting back human in a nearby alley Vlad approached the shield. Touching it with a slightly charred glove Vlad pulled it back quickly with a hiss, Danny had it on full potency. Pulling out his cellphone Vlad dialed Danny’s cellphone, he needed the boy’s trust and to circumvent him by calling his parents might be the last straw at this point. There were two rings before Danny did pick up.

 

“You want me to lower the shield...How do I know it’s you?” Questioned Danny, his voice firm.

 

“Daniel, my poor Little Badger I can’t imagine how this must feel...Ask me anything.” Soothed Vlad.

 

“What did you get Jazz for her 13th birthday?” Asked Danny after a few moments.

 

“A beauchene skull with removable dissected  model of the brain. She puts it away when she has company over but she named it Jean after Jean Piaget. Jasmine has always been interested in cognitive psychology, always having an opinion on how we raise you.” Recounted Vlad, chuckling softly at fond memories. 

 

There was no answer but the phone was still on as Danny ran for the door, Cujo padding along behind him. The door opened and Danny gave a wary look around before settling on Vlad. Closing the door Vlad heard the button being pressed and the shield disappeared. Running to the door Vlad noted the shield being fired back up and the phone being hung up. Inside Vlad was nearly jumped by Cujo only for Danny to restrain him.

 

“Sorry, I just wanted to make sure nothing changed while I got from the couch to the front. Jazz is getting your first aid kit from the ops center while Mom and Dad are in the garage trying to get more than 15 minutes out of the portable ghost shield.” Explained Danny as his eyes darted over Vlad with uncertainty.

 

“You did well Daniel and we can go to the Fenton Ghost Catcher if you wish but please no further than the waist, my ghost half is rather hungry and without a physical stomach it can’t be sated.” Offered Vlad only for Danny to shake his head and look at the floor.

 

“Walker’s related to Mom isn’t he? They have the same last name and Mom’s dad worked at a prison and...Why is he still doing this if I’m his grandson?” Questioned Danny, defeated and pained as his wet eyes looked up into Vlad’s.

 

Vlad looked at his miserable and scared godson, this was too much for most men but for a 14 year old boy to have what must seem like the entire city was against him led by his grandfather...Stepping forward Vlad wrapped his arms around the boy and Danny just fell into Vlad. 

 

“He is and he died in a prison riot before your mother started college. From what I’ve learned part of his death was due to several of his men disobeying him and trying to run...That fear, that death has warped Walker, you’re just a child Daniel and he’s an adult, he’s supposed to be the better man not you.” Tried Vlad, he would not excuse Walker but Danny needed to know what he was dealing with.

 

Danny’s arms wrapped tight around Vlad like a drowning man would clutch driftwood. Burying his face in Vlad’s overalls while his hands grabbed fabric. The slim frame shuddered as his mouth opened in a cry so intense and painful no sound came out. His grandfather, a ghost, hated him not just for the prison break but what he was as well even though Walker had to know...

 

“I just wanted to fix a mistake I just-”

 

“Ssshh, we’ll get through this Little Badger.” Promised Vlad as he hugged Danny close, clasping Danny’s head to his chest as he placed his face in Danny’s hair, peppering  kisses as Danny was quickly becoming a crying mess. 

 

Vlad tasted sweetness on his tongue and he looked out the nearest front window with Cujo,beyond the shield to see two glowing green eyes which narrowed at his glare. Vlad’s uncovered eye turned solid red and flared like an inferno while power wafted from it like smoke from an ember. Resting his chin on Danny’s hair he bared fangs along with Cujo.

 

“I’ll fix this, no matter what it takes.” Swore Vlad as his hands glowed harmlessly against Danny until the green eyes vanished.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The bandages were ripped off with the smell of old blood and decaying ectoplasm. Cuts were gone, the bruises faded and his vision clear. Looking in the mirror Vlad pulled down his left eyelid, no sign of red, supernatural or blood. He shifted into Plasmius and began loading his bandolier, S.E.N cubes, Blood Blossom Smoke Bomb, anti-ghost grenades and a few vials of ectoplasm with an empty thermos. Pulling on a white mask like Valerie’s with tracking and a filter Vlad looked in the mirror. He was barely recognizable as his ghost form and with a thought white became gray like his pants as his cloak disappeared. This would be public with all of Amity Park watching and no doubt the GIW monitoring the news. Even if this went well Vlad couldn’t let his ghost form be known, he wouldn’t go back…

 

 It was 10:00 and Vlad had purposely let Danny sleep in knowing there would be no help from Valerie, not with all the humans even if she believed him. Cujo was best here, standing guard over the portal so he was on his own. Vlad deactivated the ghost shield, setting it on a timer as he flew outside, barely out of range when the shield kicked back on.When Maddie told Vlad about the town meeting where she would be named head of all ghost policing and security decisions Vlad had her get it in writing. It was notarized with witnesses and video which had already been uploaded to numerous devices. No simple overshadowed declaration would undo this but a vote could, he’d have to check every legal adult for a guard or throw down the blood blossom smoke bomb. The filter in his mask would keep him safe but if Danny arrived...a last resort.

 

It was going smoothly, Mayor Montez with Walker inside had made the vote null in void as it was a last minute verbal change to pick Jack over Maddie. No one had noticed Vlad, standing invisibility on the ceiling above the podium. Once this meeting died down he could blast Walker out of the mayor and present him as the real cause of this. 

 

“Order! Order! All in favor of declaring martial law, and allowing the completely competent Jack Fenton to mobilize a massive ghost hunt, please say-”

 

I... might be too young to vote, but I'm casting one anyway!... You people have to listen to me. I'm on your side. “ Interrupted Danny as he began visible as the crowd began to panic and Vlad felt his core pulse with dread.

 

“You're not fooling anybody, ghost kid! You are going down!...As soon as I untangle this thing! “ Declared Jack as he pulled out the hopelessly entwined Fenton Fisher.

 

Vlad saw Danny charged up a blast and flung himself in front of the Fentons with a ghost shield, causing it to ricochet. 

 

“Phantom they are not overshadowed!” Yelled Vlad his voice disguised by the filter.

 

He took a few steps back and phased his hands into his friends, pulling out nothing which earned him a nod from a sheepish  Danny.Vlad had missed Maddie attaching the laser and wasn’t able to stop her from firing at Danny. Whipping around Vlad grabbed  her wrist and Maddie nearly clocked him before the visor went up.

 

“Maddie he is just a child, he couldn’t have planned all this or convinced all those ghosts to follow him he doesn’t have the power or ill will. Focus on the green goons looking like police officers.” Stated Vlad before his visor went back down and he flew off.

 

It was chaos as people ran screaming, one man throwing a chair out a window to create another exit. Vlad’s eyes darted from human to human, his mask locking on to those glaring up at him with red eyes. Raising a hand Vlad let loose a blast through the nearest, an older woman Vlad vaguely recognized as the librarian at Casper High. There was a deep cry as a glowing officer was pushed out of the elder and with the boom of the Fenton Bazooka the ghost was sucked into a portal. 

 

That was only the first of many as Vlad and Danny blasted out overshadowing ghosts while Maddie sent them back to the Ghost Zone. Wulf’s presence disrupted the process but with his claws and size he was provening a useful ally once Maddie realized he wasn’t maiming people. There was a sigh of relief that Jack had gone to fetch the Ghostkateers instead of staying, they didn’t need to handle a territorial werewolf right now.Then Vlad saw the mayor grab Danny and pull him towards the doorway.

 

“What are you doing?” Begged Danny as he struggled.

 

“There’s all types of prisons kid…” Began Walker through the mayor, his sentence trailing off, this wasn’t so much about revenge anymore but keeping order over his men, they’d abandoned him if he showed liencey...even to his grandson.

 

 Vlad dived,grabbing and phasing Danny out of the man’s arms just before the doors opened. Vlad didn’t hesitate as he grabbed the stunned man by the shoulder and pressed a charged hand to his back. With a blast Walker was forced onto the top of the stairs on his hands and knees. Phasing through the dazed mayor Vlad reached down and grabbed Walker by the back of his neck, zapping him into submission with a ghost stinger. 

 

“Amity Park! The one terrorizing you, deceiving you and destroying property while corrupting your government.  All this to frame the ghost boy, Phantom, desperate to protect you despite your fear of him. I present to you Warden Walker, delusional authoritarian of the Ghost Zone.” Proclaimed Vlad with his claws in Walker’s back.

 

Walker kneeled there for a moment in utter shock as cameras went off and for the first time in his existence he felt a twinge of guilty fear at the sound of police sirens. Then he felt something tug on his belt and then there was the crank of his own cuffs being latched on his wrists a few notches too tight. Lifted by his cuffed hands which were pinned to his back while a hand grabbed his shoulder. Walker shuddered at how the tables had turned, from the law to a criminal…

 

“I wonder how many ghosts would love to have you packed like this? I bit Skulker might enjoy chasing you before he puts you in a cage...I’m going to take you back inside so you can tell her the truth or just be sent packing by her. Either way you’ve lost yet again.” Taunted Vlad in ghostly undertones.

 

“Don’t you dare punk!” Growled Walker as he looked over his shoulder with a struggle only for Vlad to send another ghost stinger through him making his legs almost collapsed.

 

Giving a nod to the crowd Vlad turned and pushed Walker into City Hall as the Mayor Montez ran out in fear. Kicking the door shut Vlad noted only Walker, himself, Maddie, Danny and Wulf were inside, everyone else had fled or been sucked in a portal. Maddie was glaring with Fenton Bazooka poised at Wulf who was standing protectively in front of a unsure Danny. Vlad cleared his throat and they all turned their attention to him and Walker.

 

“Maddie, Phantom and Wulf have been given resident status in my territory. I mentor the boy and I feel Wulf could help Jack out in the woods.” Stated Vlad, relaxing his shoulders as Maddie lowered her weapon with a curt nod. 

 

“As long as you trust them Plasmius I won’t hunt them but my home will not become some ghost hangout. “ Stipulated Maddie.

 

“Understood, now what to do with you Warden J. Walker?” Asked Vlad which made Walker try to elbow him in the gut with a muttered expletive only for Vlad to kick the back of his knee sending him to the ground.

 

“Daniel take Wulf to the forest and find him a nice spot, you don’t want to see this.” Directed Vlad in ghost undertones and Danny quickly left with Wulf to leave the three alone.

 

Maddie was looking at Walker, that outfit was familiar and that hat was just like the one her father had been buried in. Vlad had called him Warden J. Walker and his goons had looked like police in riot gear. Her violet eyes locked on Walker’s green, most ghosts failed to keep their original eye color but had these once been dark aqua? Walker didn’t look away but he was clearly uncomfortable under her scrutinizing gaze, his jaw clenched and cuffed hands balled into fists.

 

“Are you Wardern John Walker killed in the prison riot of 1979?” Inquired Maddie, hoping, praying she was wrong but if she wasn’t…

 

Walker didn’t say anything for a moment but his expression fell from defiant  to despairing. Green fire lit up his head and soon Maddie was looking at a very familiar face. Maddie put a hand over her mouth to stifle a gasp. A man in his fifties, with tanned skin, a pointed nose that sloped slightly up. An auburn buzzcut was clear on his glowing skin. His eyes were aqua with small irises as they looked up at her.

 

“Sorry sweetie, it’s against the rules to visit your loved ones. ” Stated Walker trying to force a firm expression. 

 

“Yet here you are destroying my home, using people as puppets and not even trying to talk to me. I’m a ghost hunter but I do make exceptions, I do with Plasmius, Cujo and Seline now I’m considering Phantom and Wulf. You’re either a coward or you don’t care about me. Which is it?” Snapped Maddie as she glared down at her father with the Fenton Bazooka still in her hands but Vlad could smell salt.

 

“I love you Pumpkin don’t you ever doubt that. My plans were in motion before I was informed by this punk you lived here. If I had stopped my men would have deserted if not outright rebelled and I won’t have that happening again. This way there is no ifs,ands or buts about the outcome. I would have planned things differently if I had known. Even after seeing you…So much has changed since I died. “ Explained Walker, wincing as his living facade turned to wisps, he hadn’t had much practice being in the Ghost Zone for decades.

 

“Yes they have, you’re more obsessed with control then ever before you can’t even tell when you’re crossing the line when it comes to me. I got my Masters and done ground breaking research. I met and married the love of my life who respects me, listens to me, loves me and would never hit me like you did Mama. We have two wonderful children you will never meet…

 

“I’m not your little girl anymore, the doll putting my feelings aside to try to find the logic in your actions. The one you got “right”...You died a better man after you lost us but now...I can’t bare to look at you, goodbye Walker.” Replied Maddie as she raised the Fenton Bazooka at Walker’s face before pulling the trigger.

 

The portal began to tug Walker forward despite him kicking back against the floor, Vlad now behind Maddie.  Through the pain, shock and regret Walker’s mind latched onto something, something that gave him once last word. Glaring at Vlad he gave a wicked smile.

 

“I’ve met your son a few times, this was all for him after all.” Admitted Walker before raising his feet and allowing the portal to take him. 

 

Vlad was thankful for the mask when Maddie whirled around to face him. Hands up Vlad gestured for her to not aim the gun at him. Maddie moved the blaster onto her back then crossed her arms and tapped a foot . Relaxing his stance Vlad thought for a moment before answering:

 

“He’s clumping together Daniel and Phantom, who lead a revolt in his unjust prison where Walker plays all the roles while making rules on the spot. “

 

“What could possibly make him think that I’m Phantom’s mother?” Questioned Maddie with a frown.

 

“Phantom has grown rather attached to me, viewing me as family and by extension the rest of you. As for mother specifically you will have to ask him yourself. “ Replied Vlad as he turned to walk away only for Maddie to grab his shoulder.

 

“Vlad you’re not telling me everything.” Accused Maddie only for Vlad to shrug her hand off as he looked over his shoulder.

 

“It’s not for me to tell. Befriend Phantom and he will tell you everything.” Avoided Vlad before disappearing  in a swirl of pink to leave Maddie alone. 

 

Maddie flexed her fingers through the air and after changing the setting on her goggles she knew Vlad was gone. Numbly she sat in one of the abandoned benches, scorched and scratched but still standing. Her head in her hands and elbows on her knees Maddie didn’t notice the suited figure coming from a back entrance as more tears collected in her goggles. 

 

“Mads I couldn’t find the Ghostkateers but- Baby what’s wrong?” Spoke Jack, jogging the last few feet to her.

 

“Nothing’s wrong, the ghosts are gone and the Fenton Bazooka worked like a charm.” Dismissed Maddie as she  straightened up and rubbed at her eyes with her palm only to hit the plastic of her goggles. 

 

Giving a look around Jack knew they were alone, the crowd outside wouldn’t enter until they gave the all clear.  Bending down on one knee Jack took Maddie’s face into both of his hands, rubbing circles with his thumbs before pulling back the hood. Maddie’s eyes were reddened as collected tears flowed down her face which troubled Jack, Maddie never cried. Kissing her eyes Jack then put his forehead against hers as Maddie put her hands over his hands. He wouldn’t push for answers, not with Maddie she had had to explain herself far too much as a child and Maddie was a good judge on whether he needed to know or not. A chuckle escaped his mouth as he remembered how casually she had just admitted to be a ninth degree black belt, she had mentioned classes but he had had no idea.

 

“What’s so funny?” Questioned Maddie as she pulled away but wrapped her hands around Jacks to rest them in her lap.

 

“I keep getting amazed by how awesome you are. Your shooting and then being a ninth degree black belt...What could make someone as tough as you cry?” Mused Jack as he looked her in the eyes.

 

“I met the first ghost I knew when they were alive… he did all of this.” Admitted Maddie with a forlorn expression and Jack immediately had her in a hug.

 

It didn’t take a genius to narrow down who had died in Maddie’s life capable of this and her father had been a warden while the green goons had been dressed like cops. Jack held Maddie close as she let herself cry, sitting down and rocking them gently. Maddie had been free of his influence for so long and now she had to battle those demons all over again. Later Maddie would tell Jack about what her father had said, what Vlad had avoided and that they had two new allies but for now she just let Jack anchor her in this storm.

 

Meanwhile Vlad roosted in a tree nearby, invisible with guilt eating at his gut. Danny had his freedom and a truce with his parents, Walker had been exposed and he had gained a powerful ally. However, this much activity would bring GIW, Maddie wanted answers and soon Jack would too. Vlad had given Maddie the tools to figure this out and he no longer had the freedom their ignorance had allotted him and soon Danny wouldn’t either.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've hinted at this since Plasmius.


	8. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As family members start to feel disconnected Vlad takes matters into his own hands.Inviting Maddie and Danny to his Colorado chalet for them to bond as well as giving Jack and Jazz some bonding. However a downed generator releases nightmares leading to the reveal of several secrets.

There were many reasons for Vlad to be happy, Walker had been blamed for the ghost siege while Danny was known as Phantom to the masses and while not loved he wasn’t actively hunted. Even Valerie had backed off following the attacks whether it was the amount of allies Danny had or perhaps fighting alongside Vlad had her rethinking things was anyone's guess. That Danny had handled a lover’s quarrel between Johnny 13 and Kitty with little advice was a sign of Danny’s growing capabilities.  However, that Danny hadn’t clued him in and was still being flighty around Maddie and Jack was cause for concern. Vlad would need to be more tactful around Danny, who didn’t want to talk about Walker while Maddie wouldn’t stop asking about him. The whole incident had only strengthened Danny’s fear of rejection from what Walker had done to what Maddie had done to Walker. 

****

Maddie wasn’t pleased with Vlad either, he was keeping information from her concerning her family. Jack was unsure what to make of all of this and was caught in the middle barely able to get them to behave as they were getting snippy. Due to the tension Vlad had been avoiding being alone with Maddie, bringing the Fentons to his manor instead of going to Fenton Works. 

****

Right now Vlad was at his manor standing in the backyard as Plasmius with a remote in his hand. Over the area was a cloaking dome, a bit of technology that showed the yard exactly as it should be given the weather but hiding the activities within. Tucker was on one side and Sam with a clipboard on the other side of him. Danny was flying past them fast enough to cause a breeze as he flew past a sensor in the ground. 120 mph was projected in red numbers from the ground and Danny looked at the readout with a smile.

****

“A mile from breaking a car’s speedometer, lighting it up dude.” Praised Tucker as Sam wrote down the results.

****

“We’ll have to test your dive speed at the castle but promising improvement. Next.” Directed Vlad as he pushed a blue button on the remote.

****

A section of the yard pulled back to reveal a long line of slits. Pressing the button again metal walls sprouted from the slits before retracting back  at odd intervals calibrate. There were a few anti-ghost walls the arrangement changed each time. This test was to gauge Danny’s reflexes to go intangible and when to stop as the boy tended to just take a hit or waste time flying around. Danny took a deep breath and flew at the walls. His form shimmered blue as he lost his mass zooming through the walls, focusing on the heavy feeling anti-ghost objects had and barely was able to pull up in time to avoid one. Getting hit while intangible by such a substance left a weird pins and needles sensation Danny would rather avoid in addition to the usual damage. Danny’s sides were heaving as he struggled to slow his breathing by the end as he regained his solidity. 

****

“We’ll have to work on your intangibility hold time but no collisions is always a preferred outcome. Invisibility then overshadowing.” Stated Vlad as Sam wrote down the results.

****

Danny faded from sight in an instant and then Tucker flinched as his eyes glowed green like Danny’s for only a moment then back to normal.

****

“Hi, I’m Tucker! Don’t let the PDA, glasses and lack of muscle fool you. I’m a stud.” Spoke “Tucker” in his own voice as he flexed his arms. 

****

“The eyes are no longer a dead give away and you’ve accessed Tucker’s voice, a vast improvement.” Praised Vlad as “Tucker” smiled before his eyes flashed green before Danny formed beside him.

****

“I hate when you do that.” Stated Tucker but Vlad noticed Tucker wasn’t rubbing his head in discomfort, Danny was getting better with his exits. 

****

Vlad motioned Danny back to the center before giving the remote to Sam. 

****

“Time to ramp it up?” 

****

“Indeed.”

****

Sam began pressing random buttons on the bottom third of the remote. Glowing rings rose from the ground without supports. Danny launched himself at the first one. Grabbing the top Danny did to spins through to get the momentum to catch the bottom of the next while dodging a slew of darts. Danny swung his legs forward and up to perch inside the ring, dodging another set of darts before jumping through the final ring to land on the ground. Two board cut outs of ghosts popped up and shot blasts at him, with a charged hand Danny hit one, dodged a third round of darts and hit the other. Then an a board of Jazz with another of a ghost behind it popped up and with a precision ray from his finger Danny sent the ghost falling back while the one of Jazz was unharmed. Danny stood poised for a moment, relaxing only at Vlad clapping.

“Excellent, agility, strength, reflexes, aim and precision all showing steady improvement.” Praised Vlad before taking the remote from Sam.

****

Pressing a red button everything went back into the ground with Danny and Vlad shifting back to human as the cloak dome collapsed into itself to rest in the middle of the yard. Danny made his way over, earning a high five from Sam and a back slap from Tucker.

****

“Dude you’re killin it in that course. I recorded it, see. “ Praised Tucker as he showed Danny his cellphone and the two began watching the video.

****

“I don’t know much more we could add now that we’re at button mashing.” Mused Sam as she looked over Danny’s shoulder.

****

“ True there is little more I can add to my backyard here but at my castle...Well Daniel let’s just say you’re not quite ready for it but all in due time. This summer will be quite interesting for the three of you...You didn’t think I’d just train Daniel did you? I might even give you suits if you do well.” Informed Vlad, smiling at the three teens now staring at him.

****

Sam was eager to be able to kick butt while Tucker seemed slightly uncomfortable and Danny looked at his friends with worry. He wanted them safe not on the frontlines but that hadn’t worked so far maybe Vlad had a point. Valerie was rather formidable in her suit and no doubt Vlad would improve upon the designs while personalizing them. In reality Vlad was already building the suits, a yellow optimized for hacking and defense for Tucker with a dark purple for Sam with stealth and offense in mind. In the basement Vlad was working on the blueprints for the Specter Slicer, an upgrade on the Fenton Peeler for Jazz. Vlad was even working on another collar for Cujo that would extend some armor over his chest and back to protect his core when he dropped his disguise. 

****

“We can talk about these matters later, I promised to have you each home in time for dinner.” Stated Vlad as he walked away, the teens following him to his garage.

****

For a billionaire Vlad didn’t have many cars, getting his favorite model from each decade of his life at his castle, a jeep at his Colorado chalet and his red Jaguar S-Type which was his everyday car here. The car had enough style with its hood ornament for Vlad and he enjoyed how the teens always got excited to ride in it.That Vlad occasionally turned it and everyone in it intangible to roar down the streets might add to that. After dropping off Sam and Tucker Vlad was parking at Fenton Works and waiting for Danny to go inside but the boy came around to stand at his door window.

****

“Aren’t you coming?” Asked Danny as he motioned over his shoulder with his thumb at the door.

****

“Daniel your mother knows I’m keeping information from her, information about both sides of you. Until we tell her there will be no reconciliation...How close are you?” Replied Vlad, he didn’t want to force Danny but Vlad was running out of options.

****

“...Close, she and Dad have been getting calmer around Phantom, no longer drawing their guns. That I can translate Wulf for Dad probably helps abit, still weird seeing him act like a giant puppy. Acting like a I don’t know while Fenton isn’t easy, I don’t know how Jazz did it with me...I just don’t like how Mom keeps asking me about Walker. I want her to see me and not just a source of information about him or other ghosts.” Explained Danny, rubbing his arm as he averted his eyes slightly.

****

“You’re going to have to talk to her first as a human then change. I’ll think of a way to make this easier for you, telling Maddie first without Jack would be best. Your mother has always been the more level headed one.” Stated Vlad as he motioned for Danny to back up as he opened his door. 

****

Heading to the doorway they heard a boof and Vlad smiled as he used his key. Danny barely making it inside before Cujo was upon him, licking his face with paws on the teen’s shoulders and still a head taller. There was giggling as Danny grabbed Cujo’s head playing with his wrinkles. With a chuckle Vlad made his way to the living room to give the two some bonding time. Vlad stopped outside the entrance as he saw Maddie looking at a framed photo with longing while Jack was playing with custom action figures. He turned invisible as he heard Maddie talking:

****

“Danny and I used to be so close.”

****

There was some clashing of plastic against plastic but Jack thankfully noticed Maddie looked down. Vlad had no idea where the jerky came from but even he had to admit it was cute as the little Jack Fenton figure offered Maddie some jerky. Jack used food to show love, especially snacks, making his own jerky.

****

“Gracias. We shared everything. Secrets, Bunsen burners, soda…” Sighed Maddie as she took the snack but not looking away from the photo.

****

“Ah, yes. Nothing says bonding like backwash.” Agreed Jack and Vlad put his hand over his mouth as his stomach rebelled before forcing it down with a gag.

****

The BackWash Incident still haunted Vlad to this day, sophomore year in college, hot day, Jack eating a subpar clam roll, one water bottle...Vlad hadn’t realized there was backwash until he had chugged a mouth full and ended up vomiting on a passing frat boy with his friends. Both his and Jack’s running skills had been thoroughly tested that day.

****

“Danny’s just shooting up so fast. Those special times seem to be slipping away.Oh, I miss them.” Lamented Maddie as she hugged the frame to her chest which pulled at Vlad’s heart.

****

“Hey, they all have to grow up sometime.” Tried Jack but Maddie didn’t even look at him.

****

Vlad sighed, this had gone on long enough, it was hurting everyone in this house. Danny was scared, Maddie was feeling a gap while suspicious, Jazz was in a hard position and Jack was clueless. He had seen one family, his family, disintegrate, cutting out his father and becoming estranged from his sister and her children, now grown. The Fentons would not suffer a similar fate if Vlad could help it. Danny and Maddie clearly needed to bond as did Jack and Jazz, it’d be easier to get Danny to agree on a trip with Maddie then Jazz with Jack. He had an idea and it would give him a perfect excuse to come along, Vlad needed to check on some experiments there anyways. Regaining his visibility Vlad knocked on the nearby wall with a soft smile attracting his friend’s attention.

****

“My dear I couldn’t help but hear your disheartened words. I believe I have a remedy, a vacation to bond. My Colorado chalet needs some maintenance and is rather remote. I’ll have to drive you up and manage the security systems but I’ll have my own quarters. Between the four wheelers, trails, skeet shooting, archery, fire pit and clear skies for stargazing you two will have much to do. There is no landline but I have a few satellite phones there and one in my jeep. I can have arrangements done within the hour so we can leave tonight. What do you say? "Offered Vlad.

****

“Yes, just what we need.” Agreed Maddie looking back at Jack as she heard a whine.

****

Jack was giving her concerned puppy dog eyes and nuzzled into her hand. Since Halloween Jack hadn’t been left completely alone with Danny or Jazz . The trio didn’t think Jack would hurt them, especially with his lessons, but Jack was easily distracted and a slip up was likely. That it was Jazz, rational, always right and wanting nothing to do with hunting ghosts, who would be here was another layer of uncertainty. Maddie  shared a look with Vlad before focusing again on Jack.

****

“Jazz has taken Vlad being a half ghost rather well. Cujo is a full ghost dog and they were sleeping on the couch yesterday. You’re her father and she’s always put family first. We all need this and it’s only the weekend.” Soothed Maddie with a small smile.

****

Jack closed his eyes for a moment then nodded before pressing his forehead to Maddie’s. Taking a deep breath to inhale her scent Jack pulled back with a sad smile. Maddie and Vlad were right, the family was starting to drift and this could help. He had to plan things to do with Jazz. There were some new inventions to show her and Vlad had made a second Fenton Helmet to test multiplayer applications. 

****

 Danny entered the room, rubbing spectral salvia from his face with Cujo at his side. Stopping mid step he looked at the three adults, his parents close while Vlad was nearby but his gaze averted. 

****

“Am I interrupting something?” Questioned Danny as he took a step back looking towards the stairs. 

****

“Of course not Danny. Go pack your bags! Vlad’s taking us on a weekend getaway to his Colorado chalet for some mother-son bonding time. Doesn’t that sound fun?” Expressed Maddie with her hand clasp together and a smile on her face.

****

Spending his weekend alone with his mother and Vlad, who would probably make himself scarce, did not sound fun. In fact it sounded dreadful because Vlad had clearly set this up for him to come clean to his mother. Danny didn’t even try to hide his disappointment until he heard Vlad’s undertones:

****

*You live in the same house and she misses you. You’re lucky to have such a wonderful mother and loving father, neither I, Maddie or Jack had both. Treasure them while they are here and straighten that spine now.*

****

Danny immediately straightened with a sheepish grin as he asked: 

****

“When do we leave?”

****

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Danny was struggling to stay upright and probably had his ghost half to thank for not getting road sick as Vlad was driving them off road in his green jeep with muted gold tone chrome to fit in better then his usual red. The plane ride had been short and relatively pleasant with Vlad guiding them into a conversation about what constellations they would expect which had branched the entire flight. Once they landed Vlad took them to a garage to fetch the jeep  under an alias dressed in jeans and a Packer’s hoodie. Vlad had explained the chalet was in the middle of several acres listed under one of his spin off companies and ghosts had built the chalet itself. That Vlad had held his stomach while saying all of this kept Maddie and Danny from questioning his caution. They had driven two hours, 30 minutes of it off road as Vlad phased them through trees when need be. Which was often as it looked like a storm had ripped through the area recently

****

Cujo was next to Danny in his disguise, he didn’t always listen to anyone but Danny and Vlad. Vlad had wanted Cujo to stay home and was rather insistent on it but Maddie had backed Danny up reminding Vlad how much trouble Cujo and Jack could get in. Running his hand through a sleeping Cujo’s fur Danny was startled when Cujo shot up into a sit with a boof then a low growling just as the chalet came into view. 

****

“Cujo silent.” Ordered Vlad and Cujo went quiet after one more boof.

****

“Vlad this place is rather ritzy.” Complemented Maddie as Vlad pulled into the opening garage. 

****

“It’s what I strive for, I’ll have duplicates bring in the luggage. Daniel here’s the key and make yourselves comfortable I have to check on the generator.” Directed Vlad as he turned and handed Danny a simple looking key that glowed and became complex in Danny’s hand.

****

Danny nodded and got out the jeep with Maddie as he walked towards the door Cujo looked towards the woods and stopped. His yellow eyes glowed red and his fur bristled as Cujo pressed against himself against Danny, staying between him and the closing garage.  There was a deep growling but with a tug on his collar Cujo reluctantly followed Danny as the door finally closed shutting out the approaching night.

****

 As Danny opened the door and began exploring around with Maddie, Vlad phased through the back of the garage. Against the wall was a generator, chrome and high tech, made by Vlad himself. Vlad’s face paled at the large branch embedded in the metal around which ectoplasm was dripping and burning while the antenna was bent. There was no humming as Vlad  pressed his thumb to a reader which was dead. Vlad forced open the lid to reveal a keyboard and screen which was dark. Shifting into Plasmius his hands charged with pink energy. Vlad ripped out the branch while forcing power into the generator. It restarted with a whirl and Vlad ripped into his left forearm with two claws, green ectoplasm flowing into the damaged reservoir. After roughly a cup Vlad took a glowing finger and cauterized the wound. Then Vlad was quickly soldering the reservoir shut as the screen showed the computer rebooting. Vlad was typing rapidly, he needed to know how long the generator had been off as it had failed to send a signal.There was a 24 hour window before systems powered down and even then it should take 12 more hours before containment would start to fail and…

****

_ SYSTEM SHUTDOWN APPROX 0100 24 NOV 04 _

_ SYSTEM RESTARTED 1813 26 NOV 04 _

_ SYSTEM OFFLINE APPROX 69 HOURS _

_ ACCESSING MONITORS>>>ACCESSING MONITORS>>> DATA RETRIEVED _

_ REFRIGERATION SYSTEM: SUPPLIES UNRECOVERABLE _

_ EXPERIMENT SUPPORT SYSTEM: ALL SUBJECTS EXPIRED _

_ CONTAINMENT SYSTEM : COMPLETE ASSET BREAKOUT _

_ THREAT LEVEL: CRISIS   _

****

_ \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ _

****

Jazz loved her family from Cujo to Vlad but being the most mature left with the most immature was something she was not going to deal with. Vlad had shot down her excuse of cat sitting Seline, the ghostly feline didn’t eat, drink or need a litter box.After a tasty but trying dinner Jazz was on the couch phone in hand. She was looking for a way out of this with her friend Lindsey, the girl had her finger on the pulse of Casper High’s social life.

****

“There’s a party at 8pm at the Johnson twin’s house, seniors, Janet keeps Joseph in line so no drinks unless you bring your own flask, no smoking. Address is 510 Fir Street. I’ll leave you to get ready.” Suggested Lindsey.

****

“Ok, I’ll see you later.” Agreed Jazz before hanging up the phone with a smile which fell at the sight of her father despite his cheer.

****

“Hey Jazzerincess, check this out! It’s my Jack-o’-Nine-Tails! How’s about a quick tutorial?” Offered Jack as he presented a metal rod, it was his first function invention without aid for months.

****

“How about a quicker no? I’m not interested in ghost fighting, Dad. In fact, I’m going out.” Rejected Jazz, not hiding her distaste as she stood up grabbing her purse.

****

“Hey, rope it in, little miss. Be careful, teenage boys are like wild animals.” Warned Jack, not appreciating her sass or her sudden plans.

****

Jazz sighed and made for the door not noticing Jack’s head suddenly perk up and tilt as he tried to discern a sound. As Jazz opened the door a shadow fell over her a dark green ghost with leathery skin and large bat ears popped down from the top of the door frame. It looked at Jazz with fiery cat like eyes and opened a wide mouth of razor sharp teeth, laughing like a demented chipmunk. Jazz felt a strong hand grab her shoulder and pull her back just as the ghost slashed at her with a three fingered clawed hand. 

****

“Back off, she’s a minor!” Snarled Jack, though he doubted this ghoul cared if it’s prey was a child.

****

Pressing a button on the rod it shot out a cable that unfurled into multiple tendrils with clamps at the end and a effigy of his face in the middle. The creature hissed as it’s upper half was enveloped with a squeeze and shock that ripped the core past it’s limits causing the ghost to explode in a shower of ectoplasm. Jazz ran behind her father, clutching to his size as she numbly watched the weapon retract. Another one of the creatures phased through a window with a third running through the door on dinosaur like legs. Shooting the weapon again Jack grabbed the one from the window and with a swiping motion he threw it into the other one before pressing the shock button, causing both to shriek before they exploded.  Straining to hear Jack gave a sigh of relief, they were alone for now. 

****

“Dad, you saved me from that monster.” Noted Jazz, her heart still pumping.

****

“Yep. It’s what I do princess. That and needlepoint which is artsy and relaxing. Now come on! I’m putting this house under ghost lockdown!” Declared Jack knowing full well the ghost shield was under repairs after the recent siege by Walker.

****

Grabbing Jazz’s hand he took her to the basement, there would be some ghost-proofed material. They could use it to barricade the entrances while using the Fenton Foamer on the rest. He could also make sure the portal was fully secured and perhaps get a few more weapons. There was a feeling that world of Vlad’s trip had spread, how didn’t matter at this point just that Fenton Works was ground zero for any ghost looking to claim Amity Park. 

****

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Danny should have known Vlad was a prolific hunter and strangely the gun case/ display relaxed Danny. Vlad was using tools from crossbows  to rifles to hunt instead of his natural weapons, calming the doubts about Vlad’s sanity. That none of the heads, from boar to wolf seemed to be missing fur around the neck further helped the case. Cujo was busy smelling all the new scents and Danny had to snap his fingers a few times before Cujo stopped licking at the old furs. The decor was warm and cozy with two armchairs with a loveseat between them facing the fireplace

****

Above it was a moose head with two khopesh swords crossed under it, not antiques but not show pieces either from the few notches on the sharpened steel blades with a green gleam. Danny could see a slot in the ceiling which he could only assume held a large TV though Danny knew it was for DVDs with the lack of reception here. The mantle was full of pictures with a cherry wood box in the middle, the front side set with a heart shaped stone, rhodonite if he remembered right.  There was an old feeling, like a strong draw to pick it up and Danny could have sworn he heard undertones... _ I found my voice...He’s always sad...where is he?... _ It was so soft but the worry and strain was clear.  Walking forward to get a closer look Danny’s right foot lodged into the jaws of the bearskin rug. There was a painful tug as Danny went down with a cry.

****

Maddie had been looking at the vast array of books, various paranormal  research from the first writings to the most recent, mostly ghosts but werewolves and vampires were a close second along with a few ancient tomes held shut by small belts.  There were also quite a few hobby books from airbrushing to zumba along with psychology and astronomy with the most titles. A whole shelf was full self help books, mainly dealing with a divorce, trauma, stress,anger but also parenting. The top shelf was of personal books, ones including their findings, one Vlad had written about business, their yearbook as well as the kids. The bottom shelf nearly flush with the floor were several books about human medicine, genetics, veterinary science,lab procedures and animal training. Spotting a thick folder labeled “1 JAN 1990-1 JAN 2000” Maddie went to grab it only to whirl around at the distress of her son to find him facedown in the bear rug, his sneaker wedged in the mouth.

****

Cujo was at Danny’s side sniffing at him with worry before growling at the bear head that held Danny. There was no response and Cujo made to bite the rug only for Maddie to grab his collar. Cujo tried to her around her only to stop as Maddie began her own fight with the creature holding Danny.  Maddie got Danny to stop struggling before she pulled his foot from bear. Danny was still as his mother felt along his ankle, moving it side to side and making sure Danny wasn’t hiding any pain. Danny had to admit his ankle did hurt and felt stiff. Letting out a hiss of pain Maddie set down his foot. Maddie opened a pouch on her belt and produced two aleve which Danny took dry to his mother’s deeping frown. 

****

“ I don’t think it’s broken but you should stay off it.” Advised Maddie before scooping Danny into her arms to his embarrassment.

****

Danny crossed his arms as his mom set him on the red loveseat. Maddie took one of the throw pillows and elevated his ankle. There probably wouldn’t be any ice but Vlad kept a fully stocked first aid kit in every place he owned, so he’d have compression bandages. Noting the sour look on Danny’s face she ran her hand through Danny’s hair

which earned a reluctant smile.

****

“Sorry I didn’t see that rug coming, guess I’ll just have to grin and bear it.” Tried Danny with earned him a snort.

****

“It’s okay sweetie we’ll still have a fun time. I’m sure Vlad can carry you to the fire pit for smores, stories, songs, conversation games and of course stargazing. Tomorrow we can grill on the fire and find Vlad’s telescope. There’s cards and DVDs too. “ Offered Maddie though Danny didn’t look enthusiastic. 

****

“Mom I-” Began Danny only to jump slightly at a loud thud.

****

The two Vlad duplicates carrying in their luggage and food had disappeared dropping their loads. Vlad came through the door and locked it behind him before turning with a smile at their startled looks. That smile fell when he saw Danny was on the couch with his leg propped up.

****

“What happened?” 

****

“Sudden bear attack.” Deadpanned Danny which earned a confused look from Vlad.

****

“He tripped over the bear head on the rug. I’m pretty sure his ankle is sprained.” Supplied Maddie and Vlad’s frown deepened with something akin to dread.

****

“Maddie my dear can you start those tacos  while I do my own examination of his ankle? “ Asked Vlad as he pulled the sleeve of his hoodie back.

****

“Sure thing, should be done in 20.” Agreed Maddie as she got up and went down the hall to the kitchen.

****

Vlad was soon at the foot of the loveseat taking gentle hold of Danny’s right foot with his left hand. Turning his right hand intangible Vlad phased it into Danny’s ankle, first turning his palm around then moving his fingers, all with a serious expression. For Danny the sensation was strange, not painful but like a weird tickle with a chill. Removing his hand Vlad returned it to normal and gave one last feel before nodding.

****

“Nothing’s broken, the ligaments are intact so you simply strained it. Walking will be painful but possible...What distracted you so much you didn’t think to phase your foot through?” Expressed Vlad and Danny could tell the man was frustrated.

****

“That box on the mantle with the stone heart...Vlad what’s inside it?” Replied Danny, he wouldn’t mention the voice yet but seeing Vlad suddenly look he’d been slapped made Danny regret saying anything.

****

Vlad stood up stiffly looking increasingly upset as he looked from Danny to the box. That’s when Danny noticed the tears beginning to leave trails on Vlad’s cheeks. Danny couldn’t remember seeing Vlad cry like this, seemingly unprompted  and not even trying to hide it. 

****

“Vlad I’m so-”

****

“No, you didn’t do anything wrong but it’s easier if I show you.” Interrupted Vlad as he went to the mantle.

****

Gently taking the cherry wood box and blowing off a thin layer of dust. Vlad stroked the top before turning around and bringing the box to Danny. Going down on one knee so Danny could see the top Vlad let Danny have time to read the lid:

******  
  
**

_ Of all the things, _

_ my hands have held _ ,

_ the best by far , _

_ is you. _

****

_ Tokala ‘96 _

****

Danny was speechless as Vlad opened the lid to reveal a black velvet interior in which a beautiful clear pear shaped diamond positioned like a tear was nestled. Encircling the gen was a woven bracelet of jet black and silver white hair with a gold square bead stamped with a M. The bead had a groove around the edges around which black hair was nestled, slightly more coal than that of the bracelet.

****

“This is all that remains of my son, a cremation diamond and some Victorian style hair jewelry of his, mine and Wynonna’s hair…Nothing lasts forever but stones and hair last at least a lifetime.” Explained Vlad before shutting the box which was small enough to place in the pouch of his hoodie. 

****

Danny wasn’t sure it was a good or bad thing that he didn’t find the hair jewelry disturbing, then again as a being of death he might as well get familiar with how people handled it. As a teenage boy he couldn’t begin to comprehend the pain and thinking that came with losing a child so he didn’t say anything. Thankfully Vlad didn’t take this as an insult and just ruffled Danny’s hair before standing up. 

****

“Now Daniel we have something to discuss. You have to tell your mother and within the next hour would be best as you’ll need to fly with that ankle.” Stated Vlad as he gestured to Danny’s ankle. 

****

“What?! Why? It’s too late for a hike!” Exclaimed Danny as he raised himself onto his hands and looked at Vlad with something akin to horror.

****

“Well the generator was disabled by a recent storm for a rather extended period of time and while it is fixed now, the damage has been done to my lab here. I need-”

****

“What damage? We brought food and you can replace anything that spoiled...Why do I need to be able to move fast?” Questioned Danny as he swung his legs around to have his feet on the floor.

****

Vlad went to answer when Cujo perked up and began barking viciously at a nearby window. The collar buzzed as Cujo dropped his disguise and enlarged, not quite his full size but larger then any living dog. Danny flew straight up into a standing position with blue wisps leaving his mouth. Two red eyes glaring inside, higher than Cujo’s and the light reflecting on large white fangs. That wasn’t a harmless little blob outside and as more eyes shone Danny whispered:

****

“What the fuck were you doing in that lab?”

****

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

In retrospect maybe the living room wasn’t the best place to hold up but Jack had started putting up their limited ghost proof material before that thought came to him. The material from the Fenton Foamer wasn’t exactly ghost proof but anti ghost like mint oil and spiders, there wouldn’t be as many but it didn’t stop them. Jack had ate some blood blossoms, careful to keep pieces in his teeth, harmless to humans and halfa in human form the mere presence could send a ghost into agony. Jammed in through a bite and a ghost’s core would rejected it’s tainted ectoplasm and not reform until put in the zone. In his hands was the Jack-o’-Nine-Tails and behind him was Jazz. 

****

Jazz hadn’t expected a night like this, Fenton Works under assault with the ghost shield still not operational relying on her father. That her father was more capable in this situation then her, in any situation really was a shock. The way her father was tense, head forward and tilting at every noise with nostrils flaring while seemingly unaware of the low growling from his throat only made this more surreal. Jazz screamed at the two ghosts that flew in through the ceiling.

****

Pale blue women with dark blue bat wings their long black hair went past their severed torsos draped in red halters and tied in a knot under the ribcage. Their pointed ears where perked forward as their taloned hands were poised to grab. Eager and hungry red eyes looked from Jack then settled on Jazz. Jaws opened inhumanly wide in savage smiles with teeth completely predatory from carnassials to wicked fangs. Long green tongues lolled from their mouths, inhuman and like straws.

****

“Such a meal, young virgin blood is sure to quench the burn for a time.” Purred the larger of the two as she side glanced the other.

****

“Oh yes sister, who shall get the fat dog though?” Replied the smaller, moving from hand to hand in excitement.

****

“We will share both.” Declare the Larger before lunging at Jack, slamming him into the wall by his shoulders as her sister wrapped a clawed hand behind Jack’s left leg to hamstring him.

****

Pinned to the wall Jack growled and then yelped as claws slashed into his leg. Dropping his weapon Jack’s hands spasmed as he grabbed the one at his leg by her slender throat while snapping at the other with lengthening jaws. The larger pulled back with a hiss at the burn of blood blossoms and seeing bits of the plant coating his sharpening teeth. Charging a hand she went to fire a blast only to be entrapped in the tendrils of the Jack-o’-Nine-Tails and with a shock and shriek the ghost was gone in a blast of green vapor. 

****

“Sister!” Screeched the smaller before flinging herself at Jazz with red stained talons from the floor. 

****

Jazz didn’t have time to move nor did the weapon have time to retract only to scream as she braced herself. There was a choked scream and thud to which Jazz opened her eyes to see, immediately regretting it. A huge black furred beast clad in orange  had it’s massive maw clamped on the back of the ghoul’s neck pinning wings with clawed hands. Black cracks trailed from the bite oozing fading ectoplasm as they covered the spasming ghost which was kept silent as the beast bit harder with a deep snarl.  Talons dug into the carpet as red eyes looked up at Jazz in pained horror with tears as that face suddenly looked much more human with the mouth close. Then the ghost exploded in a puff of smoke.

****

Giving one last growl the puddle of ectoplasm the lupine head raised and looked at Jazz, faintly glowing slime dripping from wet jaws. Expression going from feral to concerned it took a few steps closer on three limbs, the left leg dragging on the ground and bleeding. Freezing Jazz felt nuzzling against her face while a arm went to wrap around her shoulders. Knowing she wouldn’t be strong enough to break the embrace Jazz screamed and pushed with everything she had. There was a yelp as the canine staggered back agitating the injured limb. 

****

“Princess did I hurt you? Did it get a swipe in and I touched it?” Huffed Jack through the pain.

****

Jazz was frozen like a deer in the headlights, her breathing getting quicker as Jack  leaned his head forward sniffing. He could only smell his own blood as eyes darting over his daughter who was looking rather pale as he could smell the fear wafting from her. Opening his jaws to speak Jack let out a whine as Jazz fainted. 

****

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Maddie had found the kitchen and the supplies rather easily due to how well stocked and organized the room was. The fridge had only had condiments and the freezer had some ice packs but everything was warm, clearly nothing inside could be used but thankfully it was powering back up. Thankfully they had brought a cooler of supplies, ground beef, cheese,veggies, tortillas,hotdogs, buns, condiment, some spices and some soda with a thing of apple juice. 

****

The ground beef was browning nicely and there was a good deal of counter space to have everything laid out. Vegetables had been cleaned and rested by the sink in front of a large window with a nice view. Humming with her hood down Maddie was thinking of all the fun they would have tonight at the fire pit, glancing over at the marshmallows with a soft look. Danny had enjoyed camping in his youth in the previous RV, they had even spent the majority of a summer vacation camping around the United States. 

****

At the sound of Cujo going ballistic down the hall followed by glass breaking and her baby yelling changed Maddie’s mood on a dime.Pulling over her hood and unlatching the Specter Stabber collapsible rod into her right hand Maddie went to the hallway. She tensed as she felt a crawling up her spine, the instinctive knowing a predator was watching you. With a click the Specter Stabber buzzed to life and Maddie whirled around to see four red eyes looking at her from outside the window. At the sight of the dual ecto-blades there was a flare of green as the creature became fully visible, a massive wolf with four eyes and black hooves resting on the window sill. Poised Maddie was relieved when the ghost bounced off the window as if it was a ghost shield but there was still cracking. Maddie ran out of the room to get reinforcements only to stop suddenly at the sight before her.

****

The living room was splattered with ectoplasm from the floor to the ceiling. Laying In the corner by the window was Cujo, as large as the space would allow him. His massive frame shaking as he snapped his jaws at the spectral bear snarling down at him with  four limbs poised to strike as is stood on another pair. The two were dripping ectoplasm from snapped jaws and raking claws. Vlad was in ghost form by Danny, shooting a blast from both hands at what might have once been a moose making it stagger back from the window but there were more eyes outside, glowing claws raking at the windows.

****

“Blast! This isn’t going to work, Daniel get your mother and flee, they can’t fly just like Cujo. There’s a helipad on the roof, Maddie has a flying license, now go!” Ordered Vlad as he sent three duplicates out the windows.

****

Maddie rushed forward and took a surprised Danny in her arms, she could carry his weight but there wasn’t a weapon she could use without her hands.  Behind them was human screams and painful roars, both cutting off at disturbing intervals. A bestial snarl and shattering glass came from the kitchen as they passed, with the beat of hooves echoed on hardwood soon afterwards.

****

“Mom we have to go back! He’s going to get himself killed and I can’t protect you on my own!” Yelled Danny only for Maddie to clutch him tighter.

****

 Maddie knew she couldn’t outrun the beast behind them, especially carrying Danny. In these halls there was little room to use her tactical agility against animalistic strength. One bite could kill her and Danny wouldn’t be able to make it to the end of the hall with his ankle, let alone up the stairs to what would be a useless helicopter. She felt Danny shift in her arms with a frustrated groan and suddenly her arms were empty. Whirling around Maddie heard a gasp of pain and saw Danny on his feet, the ghost stopping in front of him lowering itself to strike. 

****

Pulling out the Specter Slicer Maddie rushed forward only to stop as a white ring appeared around Danny’s waist. Splitting up and down Maddie watched as white shirt and jeans were changed into black hazmat with white gloves over clenched fists. Sneakers turned to white boots with the weight shifted to the left foot and black hair turned white. All of Danny glowed with spectral energy and with a small jump his legs turned into a wispy tail and hands glowed green. 

****

Her son was Phantom which meant he was a half ghost like Vlad which meant Danny had been exposed to an activating portal...Their portal had been operational for the better part of a year meaning she had missed this major change in her son that entire time. Vlad would have been able to tell just by listening to Danny, hearing the new core humm along with his usual heartbeat....Vlad had kept this from her and Jack this entire time. A blast and a yelp drew her attention back to reality. 

****

The wolf was pawing at its many eyes surrounded by a scorch mark. Danny was charging a ecto-ball in both hands and threw it at the ghost, throwing it back several feet. Using the achieved distance Danny charged a fist and flew forward at his top speed. Striking the wolf under the jaw it was flung onto it’s back dazed. Danny looked back at his mom in uncertainty and dread then at the ghost’s chest, he had never cored something before but he didn’t have his thermos on him. Maddie understood, she had seen a similar look on Vlad’s face long ago. Rushing forward she jumped and plunged the Specter Stabber into the wolf which spasmed and let out a long whine as it’s form jiggled like jello then exploded. 

****

Danny shivered before flinching with a cry as a hand touched his shoulder. Wide neon green eyes locked on Maddie horror replaced with guilt. This wasn’t how Danny wanted his mom to find out and the look she was giving him was one of hurt. Danny didn’t know how to explain why he hadn’t told, at first he was scared but by the time he learned Vlad was Plasmius it was more what he had done, the lies he had told then what he was.

****

“I’m sorry I-”

****

“Honey we will talk about this later, but right now know I still love you and we have to save Vlad’s ass.” Interrupted Maddie as she patted Danny’s cheek.

****

A ghost resembling a badger but the size of a black bear and saber fangs  came around the corner. With a sniff of it’s nose it snarled as it’s eyes went to the puddle that was all that was left of the wolf. Red eyes fixed on them and it charged forward. Danny flew to the side as his mother stood her ground, the ghost impaling itself on her weapon but it wasn’t long enough to reach the core. Flinging it’s head with a screech the ghost wretched the weapon from Maddie’s hand while flinging her into the wall. Danny charged his hands and began lobbing shots to grab the ghouls attention as his mother got to her feet. Reaching into her boot Maddie pulled out a machete with a green sheen before running forward. Red eyes were slashed as Maddie grabbed the Specter Stabber with her free hand wretching it upwards to expose the underside. Thrusting the machete forward the beast screamed and and thrashed nearly breaking free until two gloved hands grabbed the head and steadied it. Ectoplasm welled up as Maddie forced the slashing weapon deeper. Grunting with effort the blade finally pierced the core and the badger ghost burst, freeing Maddie’s weapons.

****

“Mom you’re awesome but in a scary sort of way, no offense.” Commented Danny as he hovered next to her staring down at the green stained weapons.

****

“None taken sweetie now let’s-”

****

“You ungrateful freaks! I’ve killed you once and I will do it again!” Roared Vlad from in the living room.

****

There was a yelp then a snarl as Vlad was thrown into the hall, hissing as he slid down the wall leaving a smear of green swirled with red. The khopesh swords were clenched in his fists, painted peridot and dripping as Vlad got to his feet. His eyes were embers with red wisps and pink energy crackling from them as his fists glowed with pink energy that arced over the blades. Mouth opening inhumanely wide with elongated fangs and a snake like tongue Vlad let out a primal battle cry before leaping back into the fray. Danny and Maddie stared in shock then horror as a spray of slime came from the living room followed by manic laughter.

****

“Should we be more worried about the monsters or Vlad?” Questioned Danny, half serious as he glanced at his mother who didn’t answer. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Jazz had woken up alone on the couch, a post it note on her forehead. Peeling off the note Jazz turned it around to read it:

****

_ Princess,  _

****

_ Went downstairs to get ropes and Fenton Spook Shoot- Jack P.S Left Jack-o’-Nine-Tails _

****

 Jazz put down the note and grabbed the metal rod on the table. Then she saw the large red stain on the carpet next to couch which trailed back to where the fight had happened.There was  green and red were those ghouls and that lupine creature had fought. From the red stain by the couch it trailed to the lab which sent a spike of fear through her heart. That had happened and that meant…

****

“Not thinking about that right now.” Stated Jazz as she stood up grabbing the rod pushing away the growing realization her father wasn’t human.

****

Ghosts were attacking and she needed to be prepared. Her mother had spare jumpsuits upstairs, they would offer some protection and if Jazz remembered right the goggles had offensive as well as defensive properties. Also if Jazz was going to experiment with ghost hunting she might as well go for the full experience. 

****

Jazz hadn’t expected the blue hazmat suit to be such a good fit, her mother was significantly more curvy and slightly taller. Looking in the mirror it was like the jumpsuit was made for her and pulling on the hood Jazz had to admit she looked quite a bit like her mother. She wasn’t sure how to feel about that and there wasn’t much time to contemplate when her father walked or rather hobbled into the room. 

****

“Jazz, honey, I--Maddie you’re home!” Exclaimed Jack as he looked up and saw Jazz  with joy and relief.

****

“Dad,it’s me, Jazz.” 

****

“Jazz? Why, look at you. You're the spitting image of your mother. “ Sniffed Jack as he dropped the weapons with a thud as confusion turned to joy.

****

“ I knew this day would come. That's why years ago I had this made for you.” Announced Jack as he limped to the closet and rummaged around before pulling out what Jazz had thought to be a spare of his.

****

“...Nice.” Tried Jazz but she couldn’t hide the disappointment. 

****

“Sorry about the size. I thought you'd be swimming in my end of the gene pool--the end that's filled with ranch dressing, melted cheese, and fudge. Lots of fudge. “ Explained Jack with a sheepish smile that grew brighter at the thought of fudge.

****

“Does that gene pool include lycanthropy?” Blurted Jazz, slapping a gloved hand over her mouth but it was too late.

****

Jack lowered the jumpsuit as his cheer at Jazz showing interest in ghosts evaporated like a water drop in a pan. It had been foolish to hope Jazz would dismiss it as a dream. Since Halloween Jack knew he’d have to tell his kids but for Jazz’s first impression of his werewolf form to be him throttling a humanoid ghost with his teeth. He hadn’t been thinking about the consequences, just saving his little girl from a being that wanted to eat her. Hands gripped into the spare suit as he kneaded it like a blanket as he looked down. A whine made it’s way past his teeth before he forced himself to look Jazz in the eyes, the goggles helped.

****

“Not when your  mother and I had you or Danny...Jazz I didn’t mean to scare you and honestly I’ve never done something like that in the six years since I got bit in Wisconsin. I just couldn’t let that ghost hurt you and I didn’t have any other way. I would never-” Began Jack only to stop as Jazz took the spare suit before hugging him tightly.

****

Jack bit back a yelp as his left leg was jarred, the claw marks protesting but not reopening. Returning the embrace Jack nuzzled against the top of Jazz’s head, she had approached him first and that spoke volumes.  Then his head perked up as he heard scurrying noises. Letting go of Jazz he barely had time to grab the supplies he dropped before, throwing the gun to Jazz as dozens of small figures phased into the room.

****

They were as small as action figures, red like old blood. with their skin taunt against bones like mummies. Heads were little more than saber tooth skulls from which long black hair sprouted into manes that went to their feet tipped in long claws. Disportionately long arms were tipped in long talons that clicked together as the they got closer.

****

Jazz fired the gun which had a splatter effect like a shotgun, taking down several of the creatures with a single shot. Giving them some breathing room Jazz threw the Jack-o’-Nine-Tails to her father. With a grin and a nod they ran into the fray, Jazz yelling and Jack snarling as they rained down destruction on the tiny invaders.

****

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

They really didn’t want to enter the living room but after a gutteral yowl that cut off with a thud Maddie and Danny rushed in. The area was soaked with ectoplasm, the windows destroyed and Cujo was outside in his full size throttling the six limb bear by it’s nape. Yet the snarling and choked roars from outside were nothing compared to Vlad wrestling with what was once a cougar on the floor. It’s six limbs were splayed, impaled to the ground via the paws with pink stakes. Lynx like ears were pinned back as the creature hissed in pain with wide red eyes, it’s form shuddering with fear.  One clawed hand had the head pulled back and to the side while another gripped the handle of a khopesh forced into its side. Vlad’s head was upside down and there was a sucking and gulping noises as the various rips in his suit no longer showed gaping mortal wounds but closing flesh.

****

Danny’s eyes went wide as he put a hand to his mouth, turned to the side and lost his brief struggle not to vomit. Maddie swore she saw some items that were not food but she let her curiosity die as she heard a yelp from outside. Cujo couldn’t core such a large ghost with his jaws and he was being shredded by the struggling bear. 

Rushing out with the Specter Stabber she leapt into the fray, not fully realizing she had left her half ghost son near a frenzied ectopire.

****

Thankfully Vlad did and with a twist of the sword he shattered the ghost puma’s core. As it destabilized under him Vlad dropped his weapon and after a moment of wound inventory he shifted back to human. The lack of his ghost form’s high stamina and remaining wounds dropped him like a rock. Heroically foolish as always Danny flew to Vlad and checked for a pulse only for Vlad to grab his wrist tightly as red eyes looked up at Danny.

****

“Daniel I was able to keep my ghost form after days without food and a partial vivisection so I will never drop it out of exhaustion. If I shift while injured it’s because I’m ravenous and you my boy, well you said it yourself, “the ghost version of Half and Half”. So perhaps not the best time to be within arms reach um?” Warned Vlad and with clear strain he released Danny’s hand.

****

Floating a few feet back Danny grabbed his wrist massaging it gently as he pushed down the panic that his godfather wanted to use him as a medicinal capri sun. Danny fought fear with anger as he looked down at Vlad who was trembling and moving into a fetal position away from him. His temper was fueled with desperation as he heard a roar cut off outside. 

****

“We don’t have time for this! The windows are broken, we’re exhausted and our two tanks are shredded more than the cheese we brought. I needed Mom’s help to core two of those things you made and they’ll be-”

****

“They won’t, that bear outside was the last one. I killed the other 17 while Cujo kept the bear occupied…Try not to have your duplicates die in front of you, it is highly unnerving.” Interrupted Vlad as he curled tighter.

****

“You made 20 of them!? Vlad what the actual fuck!?” Yelled Danny as he pulled at his hair in frustration.

****

“Language honey.” Called Maddie as she rose from the floor after jumping through a window, Cujo beside her in his usual form though not hiding his ghostly nature. 

****

Danny went to object but decided against it as his eyes went over the ectoplasm on her suit. Then he noticed how much ectoplasm Cujo was bleeding, injuries not pertaining to the core couldn’t send a ghost to judgement but they still hurt. With one last look at Vlad he flew over to Cujo with charged hands and began transferring ectoplasm to the more grievous wounds. The dog laid down and weakly thumped his tail as his favorite human made the pain go away.

****

Both adults noticed Danny was out of whispering distance. Maddie put away the Specter Stabber but kept out the Fenton Machete, she had heard Vlad say all the monsters were gone but considering he had caused all this. Sighing Maddie looked Vlad in the eyes, her mouth set in a stern frown as he sat up.

****

“We’ll talk about you keeping my son being a half ghost from me for months in due time but right now...Vlad what were you thinking? Those things were lethal, aggressive and uncontrollable.You can be quite out of the box but you were out of the damn warehouse this time.” Demanded Maddie, not allowing her expression to falter as she saw the blood replacing ectoplasm in his wounds.

****

“I was creating distractions to protect Daniel.” Stated Vlad, flinching away as Maddie glowered at him and tightened her hold on the machete despite herself.

****

“Vlad for the love of God we don’t have a problem with you being half ghost why would you think you needed to go to such lengths to-”

****

“Goddamnit Maddie they weren’t for you! I’ve been trying to get him to tell you two this whole fucking time! This whole damn trip was for him to confess for fuck’s sake! ” Snapped Vlad, his anger pushing him past his usual gagging as he clenched his hands into fists and brought the wrists to rest against his temples.

****

“Then who were they for?” Inquired Maddie as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

****

Vlad looked at her for a moment with a confused look before he was absolutling seething as he pulled at his hair until his hair tie fell out. 

****

“Who would I-Are you fucking serious right now?! The Goddamn Inquisitors in White! Ever since that portal activated Amity Park has become the hotbed of paranormal activity and it’s only a matter of time before they show up and Daniel will make the same mistake I made. I won’t let them touch him! If I had to send those monsters to the top haunted cities and places in the United States to strengthen their reputations then so be it!” Snarled Vlad as his eyes glowed solid red and red wisped from them.

****

“Vlad you would have killed people with those things! They attacked you, their creator which means they would have attacked anyone. You and Danny managed to hide the truth from Jack and I for nearly a year and you thought you had to do this? You’re not alone you stubborn asshole and I sure as hell can help protect my son from those bastards.” Argued Maddie as dropped the machete and grabbed Vlad by his hoodie.

****

“I trained my creations to only attack those with traces of spilt ectoplasm as a instinct.If they hadn’t broken out of containment I would have been able to install the inhibitor chip as well but instead they had days to go feral. I never planned for them to be anywhere near Amity Park, let alone you so there should have been no risk with that instinct. They would have only fought investigating GIW operatives if not for the generator malfunction. My creations were meant to keep them occupied as long as possible which means not killing on sight. The operatives would have chances to run away before the final blow, I even kept my creations landbound. The only ones to die would be the butchers who wouldn’t quit.

****

“The GIW are a division of the government with greater resources, numbers and connections then I can gather without suspicion. Even if they didn’t find reason to capture Daniel and I for dissection they can cause enough legal trouble to ruin us from freezing assets to framing us for crimes. If I create enough turnover and expend their resources they will lose their funding and dissolve. They started this war and I will finish it, preferably their surrender but destruction is an option.” Defended Vlad as he phased out of Maddie grip, taking a few steps back his expression dead serious as he put a hand on his stomach, clenching it as he felt those phantom sensations.

****

Maddie, Danny, even Cujo were looking at him with varying degrees of horror though if it was his emotional state, physical state, declarations or a growing realization of how twisted he was, mind, body and soul couldn’t be discerned. Vlad’s exasperation became terror as he realized how he might have finally pushed away his family with his inhuman nature. His heart raced and his core clench painfully as his breathing became rapid. Vlad made a placating gesture with his hands even as his sudden dread  made his features alter to vampiric. Tears extinguished the red wisps and glowing burn of his eyes though they didn’t return to their original navy. 

****

“Don’t look at me like that, please don’t look at me like that. I didn’t mean to be a monster I just wanted to protect you. I didn’t  know a storm impaled the generator with a branch when I brought you here to bond. I even used my own ectoplasm to get it going again. See! ” Pleaded Vlad as he pulled up his left sleeve to show the two claw marks, painful and deep despite the cauterization as he had a crazed and desperate smile on his face as he tried to avoid punishment, to avoid more pain.

****

Maddie looked at Vlad with immense concern, Vlad was running  fully on adrenaline and from how his form was starting to tremble he was on the tail end. That meant the sources of the blood blooming under his clothes would be starting to hit him. Talking about the GIW was almost always a trigger and his hand was at his stomach. He knew he had done wrong, he wouldn’t have hid it otherwise and with a childhood of being beat for the smallest mistake Vlad expected physical punishment.  Maddie wouldn’t be surprised if Vlad had a psychotic episode right here, right now. Her gaze went to Danny who was torn between sympathy and exasperation with a heavy dose of anxiety as he was using both hands to pet Cujo in an attempt to soothe himself.

****

“Honey, how about you and Cujo go find the bedrooms and get them ready?” Requested Maddie with a silent plead to just leave the room. 

****

“Sure thing.” Agreed Danny and he helped Cujo to his feet before making their way to the exit.

****

Vlad had rolled down his shirt sleeve and was now hugging himself, glancing at Danny but quickly looking away as the boy looked back. Ignoring Vlad’s warning Danny rushed him and grabbed him in a fierce hug not knowing what else to do. Vlad tensed at the contact only to then relaxed slightly at Danny’s dual beats in his ears. The two exchanged a look of reassurance before Danny flew off with Cujo. Vlad then turned his attention to Maddie who was much closer than a few moments ago. 

****

Suppressing a flinch at her hands on his shoulders  Vlad allowed Maddie to help him into a sitting position. Pulling back her hood Maddie’s concern was evident and Vlad started to calm, he wasn’t being yelled at or hit. Maddie took Vlad’s head into her hands and he leaned into her touch, eyes closing as his features became fully human. Humming a lullaby Maddie waited until Vlad was no longer standing on the edge of hysteria before speaking:

****

“Vlad what you planned was edging on terrorism. I can see the reasoning but you’re not alone and we can help you stay safe without hurting people. Thankfully we stopped this before anyone could get hurt besides you...Where is the first aid kit?” 

****

Vlad motioned to a nearby end table with some drawers. Nodding Maddie transversed the carnage and debris to the battered table. Pulling out a comprehensive first aid kit she returned to Vlad. Next to Vlad was the cherry wood box, it had gone wherever his clothes went when he transformed and been kept safe. Maddie knew that box, she had helped him make it after all, every part had some sort of symbolism. Thankfully he had kept it on him as the mantle had been destroyed as had the sword holder and top of the fireplace with what looked like a single impact. 

****

Her attention was drawn back to Vlad as he pulled off his bloodstained and sticky hoodie to reveal pale flesh which was already bruising and deep wounds from claws and teeth. In the beginning,almost 20 years ago when they first started their fieldwork, it had been awkward to have Vlad remove his clothes to have his wounds treated. Maddie knew Vlad had wanted to seriously date her and seeing another man besides Jack so scantily clad hadn’t felt right. Now Maddie didn’t bat an eye and kneeling next to Vlad she got to work.

****

“I’m not going to tell Jack...well about what you made but I can’t keep Danny being Phantom a secret from him. Why did you?” Inquired Maddie as she took an antiseptic pad to wipe debris from a large set of claw marks on his back which earned a shiver and a hiss.

****

“Daniel didn’t  want me to and it was his secret to tell. He thought he was alone as a halfa for months thinking I was a full ghost until the reunion. Thus he didn’t know for a long time you and Jack would accept a halfa. Unfortunately he then developed a fear about being punished for all the lying and ghost fighting he had done which had become quite the cycle as time went on. I tried to give him time as I got him in a routine as my pupil but after Walker’s scheme I knew it had gone on too long. That is why I put you on Phantom’s case. When you were lamenting the growing distance I took action by inviting you both here while I checked the generator and related systems…

****

“Maddie I apologize for keeping secrets from you and making those abominations, thank you for not cutting me off like a gangrenous limb. I love you, I love Jack and I love the children, my intentions were good but my methods were admittedly questionable...fine they were psychopathic.” Explained Vlad as he moved to allow Maddie access to a bite on his left side. 

****

Maddie was quiet for a moment as she treated the larger injuries. Vlad had refused help for his mental health in the past , first he feigned hurt pride but in reality it was dread of being deemed insane or sent back to that hell. That fear had only grown the more he gained in life, the more he had to lose and it was understandable. However, Maddie couldn’t ignore what she had just witnessed, what Vlad had been planning and how much Danny depended on Vlad being a mentor now.

****

“Vlad we love you and we hate to see you suffering. Jack and I have learned so much to heal your body but we don’t know how to help your mind. Jazz is much too young and involved to try despite her opinions.Danny won’t be able to do anything and he needs you stable as the only other being like him...Vlad you need to get professional help.” Proposed Maddie as she grabbed some antibacterial ointment and began to apply it.

****

Muscles tensed under her hands but Vlad didn’t pull away as he crossed his legs. Vlad leaned back slightly with a sigh. That sigh then became a mild chuckle, tired but optimistic. It died as quickly as it came but Vlad had turned his head slightly and Maddie could see a soft smile.

****

“The former Dr.Seward was due for a identity change and the CDC was getting suspicious that he wasn’t getting sick as a infectious disease physician. We both agreed there was a need for a paranormal psychiatrist who doubles as a psychologist. He went back to school, I provided the tuition and now he’s opening a practice in Portland Oregon in a few weeks. You’re looking at the first registered patient of Dr. Issac Welby, I see him on December 7th.” Admitted Vlad, his voice hopeful as he grabbed his knees and leaned back until his head was on Maddie’s shoulder who gazed down at him with relief.

****

Vlad laughed as Maddie playfully pushed him upright. She returned to tending his wounds but there was a gentle break in the tension. Concerns had been voiced, apologies had been made and steps taken to correct the problem. Maddie would hold Vlad to that appointment and keep him accountable. Vlad would also be expected to tell her more about the mentoring he was doing with Danny. Knowing her old friend the training was challenging, extensive but with generous rewards. However, Maddie had to talk to Danny first, Vlad would just spin things just right and somehow convince her not to sit Danny down. After Vlad’s wounds were treated she’d have Vlad rest while she checked on Cujo and Danny.

****

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Danny had kept the abandoned ground beef from catching on fire and swept up the glass so only the ruined window told the tale inside the kitchen. Cujo had licked up the ectoplasm in the hall which had helped with his wounds. Having grabbed the whole bag of tortilla chips and dip Danny was sitting at a desk in the first guest room with his current dilemma a chip to dip ratio that wouldn’t leave excess of either. The extra chips he threw to Cujo, back in disguise though he had green claw marks, were his solution. 

****

Having his ghost tail, free of any remnants of his ankle, was painless if a bit odd to sit on. Danny focused on that as well as his own theories about how his ghost digestive system was different than human, how things dissolve slower. It was much better than thinking about how Vlad had created monsters to overthrow an extension of the United States government and then had a meltdown after his creations nearly killed him. 

****

Danny jumped when the door opened and his tail twitched with nerves as his eyes landed on his mother. However his shoulder relaxed with a sigh of relief, his mother wasn’t angry or demanding they leave because Vlad was dangerous or crazy. Maddie went over to the full size bed sat down, tapping the edge next to her with a stern but caring look. Rolling up the bag of chips and setting them down before floating over to his mom. Sitting down the white ring appeared around his waist but Maddie put a hand on his and shook her head as her other hand cupped his chin.

****

“Honey don’t you dare think you have to change on my account especially if it will hurt you. You are my son, both Fenton and Phantom. I love you and please don’t doubt that again.” Assured Maddie and Danny nodded as the rings vanished. 

****

Danny took his hand out from under his mothers and removed her hand from his face but held it between them. Maddie rubbed her thumb over his hand while running her now free hand through his snow white hair, much like Vlad’s was immediately after the accident. Going off that she wondered if this hair would darken with age like Vlad’s had. As those light green eyes looked into hers with a gleam Maddie wondered how she hadn’t recognized him, especially when talking to him while he acted as a translator for Wulf. Even the suit should have tipped her off, Danny had gotten a custom hazmat suit because he had showed such interest in their work, in science overall, from a young age. That it had just disappeared and Phantom was wearing an inverted copy...In Vlad’s first few months any outfit he wore was inverted when he changed. Vlad had been helping Danny keep this secret but she should have known.

****

“I’m sorry I thought you’d reject me...I already feel out of place as a teen and then I wasn’t human anymore and you guys hunt ghosts...Even after I learned Vlad was Plasmius I was worried about how much trouble I’d get in and if you guys would make me stop fighting ghosts. I just let it snowball and then…” Started Danny as he looked at his hands.

****

“Walker showed up...Honey please try to understand that man was never a family man. He ran our house like a prison and after he had a physical fight with Alicia, Mama took us away from him. From then on Walker did only what the law required for them and exchanged letters with me...He was a better penpal then a father. Seems after all these years his priorities are as biased as ever…That’s why I sent him to the Ghost Zone. We were his last priority and from what I did gather from you and Vlad I should have done much more than that...

****

“I’m not going to punish you for lying to us, looking back I can see you have done more than enough of that on your own. Your father and I will have to talk to Vlad add some sort of structure to your ghost fighting but we’d be a hypocrite to make you stop. You’re growing up but you’re still my son and the greatest struggle a parent faces is knowing when and how to intervene without smothering their children. This is new territory for  all of us, like anything new it will be challenging but also exciting and we have Vlad to help.” Explained Maddie as she put a hand around Danny’s shoulders and drew him close into a hug.

****

Danny smiled and hugged his mom back for a few moments before phasing out of her arms to look at her. With a concerned expression  he looked towards the direction of the living room and lifted off the bed slightly. Almost at the wall he stopped, his shoulders slumped and his sides heaved with a sigh.

****

“How are we going to help Vlad? I mean that isn’t, wasn’t...I’ve never seen him break down like that.” Spoke Danny as he turned to look to Maddie for some sort of answer.

****

“He’s already done a big step by making an appointment with a psychiatrist, his doctor when this started. We can’t undo what’s happened to him no more than we can make him fully human again. What we can do is be there for him and keep him accountable so he doesn’t go too far.” Offered Maddie.

****

“Like with whatever that was in the living room?” Ventured Danny as he floated back over to Maddie. 

****

“Yes, despite how terrifying that was...it was the definition of a “happy accident” that generator malfunctioned…” Admitted Maddie as she looked at the floor, Vlad was too good at keeping secrets. 

****

“Are the GIW really that bad?” Inquired Danny and that his mom didn’t look up at him was his answer. 

****

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Jazz and Jack had been fighting off a myriad of ghosts the two days they were alone but the attacks were dying down. Jack had changed and stayed in his werewolf form most of the time, the safety his enhanced senses gave them along with his intimidating form allowed them to relax more often than not. As such the two had time to talk, first spurred by Jack fetching Jazz a comforter for the couch. It was ivory with intricate and extensive ivy scrollwork, Jazz had never seen it before and upon finding out Jack had made it was amazed. While mostly free hand with his embroidery Jack had a few kits and the two spent hours sewing while rock music played from a rarely used radio. Conversations were scattered but natural with Jazz finally learning where her father’s obsession with ghosts had come from. Perhaps it was the threat of  ghost attacks, maybe she just wanted to keep this growing understanding going but Jazz didn’t point out the symptoms of mental illness her long dead grandmother had displayed.

When Jack’s ears perked at the sound of a familiar car pulling up while they were cleaning up Jazz found herself wishing they had had a few more hours. 

****

“Quick, Jazz, they’re back! Remember not a word of what went on here.” Directed Jack as he turned back human to throw his boots and gloves on.

****

“My lips are sealed. And as long as the house is ghost-free, they'll never know. Oh and Dad? Thanks. “ Assured Jazz as she took the garbage bag and head for the back down.

****

With a smile on his face Jack hopped onto the couch and picked up the ghost needlepoint he had been working on. He was just able to get comfortable as the front door opened with Danny, Maddie and Vlad walking in with Cujo in tow.

****

“Hey-hey, look who’s back! How was your weekend?” Greeted Jack.

****

“Daniel fell victim to my bear skin rug but we made the most of it with campfires, cards and star gazing.” Answered Vlad as he moved past Maddie and Danny with arms full of bags to the kitchen.

****

“It really was quite nice, clear skies, good food and fresh air. Danny fell asleep at the telescope the first night.” Supported Maddie as she shifted the weight of the cooler in her arms.

****

“Yeah, oh they taught me poker too!” Added Danny.

****

“I’m glad to hear it! Jazz and I explored the art of embroidery, she made that one.” Replied Jack as he pointed with pride to a small wooden ring stretching cloth tighter, a five petaled white flower depicted with a simple green stem. 

****

Maddie took up the embroidery to look at it while Danny looked at it for a moment before kissing his mom on the cheek before going for the stairs.

****

“I gotta go call Sam and Tucker.” Called Danny as he disappeared up the stairs.

****

“Seems this weekend worked out perfectly.” Expressed Vlad with a smile only for a wisp of red to leave his mouth as both Jack and Cujo boofed.

****

A great white ghost, fluffy but thin rushed in with Jazz hanging on by its antlers as it’s exposed ape like jaws snapped in frustration. Long claws dug into the floor as it’s long tail lashed while it tried to free itself from it’s unwanted passenger.  Rearing on cloven hooves it bellowed as Jazz hung on just as Danny came through the floor in ghost form. Both ghosts and Jazz rushed out the open door with Cujo and then Jack in hot pursuit with the Jack-o’-Nine-Tails. Vlad stared in shock as Maddie just shook her head and gestured for him to go.

****

“Someone has to start dinner.” Stated Maddie with a smile as she went towards the kitchen. 

****

Later Vlad could wonder why a wendigo was in Oregon and learn about the mogwai, manananggal and jenglots but for now he’d enjoy being with his family on a hunt. Vlad changed into ghost form and flew off with a fanged grin to join the chaos running down the street.


	9. Parenting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Danny is forced to do a school project with Valerie, Vlad agrees to a deal to get Skulker to stop his lethal pursuit of them. Regrets will be had but Vlad's life will be changed forever.

Now that no one was hiding their secrets at Fenton Works for over the past month no one was hiding the associated appetites either. Vlad had always needed more food for himself since the accident, especially after a hard fight or serious injury.  Being well fed also helped with his thirst, add in that Danny spent half his free time at the manor with two more teenagers in tow with occasionally Jack... Vlad shopped on a twice weekly basis buying enough food for a family of four each time for a week. Cost didn’t matter, he was a billionaire and any stank eyes he got where returned tenfold.  

 

Right now Vlad was doing his first trip of the week  at the supermarket, some big name chain where he could get everything in one trip. People knew Vlad  lived in Amity Park but they would be hard pressed to find him even without his ghost powers. Years ago Vlad had master hair dying and making temporary dyes look natural. Add in his collection of colored contacts and being able to increase his muscle mass from slim to muscular and height from 6'2 to 6'6 Vlad enjoyed a degree of anonymity. Today he was wearing a vibrant orange dye with emerald green contacts coupled with a brown Henley shirt and dark blue jeans with brown converse shoes. The clothes fit him well, showcasing his assets but in a tasteful way. The navy blue hounds tooth handkerchief in his back left pocket hinted at his motives as he approached the meat counter taking out a handwritten list. 

 

The man behind the counter looked to be in his early thirties with olive toned skin over a limber and slightly lanky build. His lovely deep brown eyes  were want had drawn Vlad in. That black hair that framed his face in what Vlad knew to be termed “the shag” cut added to his rounded features in a cute way. Vlad had shopped here quite a few times and from the eye contact he had gotten he was sure the other was interested. The smile thrown his direction once he was noticed was all the reassurance Vlad needed.

 

“Hey Dennis.” Greeted the man, one of Vlad’s many aliases. 

 

“Hello Wyatt, any recommendations today?” Asked Vlad as he got to the counter.

 

“The chorizo is fresh though it’s a little spicy compared to what you usually get..” Suggested Wyatt as he motioned to what looked like ground beef but was nearly orange with the peppers that flavored it.

 

“I’m sure I can handle it, add a pound to my order.” Assured Vlad as he handed over a list that included the usual but also two T bone steaks.

Vlad used the extended time to ease himself into leaning against the case and Wyatt looked up at the movement then his eyes went to Vlad’s handkerchief. Flashing a grin Vlad raised an eyebrow before looking at the T-bone steaks then gesturing to a pricy bottle of Bordeaux wine. He was offering a home cooked meal along with a night of debauchery. Wyatt thought for a moment, looking at Vlad teeth before nodding.

 

“I get off at 6.” Agreed Wyatt as he packed up the last of the meat.

 

“I’ll meet you out front, until then have a pleasant day.” Replied Vlad and he took his food and turned the corner only to stop dead as he saw Maddie giving him a disapproving look.

 

“Dennis? Was Dionysius too much to live up too or just too obscure?” Questioned Maddie.

 

“Maddie for the love of God not here.” Bit out Vlad as he moved himself and his cart further from the counter and out of sight of Wyatt.

 

“Wow you even did fake freckles...Vlad are you going to dine and dash again?” Inquired Maddie as she showed some mercy and lead them further away.

 

Vlad straightened and puffed out his chest slightly as he looked down at Maddie. It wasn’t her business how he lived his life. So what if every relationship he had now was just a one night stand under a fake name? He had made his reasons clear  Vlad would not risk another precarious pregnancy nor would he risk that kind of rejection again. It was a sore subject that created tension between them because both those issues were directly linked to him being a halfa. With a huff and clench of his jaw Vlad gave the barest of nods before looking away.

 

“Vlad we both know this isn’t what you want. Wanting to settle down was why you were interested in me remember? “ Tried Maddie which made Vlad tense for a moment before looking at the nearest  display with feigned interest.

 

Maddie didn’t think Vlad was going to answer her and looked down at her basket as she contemplated what to say next. Then Vlad’s hands were reaching in grabbing the most expensive items to put in his cart. 

 

“This is how I settled down, I have two godchildren I love, guide and protect be it advice to helping with expenses. It is not ideal but I had my chance and I blew it.” Expressed Vlad as he settled the new items in his cart.

 

“Vlad you didn’t blow it. We proved it wasn’t you and you told us yourself she was doing magic which could have been repelling neutral spirits along with the malevolent. One of those spells burnt your hand when you touched her stomach, Jack had to pull you out of an existential crisis while I treated the wound. With Tokala being one fourth ghost Wynonna might had inadvertently made her body reject him.” Tried Maddie only to find that was a mistake as Vlad shuddered and began blinking his eyes.

 

“Butter biscuits Maddie I told you not here for more reasons then just scaring Wyatt off...I’m going to the self check out and please inform the others I want my privacy today. Also I know it’s been almost 9 years and I hope you never understand.” Dismissed Vlad and he was down the next aisle at a brisk pace that made it clean he would break into a full run if Maddie tried to follow him leaving her alone.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

If Vlad hadn’t used an altered appearance he wouldn’t have done half the stuff he had done last night in the little apartment Wyatt rented. For his credit Wyatt wasn’t as innocent as he had appeared and Vlad had gotten rather nostalgic when the man produced some joints. Coupled with the wine it had been an interesting night and one of the few Vlad was left satisfied with his unnatural stamina. Vlad had shown his appreciation cuddling the exhausted, nipped and bruised Wyatt until he fell asleep. 

 

Then Vlad had phased out of the bed and found the man’s stash of Gatorade, grabbing one for himself and leaving another on the nightstand. Having gulped that down Vlad made use of the shower after he removed the contacts. Color rinsed out and the makeup cleared he gotten dressed in his now loose clothing as he had returned to his normal build. With one last look Vlad had left invisibility making a mental note to not use his “Dennis” look in Amity Park for a few months. Shamelessly Vlad had walked back to his manor where he had another Gatorade and a sandwich before getting into bed, fully clothed.

 

Now Vlad was thanking his foresight and halfa nature for his lack of a hangover, it had only been half a bottle of wine. It was noon and as Vlad grabbed his cellphone he realized he had some missed calls and texts, a few from work, some from Fenton Works but most from Danny. Vlad breezed through the ones from yesterday, most asking if he was okay and what Danny could do.  The ones from this morning caught his attention.

 

_Daniel 8:00 AM: FYI Val made me late for class with a fight_

_Daniel 8:15 AM : ^^_ _OMGYG2BK_ _Week Project with Val_

_Daniel 9:00 AM: Pic sent_

 

The picture was of a flower sack on a desk. There was a happy face sticker on the front and it was wearing a diaper. Realization dawned on Vlad and he snickered at the thought of Danny taking care of a flour sack like a baby. That his partner was Valerie put a damper on his laughing but if Danny played his cards right he could get valuable information about his rival.

 

Valerie had begun to taper her overall hate toward ghosts after her team up with Vlad. Since then Vlad had been suave, asking about her day, offering his help, teaching her about the different types of ghosts. He made sure to be seen doing harmless activities, mostly roosting in trees be it with a book or near live music. It helped humanize ghosts and Vlad had noticed Valerie was growing less trigger happy, asking questions, giving warnings. Though while Valerie would banter with him she had nothing but threats and weapons for Danny. 

 

Vlad couldn’t really blame her, especially since it was clear Cujo belonged to Danny. The chaos of getting Cujo under control had cost the teen her childhood home, elite status and crowd along with various destroyed possessions. Vlad had hired Damon Gray as a security developer and manager of his various properties and companies with Axion soon to be included. A comfortable position but Damon was putting his money in safe investments, retirement and college funds which meant Valerie was still being humbled. If Vlad remembered right she was working as the mascot for Nasty Burger, Nasty Nat. It would teach her the value of a dollar but even Vlad had to admit it was rough. Returning his attention to the cellphone Vlad contemplated what to type for a moment.

 

_Vlad 12:33 pm:You can use this as an opportunity to get on better terms with Valerie. At least it’s not an egg._

_Daniel 12:35 pm: WITP? Val H8 Phantom. An egg would B better BCOS this thing cries and farts. Smells like beans._

_Vlad 12:36 pm: Exactly, learn more about her and use that information to build a bridge. I’m sure those measures are included to ensure you don’t just leave it in a corner for the week. I’ll cover night patrols this week._

_Daniel 12:40 pm: IUSS,TY, G2G TIR_

 

Vlad sighed as he put his phone down, he knew chatspeak was faster and more coded then writing normally but it irked him at times how much Danny used it. With two teenage god children Vlad was well versed but seeing so often was starting to rub off on him. There had been more than a few times Vlad had had to rewrite a business text because he used the abbreviations he saw everyday. With a dismissive shake of his head Vlad rose and moved to be on the edge of the bed. Seline rose from her pillow and rubbed against Vlad, earning some petting before Vlad began his day.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Vlad could afford the finest food made by the greatest chefs in the world but today he was going to spoil himself. A double patty Nasty Cheese Burger with a large coke and fry sounded like heaven right now. Wearing his Packer hoodie and loose jeans with green converse Vlad didn’t bother with hair dye or contacts, he wasn’t on the look out today. Having gotten his food to go Vlad was waiting for his order, leaning against the corner and looking out.

 

He heard the flour sack crying just as his eyes settle on Danny, Sam and Tucker who had a flour sack as well. Musing on whether or not to tease Danny on his newfound fatherhood when Vlad tasted then saw the red vapor leaving his mouth. Calmly Vlad waited and saw the Box Ghost yet something flickered, a Fenton Fisher line. His bag was placed on the counter just as people began screaming. Taking a long draw of his soda and a bite of his burger Vlad walked out of the restaurant. He looked up as Danny and Valerie began to fight.

 

What was odd was the Box Ghost was nowhere to be seen, the man was persistent and usually didn’t run away. He usually didn’t bluff in the open like this without a box in sight. The way the Box Ghost had been in the air dangling screamed of bait. Taking another sip of his soda Vlad sent an invisible duplicate up for a better view to hear ghostly under tones from the roof. The words were distorted with an electronic crackle but were distinct:

 

“At last! People hitting people. Is there anything more beautiful?”

 

Vlad’s duplicate landed right in front of  a core, the buzz of tech and the words. Smiling deviously as he took another bite of his burger he instructed his duplicate on what to do. He wasn’t going to ruin his meal after all and now he was getting a show. Still invisible his duplicate moved to behind it’s prey before grabbing one armored shoulder,other hand grabbed a thick and metallic throat. Skulker regained his visibility, it was difficult to fight in his exo suit without visual cues of where his limbs were. His elbow went to find the duplicate’s stomach only for the arm to be grabbed and pinned as he was forced onto his chest.  Only then did the duplicate resume visibility as a fanged mouth was next to the cockpit latch.

 

“ I don’t remember you as the type to stage battles for pleasure. Though all those exotic ghosts at Fenton Works...has the ghost zone’s greatest hunter lost his edge without my tech?” Inquired Vlad via his duplicate as it dug in its claws sending green sparks dancing.

 

“You never told me the high level cages needed recharging. I’ve had to fit my trophies into fewer and fewer cages. “ Growled Skulker as he struggled only to glow pink and cry out as a ghost stinger zapped his suit causing dangerous arcing in the cockpit for such a small being.

 

“You won’t respect my claims so why should I allow you to have yours?  I could go to your island fix the issue in a few ways though the easiest would be removing the source of the issue. One doesn’t need cages if there is nothing to contain. It’s the least I can do with you stalking and inciting my students into fighting.” Proposed Vlad with earned his duplicate a backwards kick to the ass, jarring but weak from the lack of momentum. 

 

“ I can handle my menagerie and as the finest in the zone the slaughter would be a waste. Through to you it might have some personal significance if every creature was lost.” Retorted Skulker, grinning as he saw the interest in the duplicate.

 

“I know you Plasmius, the hunter in you be it ectoplasm, knowledge or artifact. Give me three days to test your pupils, determine who is better and worthy of a  hunt on my island. I can not contain them indefinitely with my cage situation nor do I find enough pleasure in working with bare hide to kill them while under your protection. Allow me this and I will reveal what I have you that will be of interest to you.” Proposed Skulker, looking smug as Vlad didn’t immediately decline.

 

It would give Danny and Valerie a common enemy, a chance to work together. Skulker had laid out fair terms with plenty of loopholes and the hunter wouldn’t pique his curiosity over anything trivial.  Better to allow a limited hunt then let Skulker continue unabated be it day, weeks or months from now. Also if he gave Skulker this they could return to their status as allies, doing his own field work was getting exhausting. Vlad finished his burger and took a sip from his soda as he had his duplicate released Skulker.

 

“You have the rest of today and tomorrow. Cause permanent injury to anyone in my territory or mention our deal I will ravage your lair and break your body, not just the exosuit.” Warned Vlad and after a nod from Skulker the duplicate disappeared.

 

Finishing his meal he finally focusing on the chaos around him from people still running to the downed sign as well as the smell of fried electronics. Vlad took his opportunity to leave as Tucker hit Danny up for more babysitting fees. As he walked home Vlad was still weighing the pros and cons of his decision while wondering where he left the blueprints for his parts of Skulker’s suit. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

One of them going missing was expected by now, Skulker was hours away from being thrown out of his territory after all. Yet when Damon Gray called in sick for work saying he couldn’t get ahold of his daughter Vlad realized he hadn’t worked something into his calculations.

 

“Mr. Masters I know we are supposed to review the security plans for Amazon Headquarters tonight over dinner but...Sir it’s my little girl, she’s not at home and she’s not answering her phone, none of her friends have seen her for hours. Valerie’s always here to wish me luck and...I have to make sure she’s ok, she’s all I have left since Vivian passed.” Explained Damon and Vlad could hear the fear in his voice but also his determination, he wouldn’t allow himself to be swayed even if Vlad had the heart to try.

 

“Mr. Gray thank you for taking the time to call me, to have the foresight to do so is why I hired you. The plans are already prepared as you have previously stated thus the review is not necessary.  As a bachelor it might not seem like it but I know the value of family. Look for your daughter and keep me posted. “ Soothed Vlad before hanging up his cellphone with a shaking hand.

 

Shooting up from his chair Vlad turned off his cellphone, he wouldn’t be able to handle Maddie or Jack calling him trying to find Danny, who hadn’t texted him in hours. Shifting into Plasmius he phased through the floor into the basement lab. Grabbing his bandolier Vlad punched the button for his second portal, through the doors before they finished opening. 

 

Years of working with Skulker had made finding the island quite easy with the trips from both his Wisconsin Portal and the Fenton Portal. Soon it loomed before him, lush jungle with a cleared outcropping from which a stony skull glared at him. That was where Skulker had his quarters and the first place Vlad would look though he sent out three duplicates to brave the jungle in opposing directions.

 

Vlad went straight for Skulker’s armory, the ghost often changed his weapons during long hunts to heighten the tension in his prey. The laugh Vlad gave as he found Skulker switching out a shotgun like weapon for a rifle, for a hunter he was rather predictable. Skulker whirled around at the sound with a small ectogun above his wrist.

 

“You approved this hunt.” Growled Skulker as he bared his teeth as he took a defensive posture.

 

“You have broken your own terms, you took both voiding the contract. Now are they in holding or the field?” Inquired Vlad, hands behind his back in confidence as he gave Skulker a look of contempt.

 

“Field and they are proving challenging prey despite their mutual aversion though the whelp shows a tamer temperament...If the contract is void then so are the limitations, a hunt isn’t truly satisfying without a trophy. Tell me Plasmius, are the risks of your involvement worth it?” Taunted Skulker only for his eyes to widen briefly as Vlad turned invisible.

 

The targeting screen made it over his left eye just in time to catch Vlad preparing a punch. With a metallic clang Skulker was thrown back but stayed standing as he let loose blasts from the wrist gun. There was the smell of burn ectoplasm and a hiss as red tainted green trailed down an invisible arm.

 

“First blood. “ Boasted Skulker as he reached for a weapon on the nearby wall only for Vlad to rush him. 

 

Skulker dodged but fell into the wall, his gun missing Vlad as he rolled and sprung up behind Skulker. Regaining his visibility Vlad grabbed the sides of his helmet with charging hands. Springing out his jet wings Skulker free himself from Vlad, turning with an ecto pistol in his hand, discharging it as Vlad slashed at him with an energy strike.

 

Claws grated on metal as Skulker was thrown back the swipe  with a pained roar. One hand cupping his face Skulker had his shoulder bazooka fulling unfurl into a minigun and begin to shoot at Vlad. The technology honing in on his core ensuring a clean hit or the target had to stay intangible. It was doubtful Vlad would be hit but it would keep him at bay to deal with the pain.

 

Inside his cockpit Skulker disconnected from his suit interface,  he could see through the front wall. Vlad’s claws had embedded then swiped out, leaving a hole for each finger. A tiny green hand was pressed against Skulker’s bleeding torso trying to stem the flow of ectoplasm. In a being as small as Skulker a coring was easy and his red eyes widened in fear as a pulsing green glow was reflected back at him from the cockpit walls. Quickly he grabbed some spectral bandaging and ointment wrapping his wound. 

 

Skulker hated looking at himself, being forced to remember how small and weak he had become in death when he had been able to wrestle crocodiles in life. His suit was far from a perfect copy of his living form in the obvious, metal, lack of several facial features and the glowing green mane but it was the same size and build. If only he had died during the jaguar mauling instead of being found by a bitter shaman. The man had not only refused to treat his wounds but cursed Skulker to be prey in death. If Technus hadn’t found Skulker and decided to test his own exo suit prototype on the little limbed blob then Skulker would have been sent to judgement long ago. Why Ember cared for him at all was a mystery, by all laws of nature she shouldn’t...This all spurred Skulker’s rage as he reconnected with his suit.

 

The left eye sensor was ruined and Skulker turned intangible moments before Vlad punched the wall behind him in an energy strike that would have taken off his head. Rushing through Vlad he grabbed a blaster off the wall, with it’s double barrel and kick it would be like a shotgun blast. Whirling around he unloaded it at Vlad’s back right between the shoulder blades, a core shot. There was a boom and a cry but instead of a body there was smoke…

 

Skulker spun around only only to be grabbed by his ankles and pulled through the floor into his most prized menagerie room. With immense strength Skulker was flung into the floor face first cracking the hard surface . On instinct he went intangible as Vlad dived and hit the floor with an energy strike that made the cement shatter like glass. Skulker rolled away and once on his feet shot another blast only for Vlad to absorb it with his hand before moving it to the other, the color changing to pink and the energy arcing like electricity. Skulker backed up into a duplicate who grabbed him in a side headlock. Bucking he couldn’t free himself in time as a hot hand pressed against his suit’s stomach discharging with a peal like thunder. 

 

Skulker found himself regretting so much but mainly having Technus putting sensors in the suit as metal blew outward and  the suit’s legs went offline while it crackled with electricity. Unable to stand Skulker found himself moved into a full nelson hold by the duplicate. Another manifested and slipped on a pair of his power canceling handcuffs. Then it proceeded to rip off his jetpack wings along with the majority of his weapons. Disarmed, forced to remain tangible and grounded Vlad himself walked up to stand in front of him. Skulker’s marred face looked at Vlad with bared teeth and defiant eyes. 

 

Vlad took Skulker’s chin in his hand and for once Skulker noted Vlad wasn’t grinning wickedly or even a smug smile as was usual while defeating an opponent. In fact Vlad’s eyes were sorrowful past the glowing, wisps and cracking electricity as he put his free hand into the gaping hole in Skulker’s midsection with the palm up. The energy accumulating was palpable in the cockpit like static cling and to his terror the latch had been sealed shut, he couldn’t trigger the escape mechanism. 

 

“ If it’s any consolation you have been one of my closest friends which says something about us both. I wanted us to be allies again but you had to give a threat I couldn’t ignore after you wouldn’t drop this hunt of yours.  I’ll make it quick.” Farewelled Vlad as he balled his hand into a fist.

 

“Not in front of the cub!” Yelled Skulker and Vlad removed his hand absorbing the power as he gave Skulker a questioning look.

 

Seizing the moment Skulker motioned to the right with his head. Vlad followed the movement, noting that they were surrounded by cages, most of the inhabitants vaguely or never human all crammed together. Yet the one Skulker was motioning at while still a cage had an actual bed, toys and books. Inside was just one occupant but no other being could have crippled Vlad so severely with just a look as he dropped to his knees, mouth slack with schock.

 

Solid maroon eyes in a azure blue face looked at him with awe, both clawed hands on the acrylic. Pointed ears perked and a fanged mouth opened in a excited smile with a rounded jawline typical of young children with a prominent nose much like Vlad’s own. Despite his shaggy white hair the boy didn’t even look ten in his ill fitting white long sleeved shirt, grey hooded hiking vest and black cargo pant with black combat boots, all much too big. 

 

“I found him after my first venture after the ghost boy. He was near the timeless region...I thought if you had him back you’d-”

“Skulker do yourself a favor and shut your claptrap.” Warned Vlad not even looking at the hunter as he shakingly made his way to his feet. 

 

Not trusting his suddenly weak limbs Vlad teleported to the cage and with a surge of energy fried the lock. Ripping the door off its hinges Vlad threw it aside, his eyes never leaving the boy who flinched at the noises but kept smiling. The two looked at each other for a moment and Vlad swallowed as he heard only a core humming.

 

“What’s your name dear boy?” Asked Vlad struggling to get his voice above a whisper which only made the child smile brighter.

 

“You named me, Tokala, remember?” Answered the boy as he shifted his weight, unsure of his father’s reaction.

 

“I-how did…?” Tried Vlad, wanting to grab the boy into an embrace but this was too good to be true as he looked at him with both wonder and fear.

 

“Clockwork said you might act like this, that it’s not normal for spirits like me to exist let alone last this long. Then again I’m the first partial ghost to...you know. That you kept that box allowed me to hear you through it. He said that helped me focus my form and stay. I tried to talk through it a few weeks ago but it had been so long in the cabin...Why are you crying? Did I do something wrong?” Explained Tokala his smile turning into a frown as tears trailed down Vlad’s cheeks.

 

Without a word Vlad kneeled down and embraced Tokala, kissing all over his head and face which made the boy giggle. Vlad found himself muttering apologies and declarations of love with promises of protection as he devoted himself to the one being he thought he had lost forever.  Only the creaking of Skulker’s suit brought Vlad down from his excited state. 

 

Scooping up his son and partially wrapping him in his cloak Vlad looked at ghost in his ruined ecto skeleton. With a sigh the two duplicates disappeared to leave Skulker crumpled on the ground. Looking at his son, seeing that the clothing was relatively new and real world, quite a risk but he had to know more before making a decision.

 

“My Little Fox, how did he treat you?” Inquired Vlad, a soft look on his face as he raised a brow.

 

“Pretty good, he fed me, clothed me, got me things, even let me play with his animals. He’s pretty grouchy though.” Admitted Tokala as he looked at Skulker who gave a small smile.

 

“That he is but part of growing up is learning out to deal with difficult people. One of many things I will teach you but first let’s finish up here.” Replied Vlad as he looked down at Skulker with a pleased look.

 

Sending out three more duplicates, one soon returned with a phone which it tossed next to Skulker. The other took a bit longer but had the flour sack in its hands while the last reached into Skulker’s pocket and pulled out a key. Noting each item Vlad turned his attention back to Skulker as one duplicate had both the sack and key as the other two disappeared.

 

“We’re on good terms. Call Ember and Technus to do as they will. I am returning the flour sack and giving my students the key. Be sure not to hunt them or come to my territory without warning and I will begin to trade with you again.” Informed Vlad before walking away from Skulker who watched them with an odd mix of relief and longing.

 

It was simple enough to have the duplicate track the only two other heartbeats on the island. Invisibly it dropped the items on the edge of the small clearing where Valerie and Danny were trying to break their bonds with a rock. With a rustle of the nearby bush to alert them a cautious Danny lead them over. Once satisfied the two would take the items the duplicate disappeared.

 

On the opposite edge of the island Vlad held Tokala close as the boy gazed at the vastness of the Ghost Zone. In a way it was as beautiful as it was eerie like like the child in his arms thought Vlad. The boy would need time to adjust to the real world after being in the Ghost Zone for all but three days of his independent existence.  Also Tokala, while clearly a child and seemingly well behaved was still a ghost and that alone could make him hated. Vlad would have to figure out how to balance expressing the danger of exposure without making his son feel like a freak. This was certainly going to be difficult, much more than Jazz and Danny, but undoubtedly worth it. Noting that Tokala was looking at him with concern Vlad put forehead to the boy’s, smiling as Tokala wrapped his arms around his neck.

 

“Where are we going?” Inquired Tokala as he pulled back to look Vlad in the eyes.

 

“Our castle until you feel comfortable meeting the rest of the family.” Answered Vlad, he’d let his son decide when he was ready, he didn’t want to smother him.

 

“You mean the Fentons, right? I don’t want to meet Grandfather or Aunt Henrietta, they never came around the box and you always seemed so sad when you talked about them.” Stated Tokala, his expression nervous at the prospect of seeing people who had hurt his father to the point of tears.

 

“Yes, I mean the Fentons. I know Jack and Maddie will love you as one of their own. Jasmine and Daniel will be excellent siblings. I’m sure his friends will warm up to you quickly as well.” Assured Vlad with sincerity.

 

“So I won’t be alone?” Questioned Tokala as he looked up at Vlad hopefully.

 

“Never again.” Promised Vlad before kissing his son’s forehead earning him a playful push.

 

With that Vlad took off into the wide expanse of the Ghost Zone, ready to make his house into the home it should have been nearly 9 years ago with the child he thought he’d never see again.

  



	10. Stress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Vlad comes home with his son old threats loom. Now he must face what happened all those years ago.

It had been a week, only a week since Tokala had returned to Vlad’s life. In that time Vlad had returned to his castle, the Fenton’s assuring they could handle Amity Park for the two weeks Vlad had asked for. The ecto-filtrator had been changed first thing, he wouldn’t risk the portal exploding with his son inside. He had sent several duplicates out. One had cleaned out a spare bedroom and got it ready for the night. Some had child proofed the house, mainly locking up his alcohol, guns and putting up mature books. The rest opened up the house after months of being left alone, adjusting the temperature, dusting and the like. During this Vlad had sit the boy on his lap so they could both use his laptop at once so Tokala could pick out what he liked.  They spent hours ordering furniture, décor, clothes and books, lots of books so Vlad could homeschool his son with a handful of toys.

 

The Dairy King had been rather excited and despite claiming he just wanted to be left alone Vlad found the jolly ghost going over the joys of cheese with Tokala  the second morning. Where the Dairy King had gotten the rather large assortment of cheese Vlad didn’t know but he left a wad of cash for such things for a reason. Ghosts could eat real food but it took so long to break down to be a viable source of energy. Still Vlad flexed his cooking skills making sample plates for Tokala who was amazed with each new food, his enhanced sense of smell adding to the taste. Tokala had inherited not only his father’s ghost form features but his enhanced senses as well, though not quite as sharp as Vlad’s. 

 

Having only been human for a handful of days Tokala was quite skilled with his ghost powers in terms of movement and protective reflexes. Vlad hadn’t broached the subject of offense, it would only make the boy wonder why he would need such things. It had already taken a bit of time Tokala to feel confident enough to not be in the same room as him constantly. The boy clearly loved him and looked up to him but being in the zone, without other children and few adults, Tokala was very self conscious about any response that wasn’t optimistic. Vlad hated that his son thought he was constantly doing something wrong, the boy didn’t deserve that kind of pressure. Though he couldn’t blame Tokala, there were a few times when he was around that cherry box in a good mood. 

 

Vlad hadn’t returned to human form since that night in solidarity with Tokala. It was appreciated as was Vlad using the mirror more to display slight vanity as he groomed. Just so Tokala would start seeing their shared features in a positive light. Yet when the doorbell rang Vlad had to shift to human form, most of what they had ordered required a signature.  Opening the door his eyes looked over the boxes before they went to the delivery man, an average brunette in the standard blue uniform.

“Hello sir, I have packages here for a Vladimir Masters.” Greeted the man with a smile as he looked up from his clipboard, handing it over to Vlad’s outstretched hand.

 

While looking over the forms and signing Vlad heard a heart rate grow rapid and breathing hitch with a gasp. His head shot up and he saw the man in front of him had paled with fear with wide eyes that seemed to look through him. Following the man’s gaze Vlad saw Tokala with his head peeking around the open door, his little clawed hands gripping the wood. The boy was also frozen in fear but Vlad could see tears forming as his son was coming to a realization. 

 

“What is that?! You see it too right!?” Exclaimed the Postal Worker as he found his voice with Vlad’s turn and tensing up.

 

Vlad should have stayed calm, turned around and denied seeing anything so that the man thought he was seeing things. He knew he should do that but he couldn’t dismiss his son so soon after finding him. The emotional consequences seemed to outweigh the obvious as Vlad turned on the man before him. With a fanged snarl on his lips Vlad let his eyes flash red before possessing the man. It would wreck his memory, especially the longer he was inside. Vlad used the man’s body to not only unload his rather heavy order but then carry it to Tokala’s room. Using the body to drive the mail truck off his property Vlad then left the driver confused and parked on the side of the road. In his ghost form Vlad flew back to his castle, concern on his face as he touched down.

 

Vlad found Tokala in the kitchen with the Dairy King, the older ghost had bust out the fondue machine while the boy sat at the table. Head on his crossed arms Tokala’s ears were twitching at the Dairy King’s voice but his eyes were miserable and there were tear tracks on his face. Vlad sat opposite his son and put a hand on both of Tokala’s giving a squeeze which was returned though his son refused to look at him.

 

“He called me an it…” Murmured Tokala, he hadn’t expected to be readily accepted but to not even be seen as a kid…

 

“You are not an it, you’re my son and he is a cowardly fool. I was in his head so I should know.” Assured Vlad which earned his son’s gaze.

 

“How am I going to meet new people if they can’t get past this?” Questioned Tokala as he leaned back and gestured to himself with frustration.

 

“As I do, disguise until I know I can trust them. I would suggest invisibility until I tell you it’s safe. I know with time you can develop a human guise as you have been able to display “ageing”. I’ll commission a ghost artist to design one with you based on your features with input from pictures of your mother and I.” Offered Vlad which got him a nod but Tokala was still clearly upset.

 

Vlad had wanted to wait another week for both their sakes, wait for everything to arrive and have more time for Tokala to adjust. That Vlad had found the location of a powerful artifact, the Skeleton Key, was another reason. He needed time to plan his combat with the guardian. His portal was also much closer and now more then even Vlad needed that key to further his plans. In the face of the unknown humans couldn’t be relied to stay quiet even with a sizable bribe. Ghosts were rarely phased by looks but they only understood power and with what was happening in Amity Park his current power wasn’t respected as it should be, he needed more.

 

“My dear boy, after this fondue how about we go to your room and open the packages? Then we can pack for Amity Park, Seline has been on her own long enough and you could meet the Fentons. What do you think?” Suggested Vlad with a hopeful smile.

 

“I’d like to meet them, you talked about them so much I feel like I already know them. I don’t think they’ll be scared of me. “ Agreed Tokala with a small smile.

 

“Those Fenton folks are not your run of the mill, don’tcha know?” Added the Dairy King as he set down a platter of sturdy bread, vegetables and fruit with a reassuring smile at Tokala.

 

Vlad allowed his child and permanent house guest to eat first, munching on what they showed less preference for. Talk turned to excited chatter about Amity Park, the amusement park to the swap meet. It was successful in getting Tokala excited for the trip tomorrow which Vlad had duplicates pack for.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The flight to Amity Park had gone quickly with Tokala remaining invisible as he explored every nook and cranny. Vlad was constantly answering questions about the plane and Vlad had a feeling his son was developing a strong interest in aviation. That Tokala could fly only added to Vlad’s willingness to let the boy explore that interest. As soon as the ghost could form a disguise Vlad would introduce him formally to Havelock. Having rented a car Vlad had driven them and their luggage to the manor on the outskirts of town. 

 

Parking in the driveway Vlad looked down at his son who had regained visibility. Tokala had changed his clothes, the white long sleeves had given way to a deep red T-Shirt. A fox pendant carved out of turquoise hung around his neck from a black leather cord. A black and silver watch was on his right wrist.  Grey cargo pants had been replaced by jeans just shades darker then his skin. The grey vest and black combat boots remained which went along with the faux hawk haircut Tokala had fallen in love with after seeing it on the computer. Ears perked and eyes wide Tokala was satisfied no one was watching before he phased out of the door and went to the door. Vlad followed close behind, smiling at his son’s excitement as they stopped at the door.

 

“You did well, your feet stayed on the ground this time and you didn’t phase through the front door. ” Praised Vlad, behind closed doors Tokala could use his powers as he pleased but if he were to pass as human, if even from a distance he had to have some restraint.

 

Tokala went to answer only to whip his head back to face the door as he heard meowing. Deciding not to torture Tokala or Seline any longer Vlad unlocked the door. Vlad ushered the boy inside, closing the door behind them. Seline rushed towards them meowing repeatedly and loudly. She rubbed against Vlad’s legs, trilling in affection. Ears perked and she looked at Tokala. Her eyes went solid yellow as her form became wispy as her tail went straight up as she let out a soft meow. Tokala held out his hand and waited as Vlad had instructed. After a few sniffs she head butted Tokala’s hand with a purr and allowed herself to be petted as she began to rub against the boy. After guiding them to the couch Vlad began to unload the car.

 

Vlad had called ahead, telling the family he wanted them to meet someone. They had agreed over dinner so when Vlad saw Danny walking up his driveway he was mildly surprised. He didn’t like how Danny was carrying an overloaded backpack with a frustrated expression on his face. However Vlad could hear a high heart rate and looking closer Danny was tense with his eyes looking around as if he expected to be jumped.

 

“Daniel, to what do I owe the pleasure?” Inquired Vlad as he grabbed two pieces of luggage. 

 

“Dad...They’re doing ghost drills in school and he used the Fenton Peeler on Lancer even though I told him Lancer wasn’t a ghost. Now I have extra work and Dad wants me to clean the lab. So I figured I could get it done here.” Recounted Danny with irritation as he gestured to the manor but the way he looked at the house had an air of desperation.

 

“I don’t endorse shirking your chores but I’ll talk to Jack, perhaps he can cover a day given he got you extra work...Have you been using my house to study?” Mused Vlad as he looked down from the house to Danny with a raised brow.

 

“It’s easier to focus here and keep my schedule. Mom and Dad don’t understand I need breaks. They think it means I’m done or slacking off so I have to keep working until I’m done but...I can’t.” Explained Danny as he lowered his head and looked away.

 

“Daniel you learn how you learn, those techniques work for you. I’ll talk to your mother about taking you to Dr. Welby, medication can help with ADHD but he’ll also be able to teach you new skills to help. Also if you’re officially diagnosed I know your parents will be more understanding.” Assured Vlad which earned him a weak smile.

 

Danny sighed and dropped his back pack into the trunk, they might need to leave and it was heavy either way.  Vlad did the same with his bags so he could move freely, be it to comfort or protect. There was nervousness in that stance as Danny seemed ready to bolt and dread in those baby blues which put Vlad on edge. Danny rubbed the back of his head, fingers digging into his hair before forcing himself to look at Vlad. Only a month ago Vlad had been ready to unleash monsters to protect them from this threat.

 

“The news was on when I came home, it had Dad using the peeler on Lancer and they said his name but as humiliating as that is...The mayor requested government aid and it’s due to arrive tomorrow. “ Informed Danny even if being halfas kept them from being tracked there was still Cujo, Seline and Wulf.

 

Vlad felt both his heart and core freeze as his right hand twitched by his stomach. Eyes flashing red his head whipped to look at his home. This was approaching a nightmare scenario, he couldn’t just grab the boys and fly back to the castle, it would be a red flag to leave the same day he arrived in Amity Park. Danny noted the fear but mostly the way Vlad was looking at the house, like it was more important than his own safety. Vlad shook his head as if to clear it as he firmly grabbed Danny’s shoulder as he looked back at him.

 

“Daniel we have much to discuss especially with Maddie as Head of Ghost Security so they will want to meet with her, probably insist in doing so in Fenton Works. You and Cujo might need to stay here awhile...You need to meet someone, he’s a full ghost, has been nearly his whole existence and…he’s my son.” Stated Vlad serious and strained with the threat looming over them.

 

“Wasn’t Tokala a premature baby?” Questioned Danny, that box from the cabin had only had one year on it.

 

 Vlad had explained ghosts existed on will to stay, it was why they formed and they faded as they lost that will. A  baby shouldn’t understand anything about death let alone desire to postpone judgement. Danny was starting to wonder what had happened in the last week, the leave had been sudden and the return was a week early. Had Vlad actually had that break down he’d started in the cabin? Was therapy and medication not working?

 

“Daniel please go inside.” Sighed Vlad, not only was it too open out here to discuss this, but Danny clearly didn’t believe him and Vlad didn’t understand this enough himself to argue.

 

Grabbing their bags the two halfas entered the house, their loads hitting the floor with thuds. There was no one to be seen and Vlad didn’t expect his ghost sense to go off, over time it faded with familiar ghosts but that Danny’s hadn’t gone off… Tokala was probably upstairs deciding which room he wanted. 

 

Danny felt a chill but not from his ghost sense, he was remembering how Grandma Fenton had been admitted to an asylum for seeing ghosts when in reality she was schizophrenic . Was something similar happening with Vlad? Vlad would pick up on his disbelief quickly. It was going to take Danny a bit of time to come up with an excuse to leave before he had to try to fake a conversation and he was running out of time. 

 

“Vlad there isn’t anyone here besides Seline.” Expressed Danny, concern etched on his face and a slight hope Vlad would dismiss him in frustration.

 

“Daniel your ghost sense is poorly developed, you almost have to be in the same room and this is a large house...Tokala come here, it’s Daniel...Tokala you can show yourself.” Tried Vlad as he went towards the stairs.

 

Danny stepped back as Vlad shifted into Plasmius, a form used mostly for battle, training or feeding so to see him don it so casually after being told GIW would be arriving soon was unsettling. It was uncommon, risky and with Vlad having delusions....Danny was 14, he knew he couldn’t handle this situation properly, his parents might, his mom had Dr. Welby on speed dial. He’d get Vlad help before this spiraled out of control, hopefully before Vlad earned GIW’s interest. Shifting into his ghost form intending to make a stealthy retreat Danny flew backwards only to hit into something solid. Whirling around with a shout Danny’s eyes went wide and his limbs limp at the being before him.

 

From the solid reddish eyes, blue skin, points and nose it was clear this was some relative of Plasmius and since Vlad hadn’t been born a halfa the kid must be his. Danny hadn’t know ghosts could age but the boy in front of him was certainly not an infant. Danny knew he owed Vlad an apology, he’d let his anxiety over GIW impending arrival after a stressful day at school make him jump to conclusions again. Maybe he needed to see Dr.Welby for that as well.

 

Seeing that the young ghost had his hands shoved in vest pockets, shoulders scrunched up and slightly turned away with an increasingly nervous smile Danny let his feet touch the floor.  Clearing his throat and rubbed the back of his neck Danny smiled down at the smaller ghost who relaxed slightly.

 

“Umm, hey, sorry about...I’m Danny and you’re Tokala?” Tried Danny, the ghost had caught him trying to flee after all.

 

“That’s my name. Sorry I took a bit, Dad told me you and the rest of the family weren’t showing up until dinner so I went exploring upstairs...So you’re into astronomy?” Explained Tokala, he remembered Vlad talking about setting up telescopes and having made a planetarium for Danny’s love of the stars. 

 

Danny brightened at the topic, astronomy was his passion, he wanted to be an astronaut after all but being a radio astronomer was a close second. There were few topics Danny felt he was knowledgeable in, the night sky being one but most people didn’t understand the desire to study that which you would likely never touch. That was what Danny had bonded with his parents about when he was younger, people not understanding the science though at least most people agreed outer space was beautiful. Danny’s eyes widened with a realization, Vlad had said Tokala had been a ghost nearly his entire existence, so it was possible he had never seen the night sky.

 

“Yeah, I hope to get involved with NASA someday. I have some books and a telescope, we could look at the stars tonight. Supposed to be a clear night.” Offered Danny with a more relaxed smile.

 

With that Vlad left the two boys to themselves as they began to chatter. Let them have some time to relax, it would be rare during the coming days. Staying human should keep Danny and himself from being tracked but that wasn’t an option for Tokala or the others. He sent a duplicate out to warn Wulf, the spectral werewolf existed simply with only a radio, bedroll and blanket in a hidden lean-to that moved every few weeks. Wulf would likely leave town solving that issue tonight. Seline knew how to hide and if she stayed in the lab there would be no issue. Now Cujo was much harder to contain, even with his collar when it came to being away from Danny. He would give off an ecto signature but perhaps Vlad could tweak the collar to keep the dog in his disguise as few tools could pinpoint a ghost from greater than sight range. Yet none of this would help his son and unfortunately while Vlad knew of several artifacts he had never acquired them because as a half ghost he rarely needed to mask his phantom presence.  None of those artifacts could be retrieved in a day...Taking out his phone Vlad called a unlisted number.

 

“I have an important job for you.” Stated Vlad.

 

“Plasmius? What is my prey?” Questioned Skulker from the other end.

 

“The Ring of Janus, it is held by Prince Aragon within his treasury. The realm has not progressed in hundreds of years so your weapons should give you quite the advantage. I need the artifact as soon as possible but call me do not come to Amity Park for both our sakes.” Directed Vlad.

 

“You’re lucky Technus works fast though my girlfriend doesn’t give up grudges nearly that quickly. She’ll be pissed to know I’m considering a job for you.” Spoke Skulker, his tone of voice made his implication clear.

 

“The rewards will be a small fortune of technology, enough to remake your entire ecto skeleton if need be. I may even sneak you some of the Fenton technology, don’t think I didn’t notice the Fenton Fisher you stole. Now do we have a deal?” Offered Vlad, his grip on the phone tightening as Skulker took a moment to respond.

 

“Yes and  I will leave tonight. You wouldn’t be this pressing for just cosmetic reasons for the cub. Keep your whelps safe Plasmius. “ Answered Skulker before hanging up.

 

Vlad turned around to see Tokala chasing Danny, their tails flowing as they flew around the house with quick turns and laughter. Tokala was a better flier from his precise movements, lack of collateral damage and his overall speed, Danny had to hide in furniture to avoid him. Such a scene should be impossible yet as Vlad looked at them it felt so natural and despite everything Vlad felt the pressure on his shoulders lessen slightly. Leaning against the wall slightly as he pocketed his phone, a soft smile on his face. He’d do anything to keep them and the rest of his family safe so there could be more moments like this but he wouldn’t try to do it alone anymore.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Vlad stood in front of his vanity in his red robe, his hands rubbing long silver hair with a fluffy towel. The warm shower had loosened his tense muscles and washed away the sweat of his morning run. His lavender soap had left a scent few would pick up but with his enhanced senses it was like a soothing cloud. Eyes closed Vlad was focusing on his breathing, deep with his stomach rising and falling as he used his diaphragm. Down the hall Tokala was loudly listening to a Humpty Dumpty CD Danny had loaned him. All of this helped to keep Vlad in the present and damper his hyper vigilance after a night filled with nightmares, screaming and a very concerned Tokala who was beginning to realize this might be the norm for his father.

 

Before going to sleep the night had gone well. Danny had gotten most of his homework done after Vlad guided Tokala upstairs to start designing his room. The two had gotten so invested, Vlad had broken out his laptop and they started shopping, that Vlad didn’t realize the time until the rest of the Fentons were walking into his house. Danny had apparently readied his family because they looked at Tokala  like he was a precious gift. Maddie offering old clothes and toys of Danny’s while Jack thought they should go on a father and son fishing trip. Tokala initially shied away from Jazz, her questions, comparisons to his age group and calculating looks had made the boy feel uneasy. Thankfully Danny butted in and acted as a buffer, bringing up Jazz’s guitar playing, the trio quickly realizing Tokala didn’t know what a guitar was.

 

Apparently, Clockwork and the Observants listened to various forms of classical and folk music that they declared “timeless”. Tokala had apparently been raised by them, the master and watchers of time after floating into their realm. Clockwork, a wise, calm ghost who often “guided” instead of outright told him what was the right way to act while the Observants were very rigid. For Jack and Maddie, this would mean weeks if not months of looking at scientific time theories and paradoxes. Danny was of course very curious as was Jazz. The existence of Clockwork proved some ghost lore true but Vlad was much more interested in meeting the ghost who had kept his son safe and developing, if only to thank him.

 

These memories were a welcomed distraction for Vlad as he got dressed in one of his nicer suits. Last night had not been all roses, Maddie and Jack had taken him aside while the kids discussed music. The news had not been the first Maddie had heard of GIW coming, as the Head of Ghost Security she had to be debriefed by the operatives. Jack was to be interviewed as well and...Vlad had been brought up. It was understandable to Maddie and Jack to have ectoplasmic residue on them and coming from their house, they were open in their pursuits. However, Vlad a billionaire businessman who sponsored them to have his own house giving off readings that were seemingly ignored by her...The GIW wanted to see Vlad and it was best he came with the Fentons. That way they could wait for him, put pressure and remind them that Vlad had people in town looking out for him. Picking up a tape recorder Vlad pressed a button and spoke:

 

“My name is Vladimir Masters, I have no plans or desire to leave Amity Park in the foreseeable future. I am not interested in any contracts with GIW and would not winningly leave to discuss such matters. Accused of any crime I will demand my lawyer John Vail. If he has not been contacted and I can not be reached...Check GIW headquarters, floor 3B containment level 10.” 

 

With that Vlad stopped recording and put down the device with a sigh. If he was taken his secret had made it to the worse people that could know and in that case...Let public opinion decide if a half ghost was human enough for rights. His eyes went to the hallway and squaring his shoulder with a quick adjustment of his tie Vlad made his way to his son’s room. Tokala turned down the rock music as he spotted his father, Seline’s weightless form around his shoulders floating partially due to the size. The smile on the boy’s lips fell slightly at Vlad’s strained look. 

 

“Dad..you’re coming back soon right?” Asked Tokala as he got off his bed and floated over to Vlad, he had to know what Vlad believed.

 

Seline flew from the son’s to the father’s shoulders when Vlad went to put a hand on Tokala’s shoulder. Lowering himself to one knee Vlad took both shoulders and looked his son in the eyes. In those maroon eyes most wouldn’t be able to tell where Tokala was looking but just the right light angles and there was yellow eyeshine, just like his. In an ideal world Vlad would be able to say yes without question. Yet this was far from such and to lie when this might be the last time they saw each other…

 

“I am going to do everything I can to be back before lunch...If I’m not I want you to go to the lab, the portal will open for you and I want you to find Skulker. I can call him when it’s safe,take Seline with you. If Danny and Cujo arrive...I love you and return to Clockwork, the way you spoke of him...He’ll be a good father for you and Danny will need support if Amity Park isn’t safe to return to.” Directed Vlad, pausing to take deep breaths to steady himself with the scent of lavender. 

 

Tokala had listened to his father bemoan his death and the following divorce, crying, screaming, tearing apart the room through the box but...He wasn’t prepared to see his father like this, doubtful and scared, and tears began to flow down his cheeks. If his father didn’t believe he’d make it back he wouldn’t, Tokala knew this, could see this. Vlad immediately moved his hands to cup the boy’s cheeks, wiping away the tears with his fingers as he made a shushing noise. Kissing his son’s forehead Vlad was stunned when Tokala grabbed the sides of his head to pull him away. The determined and sure look in Tokala’s eyes, reddish smoke wisping from them ,made Vlad’s words die in his throat.

 

“Dad, you have to think you’re coming home, it’s the only way you’ll come home, ever. I can see the other ways this could play out and Clockwork said I could  tell if it’s important. Keep your cool, they just want to see the lab which you will clean up in time.” Stated Tokala with certainty Vlad didn’t think a child capable of.

 

“How do you-”

 

“You don’t develop in the Clockwork’s Time Tower without picking up a few things.” Replied Tokala with a slight smile and his father took him into a hug, trembling slightly with relief.

 

There was a familiar horn from outside and a distant shout of “V-Man!”. Vlad pulled away from Tokala and went to stand only for his son to grab around his neck in a fierce hug. 

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you more.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Mayor Montez was a small man to Vlad, in terms of height, depth and influence. Both wanted power and prestige but Vlad knew how to gain it without begging and how to wield it to gain more instead of simply maintain. Vlad used his slight contempt of the man to stay focused as Mayor Montez approached him, his bodyguards replaced with GIW Operatives. They were dressed in the standard white suit, black gloves, matching boots and tie, triangular shades and earpiece. One operative was a large tan man with a gray mustache and a scar over his right eye under his sunglasses. Vlad had to fight not to grin as he noticed the man was on the mayor’s left side hinting the eye was blind. Vlad had stabbed that eye in his escape, the man had moved suddenly saving one eye at least after interrupting him feeding from the man on the mayor’s right. He was darker with faded black hair with beard and stache. Vlad knew under that higher than normal collar was a throat that must be a mass of scarring. It was an odd feeling, not knowing if he was relieved or disappointed the men he thought he had killed were alive.

 

 The knowledge he had defeated these men in their prime gave Vlad a boost of confidence. Standing up from his chair in the reception area Vlad gave himself a mental shake as Jack and Maddie rose up with him. Jack gave him a reassuring nudge and Maddie offered a soft smile.

 

“Hello Mayor Montez, a pleasure to make your acquaintance.” Greeted Vlad as he held out a hand mindful of the GIW Operatives who tensed until Mayor Montez gave a dismissive gesture.

 

“Vladimir Masters, I’m honored you chose Amity Park to live amongst the common man. You made sure to register to vote when you moved here?” Replied Mayor Montez as he took Vlad’s hand. 

 

Mayor Montez’s grip was as limp as a dead fish compared to Vlad’s practiced firm as they looked each other in the eyes. With a gentle squeeze Vlad corrected him getting a stronger grip. 

 

“Of course, we all have a duty to our community. “ Answered Vlad and the two men released their hands mutually, Vlad putting his behind his back in confidence.

 

Vlad’s polite smile almost cracked at the clear disdain Mayor Montez directed at the Fentons behind him. His friends had been appointed in the midst of an unprecedented event. Property damage had occurred, town hall had been attacked and Mayor Montez had been possessed then fled. Since that incident ghost attacks had decreased significantly but that he, Danny,Cujo and Wulf were sighted at least daily had some people on edge. Even if no one could give a valid reason that they shouldn’t be there the fact that there were four regular ghosts in Amity Park was used to prove Maddie and Jack’s failings in their positions. Maddie was fully aware of this and even Jack was starting to realize the town saw them as incompetent. 

 

“Mrs and Mr. Fenton, you’ll be coming with me and these fine gentlemen to discuss how we will proceed from here. This way please.” Directed Mayor Montez as he gestured down the hall and began to walk.

 

“What about Vlad? Isn’t he coming with us?” Asked Jack as he looked from the mayor to Vlad with concern.

 

“Mr.Masters is not authorized for this meeting. Operative K and Operative O will be interviewing Mr. Masters in 15.” Replied the GIW Operative on Mayor Montez’s right before ushering the group forward.

 

Vlad hid his terror by tightly gripping his forearms behind his back until he was by himself. Being alone with two agents was expected for an interview but those two...They had overseen his time in the examination room from measurements to the abdominal exploratory. Operative O was the standard, a officer with a bias against the paranormal. His partner, Operative K, was another story, smiling during his duties and taunting. Vlad could understand dissociating from a being you were experimenting on but to not only acknowledge but find pleasure in ripping apart a sentient being was a level above. 

 

He was going to be alone with them, they would recognize him and take him, knowing him humanity and not caring. If he ever escaped there would be no place safe for him, his secret known in the real world with the Ghost Zone full of enemies who would sooner core him then speak to him. Danny and Tokala could not only be caught in the crossfire but actively used to hurt him. Even if the connection wasn’t made there were more than a few reasons ghost children were exceedingly rare. Vlad wouldn’t be able to protect them, he wouldn’t know their fates as he was strapped to a table. Internal organs exposed to air again and again until they could learn no more. Then GIW would test devices and weapons, never minding his screams and keeping him awake, always awake for every godforsaken moment.  The world was growing fuzzy and white as his stomach itched with the smell of cleaner in his nose making him want to gag. Heart was racing, core was buzzing while Vlad’s lungs fought for air as everything was growing too bright, too minimalist. His mind was starting to flail as it latched onto anything to help, catching advice from Dr. Welby:

 

_ “ Vlad you can’t avoid triggers, you’re going to be caught off guard at some point. Once a flashback starts you have little time to ground yourself but you must. Use your senses, take inventory, the sights, the sounds, the textures and the smells. With your gift you’ll find it easier due to your stronger senses. Now say it with me:” _

 

“Smell” Whispered Vlad as his nose twitched, cleaner disappeared as the lingering lavender of his shower, the coffee from the drive over, the fudge that always followed Jack came to him.

 

“Sight” Muttered Vlad as he opened his eyes, the walls were blue not white, with paintings of former mayors, it was natural light from the sunny spring day outside not harsh fluorescent. 

 

“Sound” Uttered Vlad, cocking his head slightly to hear the birds singing their mating calls outside instead of the buzz of an anti ghost shield.

 

“Touch.” Spoke Vlad as he rubbed his hands on his sleeves, the cashmere and silk blend of his custom Dolce and Gabbana suit was a soft, smooth and a far cry from bare,cold skin. 

 

He had nothing to taste but Vlad didn’t need too, the edges had returned to the world while vitals began to slow and deepen. This was 2005 in Amity Park, not 1986 in the GIW headquarters, he was Vlad Masters, not Subject VP-01. Jack and Maddie were down the hall not halfway across the country on their honeymoon. More than just a girlfriend could file the missing persons report. Jazz, Danny and Tokala needed him as support, mentor and parent as they grew. Tokala had told him this was just about the lab, if he didn’t tip them off they would leave here none the wiser. He could handle this with the ease of a skilled businessman. 

 

 Smoothing his clothing Vlad nearly cried in relief as he saw the GIW agents. They must recycle letters like football teams reused numbers. The two men approaching him looked to be in their thirties, bald and clearly not the men who had tormented him.

 

“Mr. Masters I’m Operative K and this is my partner Operative O. If you could, please follow us down the hall so we can begin the interview. “ Spoke the younger agent, his expression stern but his manner courteous as he gestured towards what Vlad knew to be the break room.

 

“After you gentlemen.” Replied Vlad and with a nod from Operative O they made their down and into the room.

 

The room was decently sized, against one wall was a fridge and a small counter with a sink below some cabinets. There was a vending machine in the far corner with a couch next to it. There were two tables with four chairs, Vlad was lead to the nearest and motioned a seat facing the door. The agents sat in front of him and Operative K pulled out a recorder.

 

“I am obligated to let you know you are being recorded as this is an official interview, audio only. Do you consent?” Explained Operative K.

 

“Yes.” Agreed Vlad, to refuse would be cancelling the interview.

 

“Please state your name and repeat your consent now that the device is recording.” Directed Operative K.

 

“My name is Vladimir Masters and I give my consent to be recorded for the duration of this interview only.” Limited Vlad, not giving them a sound bite to plaster on other recordings.

 

“Now Mr. Masters, Fenton Works is a subsidiary of VladCo correct?” Inquired Operative K.

 

“One of many, I am a patron of several fledgling scientific fields as noted in my company’s slogan.” Stated Vlad as he put his arms on the table, his hands steepled. 

 

“You have shown a particular interest in Fenton Works and ectoplasmic research. Care to explain? “ Questioned Operative O.

 

“Jack and Maddie Fenton are dear friends of mine naturally I want to see them succeed. My masters degree is integrated business and science thus I would like to remain an expert in the scientific field I helped create.” Answered Vlad as he lifted his chin slightly.

 

“Does remaining an expert include performing experiments at your residence with ectoplasm?” Pressed Operative O as he leaned on crossed arms.

 

“It is the power source of most of my personal inventions but in the decades since the confirmation of ectoplasm most of its qualities have been determined thus experiments would be redundant. I assure you I  follow the regulations on containment, handling and disposal of ectoplasm. I’m the one who wrote most of them after all.” Explained Vlad with a small chest puff.

 

“We would like to verify you are following protocol by touring the lab.” Expressed Operative K.

 

Vlad smiled, it was a statement but it still hinged on his permission, he raised his hands, still steepled as he looked at both men. That meant they didn’t have enough to get a warrant. Not that Vlad expected them too or by able to as  most judges would laugh at such a request, if not for the paranormal aspect then tangling with Vlad. With his resources Vlad had gotten quite a few favors in his time from local to international governments, to go against him was risking career suicide. With Mr. Vail each connection was legal and Vlad knew the limits of what he could ask for. Mr. Vail was also very skilled with legal defense, using technicalities and obscure laws to keep most of his cases from ever going to trial.  That his lawyer wouldn’t take cases involving sexual assault kept Mr. Vail just clean enough to be on retainer for Vlad. 

 

“I’m sure we can arrange that though you will have to do so through my secretary Angelia. I would loathe to break an appointment with the government due to prior commitments. That isn’t an issue, is it? Considering I am doing this purely to entertain your concerns.” Expressed Vlad as he lowered his arms, moving his elbows out and straightening his posture to ooze confidence while appearing larger yet he couldn’t remember the last time he had been so uncertain.

 

He was sighing internally as Operative O tucked his chin and scrunched up slightly  while Operative K leaned back with his eyebrows raised in mild shock. The two had no clue that the being shocking them into silence wanted nothing more than to disappear. Reaching into his breast pocket Vlad pulled out his personal business card. Raising to his feet Vlad placed the card on the table and pushed it towards them, quicker then he would have liked but not frantic.

 

“I’ll let Angelia know you will be calling. Enjoy the rest of your day gentlemen. “ Dismissed Vlad as he put his hands behind his back, his stance yelling he believed they weren’t a threat. 

 

Then Vlad turned around and left the room, neither operative saying a word or making a move to stop him. An eyebrow began to twitch as soon as Vlad turned around. The relief of being able to walk away was being swallowed by a sea of doubt as pressure built up inside of him. With a growing frown Vlad pulled out his IPod with a shaking hand and hooked up his ear buds. Going through the songs he picked one that always gave him a cozy feeling, Travis Tritt’s  _ Great Day to be Alive.  _ Reaching into another pocket he pulled out peppermint, removing the wrapper and popping it in his mouth.  Vlad leaned against a wall near the entrance as he closed his eyes letting the taste take him back to that glade in Muir Woods when he used it to mask his breath and satisfy cravings. 

  
  


Vlad didn’t have to wait long until Jack and Maddie were approaching him. Taking out his ear buds and pocketing his IPod Vlad returned Jack’s grin with a weak smile, an automatic reaction as was the small wave. Jack rushed Vlad with quick a bear hug, stopping as Maddie reminded him they needed to act natural. Vlad watched them in a sort of daze, his friends picking up on the stress starting to overwhelm him. They knew Vlad looked fine but he was too docile and compliant as they led him to the Fenton Ghost Assault Vehicle. Visibly shaking Vlad fumbled with the seatbelt only for Maddie’s slender hands to move his aside to buckle him in. Once settled in his seat Vlad nearly passed out as he released the tension in his body with a shudder. His breathing was wet as he tried to swallow back tears only to stop trying as Maddie wiped at his eyes with a cloth from her belt. Exhausted physically, mentally and emotionally  yet knowing he was going home and he would be safe Vlad let himself slip into sleep, schedule be damned. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Vlad woke up in a cold sweat, a scream dying in his throat as his hands went to his stomach. It wasn’t painful or wet with his ectoplasm under the silk of his favorite pajamas..when had he gotten in night wear? There was a soft blanket over him and under him was the structless softness of a blanket and pillow nest. Sniffing the air Vlad smelled ectoplasm and chemicals cloaked by lavender and vanilla candles. Listening Vlad made out one heart and three cores besides his own with a soft snore. Opening his eyes Vlad saw himself looking at the cold metal ceiling of his lab. A simple tilt of his head confirmed Seline was curled around it. There was weight on his chest and moving his hands Vlad realized his left arm was caught. Sending out a duplicate Vlad closed his eyes to look through it.

 

He was on his back in a large nest made of bedding with Cujo, Danny, Seline and Tokala. Seline was wrapped around his head, her tail snaked around his neck and her head resting on his shoulder. Cujo had shirked his disguise but retained his mastiff size, his large head and neck resting across his upper legs from the right. Daniel was in Phantom form with his back against Vlad facing towards the entrance of the lab. A protector even in his sleep Vlad mused. Nestled under his left arm was Tokala who held it against himself like a security blanket with the fox plushie Vlad had made with Wynonna for him all those years ago. The boy’s head was pressed against Vlad’s chest and as he examined closer Vlad realized Danny’s head was about level with Tokala’s. Both boys were being soothed by the beat of his heart and the pulsing of his core, confirmed as Tokala nestled closer.

 

 Dismissing his duplicate Vlad mused on how he had ended up like this. Jack and Maddie must have brought him here after he fell asleep, put him in pajamas, set up the lab. The three of them knew the ectoplasm signals the GIW were picking up weren’t from the lab, it was properly shielded. No the signal that had drawn their attention was Vlad himself with Seline to an extent with Danny and Cujo often visiting. Now Tokala lived with him, besides Fenton Works his home must be one of the biggest hotspots in Amity Park. Well it would be a waiting game then, set up a decoy of waste, mention fixing the shielding when GIW came then spend most of his time down here to decrease the readings. He’d have to put in a proper bed and some entertainment.

 

With plans to solve his current issues Vlad felt significant stress leave him. He shifted into Plasmius, no use being human amongst a pile of ghosts and got comfortable. He nuzzled in Seline’s fur and brought his right arm to hold Daniel as he tightened the one around Tokala. With deep breathing and controlled tensing and relaxing of his muscles Vlad lulled himself to sleep amongst the cores of his sons and their pets.

 


	11. Loyalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationships and sanity are put to the test when the circus comes to town.

It had been almost a month since the interview with GIW. As Tokala had predicted the lab was ready in plenty of time, Vlad needed to give Angelia another raise for stalling, and passed inspection. They had taken some of his devices as they had Fenton Works but Vlad had rigged each to malfunction. Seeing that there was nothing of real value in either lab and ghost activity becoming almost non existent, due to some warnings and late nights, only two agents had remained. Operative K and Operative O who had left town a few weeks ago after an incident.

****

That night had been very cathartic for Vlad after a month of being harassed and outright hunted. It must have been noted he was territorial as they had a relatively large poltergeist inside what reminded Vlad of a giant bug zapper. The looks on their faces as Vlad absorbed the energy had been a perfect mix of confusion and dawning terror. He had turned their own energy against them, strengthening his shields as they blasted away at him. They had retreated but Vlad hadn’t abandoned the hunt, using the sewers beneath them to get under their portable ghost shields. At some point they had put on some armor suit but even with basic ghost powers four against two is an easy win. A good dose of his electrical powers had made them like up like christmas trees, screaming christmas trees. When they were helpless Vlad showed them mercy, all while making it clear he had barely suffered a scratch, even his cloak only had a few holes. Operative O and Operative K where gone with the morning sun. 

****

Now Vlad was more relaxed then had been in years having faced his tormentors and proven his superiority. Though his own wellbeing was not his main reason, it had been much too constrictive for his family under constant worry of exposure. Though as Vlad looked across the table he knew the GIW occupancy had only heighten Tokala’s self awareness of how different he was as a full ghost. Though the enchanted gold and green gemmed ring hidden under black fingerless gloves had done as much as was possible, as of yet, to make Tokala appear human. 

****

No ghost detection equipment, not even a halfa’s ghost sense, would register his true nature. Only the lack of heartbeat and breath would give Tokala away. Few would look at Tokala and suspect anything. The boy seemed full of life with his chocolate brown eyes with his faintly reddish skin, an intermediate between Vlad’s fair and Wynonna’s rich tan. Tokala’s hair had proven darker then Vlad’s before the accident but still more coal then the jet black of his mother.  Anyone who saw them together would notice their shared nose and long faces though Tokala’s was slightly more compact and rounded. It was enough to make people wonder if they were related but without seeing pictures of Vlad as a child it would be dismissable. Vlad was working with Mr. Vail and his contacts to draft up an identity for Tokala that Vlad could legally adopt. It was a strange notion to adopt your own son but it would add paperwork to Tokala’s identity and keep people from asking too many questions. Then the boy could be enrolled in school if he wished, Vlad was homeschooling him as of now. 

****

The TV was on in the living room, set on the news more to keep the time then anything. However when talks of a jewelry store robbery began Vlad went to the living room, coffee cup in hand. Jewelry stores had high security and criminals had to be pretty bold to rob one, bold enough to try the house of a billionaire perhaps. Despite his money Vlad’s manor had rather bare bones security, he couldn’t risk catching much of what happened here on film or audio. Removing it manually would leave many gaps in the film which could be used to accuse him of fraud. Better be thought his security was lacking then tampered.

****

Vlad sneered slightly as the usual orange haired, aqua eyed Anchorwoman transitioned to Harriet Chin outside  _ 24 K Jewelry.  _ All reporters and journalists had a natural curiosity and desire for the truth _ ,  _ such things had their place and uses, protection, calling out, keeping the populace current.  However, the way Harriet Chin conducted herself, was not just obnoxious but clearly had no deeper motives then attaching her name to a big story. Vlad’s interest was caught as ghosts were mentioned, that was strange even for a spectral thief like himself. Ghosts often had fixations but hoarding wasn’t common for most of them as most lairs were similar to studio apartments. Even things like gold and diamonds were of little value if they did not possess supernatural attributes or sentimental attachment. So to rob a jewelry store to the point of detection was rather unusual. When they showed security camera footage Vlad spat out his coffee as it focused on a single frame.

****

Danny was haphazardly covered in jewelry and Vlad could see developing bruises along with a destroyed store behind him. Then the video continued, Danny refusing to stop for police, phasing off the jewelry as he went through the floor. Clearly Danny hadn’t been stealing, he could have easily taken the jewelry with him. It was smart Danny hadn’t given them an aerial target to chase by going though the ground. However Danny had been alone in the video, in at least what was shown, and had fled. Unfortunately most people would take that as proof of guilt especially with how Harriet Chin was spinning it.

****

“Phantom, as he was declared by the masked hero during the attack on Town Hall, is finally giving us a look at his true colors. Long debated to be a hero Phantom is simply keeping out competition and taking our hard earned money like a schoolyard bully. 24k Jewelry has reported merchandise loss of upwards of-”

****

Vlad stopped listening at that point as he sat down on the couch. Leaning back he pinched the bridge of his nose with closed eyes.They didn’t mention dollar amount let alone break it up into categories if they weren’t significant. Stories like this would bring GIW running back and Vlad refused to let that happen. Danny knew this and scared he had ran. Vlad  had to find those responsible and expose them in some way while making it clear they were no longer a threat to the public. No problem no need to ask for aid.

****

He flinched as something solid landed on the couch next to him. Navy eyes snapped open and locked onto the source. There was a sigh of relief, it was Tokala was next to him, looking at him with an uncertain look until Vlad cracked a smile. His son was so much heavier with the Ring of Janus, like a human child. Wrapping an arm around Tokala, Vlad brought him close and both turned their attention to the TV as Seline jumped up to lay across both their laps. 

****

The news cut to a commercial with a red swirl that became a orb caressed by the wings of a red bat with green eyes. It was revealed to be a staff a man stepped forward from the darkness in red and black, clad in a trenchcoat. Vlad had seen skeletons with darker complexions then this thin man but better teeth in that lipsticked mouth under a ridiculously long nose. Despite his knowledge about cosmetic contacts Vlad still found those red eyes unsettling with the amount of eyeshadow. The lack of hair only brought more attention to his bowler hat.

****

“I... am Freakshow, ringmaster of the Circus Gothica...” Spoke the man, his voice had an eerie calmness.

****

Vlad felt something was off about the skeleton juggling skulls, the detail was uncanny. The scene changed before Vlad could make a decision on the authenticity.

****

“..where your nightmares come alive.  Circus Gothica... “

****

The demented laughter from a sharp toothed and frowning clown caused Vlad to clasp Tokala to him. That laughter was too familiar to his own when blood drunk though the teeth were all wrong for a vampire. Still a laughing being that was frowning spoke of insanity.

****

“..where the clowns never smile.” 

****

The scene changed to show a man covered in piercings. There was so many and with their placement some had to be hindering the man’s ability to function if not causing him outright pain. However looking at the face, clad in an iron mask, you’d never know.

****

Once more the focus was on Freakshow himself, standing proudly with that same sinister expression. The camera panned closer as the orb began to glow and swirl faster. Vlad felt that dizziness and disorientation that came with looking at the black and white optical illusion swirls for too long. There was the sting of when his eyes changed colors and the burn of when they glowed bright. 

****

“Circus Gothica. Come and get your freak on... with real freaks. Circus Gothica! Coming to Amity Park. Cross over... to the dark side.”

****

“Cross over to the dark side.” Whispered Vlad as it was spoken louder by Tokala accompanied by a meow. 

****

The commercial was over and Vlad shook himself violently as he blinked his eyes as something dark within him snarled like a junkyard dog. Vlad’s breathing quickened as he looked around, relaxing slightly to see the room was intact and not splattered with ectoplasm or blood. Rubbing his throbbing head Vlad  looked beside him.Shoulders tensed as he saw Tokala sitting straight up staring at the TV with blood red eyes and so was Seline. Vlad shook Tokala with one hand while rubbing Seline with the other. After a minute of getting progressively rougher Vlad got responses. 

****

Seline let out a hiss that turned into a low growl as her fur bristled. Her head went back and forth with confusion before looking up at Vlad with a soft meow. Vlad barely noticed her as Tokala pulled back from his grip and dismissed his disguise to bare his fangs with fingers curled to swipe. His eyes returned to their soft maroon as confusion became fear. Ears pinned slightly as he looked up at his father, one hand cupped over the other as his clawed fingers twitched.

****

“Dad...what-what just happened?” Pleaded Tokala as he shivered slightly.

****

Vlad reached for Tokala and the boy met him halfway as Vlad shifted into Plasmius. It wasn’t cold making Tokala shiver but Vlad wrapped his cloak around them both and rubbed Tokala’s back as his hot core produced more heat. He didn’t know what that was, he had his suspicions but those wouldn’t calm his son. With no better options Vlad tried to use his body to be a shield for Tokala against the world, trying to ignore that low growling within.

****

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

The smell and sound of popcorn popping filled the kitchen as Vlad counted the seconds between pops. Melting the butter Vlad ‘s eyes drifted down the counter and a smile gave to his lips. Tokala was watching in wonder in human guise, the morning distant thanks to an importu music lesson. Vlad had taught Jazz how to play guitar and had taken out the Fender Tele Jr for Tokala. The boy had taken to it like a fish to water, allowing Vlad to sit across from him with his own guitar, a first year Fender stratocaster ultra, and demonstrate. Taking a break to watch movies, disney classics, to hide the fact he was scared of another Circus Gothica commercial. Vlad’s cell phone vibrated in his pocket. Removing his cellphone and seeing a familiar number Vlad answered letting a duplicate take over the popcorn.

****

“Hello my dear, is everything well?  You usually don’t use the cellphone I got you unless it’s urgent.”

****

“I’m just getting out of a meeting with Principal Ishiyama and the Mansons. Those two are such...Nevermind that. Danny was found skipping school with Sam at that inversion of a circus, he announced it... Jack and I are taking him home because someone thought spray painting a shirt black is an effective form of dying clothes. Underneath the staining Danny’s skin is turning red.” Explained Maddie, the frustration clear in her voice.

****

“Maddie I need you and Jack to keep Daniel away from Circus Gothica, including commercials on TV. Something happened this morning when it came on. It’s hard to explain but the three of us were put in some sort of trance. “ Expressed Vlad as he moved into the pantry, closing the door behind him.

****

There was a long silence from Maddie though Jack made a concerned noise. Vlad could hear Danny moving around in the back seat. Whether it was the discomfort of the spray paint on his skin or a desire to hear more of the conversation was unclear. With a sigh Vlad continued:

****

“Tokala and Seline’s eyes were red and they were unresponsive even after the commercial ended. When I shook them awake, they responded defensively, teeth bared, claws ready. Then there was confusion, I managed to get Tokala’s mind off it with music...Daniel might not have been at that circus to play hooky. “ Retold Vlad trying to keep the fear out of his voice.

****

“That’s what I said!” Snapped Danny only to get a warning growl from Jack.

****

“Danny did mention he had been following the four ghosts who robbed the jewelry store last night… He has detention tomorrow so he won’t be near a TV and certainly won’t be allowed to go to Circus Gothica. Jazz can watch Tokala and  we can investigate.” Offered Maddie, they were a well practiced team in dealing with the paranormal from dialogue to execution. 

****

“ The performers will be tired after opening night so tomorrow night after midnight would be best. I’ll wear my stealth outfit with the helmet, the visor should scramble any visual spectral spells. Tucker and Sam’s suits are almost done so I might be able to repurpose a helmet for Daniel to do the same.” Stated Vlad, the suits were a topic of debate but the three did agree they couldn’t stop Sam and Tucker so they might as well be protected.

****

“Sounds like a plan V-man! “ Agreed Jack from near Maddie with an agreeable hum from Maddie.

****

“I’ll meet you at Fenton Works, 10 pm tomorrow. Take care.” 

****

With that Vlad hung up the phone and placed it back in his pocket. It was troubling how out of character Danny had been, skipping school, making it know and allowing himself to be spray painted. There was little doubt what Freakshow was using but how much control was unknown, he hadn’t even been giving direct orders.  That Freakshow had four ghosts under control already and able to influence more had chilling implications. Unfortunately most of Vlad’s paranormal books were at his castle on account of space. Leaving Amity Park was out of the question but from Vlad’s experience breaking the artifact usually stopped it’s effects. Vlad had to hope the crystal ball on top was as fragile as it looked. 

****

Opening the door Vlad was met by Tokala, in human form but it was flickering slightly with nerves. From the look in his eyes to how he was just past out of range of the opening door it was clear he had been listening. Vlad raised an eyebrow, a wordless inquiry for an explanation. Tokala gave a sheepish smile and went to open his mouth only for Vlad to shake his head.

****

“We must work on your stealth though I feel you wanted me to find you…” Voiced Vlad which earned him a nod and determined look from his son.

****

“Yeah, I want to talk...I’m not a helpless little kid, I’m a ghost with a full array of powers. Most of those powers I’m better with then Danny...Even if I can’t help directly  I don’t like being left in the dark. How am I supposed to keep myself safe if I don’t know what to watch out for?” Argued Tokala as he dropped his human guise.

****

Vlad took a moment to think, if he just pointed out the flaws to Tokala the boy would be more reluctant to speak to him in the future overall. The possibility Tokala might sneak out to learn things on his own was also a strong possibility. Perhaps the best route was to offer a concession that would allow him to keep his goal, protecting his son. Flashing a smile Vlad walked forward and put a hand on his son’s shoulder then announced:

****

“Congratulations are in order, you’ve added paranormal predicaments and combat training as subjects in addition, to math, science, history, english and arts for us to cover daily.  It will be rigorous if you want to fight alongside Daniel by the time you are a teenanger yourself but I’m confident in your abilities.” 

****

At Tokala’s surprised but eager look Vlad shifted into Plasmius. He then phased them both down to the lab. Pressing a few buttons on the nearby wall shields appeared over the more fragile equipment in the lab.  Turning his attention back to Tokala his expression was serious as he began:

****

“Now, for your first lesson, common weak points. This knowledge can be used defensively and offensively. There are quite a few shared weak points between humans, halfas and humanoid ghosts. We rely on sight more than any other sense to figure out the world. Poking the eyes with two fingers can disorient your opponent to outright blinding them and can be done with little buildup making it ideal if being strangled or pinned….”

****

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

The manor’s back yard was rather secure, high stone walls with well placed trees for privacy. Only an aerial view would allow a glimpse inside and Vlad had developed a cloaking dome to counter this. The yard could be entered via the house or it’s attached garage but it had no gate of its own. There was no need, Vlad could carry and phase most large objects through the back of the garage if need be. Large enough for ghost training it also had gotten a few new additions since Tokala moved in. On the back of the garage was a basketball net with a small asphalt court for one on one. Near to that was a set of ramps suitable for everything from bikes to skateboards. 

****

The sound of wheels hitting plastic echoed as Tokala landed from a high jump. Stopping his bike and supporting himself with one leg Tokala was smiling. His father had stressed he needed to make sure he was agile and coordinated in human guise. It felt like the closet he could get to flying without using his powers and it was challenging to obey gravity making the tricks all the more satisfying. With a few basic tricks down Tokala had started more BMX style tricks, he was getting the 180 down. Getting ready for another go Tokala paused as he saw Danny touch down in ghost form. Danny was directed his way but his face was obscured by the growing shadows of evening but he waved. Setting his bike down Tokala dropped his disguise and pushed into the air with excitement.

****

“Hey Danny! Dad’s making lasagna so there’ll be plenty but it’s gonna be another half hour. Whatcha want to do till it’s done?” Asked Tokala as he went to fly over but halted as Danny tilted up his head, flashing red eyes with a creepy smile. 

****

“Meet some new friends of mine.” Spoke Danny as he held his arms out and gestured with  like a showman displaying a new act.

****

Four ghosts phased through the wall behind him with varying degrees of dark glee, green and black each with glowing red eyes. A dwarf in a speedo sitting on the shoulder of a massive ghost adorned with spikes on his neck and wrists like bonds as he floated with a powerful ghostly tail. Not so much phasing but crawling over the wall like an insect was a woman in asymmetrical red, a black marking on her left eye. The final ghost was in a red cloak which opened to reveal a heavily tattooed woman with weird clothing, dangerous looking hair and a nose ring. In her arms was the thin but intimidating form of Freakshow. There was a smug look on his face that turned sinister as he bared his yellow teeth in a grin. Cradling the orb of his staff Freakshow walked forward with all the confidence of a hunter approaching a trap.

****

The scream Tokala let out was earsplitting in both human ranges and the lower ghost undertones, unmistakingly the cry of a child for their parent. Then Tokala turned invisible and flew for the manor, a straight shot for the back door. There was a jarring impact and Tokala fell back onto his rump as he returned to visibility as did Danny. Looking up Tokala let out a whimper with a betrayed look that became terrified as Freakshow came to stand behind Danny.

****

“Unleash your dark side at Circus Gothica.” Droned Danny which earned him a shoulder pat as Freakshow stepped forward.

****

“One slave leading me to another, perhaps you’ll lead me to more. Shame I have to disguise you so with those monstrous looks but can’t have cops poking around about child labor laws.” Expressed Freakshow as he reached for Tokala only to withdraw as the boy swiped at him, catching flesh.

****

“Insolent brat! Obey me!” Hissed Freakshow as waved his staff causing maroon eyes to swirl with blood red.

****

Before Freakshow could gloat Lydia suddenly grabbed him into her cloak as her tattoos whirled around them. Teleporting them away as the ground where Freakshow had been standing was pulverized and debris flew up. Vlad dropped his invisibility as he stood before Danny and Tokala in his stealth suit complete with helmet. Freakshow and Lydia appeared next to the rest of his minions but in front of them with both hands on his staff. He regarded the destroyed ground with mild interest before grinning like he was getting a present as one hand stroked the orb.

****

“Oh, you might be even stronger than Goliath and that build screams lion tamer. Come unleash your dark side at Circus Gothica.” Ordered Freakshow with a flourish of his staff. 

****

When there wasn’t the responding drone Freakshow raised a brow and tried again. When Vlad tilted his head to one side and crossed his arms Freakshow glared at him. He jerked his staff from one side to the other a growl playing on his lips only for a flash of fear as Vlad let out dark laughter that ended with a snarl:

****

“You have one minute to release your hold on my sons or I’ll stake you to the ground with that staff coming in one end and out the other.”

****

Freakshow tilted his head,looking up with narrowed eyes and tapping his chin with pursed lips in thought. Then his eyes snapped back to Vlad or rather behind him. Vlad barely had time to respond before an ectoblast exploded point blank at his back. With a roar of pain Vlad was on his hands and knees. He could feel the ectoplasm flowing from his back and dripping down his sides. White boots entered his view and Vlad shot his hand out, grabbing an ankle and dragging his assailant down as he rose up. Other hand charged he went to do a core strike only to stop as he froze with horror. Vlad gazed into eyes that flashed from dazed acid back to vicious blood. A small hand obscured his visor while another grabbed his chin to tilt his head back dragging Vlad backwards. Vlad reached back and grabbed the head of the ghost behind him, too big and rounded to be Tokala’s. Vlad fired ecto blasts at the temples, earning him a scream before the dwarf fell from his shoulders, head smoking and deep palm sized burns on the sides of his head.

****

There was a cracking pop as charged fist hit exposed throat and Vlad’s hands went for his throat. His eyes found Danny white gloved knuckles coated in his blood tainted ectoplasm. Danny wasn’t looking at Vlad but his hand with dawning horror as green won against red. 

****

“Vlad I-”

****

“Take...Tokala...and..run.” Rasped Vlad  as pain wracked his throat and even his tongue with his speech.

****

Danny nodded and looked around before speeding off. Vlad turned to face Freakshow only for what felt like a wrecking ball to hit his right ear, snapping his head to the side and sending white hot pain from his throat as he crashed feet away. With ringing in his ear Vlad turned intangible as Goliath punched where his core had been. Getting up Vlad sent out three duplicates as he shook his head, whimpering at the pain in his throat. He barely dodged a right hook from Goliath meant for his other ear.

****

Grabbing the wrist  Vlad twisted the ghost’s arm as his claws dug in. As Goliath grimaced at the pain Vlad shot out with his other hand, charged palm striking the giants nose and pushing it up. Ectoplasm sprayed on Vlad as the nose moved and broke as it was forced into the eye sockets. Rendered partially blind and in agony Goliath grabbed his face as he whipped out the arm Vlad was holding sending him flying a few feet before he stabilized. 

****

Vlad’s eyes widened as all three duplicates destroyed themselves torn between his will and that of Freakshow as his helmet didn’t duplicate with it’s anti-ghost components. Something thick wrapped around him, binding his limbs straight at his sides as a horde of living tattoos tore at his head and neck, ripping at the exposed charred flesh while little cracks appeared on his visor. There was a crackle and arks of pink energy danced across Vlad’s body before a pink orb exploded from him.

****

The lady in red reformed on the ground nearby at Freakshow’s feet, there was a large tear through her abdomen bleeding ectoplasm. The cloaked woman stepped in front of the ringmaster as her tattoos returned to her, most singed and wobbling in their flight as they began to circle each performer. Vlad’s eyes widened, her hands were on Danny and Tokala’s shoulders, once again bewitched.

****

“Look at what you’ve done to my slaves! It’s opening night and I’ll be lucky if my minions can perform at all. We’ll be pressed for time as it is for make-up. With that I bid you  adieu, Lydia if you would?” 

****

Vlad rushed forward as Freakshow took his bowler hat off with a bow and a shit eating grin plastered on his face. His clawed hands caught air as the entire troupe disappeared with his sons.Ears perked as Vlad tore off his helmet, tempting Freakshow to reveal himself. There was no response  and Vlad fell to his knees, tears trailing down his cheeks from red eyes burning like miniature suns. His sons were gone, he had been there and he wasn’t able to save them. He protected this godforsaken town for over a year with 20 more years of experience under his belt and still couldn’t keep his family safe! Vlad lost Tokala once before and nearly lost Danny with the portal, he hadn’t been able to prevent those events but this! How could he have let this happen?! Unbridled rage and encompassing dread tore through Vlad as he ripped into his hair, pulling it from his ponytail as he let out a scream that would both terrify and inspire pity in those that heard it. 

****

Vlad’s heart started in his chest, thundering with his buzzing core which felt like it was going to explore. Lungs sought air with a high pitched noises like a squeaky toy, painful and not nearly enough. Grabbing his throat Vlad felt popping and heard crackling while feeling frothing under his hand. Breathing was painful,irritating  and enticed a coughing fit. Covering his mouth ectoplasm hit his hand and dribbled down his chin to soil his goatee. Vlad couldn’t stop coughing even as his throat popped and cracked while unnatural sounds came with his exhales. Removing his hand from his mouth Vlad went down to his bandolier. Ripping open a pocket he took out a small device with a big red button.

****

There was a moment of hesitation, he was a failure and he would have to tell his friends the boys were gone, he didn’t deserve help...but they deserved to know. Vlad pressed down the button, a red light blinking on the end that soon turned green. Between the sounds of his ruined throat, desperate lungs and ringing in his right ear Vlad had no idea what Jack said but from the change in tone he knew help was coming. Head aching and heart shredded Vlad collapsed onto his side. He fought to stay awake until he heard concerned voices and saw black boots rushing towards him. Darkness took Vlad and with it his breath.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Jack thought he knew fear and loss after watching his mother be dragged away by men in white coats when he was only seven. Her pleading for someone to believe her so she could stay to take care of her baby. Who was going to be there with his father out to sea? Who would tuck him to bed under handmade quilts and read him ghost stories? Who was going to give him fudge when the life beat him down? No one answered these questions as his father held him back. No one argued when his father stopped taking him to see her and no one else cared when she died, he didn’t tell Maddie until months later. Vlad had just discovered his true nature after the accident around that time after all. The living mattered more than the lost dead, right?

****

Fear had been common, especially in their early adventures but they had pushed through it. That is until the fall of 1998 when Vlad was still in a slump and Jack was feeling old with his little princess being double digits. Tackling the Wisconsin Beast of Bray Road had been the scariest night of Jack’s life up till then. Being hunted for most of the night by a creature that wouldn’t come out of the bloodlust like Vlad would  in minutes. Realizing it was playing with them,only showing it’s true strength when Vlad had had enough and transformed. The werewolf tore into Vlad as easily as any ghost yet it’s mortal flesh dampened most of Vlad’s ecto-based attacks until Vlad was exhausted and slammed into a tree. Jack had never felt such raw terror as he pulled out the pistol with the silver bullets Vlad had procured on Jack’s suggestion and jumped in front of Vlad. Those jaws ravaging his arm, his begging and warnings unheeded. Then an apology as Jack pressed the barrel between the eyes and fired played. It all played on repeat in the RV as Jack held his healing arm knowing his life was forever changed and waiting for Vlad to wake up. No pulse, no breath and just a gentle hum of his core as his ghost form held.

****

Now Jack was holding his arm, rubbing it in memory as he sat next to Vlad in the basement. Vlad was loosely secured to the lab table, a heating blanket under him with a IV of organic ectoplasm going into his left hand. There was an importu tracheotomy with a pen bypassing his crushed windpipe, the damage was extensive and the blow had opened the flesh. With no breathing or heartbeat Vlad’s core was buzzing low and weak, the pulsing had been visible through the deep burn in his back, just sparing his spine. Vlad had almost been cored in what must have been a knock-down, drag-out flight. 

****

Jack shuddered as he remember how Vlad had detailed in the rat study report that a core would stay active after death until the inside was exposed to air. Vlad might be dead, his core humming with residual energy like how muscles might twitch after death. With the element Vlad’s core was, electricity, it was likely it could go on for hours. Jack grabbed Vlad’s hand in his, his features feral with the raw emotion coursing through him. His best friend of 25 years might be dead and his son was missing as was his godson and he couldn’t do anything.

****

Maddie came up from behind Jack, a plate of fudge in her hands. Wordlessly she handed it to Jack who nodded his appreciation but set it down next to him. Wrapping her arms around Jack’s neck with her masked head on top of his, her eyes going to Vlad as well. Vlad’s ability to control his vitals in his ghost form had saved him many times but now she couldn’t tell if his vitals had left with the panic in Vlad’s system or if they were waiting for a corpse to wake up. Normally she could hook up sensors to his scalp to check brain activity but Vlad had torn into it almost to the bone while pulling out hair. They only  accentuated the deep bruising on the right side of his head with his swollen shut ear. 

****

They had been waiting for almost six hours, missing the protest and Jazz had texted them that neither Danny or Tokala had come back to Vlad’s manor. Tucker had sent a text asking them to leave the door open for him. Cujo was lying nearby, large head on his paws, ears back and whining occasionally. The ghost dog seemed just as worried about Vlad as them. His head perked up as the door opened upstairs and he let loose a boof.

****

“Mr and Mrs. Fenton, you guys here?” Called Tucker,his tone urgent.

****

“Down here.” Boomed Jack before Maddie could make him rethink it.

****

Tucker came running down the stairs only to skid to a stop as he took in Vlad’s still form and how dejected the Fentons looked.  Jack being hairer and more pointy than usual barely phased him, Danny hid nothing from him, not even that his dad was a werewolf. Swallowing Tucker pulled out his PDA and stepped up to be met by Maddie who shielded Tucker from the medical equipment. Tucker still looked sick and shifted his weight on his feet.

****

“Tucker you said you had urgent information.” Prompted Maddie.

****

“Uhh, I know what Danny and Tokala are up too.” Replied Tucker as he showed his PDA, a news segment playing on it.

****

“In other news, police got a break in the recent rash of mysterious burglaries as security cam footage revealed the ghostly culprits.” Spoke the Anchorwoman before the scene shifted.

****

There were six ghosts carrying large sums of money and decked out in as much jewelry as possible so they could hold more. Four were strangers to Maddie but two were painfully all too familiar. Tokala was almost a blur with how fast he was in his anxious movements despite his vest being stuffed and his arms full. His head whipping around with ears perked, a small snarl on his lips.Danny was much more confident, spying the security camera and charging a blast before the video became static.

****

“Sam found Danny at Circus Gothica a few hours ago dressed like the grim reaper and performing on the high wire...He put her on the high wire and  cut it under Freakshow’s orders. Danny saved Sam but we couldn’t get him out...” Retold Tucker as he brought his PDA near his chest like a security blanket.

****

“Where’s Sam now?” Asked Maddie, she needed to know if her son had injured one of his best friends.

****

“Home, her parents grounded her until they can get the restraining order against Danny approved, apparently the judge is stalling…” Explained Tucker as his eyes trailed to Vlad, the man still had influence while out of commission.

****

Maddie followed his gaze and her frown deepened as her hands clenched slightly. She had an idea to how wake him. Tucker couldn’t be here for it, for his safety and his sanity.

****

“Tucker I need you to go upstairs, call Jazz and tell her to come home if you would.” Directed Maddie and Tucker obeyed. 

****

Jack hunched his shoulders slightly as he looked at Vlad. Danny had stolen and almost let Sam fall to her death under the influence of Freakshow...had his son done this? Jack began growling, Freakshow had taken his sons and turned them into weapons against their loved ones. He must have because Vlad wouldn’t have let anyone else get close enough to inflict this kind of damage. For the first time since becoming a werewolf Jack wanted to tear a human apart with his claws and jaws. Jack flinched with bared teeth as a hand touched his shoulder only for his ears to pin back and his lips drop as he saw Maddie looking at him with concern.

****

“Honey, did you mean to change just now?” Whispered Maddie as she ran a hand through his hair and into his fluffy nape.

****

“That monster has the boys and Vlad is...Mads that IV bag hasn’t emptied at all, have we lo-”

****

“Jack, I’m going to directly inject ectoplasm into his wounds. Then I’m doing the adrenaline shot to his heart. I’m going to need you to help me handle him and keep him from agitating his throat.” Explained Maddie and Jack looked at her with wide eyes but nodded. 

****

Maddie drew up several syringes of organic ectoplasm as Jack propped Vlad onto his side left side, mindful of the IV. After thoroughly cleaning her gloves Maddie grabbed the first syringe and looked at the damage and felt her gut churn with nausea. The blast was palm sized, edged in charred tissue and off center to the left. It had burned through muscle and bone, scapula to ribs. Scarlet light of Vlad’s red core pulsed against the green of his ghost form’s innards. Maddie twisted the top off of the syringe, removing the needle and squirted the 5 mL of ectoplasm onto the thin layers of tissue keeping his core encased. There was a surge of red and a crackle of energy as Maddie grabbed another syringe. She did the same but started at the core and worked out, the flesh pulsing and visibly mending.  Jack put Vlad on his back, his core highlighting his ribs in red. Maddie quickly injected the fluid into his broken throat, there was snapping and popping as structures visibly moved into place. The pen was pushed out by the movements and healing flesh.Maddie was able to inject more near the scalp scratches and the busted ear just as the throat closed with a few final pops. 

****

After a few terrifying moments of stillness as Maddie prepared the adrenaline Vlad’s adam’s apple bobbed. His mouth opened as his head tilted back as he sucked in air. With the air came the taste of his own blood and ectoplasm, old and thick. Vlad’s eyes snapped open as his heart pounded as the light in his chest slowly faded. Struggling to sit up Jack grabbed the bucket and handing it to Vlad just as he got up. Vlad shoved his face into the bucket and heaved making the air reek of old blood and stagnant lime. Maddie brought over a glass of water and Vlad eagerly took it to clean out his mouth. The rot and the taste of it out of his mouth Vlad set the bucket between his legs as he took a few more breaths.

****

Running his right hand through his hair Vlad winced as fingers hit repairing flesh and fading bruise. His pained expression was joined by confusion and deeping concern, images were coming to his mind. Blinking Vlad cleared the daze in his eyes to have it replaced with terror as he let out a wail of anguish as he surged forward. Jack grabbed his shoulders and kept him on the table as he began to flail, growing more violent.

****

“Blast it Jack! Let me go! He has our sons and I swear to God no one is going to stop me!” Snarled Vlad as he swiped at Jack with bared fangs.

****

“DAMNIT VLAD! You’ve been dead for six hours! Calm your shit!” Snapped Jack as his muzzle wrinkled as he bared his own, much more numerous and impressive fangs as he slammed Vlad down.

****

Vlad stayed down, his features stunned, from Jack’s display to this information. That he was dead for six hours was its own level of horror that Vlad would deal with in therapy. Now Vlad was focusing on the fact Freakshow had had Danny and Tokala under his control for so long. From the pain lacing through his back and the soreness of his throat Vlad knew Danny had nearly killed him. Danny had snapped out of it but only after the damage was done, what else could Freakshow force Danny to do? Leave? Kill? Vlad felt a shudder run through him and took a wet breath as tears started to flow from his eyes. He was going to lose his sons, either completely or the innocent children they were.

****

“I can’t lose them, Jack, I can’t, not again. I won’t survive it this time.” Bemoaned Vlad as he began shivering as his mind went back to that day the world blurring around him.

****

A book in his hand,  _ The Green Mile, _ Vlad had been ready for another 12 hours with his little boy in the neonatal unit. It was the third day since Tokala had been born prematurely and Wynonna was resting in a bed in the floor below. He’d spend six hours with his wife after this then four hours of sleep and back to Tokala. While far from ideal Vlad was happy both his wife and child had made it through that horrific night of blood and panic. In the pain and fear Wynonna had blamed him but Vlad knew she didn’t mean it.  As he went to check into the neonatal unit to be properly gowned Vlad noted how the secretary looked at him.

****

It wasn’t how she looked at other parents, sympathy for their situation but hope. The look wasn’t even like the others she had given Vlad, slight amazement a businessman like himself would risk his position putting in so many hours here. No it was a bone deep sadness and there was something final in that look. Vlad didn’t even make it to the desk, his legs giving out right there with a thousand yard stare. The secretary had rushed over and helped him to the ground as Vlad began screaming, the noises ranging between inhuman and pleas of “no”. He vaguely remembered being given a sedative, it must have been powerful as it had taken the edge off enough they felt safe putting him with Wynonna. A mistake as his Wynonna attacked him in her grief landing Vlad in a hospital bed with a broken nose and a nervous breakdown…

****

Maddie looked down at Vlad, his words had turned into heart wrenching sobs and cries. It was too much like that morning after that four day road trip. Jack had basically thrown her and the kids into the back seat of the RV with some hastily made bags. The only explanation was “Vlad’s alone”.  When Maddie had calmed Jack down a few hours later she had been horrified. Not only had Vlad and Wynonna lost Tokala but Wynonna blamed Vlad for everything, attacking him and nearly exposing his secret when she got the news.They had gotten to Vlad’s castle, the door unlocked and Vlad in ghost form in sweatpants passed out face down in the kitchen floor with his broken nose bleeding. As Maddie had kept Jazz and Danny from seeing the mess Jack helped Vlad. Apparently he had been living on alcohol, weed and whatever was within arms reach when the munchies hit. He hadn’t bathed and had gone through several sessions of self mutilation, clawing and biting the most numerous though his forehead had signs of repeated bangings. It had been quite the situation to juggle a very out of it Plasmius and two children under ten but they had.

****

Now Jack was holding down Vlad who’s clawed hands were twitching as he kicked but it was growing weaker. Soon Vlad was following Jack’s instructions on breathing and coming back to the present. With black rings Vlad returned to human form and swallowed before speaking:

****

“I’m sorry, we didn’t have time for that. I’ll talk to Dr. Welby about more med-”

****

“Vlad there isn’t any medication in the world that would make someone be alright with their kids missing. You didn’t hurt anyone this time, including yourself. Enjoy the little victories remember?” Soothed Maddie as she cradled Vlad’s face, he nuzzled into the touch and nodded with a tired sigh.

****

“Now I’m going to go upstairs and-” Began Maddie only to stop at Jack’s wide eyed gaze behind her, turning around Tucker was at the bottom of the stairs looking ill and terrified. 

****

“I heard screaming and...Umm Sam mentioned Circus Gothica has dusk and midnight showings. Freakshow invited parents to see the circus is “harmless entertainment” tonight. So you guys should be able to get in without tickets and it’s 11:30 right now so the entire cast should be there…” Offered Tucker as he averted his gaze.

****

“Then it should stand to reason that if tonight does not go well Freakshow will cut and run, especially with the valuables he has stolen. There is no time to waste.” Reasoned Vlad as he phased out of Jack’s grip and shifted back into Plasmius.

****

From behind Jack could see Vlad still had a sizeable and deep burn on his back and his left arm wasn’t moving properly, stiff and tight to his side. Yet Jack kept his mouth shut as he turned back human, Vlad was right they didn’t have much time, certainly none to argue. Vlad reached into his bandolier and took out a key, throwing it to Tucker who caught it and looked at him questioningly. 

****

“Go to my manor. Down in the basement against the far wall will be tubes of suits. The yellow is yours and the purple is Sam’s. The majority of features won’t work until I activate them but they will offer you two protection. The Fenton Peeler is on the nearest desk if Jasmine wishes to join you. Grab any fabric you can to use as blindfolds, if Freakshow’s control slips we can keep the connection severed with that.” Instructed Vlad, ignoring the look he got from Maddie, by now he knew there was no stopping the kids from tagging along.

****

“You got it.” Agreed Tucker before turning and running up the stairs, there was some fast chatter and Vlad heard two sets of feet leave the home.

****

Jack grabbed the helmet they had found with Vlad tossed it to him. Catching it with one hand Vlad inspected it, the visor was faintly cracked with a charred hole at the throat. With some difficulty Vlad had the helmet back on his head. Noting the struggle and realizing some muscles were damaged Jack and Maddie exchanged a worried look.

****

“V-Man you should-”

****

“Jack I’d sooner be cored then wait here while our sons are in danger. I’ve fought in worse shape and beaten stronger ghosts. Daniel won’t surprise me again, nor will Tokala get the chance, the rest won’t last more than minutes if need be...Also I don’t plan on being out in the open long. Stick to the plan, nothing’s changed on my end” Stated Vlad before vanishing through the ceiling.

****

Maddie and Jack’s eyes widened at the same time and they ran upstairs to the Fenton Assault Vehicle. They had decided Jack and Maddie would be distractions as Vlad scooped out the back and got each ghost in his thermos before facing Freakshow. Now that Danny and Tokala were directly involved Vlad would show little restraint. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

For a circus there were very few workers, just the ghosts judging by the cores buzzing. Apparently Freakshow was cutting as much costs as he could and stretching his minions’ stamina. Vlad’s ears perked under his helmet as he came across the dwarf ghost removing a skeleton costume and fussing with his stilts in a train car. The sides of his head were still burned but there was some sort of spectral salve on them. There was a sense of confusion about why the ghost wasn’t just phasing off the equipment but Vlad wasn’t one to complain. Invisible  he flew over and opened his thermos, with a cry of confusion the ghost was sucked up. Capping the thermos Vlad resumed his visibility with a grin behind his helmet, he’d rather avoid coring enslaved ghosts.

****

He could hear metal, like coins and chains moving in the next box car, the caboose. Turning to go Vlad snarled as a purple blast hit his helmet. Vlad turned intangible and let the ruined helmet hit the ground as his eyes glowed red with pink energy flaring from them. The snarl let his lips as he saw his attacker.

****

Tokala was hovering, his legs an angry tail with his head low, shoulders up and hands glowing with purple energy. Those red eyes were bright and full of frustration above a fanged grimace. The small and lean frame was shivering, clenched fists shaking as a high whine filled the car as their eyes locked. 

****

“Dad? He said, he said...” Began Tokala as his energy died and his eyes began to flicker as they flowed with tears.

****

Vlad rushed the few feet between them and took Tokala into a hug, pinning his limbs just in case. With a whimper Tokala buried his head against Vlad’s chest, they had little freedom here but Danny had admitted what he had done to Vlad. Both thought Vlad had succumbed to his injuries. That he’d shot his father in the face only added to his distress. The genuineness of his emotions convinced Vlad who loosened his hold so Tokala could hug him back. After a moment of rubbing his son’s back and letting him listened to his dual beats Vlad spoke:

****

“You need to go back to Fenton Works, I still have to save Daniel and you shouldn’t be here for that. “ 

****

Vlad’s point was made as the whistle blew and the train lurched into moving. Tokala nodded against him and after a squeeze Tokala phased out of Vlad’s arms and floated back,concern etched into his face. Vlad gave a reassuring smile and then Tokala was gone. The door to the box car opened, revealing Freakshow walking in from the caboose a smug smile on his face and Danny, looking dazed and frustrated in tow. 

****

Vlad realized his danger just as Freakshow saw his ruined mask. Turning invisible Vlad barely missed being spotted by Freakshow who whirled his head around searching for him. Moving his staff Freakshow motioned to the helmet to which Danny responded too by floating forward and grabbing the ruined equipment. Frustration gave way to shock then a small smile as Danny examined the helmet. He hadn’t cored Vlad, Vlad was here and Tokala wasn’t.  

****

“Minion bring me that.” Snapped Freakshow and Danny twitched before turning and presenting the mask.

****

Freakshow rubbed the material between his finger and thumb, strong, durable and expensive. He hissed as sharp acrylic but his thumb through his glove. The sneer didn’t last long as realization lit up his features. Raising his staff Freakshow spoke:

****

“You’ve walked in the lion’s den, armed but unguarded. Such bravery is appreciated, makes things so much simpler. Ghost obeying man as they have my family for generations. Now show yourself, I didn’t get a good view of you earlier.” 

****

There was no response and no attack. Warily and slightly disappointed Freakshow made his way through the car with Danny infront as guard towards the front. Once alone Vlad regained his visibility and removed his hand from his eyes. He had almost been too late, that fog had began to encroach on his mind as his instincts had snapped back, demanding freedom. There was an understanding in Vlad, he’d lose his will with that staff but he’d be uncontrollable. Changing his darker suit back to his usual suit with cloak Vlad ripped a strap of spectral fabric. He wrapped it around his eyes, blinding himself. Ears perked Vlad flew forward, intangible and towards the sound of humming cores and two heartbeats.

****

Those sounds were soon joined by a loud bang above and two more heart beats. Vlad growled as he realized there were too many characters in this game for him to fight blind. He’d be as likely to hurt friend as well as foe. Removing his blindfold Vlad stopped the action was before him as heard Freakshow give a command. With gritted teeth Vlad phased through the roof of the car to what waited.

****

On the far end of the train car was Goliath and the elastic woman. Sam and Tucker were in their suits minus thier masks, Tucker with his beret in place. Vlad’s eyes widened as he realized they didn’t have boards so that bang was them jumping on. The two were facing Vlad but their focus was on Danny who had his back to Vlad. Sam was pleading:

****

“Danny, it's us, Sam and Tucker! You're best friends, remember?!”

****

Vlad could hear Danny’s heart speed up and his core give a clench and squelch with distress as he shook. Red eyes narrowed as he saw Freakshow come through the back of the train car. Rushing forward Vlad slammed Freakshow to the roof as Danny began:

****

“Tucker? Sam? I.. I..”

****

Sam and Tucker rushed forward, Tucker removing a red tie from his belt  as Sam got behind day. Looping the tie over Danny’s eyes Sam tied a knot to keep it on. As the daze left Danny’s brain he stopped quivering and grabbed his head in one hand with a pained gasp. Tucker supported Danny as Sam turned her attention behind him.

****

Vlad was shaking as his eyes focused on the crystal ball just a few feet from his face. Fog began to fill his mind, memories seemed distant as confusion grew about what he was doing. It was important, there was a threat, one to his territory and family. The harder Vlad tried to the think the worse his head hurt as the dizziness had him nearly laying on top of Freakshow.

****

Freakshow was wincing in pain, his upper half on the under Vlad on the roof, his legs hanging and a strong hand gripping his right wrist. Despite the pain there was a sinister smile as his red eyes found Vlad’s. That familiar dazed look of a fresh slave just awaiting orders as those red eyes flared with red halos like street lamps. Freakshow waved his staff as much as he could, Vlad’s eyes following as his pupils flashed yellow as they caught the moonlight.

****

Since he was a child Vlad viewed his mind as his greatest asset, it protected him and garnered him power at school. His scholarship to University of Wisconsin Madison was his ticket out of his father’s home and to success as he now had a network of over 60 billion. Charm had gotten papers in peer reviewed journals, funding, investments and partnerships. Even with his hotter temper after the accident Vlad was still able to give off a suave,confident and intelligent air. Now that was gone as his memories faded with the staff’s influence as a beast born of electricity, death and thirst snapped it’s chain with one order:

****

“Get him.”

****

Vlad gave one last shudder and an eyebrow twitch before his mouth open inhumanly wide, fangs longer and tongue snake like with a savage snarl. Sam and Tucker looked at Vlad with terror and Danny turned, putting his arms out in front of them with a grime look on his face as he remembered the cabin not needing to see. A green shield covered them as the trio braced themselves. Behind them two sets of red eyes widened as both dread and confusion came to their features as the sight of a feral Vlad began to outweigh Freakshow’s control. Having no active orders they phased back into the car in fear. Freakshow was beaming, none of his acts had ever gotten so much reaction. If he could find ghost animals how much better would his sales be? Circus Gothica would become a household name like the Ringling Brothers all while his slaves robbed towns blind.  

****

Then Freakshow felt the agony as  something broke in his forearm loosening his grip on the staff. Growling near his ear with hot breath on his neck Freakshow realized why his parents didn’t use animals, they couldn’t understand the subtle hints of the staff user’s mind. Even now as Freakshow was mentally yelling for his slave to pull back Vlad only loosened his grip slightly before tightening again. Red eyes looked at the teens pleadingly moments before Vlad sunk his fangs dug into Freakshow’s neck, enticing a scream.

****

Danny brought a hand to his blindfold and he felt Sam’s hand grab his to stop him. There was a hesitate in that grip as Danny took her hand away as he turned his head to face her. Removing the tie Danny looked into her eyes, his a clear and determined neon green.

****

“I don’t think Freakshow is in the position to make any orders and while he’s a greedy and controlling jerk I can’t let Vlad use him as a Capri Sun.” Declared Danny only for Tucker to tug on his arm.

****

“Doesn’t mean you should take his place dude! You can’t take on Vlad! We need your parents.” Begged Tucker only for Danny to shake his head.

****

“There isn’t time.” Admitted Danny before he rushed to the edge of his shield and made it falter just long enough for him to get out.

****

Thick, warm and sweet Vlad swallowed the blood filling his mouth, it was liquid joy but he wasn’t hitting that mind breaking high. There was a stabbing pain in his head as a voice was telling him to stop, first demanding as his “master” but quickly turning into begging. It was forcing him to slow down and not rip his prey open like he wanted so badly to do. It was ruining his enjoyment of a rare treat and Vlad started growling with frustration. His ears perked as he heard footsteps coming towards him.  

****

Red eyes met green and Danny shuddered as Vlad snarled around Freakshow’s neck. Vlad moved back slightly with his prey as he gave another growl, he was eliminating a threat and his Little Badger didn’t need to be here for it. Arching his back Vlad moved his hand from Freakshow’s ruined wrist to pinning the man’s shoulder. His left arm slower to respond but gathering speed as Vlad’s meal fully healed the burn in his shoulder.

****

“Vlad I’m not going to hurt you but you have to let him go. This isn’t you and it isn’t too late.” Directed Danny, palms up as he gestured from Freakshow to Vlad.

****

There was a squelching noise and a whimper from Freakshow as Vlad disengaged his jaws. His long tongue licked across the frothing bite wound before he fully faced Danny. With gore splattered teeth and blood dribbling down his chin to catch in his goatee Vlad let out a growl as he released Freakshow. Little Badger was good hearted, he didn’t understand how mercy could backfire and this would only upset him to watch. Since the boy wasn’t listening to verbal cues he’d have to chase him off

****

Danny let his shoulder slump in relief that Vlad was listening to him only for Sam to begin banging on the shield as Vlad rose up, his movements were off and there was a snarl on his face.  Turning slightly Danny saw Sam’s fear as well as Vlad’s reflection as his godfather lunged at him. Danny phased and Vlad hit the shield high, leaving a extensive series of cracks as Tucker and Sam screamed inside.

****

 Pushing himself off the shield Vlad didn’t give the human inside a second look. Turning to Danny had raised his shoulders up and stretched out his arms as his clawed fingers twitched. The growl Vlad gave was low and he snapped his jaws. Danny’s expression went from panic to dread as he assumed a defensive posture. Clenching his hands into fists they began to glow with a charge only to cut off as Sam yelled:

****

“Danny don’t! He’s bluffing!”

****

“How can you possibly think that?!” Snapped Tucker as he gestured to the cracking of the shield in exasperation.

****

“The growls, the poorly aimed jump, the posturing to appear bigger leaving him open and snapping jaws are all warnings. He didn’t even look at us, he isn’t hunting, he might not even be that hungry. Freakshow said “get him” and Vlad did, just the guy he wanted to attack, the one he deems a threat to us.” Explained Sam, gesturing to Freakshow who was trying to get up and had only managed to roll onto his left side.

****

Danny eyed Vlad warily slowly loosening his stance and taking a step back. The snarl left Vlad’s bloodied mouth, his ward was no longer challenging him. Vlad straightened his posture as he looked down at Danny with a huff, the fervor of the blood was leaving him. In its place was a thick fog that was cut through as Vlad spotted movement out of the corner of his eye. Freakshow was on his knees, trying to use his staff to pull himself to his feet. Seeing Vlad’s eyes upon him he gave a nervous smile which only made Vlad’s eyes narrow as he tensed to spring. Danny realized Vlad’s intent just as he jumped.

****

“Vlad no!” Yelled Danny as he flew at Vlad, knocking him sideways into Freakshow.

****

The three rolled and Freak show was knocked onto the edge of the next train car as Vlad and Danny stayed floating, a tangle of wrestling limbs. Terror filled Freakshow as he began to slide down. His legs kicked, the next car close enough to graze with his feet but the angle all wrong to stop him. In panic Freakshow released his grip on the staff and used his hands to gain purchase. His cry of pain as his broken bones protested his weight was only exceeded by his despair as he realized what he had done moments before the orb broke on the ground below. The source of his power, his instrument of acquiring wealth and his birthright was gone.  

****

Vlad went  still, his eyes returning to normal as the staff’s influence left him.  Noticing the change Danny took Vlad by the hands and guided him back onto the roof with Sam and Tucker, his shield disappearing. Underneath them they could hear Freakshow’s minions completely snapping out of their trance as they questioned their new freedom. The thermos on Vlad’s side shook and Danny opened it with a knowing look as he glared at Freakshow revealing the smallest of their ensemble. With blue eyes and relief on his features the dwarf looked around, his expression souring as he eyes landed on Freakshow. Rushing forward he grabbed Freakshow and pulled him into the train car under the group. 

****

Danny looked towards Vlad who was wiping his face with his arm and looking away Before Danny could say a word his godfather turned into a cloud of swirling pink and vanished. With a sorrowful and worried look Danny phased into the room below. Sam and Tucker pressed buttons on their wrists to withdraw their suits into new wrist watches. The train finally stopped as cop cars and the Fenton Assault Vehicle converged upon it.

****

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

At his kitchen table Vlad was sitting alone, dressed in his custom house coat, red lounge pants and black house shoes. Silver hair was braided and slightly damp with the smell of lavender. In front of him was his work laptop and in his ears his earbuds connected to his IPod. An ‘80s playlist of upbeat songs, artists from A-ha to Wham!,  was sounding in his ears, keeping him from being dragged further into his spiral. In his hand was a mug of coffee and Vlad was sipping on it while picking at a coffee cake from the store. He’d have the whole pot over here if it wouldn’t burn his table with how dark the circles were becoming under his eyes.

****

It had been a long time since Vlad had drank his coffee black, not even a pinch of salt and more sludge then liquid. The bitter burnt taste was chasing away a taste Vlad both loved and loathed that toothpaste and mouthwash hadn’t cleansed from his mouth. As a halfa he usually didn’t need the pick me up and Maddie would force him to bed by the time his stamina started to fail. Tonight, actually early morning, Vlad didn’t want to sleep, not even try. It would only frustrate him since he’d missed his scheduled time and if he got to sleep he’d have nightmares and Tokala didn’t need to be woken up by him screaming. 

****

Tokala had been waiting for him and thankfully Vlad had had the presence of mind to clean up prior, dropping a few bills at a convenience store for the materials. Vlad had been limited in his details, both to spare his son and that he didn’t remember much, Danny was safe, the other ghosts free, Freakshow alive but his staff destroyed. They both knew Tokala could piece together more had happened, especially with the heavy scent of mint on his breath but thankfully he didn’t pry.  Tokala was sleeping, Seline curled around his head and a duplicate of Plasmius keeping watch in a nearby chair as per Tokala’s request. It was one night only for both their sakes.

****

Vlad was going through work emails, he might as well accomplish something even if it was just cleaning out  his inbox. He’d already sent an email to Dr. Welby, detailing the last 24 hours and requesting an earlier appointment. That the vampire might call him thinking it was an emergency was the only reason Vlad had his cellphone on. He had already texted Maddie to let her know he wasn’t ravaging the populace in a blood frenzy. 

****

There was a knock on the front door and Vlad pulled out his earbuds. Closing his laptop Vlad stood up as his nose twitched and his ears strained, it was Danny. Looking at the clock Vlad clenched his jaw, it was 7 in the morning. He’d be crashing soon after 24 hours awake, those six hours of death hadn’t been any sort of rest. Being under the staff’s influence was still fuzzy but he’d come to with blood in his mouth and Danny wrestling him. It hadn’t been Sam’s or Tucker’s, Danny wouldn’t have let him leave nor have looked at him with sorrow. Straightening his back and cobbling together an air of control and confidence Vlad opened the door. 

****

Danny was in human form with his backpack over his shoulder,his eyes not meeting Vlad as he shifted his weight uneasily. He clearly intended a long talk if he was ready for school starting in a hour. Wordlessly Vlad ushed Danny in with a smile, Danny noting that he was dressed comfortably and no obvious signs of pain from his ectoblast or his punch. A shudder ran through him as he remembered that brief moment of clarity, Vlad’s ectoplasm on his knuckles, the elder halfa clenching his throat and rasping for him to run...

****

 They went to the table and Danny showed visible relief as he saw the table, the IPod showed an upbeat song, Vlad had clearly been eating and drinking. That it wasn’t the beer he’d seen Vlad drink with his father, the red wine he’d enjoy at his castle or the whiskey Danny had spied in a cabinet was what mattered to Danny. Vlad had had a rough night but tried his best, always did, more than Danny could admit too... Sitting at the table Danny watched as Vlad got him milk and put two chocolate chip eggos in the toaster. He didn’t deserve Vlad to wait on him, not after what he had done. Vlad then sat across from Danny with a soft smile as Danny refused to look him in the eyes, instead staring at his throat. Danny broke the growing silence:

****

“Vlad do you remember from last night?”

****

“Not as much as I liked too. I tackled Freakshow as Sam and Tucker got through to you. I fell under the influence…Then snapping back finding myself wrestling you and blood in my mouth. Neither you, Sam or Tucker were injured so I assume it was Freakshow. I left as the authorities converaged, snagged some supplies, cleaned up and came home. “Retold Vlad then raising a brow in a silent question.

****

“Freakshow ordered you to attack and apparently even feral you found a loophole...I got you to release him but you tried to chase me off so you could...finish the command. Freakshow dropped the staff while trying not to fall when I pushed you away from him. I couldn’t let you…” Tried Danny as he looked down at the table, hands clasped in front of him and twiddling his thumbs.

****

“...Thank you Daniel. Taking a life, even coring a ghost, is not something to be done frivolously. I would regret doing such in a mindless state and I would like to keep my kill count at zero. I take it I only hurt him?” Replied Vlad with sincere gratitude.

****

“Yeah, he’s already out of the hospital with a cast and stitches. I got a few bruises but I did so much worse…” Answered Danny as he lowered his head and clenched his hands tightly.

****

“Daniel what do you mean you did worse?” Inquired Vlad with a concerned look and faked confusion, he knew what Danny had done but perhaps acting dumb would lighten the load on Danny.

****

“I lead Freakshow here to kidnap Tokala to help us steal. I nearly cored you when you tried to keep Freakshow away from us. Then I crushed your windpipe with a punch. You were dying and I couldn’t...didn’t  do anything to help you! I thought you were dead and I still couldn’t break free. Then I nearly let Sam...How can you stand to have me here!? I failed.” Admitted Danny, his voice getting faster and angrier as he gestured wildly before ending up with his elbows on the table and head cradled in his hands, eyes screwed shut.

****

Vlad wanted to get up and take Danny into a hug but the boy was agitated. The last thing he wanted was to make Danny feel trapped. Instead Vlad extended his right hand and put it on top of Danny’s head, ruffling his hair. A gesture half affection and half teasing that always grabbed Danny’s attention. There was a huff and Danny shook his head as he lowered his arms to give Vlad a slightly annoyed but calmer look.

****

“ Little Badger none of us are accountable for what we did under Freakshow’s command just as a human is not truly responsible for what is done while overshadowed. While it is true Freakshow almost killed me using you as the weapon I am still here, nothing you did can’t be fixed. The property can be returned, your image improved even with the police just by being yourself and you kept Sam from hitting the ground. 

****

“Don’t let twenty four hours change how you see yourself. You are such a good hearted boy with a strong sense of responsibility and compassion that is so rare in this world. With some minor aid from myself you have balanced heroism and school to the point you’re making more money meeting my set goals then most teens would with a part time job. I know Tokala sees you as his brother and you have taken that duty effortlessly. Daniel you can do anything you set your mind to and I’m so proud to call you my godson.” Expressed Vlad, giving an oomph as Danny phased through the table and tackled him in a hug. 

****

Pulling back Vlad removed Danny from the table, holding him close. Vlad worried for Danny and dreaded the day Danny had to core his first humanoid ghost. In an ideal world that day would never come but as unique as Danny was and how close he was to Vlad.. There were enemies that if you let survive was on par with suicide. Danny had proven his strength with that attempted coring and his powers were developing faster then his had though not nearly as strong. Whether that was an innate limitation or just Danny’s young age was yet to be seen. 

****

As Vlad looked down at Danny he smiled softly, the boy had already changed the dynamics of the Ghost Zone and Earth drastically. If he had half the mind Danny could change them even more. Maybe ghosts would one day be treated with respect. Information could be shared which could change humanity’s understanding of history, language and countless other fields leading to progress to outshine the last century even. For ghosts countless could find closure, either final goodbyes to loved ones, last wishes, telling the events leading to their deaths be it cathartic, to put away a killer or try to prevent others from making their mistakes. Such hopes were lofty but not impossible, maybe not in his or even Danny’s lifetime but the wheels were already in motion from the moment Danny turned that portal on.


	12. Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wish pushes someone to the brink as Vlad must decide what is better to lose the future or forget the past.

It had been a few weeks since Circus Gothica had met its end in Amity Park. All the property had been returned amongst the various owners and Freakshow was in a padded room. Apparently three days after his capture Freakshow had gone from uncooperative and cocky to throwing himself on the court’s mercy with a confession and pleading guilty. Then that night Freakshow was found ripping off the bandages from his healing neck and drawing runes with his blood on the floor in a circle around him. Twitchy and laughing at a joke only he could fully appreciate Freakshow claimed he had to keep the ghost out, he had to stay in control...That only lost Freakshow whatever sway he had over his life left. As Freakshow had pissed off quite a few ghosts no one could accuse Vlad without more proof and few really cared.

 

Now it was Thursday afternoon, Vlad was looking over his lesson plan for next week on his laptop. It was extensive and professional as Vlad was officially homeschooling Tokala for the rest of this school year so he had the summer to make friends before starting 4th grade publicly if he wished. While Tokala hadn’t gotten his skill in math Vlad was pleased that Tokala was on par with others of his age and rather knowledgeable about history from more than just a western view point. Though that was to be expected when his son had been raised by the Master of Time after all.  Vlad had yet to meet the ghost but was rather grateful, Tokala had survived in the zone before making it back to him sheltered but adjusting well.

 

Only last week had the adoption become official and Vlad had taken the family to Portland to celebrate that Saturday. They dined at a lovely bistro that served classic comfort food with the style of a four star chef for brunch. Then they did a bike tour of the city and then of the Shanghai Tunnels. For dinner they had an exquisite meal at one of the best restaurants in Portland, a fine dining Italian place. Throughout the day they had taken so many pictures of their big happy family. That Sunday Vlad had a professional picture done of all of them including Cujo and Seline, no dressing up just as they were. Vlad had that picture in a frame on his study desk and a small version in his wallet. 

 

All this being out and about had reporters and TV hosts calling Angelina waiting to book an interview with Vlad and Tokala. It seemed the hot news was why the world’s most eligible and richest bachelor had adopted a child out of the blue and why this child. There were already articles suspecting Tokala was a bastard of Vlad’s that he had just found out about. Vlad would let them believe what they liked, he wouldn’t have Tokala made a spectacle nor give the reporters statements that could be contradicted later. The papers where in order and the last 8 years would remain largely a mystery. He had more important things like planning Tokala’s 9th birthday party, March 5th. It would be his first that was more than a single consistent guest, a single present and a cake and Vlad was struggling to balance that with the level of his usual festivities for Danny and Jazz. 

 

Tokala was winding down from a long day of lessons by drawing, his father was a good but very through teacher. Vlad taught not only what was expected for his age, math, science, history and english but art, home economics and paranormal predicaments that was tied into physical education. While Vlad had ruled Tokala would not be allowed to patrol  until 13 combat training was already working its way in. Full sparring, even with Danny, was months if not years down the line but Tokala was fine with that, he preferred solving issues with words not fists. He didn’t think he was weak but besides his natural gentleness Tokala had his foresight, unnaturally tuned to the time stream which usually gave him a few hours warning. General outcomes were known but the paths sometimes overlapped to the point it would come to an in the moment decision, not necessarily  knowing the correct one but knowing the worse outcome. It was often more annoying than helpful but it had saved his father from being taken by GIW and guided him out of being blasted by Danny when under Freakshow’s control

 

Tokala’s brown eyes looked up from his sketchpad at his father and back to his paper. Vlad had been in the relatively same position for over an hour and made for a nice portrait study. Drawing was exciting, the only limits were of the mind, and it was quiet, thus it was one of the few things both the Observants and Clockwork agreed on. As such Tokala had been supplied with paper and an implement since he formed hands. The Observants showed their affection with new media and pictures for inspiration while Clockwork sneaked in artists from different times for lessons. Tokala missed Clockwork but he’d been sent out here for a reason though that was vague even to him.

 

Eyes glowed pure white and Tokala hissed in pain as he dropped his human guise, his ears deaf to Vlad’s concerns as his vision split into multiple facets showing different times and places.  Someone was altering the timeline, deeply to the point years of events were being broken and reshaped. There weren’t global implications clear to him meaning the world wasn’t in immediate crisis but his family...No time to reach Danny, no time to explain, just do even as he felt the time stream reject the very notion. Reaching blindly Tokala found Vlad’s face and moved his hands to Vlad’s temples, tightening his grip and sinking his claws in slightly to make openings. Questions which were silenced  and movement still as Tokala sent a stream of white energy into Vlad’s head through his hands. Tokala let out a scream as the energy enveloped Vlad’s mind, trembling he passed out,and then both were enveloped in darkness.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The morning light was blinding and Vlad slowly opened his eyes as he raised a hand to shield them. Sitting up Vlad could feel the silk of his pajamas and the give of a mattress under him.He didn’t remember going to sleep or getting ready, had he even made dinner?  Blackouts were not good but his mouth didn’t taste of blood or ectoplasm or even booze. Vlad had a headache but it wasn’t a hangover as he wasn’t spilling his guts, he had to take his meds soon or he’d be doing that anyway and not for the last time Vlad cursed the GIW.  No his body felt fine, just his head hurt, it was heavy and he was confused. How was he going to make breakfast for Tokala like this? With a groan he stood up as his eyes adjusted to the light only to go completely still at the sight before him.

 

The light was from the bay window of his master bedroom...in his castle. This was his room and it didn’t have the hint of dust of being in storage for months. Even with the plastic sheets, nowhere in sight, there would be visible dust. Sniffing the air there wasn’t the slight musky scent the castle got when alone nor the scent of cleaner. Augustus wasn’t even rushing in with a cheese plate to welcome him back. It pointed to him having been home for awhile but that couldn’t be right he’d been in Amity Park training Danny to become Danny P-

 

Grimacing Vlad held his head as it felt like it was splitting, as if the notion shouldn’t exist. Images poured into his mind of being here alone with Seline for the past months expect for Sundays not in Amity Park fighting ghosts or training Danny to do so. Last October was his fishing trip with Jack, another painful annual transformation to be repeated next year. Danny hadn’t even been home when Vlad activated the Fenton Portal via a duplicate pressing the inner switch that September Sunday. Meaning Danny was just a human boy and he was still the only halfa...that couldn’t be right. Those memories felt wrong, hollow and detached besides being much more plausible. While the others, the ones that couldn’t be real were so much more vibrant and he wanted them to be true even if it meant he was- 

 

Running to his bathroom Vlad peeled off his pajama shirt and looked in the mirror. His eyes going solid red in his distress. His entire sternum from jugular notch to past his xiphoid process and a handbreadth wide was a dark acid scar. Mind reeling he moved slightly and raised his right arm to reveal the silver dollar sized scar from his near impalement by the Nightmare. Finally Vlad moved to look at his back in the mirror, a large burn scar with rough texture from delayed healing marred his left shoulder from when Danny almost core shot him. His entire frame was more toned as if he had been regular and intense workouts over months... Vlad turned around and splashed his face with water from the sink as his mind again tried to rebel but something was snapping into place as the headache began to fade into painless confusion.

 

“It’s true?” Whispered Vlad as he leaned on the counter but that wasn’t exactly right either…

 

“It happened but someone screwed up the timeline...I’m sorry I wasn’t here sooner, I woke up by the portal before being clued to the new timeline...Are you okay Dad?” Expressed Tokala without his human guise  as he leaned against the doorframe, he looked ill with a faded glow and a green flush with a strained expression.

 

It took a intense moment but only a moment for Vlad’s mind to short through the two sets of memories to salvage his knowledge of Tokala and the moments before everything went black. He’d been on the computer when Tokala’s eyes had turned white and cried out in pain as the human guise was dropped. There had been the clatter of Tokala dropping his sketchpad and pencil and Vlad had been in front of his son in seconds. Tokala wasn’t answering him and from the way he’d been moving his hands it was clear Tokala couldn’t see. On a whim Vlad had put his face into those searching hands, the only way to give his identity to his suddenly blind and possibly deaf child. He remembered the slight relief on the boy’s face even as he dug his claws in slight. Vlad’s hands had been inches from Tokala’s own face , thumbs ready to wipe away tears. Then there was a white flash, Tokala’s body wouldn’t obey him and his mind was floundering before it all went black…Vlad was immediately on his knees holding his son’s head as he looked him in the eyes which were slowly darkening into his normal color.

 

“My boy what did you do?” Questioned Vlad, his voice thick with concern.

 

“I shared my temporal immunity with you. I’ve never done that before, Clockwork has his medals but I don’t think it’s the same. He doesn’t get sick…” Admitted Tokala before wrapping his arms around himself near his core

 

There was gagging and Vlad barely got out of the way as Tokala vomited more then Vlad thought a ghost’s cavity could hold. Mostly green ectoplasm, bits of food and to  Vlad’s shock a swiss army knife and...was that his IPod shuffle?! Opening his mouth Vlad went to ask but Tokala was swaying. Grabbing his son in his arms Vlad rushed over to the bed and laid him down. Turning into Plasmius his ears strained as he listened to every process going on in his son. 

  
  


Tokala’s core was rapid as it tried to produce large amounts of ectoplasm, that hadn’t just been stomach contents.While his form was quivering slightly but still firm like flesh, a core shattering was not an immediate threat. However without enough ectoplasm to sustain a ghost started to limit their form, hair and muscle tone, colors, legs and facial features to conserve energy even the cartilage like frame in those similar to life .  If the deficiency went on for too long such changes could become permanent unless one found an experienced healer. Running a hand through Tokala’s hair Vlad felt his core clench at the white left behind on his glove. 

 

 Sending out duplicates to fetch supplies Vlad had his hands charge pink. Placing them over Tokala’s core Vlad released concentrated but low power ecto-energy. Tokala winced at the burning of the ray, twitching at the jolts as Vlad began to do pulses. The pain deepened into a warm tingling as the energy become matter. His core slowing it’s ectoplasm production from frantic to the higher end of normal. Hands were starting to tremble above his core and despite still feeling weak Tokala pushed at them.

 

“Dad you need to stop, you’re shaking.” 

 

“I’m not tired, I’m just...You’re stable but I don’t know why you purged your cavity contents including enough ectoplasm to send you into form limitations...Why was there a swiss army knife and IPod shuffle in your vomit?” Redirected Vlad, he couldn’t admit he was scared enough to be shaking. 

 

“I was holding them there to keep them safe. They can’t get broken like if I kept them in my pockets. It takes so long to digest solid food so they won’t dissolve. Danny says he can keep a usb drive in his stomach until it starts to pass. “ Replied Tokala, noticing his father’s hands steadied as he looked at him in shock.

 

“You were using your insides as a pocket?” Questioned Vlad, knowing the answer but he needed to hear it.

 

“Yeah, Danny does too, he got the idea when he pulled a spork out of his stomach after swallowing it. “ Answered Tokala as his father’s expression went from shocked to just done as he couldn’t decide if it was insanity or brilliance on Danny’s part.

 

“Tokala you wear cargo pants and a hiking vest, you have more than enough pockets without using yourself as one.” Stated Vlad then listened to Tokala’s core, it was running slow now and with that Vlad cut off his power and removed his hands. 

 

“How do you feel?” Inquired Vlad as he grabbed the blanket, phased it through Tokala to rest it on top of him

 

“Like shit.” Blurted Tokala before he put his hands over his mouth with wide eyes but it was too late as Vlad glared down at him.

 

“Blast it! Where did you learn that cuss word?” Rumbled Vlad.

 

“Jazz stubbed her toe... I’ve learned quite a few words from people hitting into things.” Admitted Tokala, smiling weakly as he remembered purposely distracting Observants so they’d run into something and swear.

 

Before Vlad could comment Tokala’s smile distorted into a grimace. Tokala rolled onto his side with a whine and shuddered as ectoplasm came from his nose, ears and eyes. Vlad grabbed Tokala’s shoulders and hissed as his own head felt like it was splitting. Struggling Vlad took Tokala into his arms and phased through the floors to the basement labs. 

  
  


Vlad knew the signs he was seeing in his son, more than a few of his creations had reached past their thresholds too soon. A ghost’s form could be triggered by a power crisis to begin a cycle of rapidly turning structural ectoplasm into liquid so it could be converted to power more easily. It was a painful and terrifying process as liquid ectoplasm became too much for the weakening structures to hold. There was no cure for destabilization that Vlad was aware of but his experiments had proven supportive measures on a resting subject allowed the ghost a chance to wait out the process. 

 

“Dad...it hurts.” Groaned Tokala before ectoplasm trailed from the corner of his mouth with a shudder.

 

“I know my boy, focus on me.” Replied Vlad as he wiped Tokala’s chin with a thumb.

 

Thankfully his duplicates had managed to set up the lab table, gotten a ectoplasm transfusion ready and a syringe of his prototype spectral coagulate based on vitamin K. Laying Tokala down Vlad snagged a stool, sitting down as his duplicates began to work. Vlad grabbed Tokala’s head to steady him as tears flowed from his eyes. Despite his claws Vlad was gentle as he wiped away the tears cutting through the ectoplasm tracks on his cheeks. 

 

Tokala struggled  weakly with growls and whimpers as sensors were placed and needles stabbed into his form. Caresses, soft or firm, where painful as it felt like he was being carved out as his form was liquefying from the inside. Toxic green fluid flowed from his mouth and nose as he heaved. It was coming from everywhere and Tokala was starting to thrash in paniac, his eyes not seeing the room. His mind was lashing between his current agony and the terror of the outcomes he was seeing.

 

Vlad encased Tokala in pink energy, forcing him prone on the table. Massaging Tokala’s temples he sent his powers down to outline Tokala’s inner cavity to keep him from purging more of his being. Vlad nearly lost it as he could feel what was going on in Tokala. For years Vlad regretted not being there when Tokala’s underdeveloped body failed, not able to offer comfort but this...This was hell and from the wild look in Tokala’s eyes he didn’t even know Vlad was there. Yet Vlad wouldn’t, couldn’t leave and he pressed his forehead to Tokala’s which was burning up even to Vlad’s hot cored ghost form. Screwing his eyes shut was useless as pink tinted tears landed in white hair, he didn’t notice the sweet red smoke leaving his mouth. Sobs wracked Vlad’s form as he began to apologize:

 

“My dear boy, my poor Little Fox, I’m so sorry. I can’t stop this, I can’t save you, all this power and I can’t…” 

 

“You can.” Replied a voice, calm with a slight echo.

 

Vlad eyes snapped open and the first thing he saw was Tokala was still there was no humm of the generators,everything was silent save for that voice. It was like time had stopped and Vlad knew it to be truth. Looking towards the source Vlad knew he was in the presence of a being of immense power clad in purple with a hooded cloak, a staff in hand in front of a closing portal. Yet Vlad wasn’t afraid even as he looked into solid red eyes in a blue skinned face with a black scar over his left eye. With the various watches over purple gauntlets to the pendulum clock in his chest it was easy to figure out this was Clockwork. The ghost who had raised his son for eight years, perhaps in a sheltered, lonely place but still referred to fondly by Tokala.There were so many questions but for now Vlad simply asked:

 

“How can I save my son?”

 

Clockwork floated over, a tail instead of legs, and stood next to the table on Tokala’s left. Reaching out Clockwork caressed Tokala’s ectoplasm and tear streaked face, not minding the staining of his glove. His expression was of pain and longing with the fatherly love Vlad felt for Danny and Jazz. Removing his hand Clockwork clutched his staff with both, torn at what he was about to suggest:

 

“Allow me to remove the timeless status he has given you, you will not know of the alternate timeline until everything’s the way it’s supposed to be. “

 

Vlad looked at Clockwork as he became an old man, a snarl on his lips at the prospect of losing the last six months. Revealing himself to his whole family as had Jack, no longer hiding, no longer alone and finding Tokala, they had been the best months of his life. To lose all of that was agony to consider yet as he looked down at Tokala…

 

“Is there another way?” 

 

“I am Clockwork, the master of time not medicine. I craft my time medallions over long periods until they have their own power instead of draining my instruments or myself. Tokala is the embodiment of the time stream due to his proximity during development, changes he makes recoil and he hasn’t gained the stamina to handle this. I have frozen time on the last moment I can before permanent damage is done.You have a choice to make.” Explained Clockwork, his gaze leaving Tokala to look Vlad in the eyes.

 

Vlad thought over all the time since Danny had his accident. The fear at seeing his godson changed and dying, the guilty joy knowing he wasn’t one of a kind. Sick thrills from hunting again, the pride of having an active territory. The pain as Danny rejected him only to shrouded by the excitement of becoming a mentor later that day. Feeling accomplished as he finally got Danny a dog. The relief of his entire family learning his secret, the luck of his experiments coming to an end without any bloodshed leading to the last secrets being shed in the family. Indescribable ecstasy as he found the one being he had never thought he’d see again as monster like himself didn’t go to heaven. Then the release of facing his fears and driving the GIW out knowing he hadn’t killed all those years ago. 

 

All the firsts in training with Danny but also all the firsts with Tokala, first morning, first meal, first movie...It had been amazing to get to know the child his son was, a love of drawing, fascination with food, interest in aviation and the sky in general. Not gifted in math but a passion for history, always putting in a 100% in his lessons. Friendly and gentle in his words and manner worrying being a ghost would scare people but always excited to meet someone his father trusted. A little brother to Danny, bringing out the best in him and encouraging a more spontaneous side in Jazz. While not a small child Tokala was still a child, his viewpoint was refreshing in it’s unbiasedness and bluntness…

 

Vlad couldn’t rob this side of judgement of such a youth even though it agonized him more then a vivisection. Whether it was losing making more of those moments or the thought of not having them Vlad couldn’t be sure. He hunched over Tokala and kissed his forehead, one of the few spots on his head not marred by ectoplasm. Ruffling a hand through that white hair Vlad stood up and gave one last look at his son.

 

“There is no choice, I’d give my life for him and seven months is a small price in comparison…” Stated Vlad as he turned his red eye gaze to Clockwork, his expression one of despair.

 

“The time stream is already being corrected by the one who willed it’s shift. You will be reunited with him one day.” Promised Clockwork and with that he pressed a button near the top of his staff.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The sun was setting when Vlad woke up in one of his reading nooks in the library. It was his favorite with a beautiful view of the stained glass window. The background was various shades of blue with the Hermetic Seal of Light in yellow, a compromise with Wynonna years ago. Vlad had agreed when she had proven various alchemy claims true when given a spark of magic. Scratching his head Vlad yawned, he must have fallen asleep reading a book. Moving from his sideways positioned that had him draped over the chair Vlad sat up straight. There was the thud of a book hitting the ground.

 

Picking up the book Vlad raised a brow,  _ The Ivanhoe Gambit _ , he hadn’t read the  _ TimeWars _ series in years, tales of an organization keeping time travelers in check. He’d been on a murder mystery kick lately but considering the meteor shower in a hour sci-fi was appropriate. He had installed quite the telescope in the top tower of his castle for Danny. It would be quite the spectacle as this particular meteor shower would not be visible again in his lifetime. 

 

Grabbing a box of cheez-its Vlad made his way up the tower which extended from the fourth floor. He looked at the stairs and window sills with disdain, they were covered in dust and cobwebs having not been used since the holidays. Seline ran up the steps to keep pace, turning to wisps as she climbed up to Vlad’s shoulders  to drape herself. With a shake of his head Vlad pulled a cheez-it from the box and gave it to her as they finally made it.

 

The telescope would be envied by most schools, large,precise, motorized and hooked to computers to allow pictures to be taken, identifying and charted. Honestly being skilled with such tools would be noteworthy going into a career in NASA. Vlad smiled, he had sent Danny to the finest space camps, got him the latest books by the most renowned authors in the field while showing him other careers besides astronaut. The boy wasn’t as analytical and driven as Jazz was about his future but Danny was resourceful with a quick wit. That kind of thinking prevailed when a situation didn’t go by the book and Vlad knew it worked well in business.

 

Vlad’s smile turned sad as he sat at the computer, typing in the coordinates he wanted. His god children were growing up so quickly, Jazz had her driver’s license and was already looking at college applications while Danny had started highschool last fall. They were doing so well and soon wouldn’t need their parents to keep them safe. Jack and Maddie would get irregular calls and visits during the holidays as neither of those kids would stay in Amity Park with little opportunity besides marrying into old money. As such the holidays would move to Fenton Works as Maddie and Jack would want to have their kids home, if only for a few days. Vlad would go from cool uncle to the odd and old man out…

 

Shaking his head Vlad dismissed those thoughts, he had four years of Sunday dinners and holidays before that happened, if it happened at all. The telescope moved to focus on the coordinates with the sounds of a well oiled machine. Dark blue sky with silver stars like diamonds on satin appeared on the computer screen. In minutes the meteors would streak across the sky, beautiful, brilliant and fleeting. It was customary to make a wish and with a whole shower while alone with his cat maybe it was worth a shot. No one would know and thus unable to laugh at his childish hopes or mock his disappointment.  As the first meteors lit up the sky Vlad removed his eyes from the screen and looked up. He’d made this same wish for the last eight years, on every blow of a dandelion, broken wishbone and fleeing eyelash…

 

“I wish I had my son back.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Deep in the Ghost Zone past where time had no bite was a lair built of stone and clock gears into a tower that couldn’t decide if it wanted to be a grandfather or cuckoo clock. Despite its size there were few rooms, two rarely used bedrooms and the scrying room. There were clocks of all kinds peppering the walls amidst the varying panes of floating spectral glass which could be used as windows to any place and any time in their perspective timelines. The largest viewing hub was a large portal that swirled green with primordial energy rippling like water when a timeline would split. Now it showed Vlad looking up at the sky with a desperate wish, frozen as two figures spoke amongst themselves.

 

“I can’t go back to watching him hurt. I don’t know how you can.” Growled Tokala as he looked at a child Clockwork from the corner of his eyes, they both knew the branch of timelines Clockwork had set them on.

 

“I didn’t decide this and the time line will be corrected soon enough. Leaving you would have resulted in both of your judgements. A needless waste I couldn’t allow.” Replied Clockwork, they had both seen what would have happened if Tokala had destabilized, each outcome really only differed in how long it took Vlad.

 

“Of course you couldn’t  but I hate when you freeze time around me, I couldn’t even say goodbye to either of you.” Retorted Tokala but he knew Clockwork had taken such an active role for more then to correct his mistake.

 

“If you hadn’t spilt your power I wouldn’t have been able to and you would have gone to judgement... Tokala I do not enjoy having to take such a reserved approach when it comes to you but you are not ready to know your-” Began Clockwork as his shape shifted to adult, gripping his staff tightly as he turned his head slightly to look at Tokala.

 

“My powers aren’t fully developed. I know but I nearly destabilized because I don’t know my current limits. You keep saying I have an important role in both my original timeline and in the universe but you won’t tell me shit! How am I supposed to be ready?” Snapped Tokala,head fully turned to glare up at Clockwork his eyes glowing white.

 

“The limits I have set for you won’t risk your existence on this plane nor will they attract the attention of the Observants to the point they demand your judgement at the High Council Tribunal. You prepare for the future just as every other being does, on knowledge available to you. Unfortunately that does not include me and you must find my kind’s artifacts on your own.” Stated Clockwork as he returned Tokala’s frustration with his own sorrow as he turned into an old man.

 

The two looked at each other, Tokala knowing Clockwork had already broken every rule he could taking him in. Only his unique heritage kept the Observants from having him tossed out, he was an unpredictable variable best raised under their gaze. They had not known then that human ghost hybrids, even dead ones, didn’t stop developing until they hit 35 years, the end of a human’s prime though it slowed after 25. As such Tokala had more potential then Clockwork when it came to controlling time, already able to express powers the elder ghost needed his staff for. That was one of the reasons Clockwork had sent Tokala off recently, the Observants feared his development continuing in the tower.

 

 It had been one of Clockwork’s hardest tasks to leave Tokala alone on the edge of his realm. Despite millennium of watching preventable tragedies and his race driven to near extinction by humans Clockwork had allowed himself to view the boy as his son. A dangerous feeling for many reasons but primarily the compromising of his duties. Clockwork had been chosen by Kafziel  to be the sentinel of time, for his natural clayivorance, calm temperament, logical thinking, and his lack of ties to the earth as one of the last cultured elves to die. Now with Tokala he had ties to earth again and just gotten directly involved…  

 

The screen in front of them changed to show Amity Park, both looked if only to break the tension.  Danny was in Fenton form, confused and scared as a giant Desiree loomed over him. Her hand turning into a sledgehammer with lethal intent as her red eyes focused on the inexperienced Danny. From a nearby bush Sam was the embodiment of guilt.

 

“Oh this is all my fault. I wish I had never fought Danny.” Lamented Sam only for her eyes to light up as a smirk came to her face as she glanced up at the sky for a moment filled with meteors.

 

“And she’s granting every wish she hears.” Voiced Sam before leaning forward so she could be heard though still able to duck in the bush.

 

“I wish Danny and I never had that fight!... And I wish Danny, Tucker and I remembered everything and his costume stays the way it is because I really, really like it! “ Yelled Sam and from the flinch as Desiree leaned back from Danny, her hand resuming its normal shape as both glowed pink.

 

“So you have wished it and so shall it be!” Declared Desiree as Danny glowed as his eyes widened as the time line corrected.

 

The screen resumed it’s normal swirl as it rippled strongly and Tokala shook his head with mild pain. Clockwork put a hand on his shoulder and looked down at him with sympathy as his form shifted to child. The constant shifting of his form was how he adjusted to the various changes in time as much as well as a sign of his position. With a wave of his staff the screen once again showed Vlad in the tower with Seline draped around his shoulders.

 

Vlad wasn’t slumped in defeat nor his eyes directed at the sky with desperation. Instead Vlad was relaxed against the back of the chair, his eyes on the screen with a soft smile as left hand held the opened cheez-its box towards his right side. There was a spare chair next to Vlad, his right arm draped over it. The scene was frozen and Tokala knew that seat was for him. His eyes went to Clockwork who shifted back to adult with a silent question.

 

“Desiree will not interfere again. The Observants have grown wary of her power and this event proves she can affect the timestream directly. They will  have her brought to the High Council Tribunal for judgement but in most outcomes is it a foregone conclusion. I have begun updating the Chrono Countercheck.”  Answered Clockwork as he looked towards a table with clocks,gears, an hourglass and restraints.

 

The device was ancient, built to allow the master of time to stabilize time related artifacts that either couldn’t be repaired or had grown too dangerous. It had seen use to cure beings of time curses, most common being random time jumping, stuck in a world too slow or too rapid. Such things could drive someone mad with the sensory distortions or just the misery of being alone. The others common ailments, deaging or accelerated  aging where painful and lethal. Rarely the Chrono Countercheck was used to depower beings whose abilities manipulating time where unstable or ruled to be misused. Vague oracles,in the moment foresight, small scale time freezers, responsible timeline jumpers and time aware were generally tolerated. For them to be stripped of their powers they must face judgement by the Observants with input from Clockwork. Tokala knew this and lived his life to avoid such a large part of his self understanding being stripped.

 

Clockwork squeezed Tokala’s shoulder reassuringly and motioned with his staff. Tokala looked at what he knew was now a portal with a sad smile. Floating up and went towards it only to turn around and tackle  gave his adoptive father a hug. Clockwork’s hood fell back to reveal white hair pulled into a tight bun with beads. His ears were long, went straight back and tapered into sharp points, never human. The hug was returned as Clockwork’s frame grew lean as he turned into an old man. For years they had been each other’s only consistent company with occasional visits from the Observants and it hurt both of them to have Clockwork alone here again. With a final squeeze they broke apart and Tokala gave one last look with a smile before going through the portal. 

Clockwork leaned on his staff with both hands, a smile on his face as time resumed it’s rhythm, a tear trailing down the valley of his scar.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Vlad felt a slight disorientation at his surroundings, he didn’t remember the plane ride here or informing his family he was leaving Amity Park. However as he watched Tokala, in human guise and beaming at the screen full of falling stars Vlad decided nothing else mattered at this moment. Before Tokala could grab a handful of cheez-its Vlad spoke:

 

“It’s customary to make a wish when seeing a falling star. Mine has already come true so it’s worth a shot.” 

 

Tokala smiled as he watched the screen, he had a few things he wanted but you can’t force love or someone to admit their feelings. Closing his eyes Tokala spoke under his breath:

 

“I wish I was a halfa like my dad.” 

 

Vlad heard this and felt his core clench, his son didn’t feel comfortable as what he was. Even after being welcomed to the family with open arms, befriended by Sam and Tucker and able to travel in public as officially adopted Tokala felt apart. However Vlad couldn’t blame his son, wanting to live was the primal want of every being, that Tokala had lived for such a short time…

 

There was a chance of making Tokala’s wish possible, Vlad,Jack and Maddie had made two halfas out of humans, by accident but repeatable. In college during the rat trials Vlad had noticed how the higher exposure rats had developed cores, making them hybrids though Vlad wasn’t sure to what extent even looking back through the reports. 

The experiments had been conducted for over a decade had been rather informative in ghost biology over all. Through trial and error Vlad had gotten his fallen prey to stay as ghosts up to a 80% success rate by injecting his own ectoplasm into their dying bodies. 

 

Perhaps he could reverse the process, Vlad had his own DNA to work with and in the cherry wood box he had that bracelet woven of his, Wynonna's and Tokala’s hair. It was unlikely any of the hairs had the root but it was worth a shot, Tokala should be his own person in flesh not a clone of Vlad.  If it came down to it Vlad could get DNA from Wyonna, she’d find out about Tokala eventually and what mother wouldn’t want their child to live? Honestly the biggest problem would be making a body without it developing its own mind and soul but if Tokala was overshadowing from the moment of brain development perhaps…

 

Vlad shook his head to dispel his musings, it was a lot of conjecture  and shaky science. Certainly not worth mentioning to Tokala as of yet, it would be cruel to raise his hopes when there was such a slim chance. Instead Vlad shifted into Plasmius and Tokala took the signal to drop his disguise. Vlad held him close as the last of the meteors streaked 

across the sky. 

 


	13. Genetics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a spectral sickness consumes Casper High training will be tested as Vlad races against the clock with the past chomping at his heels.

Vlad was on his laptop as Tokala was working on a math problem sheet, one hand writing the other petting a purring Seline on his lap. Vlad wasn’t doing anything serious so he could stop to help his son if need be as math was his weakest subject. However, after working through a few examples Tokala seemed to be getting the hang of it. Danny would be over after school to study for a math test later with Sam and Tucker. Given how Vlad was a whiz with numbers as a statistician and a businessman the three teens were doing well under his tutelage. Jazz would also be visiting to have a quiet place to write a book report. Vlad was looking at recipes for some filling but healthy snacks then Totino's pizza rolls and the like. 

****

Some might see it as being taken advantage of to have a bunch of teens that aren't theirs use their house as a kind of study hall and hangout. Vlad couldn’t disagree more, first it meant the kids weren’t off getting in trouble and second they were not only getting their homework done but done correctly.  Vlad was well acquainted with the Foley’s as they were near neighbors of Fenton Works. As such they had witnessed how Vlad was basically a third parent to Jazz and Danny so allowing Tucker to study here was an easy decision. The Mansons were a bit tougher, wanting Sam to be privately tutored and away from her friends. However, Mrs and Mr Manson’s desire to climb the social ladder outweighed those concerns. True Vlad had to worry about the two trying to drop in to pick up Sam but that had declined as Sam’s grades got better. 

****

School work wasn’t the only thing studied on the grounds, there was combat training for all five youths. Vlad had little personal issue with training them, they’d get in conflicts regardless so at least this way they weren’t just winging things. Danny was his main focus as a halfa and the boy had a tendency to use himself as a shield for his friends. The obstacle course had already needed to be upgraded and in just months Danny had put on some muscle in both forms. This had inspired confidence in the nervous boy Vlad had known since birth as Danny began to go from shield to leader of his team.

****

Sam and Tucker were progressing from being mere aids to teammates of Danny’s. Vlad have given them the tools via their suits, which were similar to Valerie’s but different in several ways. The primary way was they had a full face visor that could be tinted black to hide the identity of the wearer but also cleared to show the face. This was to allow lip reading and other facial signals to allow silent communication. The helmets also had incorporated Fenton Phones which could filter but also had been upgraded with the Ghost Gabber to hear ghostly undertones. Both suits were more like BMX armor then Valerie’s more sleek model as Sam and Tucker wouldn’t be flying. They also only had one ecto gun, medium sized with various settings.

****

Tucker’s role as technology expert had been taken into account with his, his visor having more identifying sensors and ability to get related information on the internet quickly. On his arm was a state of the art PDA which could be easily connected to most machines. Also Tucker’s suit came with a personal ghost shield to protect him as he hacked.  

****

Sam’s suit was also unique, Vlad had realized she be more suited to the role of medic then cloak and dagger.The visor of her suit was built with very unique sensors meant to focus on wounds, vitals and vulnerabilities to help her teammates and direct Danny. From antibiotics and to spectral antivenom Sam had a comprehensive first aid kit for humans, halfas and ghosts. Under Vlad’s guidance Sam was becoming quite skilled. 

****

The Fenton Peeler was basically Jazz’s now and it made her more of a tank, or it would once Vlad was finished with it. Blocky  and long the helmet hindered movement so Vlad would go more with a full face motorcycle style. The bracers cut off dexterity so Vlad was working on a retracting option with armored gloves. Also the blinding chrome would be finished with matte black.  

****

Currently Vlad was working on designs for Danny’s new suit, trying to balance armor with mobility and power expression. It was proving a slight challenge but if he didn’t get it perfect the first time Danny was still growing so it’d need to be redone a few times regardless. After Danny’s suit, Cujo’s collar would be updated with more of the retractable armor technology, then he’d get to himself. Vlad hadn’t designed a suit for Tokala yet because he was growing as well and while being trained it was more target practice and maneuvers then outright combat.  

****

Vlad rested his elbows on the table and pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh. All this training and equipment for children, not that Vlad saw them as incapable or weak but it shouldn’t be necessary to make them a tactical unit. Despite Vlad’s formidable blend of intellect, strength and various powers ghosts still came nightly. Most were weak or small thinking they’d be ignored, like a lion would a mouse, yet the Vlad couldn’t risk a sizeable ghost population drawing the GIW’s attention back to Amity Park. Even having Skulker hunting ghost side of the Fenton Portal it was getting beyond irksome. His thoughts wandered to the Skeleton Key and his plans for it…

****

“Dad the phone’s ringing.” Informed Tokala, a frown on his face at how deep his father was brooding.

****

Vlad’s head snapped up and he phased through the table to get to the phone ringing on the wall. Before he adopted Tokala, Vlad had had little reason to have a landline, he liked his privacy but now Vlad needed a number he could give out. With the headpiece next to his ear Vlad began:

****

“Hello, who is this?” 

****

“V-man! You have to get to the school something happened to the kids and-” Began Jack only for the rustling of a phone being handed over.

****

“There is a school wide epidemic...only Danny and Tucker aren’t sick. They won’t tell us anything else over the phone and we’re on our way to Casper High. We need your silver tongue to find out what’s happening with our daughter.” Explained Maddie, her distressed tone so unlike the Maddie Vlad knew.

****

“I’ll meet you there.” Agreed Vlad before hanging up the phone.

****

Shifting to Plasmius, that parking lot would be packed and flying was faster, he turned to Tokala who dropped his guise. There would be no need to repeat the conversation with Tokala’s enhanced hearing and he was too young to be left alone. With a nod they turned invisible and phased through the house into the sky above heading towards the school.

****

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

It hadn’t been hard to find a parking spot for Jack or rather not hard to make one considering the assault vehicle off road capabilities. With his bulk Jack had gotten Maddie and himself to the front of the crowd, Danny and Tucker already there as the only two students not sick. Danny was tense in the familiar way when there was a spectral threat that he either confused about or unable to handle directly. Jack knew he wasn’t a quiet man so he would have to wait until they were alone. Still Jack felt the hairs on the back of his neck bristle as some teacher, Mr. Fu- something , was turning away parents. His eyes widened slightly at the sight of Jack and knowing he had his attention Jack yelled:

****

“Where’s my Jazzie-pants!?”

****

The teacher took a step back with a confused look. Maddie patted her husband’s arm and gave him a weak smile which earned a nod, he’d let her take over the conversation. With a sigh Maddie turned her attention back to the uncomfortable teacher.

****

“Mr. Fuluka we got a call about our daughter, Jazz Fenton. She’s sick but we weren’t told much more than that. Can we see her to make sure she’s okay?” Inquired Maddie politely.

****

“Unfortunately no, the call was to have the parents convene so we can make just one announcement not to pick your children up.” Denied Mr. Fuluka, seeming to address all the parents.

****

Maddie found herself having to put a hand in front of Jack to stop him as a growl rubbed through him, his pup was in danger and this man was stopping him.  Looking at Maddie that growl turned into a whine but Maddie’s face was set as she shook her head. Satisfied Jack was just going to barrel through the barricades Maddie turned her attention back to the teacher, parental instincts also being frustrated. 

****

“Why can't we see our children, Mr. Fuluka?  This is outrageous, they're sick. They need us. “ Argued Maddie and behind her more parents echoed her sentiment.

****

“Now, I understand your concern folks, but I have been instructed not to disseminate any information at this time. “ Dismissed Mr. Fuluka wishing they’d drop it.

****

“But you're a teacher. It's your job to disseminate information!” Snapped Maddie in exasperation and also fear, a school wouldn’t risk the backlash sure to follow unless things were grimm.

****

Jack seemed to realize this too and took out a handkerchief to wipe at his coming tears. This was too similar to when they carted Vlad off and Jazz wouldn’t be getting the same kind of attention with so many patients. 

****

“Poor Jazz-” Began Jack only to stop at a familiar hand on his arm, he blew his nose before seeing Vlad.

****

The man patted Jack’s back with a reassuring look before taking the handkerchief and handing it to Danny who took it with a noise of disgust. Soothing Jack Vlad barely noticed Danny walk off, Tokala trailing along at Tucker’s call. Though Vlad did pause at the wind as he smelled musk and...was that a cheese danish? Who had fresh cheese danishes? He’d give them a fifty for one right now he loved them so. 

****

Vlad was pulled from his thoughts as the doors opened to reveal a man who would look more at place in a morgue then a hospital. A wisp of sweet red left Vlad’s mouth which he covered with a cough . Besides the odd color of his clothes the man was pale as the grave with yellowed teeth. His eyes were covered with red lensed goggles, a poor choice for healthcare, which had no straps. The lack of pulses but the gentle hum of a core confirmed to Vlad this man was dead.

****

“Hello people. I'm Dr. Bert Rand.” Announced the man and Vlad had to pinch the bridge of his nose with closed eyes so they didn’t roll or turn red at the impudence.

****

“Are you from the government's disease control center?” Asked Maddie, an understandable question.

****

“Sure let’s go with that. I can assure you that your children are in good hands, and will be transferred to the creepy hospital on the edge of town. “ Answered Dr. Rand, his manner too upbeat.

****

“North Mercy had been abandoned for years, left to rot. I understand the pressing need for space but perhaps the children should be kept here until the hospital can pass inspection? I’ll pay for the supplies to outfit the school for the purpose of course. I’ll look into renovating the hospital as well, just send me the inspector’s report to get started as even the best medical treatment is meaningless of a floor caves in.” Offered Vlad while at the same time putting Dr. Rand in a tight spot as there was muttering in the crowd.

****

“Umm...We’ve already started transporting students, that’s it! As we need the school clear for investigating the source of the contagion. I assure you North Mercy is safe, the government wouldn’t consider the location if it wasn’t, right?” Replied Dr. Rand clearly desperate to gain control of the conversation.

****

“Why should we trust you?” Questioned Jack with a defiant glare.

****

“Because I’m with the government and can audit your taxes if you don’t. “ Threatened Dr. Rand with a contemptuous look. 

****

“We trust you.” Sighed Jack, as a small company owner ran at house taxes weren’t exactly clear cut so an audit would find something.

****

Vlad looked at his friends and they shared a nod before disappearing into the crowd as Dr. Rand went back into the school. While he would like nothing more then to ambush the ghost for information and some lunch, it wasn’t wise to make Vlad skip lunch, Dr. Rand wasn’t the only ghost behind this. With a whole high school worth of children Vlad couldn’t risk Spectra retaliating as she had with the baby get up on Danny after their last “talk”.  That Spectra had returned and clearly had a hand in this it was infuriating obvious she didn’t respect Vlad’s power. So instead of going on a reckless manhunt Vlad flowed the pulsing of two cores to a secluded spot of the school which was soon accompanied by two heartbeats. Also the smell of musk and cheese danish had grown so strong Vlad was trying not to drool. 

****

“Have a good time.” Wished Tucker as Vlad heard him getting more distant.

****

“Tucker, I said we.” Stated Danny with slight frustration getting a noise of agreement from Tokala.

****

“You also said hospital and your basement is enough to deal with.” Retorted Tucker.

****

Vlad winced remembering waking up from hours of technical death and still healing in the lab when Tucker came downstairs. Poor boy had been terrified but still given them the information to help save Danny and Tokala from Freakshow. Since then Tucker had been avoiding the lab until Danny checked it out to make sure someone wasn’t being patched up. Tucker wasn’t afraid of doctors or medicine but of clinical situations, from the nurses office to the hospital as well as needles. Due to his experiences Vlad could certainly sympathize but he couldn’t understand why Tucker wouldn’t help his friends. 

****

“Phe, I go invisible, I go ghost, I'll be in and out in no time. Just watch.” Declared Danny as if things were ever so simple.

****

“Danny don’t you think we should talk to our parents first? Someone willing to infect people with ghost powers and put them in one place either is really powerful or has a lot of help.” Worried Tokala seeing quite a few ways this could go wrong.

****

‘“What is this about ghost powers? ” Inquired Vlad as he made his way around the corner seeing no point in eavesdropping any longer. 

****

“I zapped a giant ghost bug this morning and instead of frying it exploded into a million little ones. They bit everyone besides me and Tucker because of-” Began Danny only for Tucker to cut between them holding a bottle of cologne. 

****

“Foley by Tucker Foley, a body spray that gives the user a manly sweet scent different to each nose and also a ghost bug repellant. Quite the product don’t you say?” Pitched Tucker with a hopeful smile and that confidence that persisted no matter how many times he was rejected.

****

“Tucker you smell like you forgot your deodorant and used fresh cheese danishes instead...Now how did you conclude the spectral bug bites gave our peers powers?” Inquired Vlad, ignoring the frown on Tucker’s face.

****

“ The school got swarmed and I’m pretty sure everyone got bit before I could get them with the thermos. The last few chased Dash through the bathroom door, as in he phased through it. I go to check on him because hey he’s a jerk but knowing how it feels to suddenly have powers...Well he didn’t like that, shot at me with his eyes, a power I don’t even have yet, and came out green and mean with pointy bits.Dash changed back and collapsed before I could get a hit in. “Recounted Danny who seemed a little miffed at the last part but Vlad knew it would have been more than justified.

****

Hearing the change in form worried Vlad, Danny had described Dash having a similar appearance during a football game when Desiree was around. Danny said he had purged the wish from Dash but by the time Vlad was clued in it seemed redundant to do any testing. However, it made some sense that a piece would be left behind to be triggered by these ghastly illness spreading bugs. Hopefully once cured of that Dash wouldn’t have another relapse, none of this bode well for Tucker or Paulina also granted physical change wishes. There was however an even more pressing matter…

****

“Daniel this is very important but did you sense a core in Dash when he was against you?” Pressed Vlad with his hands behind his back trying to appear calm as the ramifications ran through his head.

****

“I mean I didn’t have my ear on his chest but I don’t think Dash had a core and he was…” Began Danny, realizing Dash had used three ghost powers when he’d caught glimpses of other students maybe displaying one before he was rushed out.

****

The look on Vlad’s face made the three youths go still, he looked like he was going sick and fear was in his eyes. Without saying a word to them Vlad turned around and took out his phone. After furiously  punching in the number Vlad put the cellphone to his ear hugging himself with one arm and tapping his foot. There was so much to do and so little time with stakes higher then Vlad could remember off hand. After these calls he needed to grab some things but first-

****

“Skulker I need the experimental generator from Axion now...I don’t have time to elaborate and certainly not negotiate....Just grab something for yourself and leave me a note for Christ’s sake! If I don’t get a strong source of ambient power immediately a school full of teens, including my daughter, are going to waste into fried husks. You have your job now do it!” Snapped Vlad before ending the call.

****

Ignoring the rising vitals behind him and careful not to catch their expressions as he dialed the next number. It took only one ring before there was an answer:

****

“Vlad did you-”

****

“Maddie the children have been infected with an ectoplasmic illness spread by ghost insects. They’re displaying powers without cores we don’t have much time. I have an associate getting a power source to slow the wasting but their human bodies will begin rejecting the ectoplasm soon. I need you and Jack to make as much ecto-purifier as possible so we can flush their systems.” Explained Vlad trying to project firm urgency as he took his hand from his side and ran it through his hair.

****

“...Of course, I’ll call you when we run out of material to make more...Jack! Jack start synthesizing ecto-purifier max capacity!...Vlad what are you going to do?” Spoke Maddie and Vlad swore he heard the phone creak in her grip.

****

“I have to run to my lab and grab suppressants along with S.E.N cubes in case some teens become combative in their fear and confusion. Daniel is going to be fetching Cujo then we’re heading to North Mercy Hospital. I’ll send you a text before we go in, if you hear nothing from me after 30 minutes assume the worst.” Directed Vlad before hanging up his phone. 

****

Vlad turned to look at the three boys behind him with a serious expression as he tried to keep control of himself despite Jazz and Sam being slowly killed by unregulated ghost powers. Tucker was terrified, torn between his fear and helping his friends. Tokala had that look on his face when the path to very different outcomes got too close to call. Danny’s face was set with fierce determination as he shifted into Phantom, with a nod from Vlad, he grabbed Tucker who was still in shock and flew off towards Fenton Works.

Tokala took out his cellphone and quickly typed a message before sending it. Vlad gave him a look and Tokala shook his head with a tired expression. Whatever Tokala had done it had to do with his supernatural foresight. After a careful look and intent listening Vlad knew they were alone and shifted into Plasmius as Tokala dropped his human guise. Vlad took off into the air with his son following back towards home.

****

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

All the supplies were gathered including the ecto-purifier Maddie and Jack had scrambled together. According to Danny’s text it was enough for about five doses, Jazz, Sam and Dash, the last only because he was probably being burned through the quickest. Vlad would decide who got the other two doses based on need. Though that wasn’t Vlad was thinking about right now. Though it wouldn’t be as satisfying he’d have to core Spectra and Bertrand in quick succession. They were like coyotes getting too comfortable in the territory of a wolf, more bold in their hunts and bringing unwanted attention. The couple had had their chance, one Vlad hadn’t fully meant to give, and squandered it. Oh he’d-Vlad was pulled from his revenge fantasies by his cell phone ringing in his pocket. 

****

“Hello, who is this?” Inquired Vlad, his voice composed despite everything, he had to keep up appearances for more than his sake.

****

“Oh Vlad you usually don’t answer an unfamiliar number, today must be my lucky day.”Purred a familiar voice. 

****

“Wynonna how did you get this number?” Rumbled Vlad as he lowered his voice so as not to alert Tokala who was upstairs doing schoolwork at the table. 

****

“Magic.” Answered Wynonna and Vlad knew she had just wiggled her fingers like she was dropping fairy dust.

****

“This is not a good time, Jazz is sick in the hospital and I have to watch Danny while Jack and Maddie go visit her. Now-” Began Vlad, he so did not have the time or patience for this.

****

“You’re going to tell me why I learned my son is alive via the news and near a high school under quarantine. “ Interrupted Wynonna her voice as hard and cold as steel. 

****

“Our son isn’t alive and no I’m not denying you saw footage, don’t interrupt me. I found Tokala in the ghost zone recently, a powerful ghost sheltered him so he could develop properly. He’s been adjusting as well as to be expected being raised by an ancient ghost and his peers. Now that he has the Ring of Janus to give him a human guise we’re looking at public school next year if the summer socializing goes well.” Explained Vlad smiling slightly as how excited his son was to make friends his age.

****

“Vlad you can’t just be making decisions like this by yourself concerning Tokala. You always think you know best but he needs a real teacher. A child can’t be raised alone, you need second opinions and suggestions. Please I’m his mother and you should have called me as soon as you left the zone. “ Expressed Wynonna, the plea evident in her voice. 

****

“I’m not raising him alone, Jack, Maddie and I are basically raising Jasmine, Daniel and Tokala collectively. As Jasmine is my daughter and Daniel my son so is Tokala their son. Now I really must get going my children need me but feel free to call Angelia to set up a meeting. I’ll even give Tokala your number. “ Dismissed Vlad before he shut his phone off with a sigh.

****

He had known that call was coming, Wynonna wasn’t blind or stupid. Still Vlad wished it had waited as he didn’t want to go down that rabbit hole. Wynonna didn’t have a legal leg to stand on, Tokala had been officially adopted solely by Vlad and as a ghost a DNA test couldn’t be run. Not that any court would order a sample to be given because Tokala’s body had been thoroughly examined and cremated.  There was no way Vlad could have faked Tokala’s death and hidden him for years. Vlad doubted Wynonna would expose their secrets, she hadn’t followed through on her threats during the divorce after all though ghosts weren’t considered real back then.

****

 All that being said Vlad wasn’t heartless and if his ex-wife was civil she could visit Tokala if the boy wished. It would be sparingly as Vlad refused to play happy family with her…Grabbing a stack of post-it notes Vlad copied down the number and put “Wynonna Crow” under it.  Satisfied there were no mistakes Vlad gave the note to a duplicate who flew it upstairs to put it on Tokala’s laptop. His ears perked as he heard knocking on the door and a loud bark. With a sigh Vlad phased through the floor, it was showtime.

****

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

It was a simple plan, admit Tucker and Danny as patients once they encountered the ghost shield. Then he’d pretend to leave but phase inside to regroup so they could take on Bertrand and Spectra. Cujo would act as a distraction for the guard. After defeating the couple hopefully there would be a cure but if not at least Vlad, Maddie and Jack would be free to treat the kids who would be seen by real doctors. Everything was going well until Sam screamed.

****

Vlad was floating down the halls in ghost form having sent out his duplicates because a multi-billionaire walking the hallways of a decayed and quarantined hospital was rather suspicious. Then he heard Danny’s battle cry and with a growl Vlad flew into the room he’d heard Danny.

****

“Blast it Daniel this is a stealth…” Began Vlad, pulling to a horrified stop at the sight before him.

****

Jazz was floating in a jar as a disembodied head. If she wasn’t in that solution she’d be dead and that wouldn’t sustain her indefinitely, Vlad knew it in his gut. Ecto-purifier was useless, there was nothing to stabilize and there wouldn’t be time to make a body, robotic or otherwise. After several tense moments Jazz asked:

****

“Is it really that bad?” 

****

Vlad felt something snap in his heart or maybe his emotions had finally cracked his core but he’d never thought he’d have to have a talk like this. How did you tell your child, in everything but blood, you didn’t know how to help them? Floating forward Vlad settled on his feet in front of Jazz and was very tempted to hold the jar like he had when she was an infant. Instead he kneeled to be eye level with Jazz as she couldn’t even angle herself up to look at him. 

****

“Jasmine, my dear girl, how do you feel? Any pain or weakness?” Questioned Vlad knowing he couldn’t really help in either case but he couldn’t just write her off.

****

Jazz took a moment and went to speak before her eyes widened in fear. Vlad mistook it for that of death and his focused narrowed so hard on the jar he didn’t realized Jazz was looking behind him. Not until a slender clawed hand grabbed under his chin, tilting his head up while a shadowy arm draped over his chest. A long needled syringe was shoved under his sternum and nicked his core. There was consuming cold as the plunger was pushed despite the frantic expulsion of hot ectoplasm from his core.

****

“Even if that little loser hadn’t yelled his pathetic catchphrase you sent up a beacon with your anguish. The helplessness of watching your offspring wasting away, this isn’t the first time is it? Big bad Vlad with all his power and riches can’t save shit but that’s expected, monsters can’t be heros.” Taunted Spectra with a cheerfulness fueled by sadistic joy.

****

Vlad was forced to his knees, his limbs growing weak and unresponsive. Still he grabbed Spectra’s hand and ripped it away, flinging the syringe  but there hadn’t been much left. Electricity buzzed around him but Spectra held on despite her hisses of pain as Vlad’s vision started to be ringed with black.

****

“Aw, is someone getting tired? Well don’t worry, I’ll let you take a nice nap before I drain that little freak of ours in front of you, don’t worry, you’ll join him. As for Jazz well you’ve already written her off, but you already did that when Danny became the special one am I right?” Taunted Spectra through the dying buzz.

****

Vlad weakly snarled at Spectra but Jazz’s expression caught his attention past the drugs. That look, he knew that look, he’d worn it often enough while people praised his sister who was clearly favored, even strangers could tell. Summoning the last of his fading strength Vlad spoke:

****

“Jasmine I will never write you off, always my little scholar. I lo…” Began Vlad only to finally go limp as darkness took him.

****

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

“Uh, ah, where am I?” Spoke a familiar voice followed by fierce struggling of a body against metal.

****

“Save it kid! Those restraints are ghost proof, you're in for the duration.” Snapped a male voice.

****

Groggily Vlad opened his eyes and moved his head towards the sound. Danny was strapped to a medical gurney and  fighting to free himself. It sent a flair of protective anger through Vlad. Snapping awake Vlad went to shot up only to find himself restrained to a cold metal table. Images of medical equipment flashed in his vision, doctors in surgery gowns, men in white suits, so much white! It seemed to come and go with every blink.

****

“Someone tell me what is happening here!” Demanded Danny, a fierceness in his eyes which closed as a bright light turned on.

****

 Vlad’s red eyes went wide, too bright, too clinical. His heart abruptly restarted, racing along with his painfully pumping core. Lungs took in air to fuel the heart, Vlad nearly panting as he fought harder like a panicking animal. Adrenaline coursed through his system much like the fear making him shudder. Vlad’s stomach seemed to crawl around his incision as he began muttering “not again” over and over again.

****

Danny’s attention snapped to Vlad with deep concern, those red eyes had a wild and far away look. The shadowy silhouette of Spectra went from hovering over Danny to settling over Vlad. A row of sharp teeth were revealed with shameless pleasure as she spoke:

****

“I was going to do my spiel but if I’m correct someone is having a PTSD episode...Bertie, honey, grab the instruments, I think we should play operation.” 

****

Bertrand smiled as he went to get dirty instruments discarded when the hospital was shut down. It had been awhile since they had forced a patient into a complete break. The grin he gave Danny was inhumanly wide with serrated teeth set in his Dr. Bert Rand form. Danny’s eyes glowed solid green as he wished he could bore a hole in the ghoul’s head only to be blinded for a moment. There was a shriek and the smell of burning ectoplasm.

****

“You little brat!” Snarled Bertrand as he grabbed the smoking hole between his eyes, tumbling back as the world swam around him.

****

Spectra hissed and flew over to Danny, grabbing his lower jaw and tilting his head to the side and back away from her and Vlad.  With a worried glance at her husband who was slowly getting up. Satisfied Spectra turned her attention back to Danny as Bertrand went for the instruments.

****

“I wanted him to be coherent for this but I don’t mind repeating myself. As a therapist sometimes you have to for your patient to get it. Took you a few sessions before you realized how insignificant you are after all.” Mocked Spectra, accentuating the point by digging the claws of her free hand slightly under his sternum, pinched together like a dagger.

****

“What do you want?” Snapped Danny with defiance. 

****

“What everybody wants Danny and for me that means being beautiful.” Admitted Spectra as she pushed the stretcher towards cabinet.

****

“That’s why I’m assembling this! A brand new me fashioned by only the best teen genetics. “ Boasted Spectra as the cabinet opened to reveal a body, much like her youthful human guise yet dressed in black with toxic  green accents and flames.

****

“So, the ghost bugs, the virus?” Questioned Danny as he stared into the haunting holes of the body’s face where eyes should be.  

****

“All part of my plan, I needed to get the children away from the adults all in one place....So, I could siphon away the best qualities of each of them, Jazz's brains, Dash's muscles, Paulina's nearly flawless skin…” Gloated Spectra as she pressed a button to reveal a large machine, like a metal tube which buzzed with ectoplasmic energy.

****

“Nearly flawless?” Inquired Danny deciding to ignore the machine for the moment.

****

“She has a mole. Isn't it obvious? I had to treat them all with my little ghost virus to get them all in one place. “ Explained Spectra with a hint of pride.

****

“The ghost powers?” Questioned Danny, wondering why she’d risk giving a small army of teenagers powers.

****

“A side effect, it makes their genetics more compatible which is nice.  At some point the powers will be too much and they'll all burn out, into little withered husks. Won't that make a great class photo? “ Confessed Spectra with glee as she wheeled Danny towards the machine.

****

“You'll never get away with this, Spectra.” Swore Danny, she was killing every kid at Casper High.

****

Ooh, but I already have, you’re strapped to this bed and the town’s guardian is too busy having flashbacks to do anything. I might even talk him down after so he can realize his failings before I kill him, his genetics are too volatile unfortunately. You Danny, you're the grand prize, I need your genes to lock this perfect body together and stabilize it so my ghost form never burns out and never grows old. How helpful are you? “ Flaunted Spectra as she wheeled Danny into the machine.

****

Across the room Bertrand had grabbed Vlad’s suit and tented it before cutting in with scissors. At the touch of cold metal against his bare skin Vlad sucked in his stomach. Bertrand cut up to his collar and pulled back the spectral cloth, his vicious smile reaching his eyes like a kid unwrapping a Christmas present. At the sight of Vlad’s scars Bertrand laughed, the man had quite the collection but it was the one on the abdomen that caught his attention. It was so long and from how it was indented the incision had likely been deep enough to expose organs. From how Vlad started to thrash when Bertrand ran a finger over the scar the halfa had been awake. Bertrand grabbed one of the rusty scalpels having fished a blade from a forgotten sharps container. 

****

“ I’d like to grab a few drinks with whoever did this, I always tend to kill the people I open up. I can’t wait to taste the misery of performing multiple surgeries but for now how about I finish the job?” Mused Bertrand as he put the blade to Vlad’s collarbone.

****

With  swift and precise strokes Bertrand gave Vlad the top wounds to complete the vivisection “Y” while retracing the scar over his stomach. He still had more tissue to cut before he reached the ribs but the guidelines were made. Trailing a finger over one of the incisions Bertrand gathered ectoplasm warmed by Vlad’s pumping heart. The hints of blood made it all the more delightful though Vlad wasn’t begging, not even denying what was happening anymore. Vlad’s jaw was clenched shut as he grunted against the pain, his expression tormented as his eyes darted to the far wall from item to item while sniffing the air. Claws dug into palms drawing ectoplasm as Vlad’s expression became more aware.

****

Spectra was one for all the wrong reasons but she was a therapist and had taught Bertrand a few things including recognizing coping mechanisms. Vlad was using his senses to pull himself out of the flashback. Grabbing the scalpel Bertrand walked around to Vlad’s head. His core clenched as he caught Vlad’s eye, the halfa was seeing him not the doctor who had given him that incision. Grabbing Vlad’s face he pinned down his head and went for Vlad’s glowing eyes building a charge. 

****

There was a crash and thump as the duct above gave way. Bertrand turned his head towards the sound and saw a yellow and black suited figure with a sizable gun in his hands. The gun went off but between Tucker’s nerves and inexperience the recoil the shot went wide. With a ecto ray Spectra shot the gun out of Tucker’s hands with a mocking laugh sending it across the floor.

****

“So the techno geek got an upgrade, too bad you’re still a coward under all that gear and false bravado. “ Teased Spectra as she leaned forward with a serrated tooth smile only for her nose to crinkle.

****

 “ I smell tennis shoes and fudge nutters. Uh, What is that ghastly odor?” Questioned Spectra as she pulled back with a confused look and pinching her nose.

****

“It’s Foley by Tucker Foley.” Declared Tucker with a bit of pride as he pressed a button on his wrist causing the gun to fly back into his hand.

****

Spectra looked stunned for a moment at the gun now in Tucker’s hands which were a bit more steady. With a hiss she charged her hands while Tucker took the shot. The ecto-beam went past Spectra who grinned as she pinned down Tucker. Ripping the gun away she laughed in his face:

****

“You missed!”

****

“No, he didn’t. “ Declared Danny causing Spectra to whip her head around, the top strap had been burned through.

****

Danny slipped out from under the second and flew at Spectra, grabbing her by the shoulders and running her into a wall.  Spectra kicked out with a heeled boot and the two began flying around the room exchanging shots and landing blows. Getting to his feet Tucker pressed a button on his helmet, still for a moment before climbing back into the air vents.

****

Bertrand had been watching, going from entertained to furious as Danny put hands on his wife. Unfortunately he wasn’t paying attention to where his own hands where.

Sharp fangs dug into then through his hand as Vlad took advantage of the opening.  Screaming Bertrand grabbed his left hand missing the majority of the palm only to go silent as Vlad swallowed the chunk of his hand and licked his lips. Eye beams burned through the normal metal the ghost proof straps connect to freeing Vlad..

****

Bertrand changed, expanding into a more monstrous form, with red eyes, green skin with warts and an exposed brain which earned a look of shock then outright laughter from Vlad. With a giant scalpel Bertrand rushed Vlad who flew back just as the blade cut through the metal table. With a flick of his fingers and a muttered spell the khopesh swords from the cabin appeared in his hands. He brought both down on Bertrand’s scalpel only for it to hold firm. Gritting his fangs against the sting of his incisions  Vlad dug in his stance and tried to force Bertrand down. Metal slid off metal as Bertrand pushed back and up while Vlad’s swords slid down. He barely dodged a thrust at his face.

****

Vlad raised his right sword, the curve catching under the scalpel blade knocking it up. As Bertrand was caught off guard and direct his focus to freeing his weapon Vlad swung his left sword. The heavy and sharp blade dug into the back of Bertrand’s knee causing him to roar in pain. He fell to the ground as Vlad pulled his leg from under him while flinging the scalpel away. Red eyes went wide as the blade came for his face and then there was a splattering of ectoplasm as the sword chopped into his head. Turning into his normal human guise Bertrand was thrashing and screaming as green ectoplasm pooled under him. Vlad pressed a foot on the ghoul’s stomach and looked at the tip of his left sword, inspecting the length before nodding with satisfaction.

****

“My thanks for changing back, this blade isn’t made for thrusting so it would have been difficult with that massive chest. Now though-” Started Vlad before stabbing into Bertrand’s chest, forcing the relatively small pointed tip until there was resistance.

****

“It’s a perfect fit, wouldn’t you agree? Ta!” Spoke Vlad and with a final push the blade broke through the outer shell of the core and beyond making the ghoul take on his true form.

****

Vlad removed his right sword and licked the flat of the blade as he glared into Bertrand’s terrified red. Through the other blade he could feel the core dissolving as the surrounding tissue became runny. Ectoplasm flowed from every orifice as Bertrand’s eyes grew distant and empty, with a final shudder Bertrand exploded into goo. 

****

Vlad didn’t bother wiping it off as he stood up to allow the ectoplasm to start mending the fresh incisions, torn deeper and wider by all the movement. He heard a shriek of distress and turned around to see Spectra, fat and stocky with a jaw very familiar to Jack’s. If that hadn’t ruined his appetite Spectra turning into a giant booger certainly did.

****

“There's a "you blew it" pun here somewhere, but I'd rather not. “ Taunted Danny turning intangible as Spectra leapt at him.

****

Turning around to face her foe Spectra froze at the sight of Vlad covered in ectoplasm  that was dripping off his swords. Her eyes darted around, not finding her husband before they settled on the splattering of ectoplasmic goo with a wedding ring in the middle. As the smell of sweat and baked goods filled the air her expression went from pained shock to despair as she fell to her knees staring at the puddle that had been her husband.

****

“Daniel go catch the bugs and let the adults talk.” Directed Vlad as he stepped forward, shoulders back, chest puffed and cap billowing.

****

Danny looked from Vlad to Spectra, she’d put all of Casper High in danger twice, attempted to kill Jazz directly. No human prison would hold her and there was no way they were involving Walker. Danny didn’t approve of coring humanoids and vowed he would never but considering everything Danny wasn’t going to fight Vlad on this. Grabbing his thermos Danny gave Spectra a sad look before flying off knowing Vlad would never give him the details.

****

Vlad twirled his swords in hands with lengthening claws from which gloves retracted, all glowing with pink ectoplasm that crackled with electricity.  A sneer revealed his second incisors became like fangs while his canines rivaled those of a wild canine. Lengthening ears perked forward as Spectra’s core hummed with fear. Burning red eyes with pink plasma centers had red smoke billowing from them with pink electricity arcing and cracking. He looked down at Spectra with infernal wrath. Opening his mouth released  a wisp of red as a long serpentine tongue slipped out flanked by molars now blade like similar to a cat. Putting the tip of a sword under her chin Vlad tilted her head up, unfeeling towards the ectoplasmic tears trailing down her slime covered cheeks.

****

“I’m so tempted to leave you like this, deformed and alone but you’ve proven you don’t respect my boundaries ...Let's see what happens when you target a monster’s family, hmm?” Hissed Vlad, his voice distorted with his vicious dentition before thrusting his sword forward as she went to scream, silencing her before he brought his other blade chopping down.

****

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

The warm water felt good on Vlad’s skin as he scrubbed at the snot and ectoplasm caking his blue skin. Normally he turned human to shower but his ghost form had a higher pain tolerance and with the fresh incisions he needed it. Spectra’s snot coated form saved her from a slow destruction by feeding and robbed Vlad of healing so her coring had been much quicker then Vlad would have liked. Though when she exploded Vlad had felt as accomplished as when he took over a rival company, well until the adrenaline wore off.

****

Then a semblance of his mind before the accident had to take that thrill of domination and turn it into horrified guilt. Vlad knew his halfa development had left him more aggressive and predatory, add in the captivity in GIW and how his marriage imploded with the death of his firstborn...well Dr. Welby had expressed numerous concerns. At least Vlad knew when he was crossing lines, that his lust for blood and ectoplasm was dangerous as was his desire for power. Vlad committed his crimes for the good of those he loved. Well maybe not the thieving  in the Ghost Zone to build his corporate empire but that had worked out well, he could take care of his family’s every need and had advanced scientific fields once scoffed at just like others had ectoplasmic sciences. 

****

Tonight he had destroyed a pair of hunters who targeted children, his own more than once. They had their chance and Vlad could count on one hand who he’d given second chances, those who crossed him would be wise to run and never look back. That the couple had recognized he had PTSD and gotten clues about his triggers then used them...Vlad would have never let them leave that hospital.  Two shades of green mixed with red as it swirled down the drain, the water cold by the time it ran clear.

****

Turning off the shower Vlad phased the water off of him. Tomorrow he would have to go to Jack and Maddie to have his wounds properly tended as he wasn’t going to risk another episode treating them tonight. Wrapping gauze around his torso and keeping his heart still hopefully ectoplasm wouldn’t ooze out to stain his sheets. With a thought wisps of smoke ranging from white to black appeared and clung to him to make a new suit, sans cloak. 

****

Yawning Vlad opened the door to his bathroom only to find Tokala standing there, sniffing and seeming to look beyond him towards the tub. At Vlad’s look Tokala immediately looked sheepish, drawing into himself slightly and stammering slightly as he tried to come up with an excuse. Vlad’s brow furrowed in thought only for his eyebrows to shoot up with a realization. Tokala was his son by blood and clearly there was vampiric influence in his form. However, Vlad had hoped because he wasn’t the typical vampire and Tokala was a ghost he wouldn’t have passed down the predatory urges with his genetics. Sighing in defeat Vlad looked at Tokala with a knowing look.

****

“You’ve never been around spilt ectoplasm before.” Stated Vlad which earned him a nod.

****

“The Observants  aren’t really active and usually pretty careful while Clockwork can see potential injury before it happens...I thought it smelled good when Danny was fighting you but hoped it was just a side effect of being controlled or something...but it’s not. I feel tempted like it’s a freshly baked cookie, I don’t want to hurt anyone for it but who’s going to believe me? What if Danny fi-” Began Tokala, shame and fear growing only to stop as Vlad knelt down and took him into a hug, cradling the boy’s head against his neck, Tokala froze with confusion but did nothing else.

****

“My dear boy, they already know about and accept me, they’ll do the same for you. Your genetics are not your fate, your temptations are not who you are. You haven’t eaten Seline or tried to feed off Cujo, even now you’re nestled against my neck. I trust you so trust yourself. Now, can you do your father a favor?”  Expressed Vlad as he loosened his hold so Tokala could step back.

****

“Thanks...sure Dad, whatcha need?” Asked Tokala with a raised brow only to give Vlad a concerned look at Vlad was grimacing with pain.

****

“Go call Fenton Works, I need stitches. “ Explained Vlad between gritted teeth.

****

“Do I need to fly you th-”

****

“No, no, it’s not life threatening, they just won’t close by themselves.” Assured Vlad forcing a smile.

****

Not completely convinced Tokala slowly nodded and phased through the floor to the kitchen. Vlad let himself sit on his butt and lay back on the ground.  Looking up at the ceiling Vlad wondered how bad he’d be chewed out for taking that shower. All things considered it was worth it to feel a little clean when his soul was so dirty.


	14. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After years of effort Vlad has claimed the last piece needed to proceed with a plan that will go down in legend. As he prepares all is not well in Amity Park.

Vlad had numerous reasons to be in the Ghost Zone including blowing off steam on any ghost unlucky enough to cross his path, just enough to send them running though. It had only taken Wynonna days to widdle the steadfast Angelia into making an appointment for two weeks from now. He’d gotten the bad news yesterday morning and barely avoided destroying his cell phone. It was selfish and Vlad knew it but he didn’t want Wynonna anywhere near Tokala. Once she would have been a good mother to the boy but now…

 

Vlad snarled at the memory of Wynonna attacking him in the hospital after he had been sedated and taken to her room in hopes of calming him after finding out Tokala had died. She’d broken his nose and screamed at him, calling him a monster and demanding he face up to his crimes. So broken and with a childhood of being blamed for another death Vlad had started to let his vampiric traits show believing her. It had only gotten worse until Vlad was particularly living in the lab to avoid her verbal lashings that focused on his altered humanity.  Combined with the loss...well Vlad owed Jack his life and reputation. 

 

With Tokala being a full ghost, would things change as Tokala became a regular part of Wynonna’s life and not some miracle? Sadly Vlad knew a parent’s love isn't guaranteed and they could hurt you worse than anyone. Vlad wanted to spare Tokala any chance of this but that would be crossing a line, especially since Tokala had reached back to her. Thankfully it seemed to be going well and Tokala was eager to share thing they talked about, mainly what discoveries Wynonna had made in the field as Tokala’s love of history became the focus. Though that Wynonna was inquiring about Vlad’s love life, he had stopped his disguised liaisons the moment he brought Tokala home, was unsettling.

Despite everything Vlad still loved Wynonna, he hadn’t wanted the divorce but the marriage had become toxic especially with his past experiences being treated less than human for being a halfa.

 

Vlad charged his hands and took a shot at a passing poltergeist, feeling a little better at it’s yelp of pain. As it flew away Vlad felt a cold conviction reinforced, he wasn’t lesser as a halfa, a human couldn’t come to the zone and make the inhabitants flee. Yet they still invaded his territory putting his family and Amity Park in danger, it was time ghosts realized he wasn’t just a predator. He would be their king and his family royalty to be untouched. It was a matter of finally obtaining the Skeleton Key to obtain the needed artifacts. In his lab Vlad had already synthesized his most powerful suppressant yet and he had a quick hand as a skilled thief. 

 

Vlad finally spied the green box which inside laid the fabled key upon a pillow of purple. Like glowing peridot with handle tipped with a skull,eyes narrowed as if daring Vlad to try to take it.  Seeing movement out of the corner of his eye Vlad teleported in a swirl of pink. Popping up several feet away in time Vlad saw an abomination of a creature grab where he had been, with two out of four hands. It was huge, resembling the bastard child of a snake and an ape. It’s fur dull red like drying blood, skin like grey stone, the tail was solid instead of the standard wisping with black eyes with red pinpricks narrowed at Vlad brimming with hatred.

 

There was a hint of sulfur and Vlad raised a rectangular shield moments before purple flame bellowed from the beast’s massive maw. As the flames dissipated Vlad’s shield was shattered by the creature who grabbed him in it’s upper two hands. The pressure was enough to be uncomfortable but a wicked smile came across Vlad’s features, the beast was holding back. Teleporting out of the hold Vlad reappeared under the confused creature’s stomach, a fist charged with ectoplasm to increase the durability and strength. Winding up the blow Vlad punched into the guardian with all his might just below the core sending the beast flying back.

 

Splitting into four, one duplicate began a rapid volley of blasts at the guardian not giving it a chance to recover, moving to get the guardian’s attention. The beast was shaking its head, trying to dispel the dots swimming in it’s vision as it kept lashing out at the ghost attacking it getting further from the key. Sacrificing power for light there was a blinding flash which made the guardian recoil. The other two duplicates formed rope constructs, each wrapping a long length around the blinded beast’s torso, pinning its limbs like a fly in a spider’s web. 

 

Meanwhile Vlad himself teleported to the box, grabbing it before teleporting away with it as he heard ropes snapping. The duplicates began to focus on distraction and baiting as the restraint’s gave. Turning his legs into a tail biting back a yell of pain Vlad rushed off with his prize, his Wisconsin portal was nearby. There was the abrupt rush of fear up his spine as a duplicate met its end in those vicious jaws. The portal was within sight and Vlad pushed himself faster. As he reached the portal there was another shudder as the second duplicate was crushed in that strange tail. He was pushing in the code and slammed his hand on the revealed panel which not only scanned but took a sample. The portal doors opened as Vlad shook as the last duplicate limbs were torn from its body. Vlad turned and flew backwards through his portal, letting loose beams from his eyes at the beast rushing at him. The guardian recoiled and Vlad used the precious moment to punch the lock for his portal, doors slamming just as the creature recovered with the smell of sulfur growing.

 

Vlad was trembling slightly from the adrenaline rush, even as the green light let him know the portal was secure. Tail became legs with another muffled cry and Vlad backed up to sit on his wound tending stool. The cold of the zone still clung to the box in his arms and Vlad looked down, his shock becoming triumph. The legendary Skeleton Key was his, all his and oh the plans he had, they’d change the Ghost Zone for decades. Getting up Vlad phased through a nearby wall revealing a hidden room with a ghost proof safe on the other end. Setting the box down Vlad put in the passcode and put his hand on the scanner. A needle pierced his hand, taking a sample of his ectoplasm, there was a beep as it was recognized and at the proper temperature. Vlad turned human and allowed another sample to be taken of his blood, another beep.Leaning forward Vlad’s right eye was scanned, once human and then ghost, with a beep after each. Then there was a hiss as the hermetic seal opened and the quartet of titanium and ghost proof mixed metal doors retracted in different directions. 

 

Vlad walked into a large vault with a smug grin on his face. He had five billion dollars of just physical assets in the form of precious metals and gems. More than enough to keep himself and family comfortable while keeping his property with enough to jumpstart Vladco should there be an economic crisis. Yet this wasn’t what he valued most, the various relics, artifacts and enchanted items taking most of the back half were the real treasures. In sealed containers where ancient books, scrolls and pages both human and ghost written to keep them from decaying until Vlad could stabilize them. Cases displayed enchanted accessories from amulets to torques arranged by type and usefulness. Weapons hung on the walls, axes to whips and Vlad was skilled with most of them, well the ones that weren’t cursed. 

 

Going to the miscellaneous finds Vlad set the box on an empty pedestal.  The box kept out ghosts but for a human it was just a simple matter of reaching in and scooping out the pillow upon which the key rested. Once Vlad freed the key the box disappeared into smoke. Placing the pillow and key back on the pedestal Vlad looked around the safe, a smug smile on his face, Wynonna would have killed to have found a fraction of these treasures. 

 

Though Vlad had beings so much more precious in Amity Park, unfortunately he’d have to wait for the creature to back off so he could use the leyline to get to his Amity Park portal. Such was the price of using it to get here, his pilot would be suspicious about how he got to the castle to begin with. Leaving his vault and sealing it behind him Vlad took out his cellphone after phasing through the wall and back into his lab. He’d already informed Jack and Maddie he was going into the Ghost Zone to find an artifact so they’d agreed to have Tokala stay over last night to tomorrow morning. 

 

_ Vlad 7:05 AM: Maddie I acquired the artifact but the guardian followed me to my portal. It will probably lurk for several hours so whether I wait it out or fly back under my own power I won’t be back to pick up Tokala until tomorrow morning. _

 

When Vlad didn’t get a response back he raised a brow, Maddie was always concerned when he went to steal in the Ghost Zone.  A beeping from his main console captured Vlad’s attention.The camera feed from the roof of the Ops Center was flashing and Vlad pressed the button. The screen rewound until around 11 last night and Vlad’s jaw dropped open as pirates lead by a literal child with a skeletal parrot on his shoulder defeated Danny and literally ripped out the ghost shield generator. He switched to the kitchen camera and saw the family in the kitchen.Turning on the sound Vlad listened.

 

It was surreal, the shrieking of the alarm meant Jack and Maddie hadn’t even gone to inspect the damage. In fact his friends looked calm, like they hadn’t a care in the world as some sort of new age easy listening music was cranked up louder than Vlad listened to his rock nowadays. Vlad tilted his head slightly at the music, something was familiar about it and the soothing sensation it gave him was odd as was the pull, flashes of water... 

 

“Computer filter out the music in audio feed, go through recording of Fenton Kitchen noise from 6 am to current, isolate abnormalities and analyze compared to archived enchanted music oral and written. Notify me when task is complete.” Ordered Vlad, sighing in relief as the strange need to go somewhere left him.

 

Vlad almost chuckled as Cujo grumbled along with Danny only for it to die in his throat as Tokala looked directly into the camera with Seline wrapped around his shoulders. Not disguised Tokala’s pointed ears twitched as he gestured to the radio with a tilt of his head before starting on his bowl of cereal. When Jack dismissed the alarm and had Jazz turn up the music Vlad flicked the switch for the intercom:

 

“Jack! Maddie! The ghost shield is not just broken but stolen. Get to the-Blast it Jack if you turn up that radio and I swear to- JACK YOU IDIOT!!

 

Vlad nearly broke the switch turning off the intercom as the alarm and the music drowned him out as Tokala calmed down after his sudden yelling.Pinching the bride of his nose Vlad counted backwards from ten as he sat in the office chair. In the business world and among the public Vlad could wield his words like a skilled swordsmen, his poker face a strong shield. Yet when it came to his loved ones Vlad had a quick temper, wrath his cardinal sin flanked by pride and greed.

 

Fighting the urge to glare at the readout screen until the results were ready Vlad sent a group text to Jack,Jazz and  Maddie. Gauging from the camera they didn’t even notice despite their phones audibly ringing. Tokala was wincing at the noise and soon was up in the Ops Center turning off the alarm and cutting off the power to the ripped wires. Vlad watched his son prepare a space and start his work, both Seline and Cujo with him.  Satisfied at least Tokala and the pets were doing well Vlad returned his focus back to the kitchen camera.

 

The three were still there and the music was still being filtered out...Vlad looked at the time stamp and his eyes widened in shock. That song had been playing for the better part of an hour and Jazz was getting dangerously close to being late. Shutting off power to the kitchen and sending a text to Jazz warning her Vlad waited as it would take five minutes for the house to correct the cut power. That radio couldn’t play a CD and no radio station besides classic played a song longer than five minutes nowadays which meant it was being played on repeat…

 

“Computer use Fenton Works Ops Center tower to get broadcasts from all local radio stations. Compare selection to audio from Fenton kitchen, compile list of stations playing the audio, notify me when done...Where is my analysis of the audio?” Commanded Vlad realizing he hadn’t gotten the results yet.

 

“Audio analysis at 50%. 1% per minute prior to given second task. ” Stated a cold feminine tone.

 

Vlad narrowed his eyes, his computer was cutting edge, hand crafted by himself to handle technology, ectoplasm and magic. That it was taking this long confirmed was not created by normal human means, the acting spell coated with a ward that had to be cracked first. Without the source, CD, cassette or vinyl this would take hours. Pushing back the chair Vlad got up and phased into his ghost form as he went to the portal. The green light above it simply meant it was secure and nothing trapped or trying to get in. After losing several cameras, which self destructed outside of range, Vlad had been designing on to go into the very frame. It would keep ghosts from destroying it but the installation would be risky as Vlad would need to not only be in the Ghost Zone occupied but he could collapse his portal.  With his left hand charged Vlad punched in the code and let a sample be taken which had the doors open moments later.

 

The wisp of sweet and salty red barely escaped Vlad’s mouth before that giant head forced itself through the opening. Going intangible on instinct Vlad flew back with both hands charged and eyes glowing. Jaws lined with teeth longer than Vlad’s forearm snapped as the creature heaved forward causing a flash of fear soon replaced by realization. The beast’s massive shoulders couldn’t get through the portal, not easily anyways. Vlad split into four,three duplicates to watch the failed guardian as he made his way to his vault, a special item in mind.

 

Looking through the weapons on his wall Vlad grinned as he found what he was looking for. It was a bear hunting spear,long and strong with the point of the weapon like a bay leaf. The steel extended down and formed a cross piece to keep the foe from traveling up the spear. On the edge of the metal was a banner, pristine white with a red cross with a golden cross on the butt of the weapon. Examining his hands to make sure his gloves where in place Vlad then took the spear down. He immediately  felt a tingle of energy,Ascalon was dual in nature from a saint’s ownership and the heart blood of a dragon. Every blow might not land and it couldn’t go through much more than a normal spear but while holding Ascalon a person with noble intentions could not be harmed. Vlad chuckled to himself, invulnerability was in his hands but never his with his dark heart.

 

Leaving the vault Vlad felt a cold rush up his spine, one of his duplicates had been too close when the creature shimmed in more. With a mental command the remaining duplicates formed a long and wrapped them around the thick neck before tightening it, one on each side. Those black sclera eyes darted to each duplicate as it thrashed, the rope a mild annoyance as the beast didn’t need to breathe. Then it focused on Vlad, narrowing at home Vlad was walking up with the spear, his manner confident. Quickly sneering with contempt as there was the smell of sulfur.  Purple fire blasted out only to be directed back as Vlad and his duplicates make a curved shield, the only damage to the lab the scorched wall and floor inside the shield.

 

“Very well Behemoth, Ascalon has slain dragons but I’m sure it will make an allowance for you.” Stated Vlad as he grabbed the spear in both hands.

 

The duplicates tightened the robe as the beast began to thrash and pull back. Floating into the air Vlad flew backwards to the other side of the lab. Adjusting his grip Vlad narrowed his eyes before rushing forwards getting to his full speed. He turned intangible but not the spear in his hands as he met his foe who let out one last defiant roar that rattled the lab. Ascalon sliced through ectoplasmic flesh like butte and there was the barest hint of resistance as it sunk into and out the ghoul’s large core. There hadn’t been time to scream as ectoplasm quivered and then burst leaving Vlad floating in the transition chamber of his portal. It was dripping with ectoplasm and Vlad ignored the temptation to sample such a rare specimen. There was a feeling of grim satisfaction as Vlad turned solid and returned to his lab, his duplicates disappearing. 

 

After securing the portal Vlad felt a new energy in Ascalon, a familiar energy. With a raised brow Vlad tried to will Ascalon invisible as it had always refused his power before but now it vanished from sight while firm in his hand. Returning the spear to visibility Vlad grinned excitedly as he sent an ectoplasmic charge into the weapon for the spearhead to glow with white energy with pink electricity arcing.  Floating up Vlad thrust the weapon into the ruined floor in front of the portal, Ascalon sunk in nearly a foot and came out unscathed. Vlad turned the spear around looking at with slight awe and great pleasure as he called his energy back. 

 

“I might not need a noble heart after all.” Mused Vlad, now that Ascalon had ectoplasmic energy he might be able to force the shielding but that was for another day. 

 

Returning to the vault Vlad looked through his collection, it would be best to sneak his most useful items when the failed guardian’s ectoplasm was still a fresh deterrent. He’d been needing to do this for months. Most of the enchanted goods dealt with invisibility or foot speed, useless to him but the satisfaction of finding them and confirming various myths made them worth finding, then they became a trophy. Amongst the items were ones of legend, found through tireless determination be it discovery by his archaeology teams, theft or trade of money, goods or services. As he got older and more responsible Vlad was preferring trade yet what he sought now was beyond value, the Ring of Rage and the Crown of Fire. It would not only transfer  sovereignty over the Ghost Zone but infinite power as well. No one, alive or dead, could threaten him or what he loved without immediate and harsh consequences. However, best not to count your chickens before they hatch.

 

With a smile Vlad grabbed a steel helmet, tarnished but solid with gold trim. Of nordic style  a dome with a nose guard that extended down then fanned out to form large eye holes. The face plate was flanked by cheek guards with a curtain of golden chain mail around the back rim. A band of gold encircled  the helm with engravings of dragons that were directed to the middle of the forehead with a ridge of gold on the top meeting into a flat circle. In that circle was a rune, from the central circle radiated eight tridents, inlaid with red like blood caught fresh from the wound. The rune, the Helm of Awe, was common enough in modern jewelry but in the Helmet of Terror won in the slaying of Fafnir it held the power to inspire terror. Against humans it could paralyze, with ghosts it could give him precious time to escape or strike a blow. Putting on the helmet Vlad went to his next item.

 

He took down a heroic cuirass of gleaming bronze, heavy and sculpted like the ideal physique Greeks wanted to project. The man who it had been made for had not needed it having been dipped in the River Styx. Comrades had debated it’s fate in front of  Trojan prisoners and after machinations of Athena inspired suicide only to be given to the late owner’s son. No weapon could pierce it and over Vlad’s core nothing short of deception or a spear through the stump of a limb could send Vlad to judgement in ghost form. With help from a duplicate Vlad put on the armor for convenience during transport. It paid to be one of a kind and attract the attention of the “gods” of the Acropolis of Athens in the Ghost Zone. Quite a bit of his collection was either rewards for favours or  through information procured from them about other pantheons. They still held a goblet of ambrosia for him but Vlad had abstained for the most part though he planned to use sips after 50 to stay youthful in body and mind.

 

Next Vlad grabbed a two handed sword, the hilt was gold and of dwarven make, angular and thick. The blade shone like fire and would never rust, never miss, cutting through metal and stone like cloth. Cursed by its makers, the three tragedies complete  and  Svafrlami dead it could never be sheathed for it would kill a man each time drawn. Instead Vlad placed a shield around it to keep it from cutting him while attaching it to his bandolier. He added various vials of precious substances and the supreme suppressant along with a cold iron dagger, an ancient form metal that could not be phased through and was harmful to all matters of normally invulnerable beings from fae to demons.

 

 Finally Vlad grabbed one of the newest additions to his collection. With a thick golden chain and large polished emerald the Amulet of Aragon was his last resort. He’d spent hours examining it, finding hidden rune revealed when exposed to flame. It was quite a complicated enchantment crafted with the essence of a dragon slain by a brave knight. It was meant to be a rite of passage for rulers of a small and forgotten kingdom, “Aragon” the name taken by a successful hier.  Apparently the last heir had been slain wearing his and in death refused to acknowledge his failure by taking the name anyways.

 

A successful heir would surpass the amplified rage and have the power of a dragon at their command.  A failure would fall to corruption and become their inner beast to be slain or exiled if the amulet was removed quickly. What made one worthy or unworthy was rather vague but being informed of the effects could help the wearer fight them as they proved themselves. It would be a huge risk to use and only if far away from his family with his own death imminent. Carefully Vlad hid it in his biggest pouch and with a final looked around left his vault and secured it, hours had passed in his deliberation and organizing.

There was a red light blinking on the main computer and Vlad rushed over and pressed a button to signify he was within range to view the results. Reading the screen Vlad sat down, reading the results  as the computer began summarizing:

 

“Sample collect is complete. Analysis is complete. Search task is Complete.Enchanted music detected in Fenton Kitchen and taken as prime sample.  All local radio stations have prime sample on repeat since sunset last night, no title or artist name given.

 

 Prime sample not played due to vulnerability of Admin V.M.P. Sample reduced to base elements to compare to archives. Secondary sample recognized  lure command spell. Base command is “ Leave your kids, come to the cruise.”Vocal, magic and ectoplasm composition analyzed and reviewed. Match found. Ember McClain.  “

 

Vlad stiffened, in their previous encounter Ember had crafted musical enchantments so strong she’d nearly enslaved the world. Personally he’d seen her rewrite Jazz from mature and rule abiding into a fangirl willing to sneak out on a school night. What Ember had done to Danny went beyond personality change into insanity. With that in mind Vlad knew she could lure parents from their children, it was to what end that puzzled Vlad. 

 

This had to be connected with the young pirate and his crew who had stolen the ghost shield generator and...exercise equipment throughout the city according to the police radio monitoring. The shield was clearly to keep Danny, Cujo and himself out but the equipment. Ghost’s only grew stronger by absorbing power, training was more practice then anything, well for full ghosts anyways. So the equipment was useless…

 

Taking a closer look Vlad raised a brow, only treadmills had been stolen and a memory came to mind. Him and Jack messing around in the college gym, they’d been chased out when Jack had made the tread move without turning on the machine. Vlad remembered feeling the static building from the friction. Was the plan to use the adults similar to a water wheel? The power gained would be significant but a single ship shouldn’t need that much power especially since the video showed it was in working condition with the upkeep split amongst multiple crew.  In fact the power would be excessive multiple times over…

 

“Could a child really…? Well he convinced a whole crew to work for him. As for what Ember would gain,simple opportunity since no one has booked her after those two disastrous appearances. Apparently I have to make it a third.” Mused Vlad as he stood up. 

 

Glancing at the camera’s one last time Vlad noticed Tucker and Sam had joined Tokala in the Ops Center while Cujo was gone. He raised a brow as he noticed Tucker was messing with the audio equipment while Sam and Tokala went over music, a portable turntable nearby. Pulling out his phone Vlad dialed a number. On the screen Tokala paused and took out his cellphone.  Vlad could hear it being switch to speaker as his son held it out.

 

“May I ask why you three are in the Ops Center with musical equipment?” Inquired Vlad, watching their shocked expressions while Tucker and Sam looked around for a moment.

 

“Well you see...Sam would love to tell you about her idea!” Offered Tucker as he got behind Sam and pushed her slightly closer to the phone.

 

“Tucker!...Fine, Vlad something’s going on with some vapor wave music, it’s on every channel and sucks. My parents, Tucker’s, Danny’s and Jazz had been hung up on it and just left on a cruise by M. Bersback. So we thought we’d use the opportunity to make our own radio station, Providing alternate radio to you! P.A.R.T.Y! Hosted at Fenton Works, as out of the norm as you can get.” Explained Sam going from annoyed with Tucker to pitching the station.

 

“We even have our first sponsor, Nasty Burger, remember Nasty is just one letter away from Tasty! If you want perhaps-”

 

There was an audible slap of hand against metal as Vlad facepalmed in his helmet with an annoyed growl. He really needed to add riddles and word puzzles to their training though the antigram for the station was clever. Under different circumstances he’d seriously consider sponsoring it but right now...

 

“Would you two please say the name of the cruise line again, slightly faster while putting the m with the bers?” Prompted Vlad earning confused looks from Sam and Tucker while Tokala gave a small smile and went back to the records.

 

“Mbers-back. Mber’s back...Ember’s back!” Realized Tucker and Sam in unison.

 

“Exactly, now I know Daniel took Cujo with him so he shouldn’t need immediate back up. Now Tucker, I want you to activate the Specter Scrambler on the tower and Sam start PARTY to scramble and distract from Ember’s signal. Have your weapons ready because that pirate crew is getting power from this and will try to intercede. Tokala I would tell you to stay out of this fight but seeing as pirate captain is a child I’ll make an expectation. I will be there shortly and forward this all to Daniel if you would. Ta.” Directed Vlad before hanging up his phone.

 

After checking everything, grabbing the Skeleton Key and making sure he had all his equipment secure for the trip Vlad left through his portal. The atmosphere of the Ghost Zone was tainted with decaying ectoplasm, growing dull as it destabilized to be reabsorbed while smelling the sulfurous breath of the now slain beast. No scavengers would come, the prize was lost mere moments after the core was impaled as the victor absorbed the energy and few knew of the Skeleton Key. It was a simple matter to use the leyline to transport himself back to Amity Park.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Vlad pulled his jaguar into the Fenton Work’s driveway, finding room where Jazz’s sedan had been. It had taken longer then he liked to secure the equipment and switch his bandolier in ghost form for his more standard one. The sounds coming from inside the house and lights of a disco ball sent Vlad on high alert. There was a party being thrown when Vlad had told them to expect an attack. It wasn’t like them to use their peers as a deterrent or bait. Getting out of his car and slamming the door Vlad smiled as a teen looked out one of the windows at the noise while a small number outright fled.

 

The door was propped open and fast songs with a good beat were playing with from the ops center. Vlad had to hand it to the kids they had good taste and surely this would score them popularity points but sadly Vlad had to spoil the party. Thankfully no one was behind the door when Vlad throw it open, slamming against the wall with a loud bang that got the teen’s attention. Inhaling deeply Vlad gave a sigh of relief, no smoking and no alcohol though he didn’t let it show on his face. A mask of disappointment and simmering anger as he eyed several pieces of trash including a pizza box flipped over on the carpet. Every eye in the room on him besides some fleeing, not finding Danny or the others among the crowd he let his glare settle on Dash. Vlad cleared his throat and began:

 

“As Jasmine and Daniel’s godfather I am responsible for Fenton Works while the Fentons are on their cruise. I have had a grueling day managing my various companies and am far from being in a forgiving mood so I’ll say this once: be gone with your garbage or take your chances with- 

 

Vlad was cut off as there was a great rumbling of the building that made items rattle as Vlad was barely able to cover his smoking mouth. All eyes went to the ceiling and Vlad ran for the stairs as another wave shook the building while he winced from the sound. When it was gone Vlad stopped at the top of the stairs and commanded:

 

“Stay in this building, I have seen the schematics and it is the most stable in town.”

 

Then Vlad was racing up the stairs and was on the roof just in time to see Danny hit the ghost shield around Youngblood’s ship. His eyes narrowed at Ember in her costume and Youngblood ceased his teasing as he saw Ember tense. The boy looked at Vlad for a moment with confusion only for his attention to be grabbed by Danny firing ecto blasts at the shield fruitlessly and Cujo’s deep barking.

 

“What,is the music career going so poorly that you've had to pick up babysitting jobs on the side?” Taunted Danny which earned a wicked grin from Vlad as he knew that was the case as he shifted into Plasmius. 

 

Ember glared past Danny at Vlad, the man had ruined her, the disaster at the music store, breaking her spell on the ghost boy and then upstaging her at her world premiere concert. It wouldn’t take long for him to find a way past the shield, she was sure of it. After finding Skulker in his own lair in a destroyed suit only spared a coring because of Tokala, Ember knew Vlad was as cunning and lethal as Skulker had been telling her for years. The memory of finding Skulker like that made her hair flare. Turning her attention to Danny she gave a smug smile.

 

“I guess you could say we have the same opinion of adults-”

 

“Hate ‘em!” Interjected Youngblood.

 

“So,Youngblood here helps me haul away the over thirty so I can,you know ,take over the world and stuff, like settling scores. And I provide him with a power source for his fleet of ships. Problem is, with your radio station jamming my frequency like before and I can't hypnotize any more adults! “ Explained Ember with a venomous glare.

 

“But not for long! Attack! “ Commanded Youngblood and cannons fired heavy ecto blasts.

Vlad threw up a shield and absorbed the blast aimed at him. Danny wasn’t so quick and Vlad saw him thrown into the Ops Center while Cujo let out a yelp as he was hit. Fangs bared Vlad redirected the the blast’s energy and added some of his own. The shield held but the impact forced the ship back several feet. Vlad used the opening to get to Cujo and teleported them both into  the Ops Center. There he found a human Danny, Sam and Tucker pushing random buttons with an exasperated Tokala.

 

“Guys just wait for- Dad! We-” Shouted Tokala as he made an exaggerated fall  into Sam when the ship rammed the Ops Center causing her to catch herself on the turntable.

 

The pressure stopped the record and the sound ran up the tower striking the ship. It careened back significantly and from the look of the crew they had been unprepared. Vlad could see Tokala smiling as Danny saw it all from the window.

 

“Whoa! Sam, what did you do?” Expressed Danny in both shock and hope.

 

“Struck a blow for independent radio! “ Declared Sam as she got an idea.

 

“Well,don't just stand there! Throw it into heavy rotation! And work in a plug for Nasty Burger,I promised them ten hits an hour! “ Explained Tucker. 

 

Sam grabbed her head set and held it to her right ear and began to scratch the record. Another wave hit Youngblood’s ship and the crew went under deck to escape the onslaught. Vlad  run to the control panel to get Tucker away before he pressed something harmful. 

 

“It’s not there and we don’t have the manpower to engage ship verus blimp just yet...With that ghost shield we can’t enter in our ghost forms. We need humans not ghosts.” Clarified Vlad as he turned human as he looked from Tucker to Danny.

 

“There is only-”

 

“You have a whole party of people downstairs, I can hear more hearts there then I hear cores upstairs. There are spare suits and weapons in the lab, rally your peers to save their families. I know you can accomplish that. “ Directed Vlad as he put a hand on Danny’s shoulder with an encouraging look.

 

All heads snapped towards the window as the ship veered away and moved over the city. Ropes came down as ghastly pirates came down, phasing into homes and taking the remaining adults. Downstairs and on  the street could be heard shouts of fear, confusion and anger as teens saw their family members stolen. Vlad guided Danny towards the door of the Ops Center, grabbing one of Jack’s microphones as if the man didn’t have a loud enough voice already.

 

“Now go, and if they ask about me tell them something heavy fell on my head incapacitating me...Daniel I can’t do anyone good in prison for arming children with experimental weapons and urging them to go fight ghost pirates as Masters. “ Explained Vlad as he handed Danny the sound equipment.

 

“Really dude?” Questioned Tucker as he had his suit cover him.

 

“You were already doing such things, I simply gave you the means and training to keep yourselves from getting killed easily. Now we don’t have time for that.” Retorted Vlad with crossed arms and rolling his eyes as Tucker retracted his suit.

 

Danny nodded and left the Ops Center nervous but determined. Vlad watched invisible from the window, beaming with pride as his son turned a near mob of teenagers into a fighting force. This would surely build Danny’s confidence which was needed, the silver lining of this it seemed. As Tucker was called down to be disguised Vlad regained his visibility as Plasmius. He walked over to Cujo and set his collar to keep him normal sized in his disguise. Turning to Tokala Vlad grinned and offered:

 

“I think this Youngblood needs a lesson from someone closer to his own age wouldn’t you agree?” 

 

“I think I can do that.” Agreed Tokala as he dropped his guise and Seline jumped off his shoulders, he seemed hesitant it didn’t take Vlad long to realize why as Sam gave him a look.

 

“Let the lesson be that respecting your elders does wonders hm? Just be the polite and gentle boy you always are. Seeing another child ghost should be quite distracting.” Compromised Vlad and Tokala nodded with a smile.

 

“Sam, tell Daniel to activate the defense system he has to press the button in the emergency fridge next to the ham. Someone is coming and you know the friend command for Cujo. We’ll be waiting for our opening.” Stated Vlad and with that he and Tokala phased through the Ops Center roof.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It had been going so well and Danny had really taken charge making a formidable team. From the people picked to the gadgets selected it had been a solid plan yet Ember’s guitar...Vlad was going to break that thing. Seeing Danny being pushed on the plank Vlad rushed forward, regaining visibitly as he caught Danny who dispelled the rings around his waist.

 

“Vlad why did you catch me? I can go ghost now that the shield’s off.” Inquired Danny as Vlad flew them towards the ship.

 

“Your militia needs their leader.” Answered Vlad as he sent eye beams at a startled Ember who dropped her guitar.

 

Loosening his arms and flying low Vlad let Danny jump down and roll, grabbing the guitar as he stood up. He held it upside down and gave Ember a shit eating grin as she glanced around for her guitar.

 

“Looking for this?” Mocked Danny, his peers stunned by his behavior.

 

Ember shot up to her feet and ripped her pirate hat off her head. Eyes going red she shot bright blue flames at Danny only for Vlad to grab Danny and turn him intangible. The fire hit the slashed sail which began to burn rapidly. Ember’s eyes widened and she floated up.

 

“Ok,maybe not the best idea. Oh well, bon voyage,catch you on my come back tour.” Admitted Ember before disappearing.

 

“I’ll have to talk to Skulker about this.” Rumbled Vlad, unhappy his foe escaped.

 

His attention was soon diverted by Youngblood launching himself at Danny with enough ferocity to cut Ember’s guitar in half. Tokala was already removing the orb finally breaking the teenagers out of their trance as Danny fought Youngblood with the top of Ember’s ruined guitar. He couldn’t keep that up as human so Vlad blocked their view and took charge.

 

“You came here to save your families not watch a sword fight. Fenton can handle himself and I’ll handle the crew. The adults should be down below, Revenant will lead you to them. Now go!” Directed Vlad and Dash gave a nod with determination in his eyes.

 

Vlad summoned his swords and lashed out  at various crew members, his eyes blazing as he shot at any who got too close to the door down below.   Danny realized he could go ghost, taking the fight to the mast which soon was engulfed in flames. Pointing  below deck Danny nodded as the ship began to heel forward without a power source. 

Soon the vessel was barreling towards the Pacific ocean.After slashing a pirate from shoulder to hip, the man barely escaping a coring the pirates back off  and Vlad went intangible as the ship barreled into the water. Once it was fully underwater Vlad dismissed his swords and flew to the dock, sighing in relief to see his family safe and sound. Vlad looked around to see Danny sneaking off to turn back human behind a shipping container. Flying over Vlad stopped before him and sent a duplicate to the waves below to grab water in a upside down shield.

 

“Daniel do you want to go down as a legend at Casper High?” Asked Vlad with a sly smile as Danny turned human.

 

“Well it’d be nice to not be at the bottom of the totem pole but what are you getting at?” Replied Danny, his gaze confused as the duplicate returned with water.

 

“Daniel there is nothing that cries hero more than self sacrifice. You don’t have to claim that as your intention but fighting a ghost pirate captain, surviving the sinking of his ship and then swimming back to shore is rather admirable. You deserve the recognition of being a hero at least once my Little Badger.” Explained Vlad and before Danny could object the water was poured on him.

 

Danny gave him a dirty look as he shivered but nodded. Vlad moved so Danny could get by and he followed invisibly. 

 

“Hey is everyone okay?” Asked Danny only for every teenager’s head to whip around to look at him.

 

 Dash rushed up with a strange look on his face followed by the rest of the teenagners. They soon crowded around Danny, smiles, relief and slight awe in their features.

 

“Thought you went down in a blaze of glory for a moment Fentu- I mean Fenton. Might need to pick a new punching bag.” Expressed Dash as he slapped Danny on the back nearly sending him falling forward.

 

“I’ll need time to come up with a proper cheer.” Stated Star as she tapped her chin.

 

“Well, you might have a shot in the dark chance if you keep this up.” Admitted Paulina with crossed arms as she gave Danny a side eyes look and small smile.

 

“Really?” Asked Danny with a hopeful grin leaning forward slightly.

 

“Don’t get hung up on it.” Warned Paulina and Danny drew back into a more causal stance.

 

As there was more praise and orange jumpsuited kids started pairing off with their parents Vlad shot a group text to Jack, Jazz and Maddie. Basically asking them to wait until they could all talk before getting mad at Danny. Then Vlad motioned to Tokala to follow him. Flying up and towards Fenton Works Vlad sent three duplicates ahead to start the clean up. Tokala seemed worried and at Vlad’s raised brow started to speak:

 

“Tucker kicked back on the ghost shield but in reverse. Youngblood and his crew are trapped down there without enough energy. I know they invaded your territory and stuff but do they really deserve to waste away?” 

 

Vlad stopped and felt a shiver go through him remembering his captivity and slow wasting, it was maddening and cruel fate Vlad wouldn’t wish on anyone. Youngblood was just a child, at least mentally and maybe his crew had just been humoring him as they hadn’t been that difficult to overcome. It was possible as ghost children were a rare thing and most human ghosts still carried a soft spot for children.Perhaps just a game of pretend gone too far? No matter the case Vlad couldn’t bring himself to let the boy fade as his will to survive was worn down to nothing as his crew would argue, fight and fade around him...

 

 It would be a hard job disabling the shield from the outside with cold water sapping your energy. Then transporting the crew to the Ghost Zone with a proper warning... Skulker and Technus could do it since Vlad had access to Tucker’s PDA. Vlad would even get it done for free considering the trespass Ember had done. He’d contact Skulker in the morning, a night imprisoned might be a good wake up call for Youngblood. 

 

“I’ll give Skulker a call tomorrow, with my access and his associate it should be a simple matter. They’ll be promptly returned to the Ghost Zone with a warning. Don’t worry yourself so over the plights of your enemies my Little Fox for they will not have the same concerns. Now let’s go get Seline, it’s past your bedtime and I must keep a schedule.” Assured Vlad with a soft smile.

 

Tokala was still looking at Vlad questioningly but Vlad could see the small smile starting to form before he flew off, Vlad following. At times Vlad had to wonder how someone so kind had come from him post the accident. Even craving ectoplasm Tokala didn’t like violence and to show such thought for your enemies...It was refreshing to see though it worried Vlad about how Tokala would fare when he finally passed. That was why he had gotten the key, so Tokala, Danny, Jazz,Tucker, Sam, even Jack and Maddie wouldn’t need to fight ghosts. They could be happy and finally relax not being in a constant warzone. No one would dare touch them or Amity Park, not even Walker and his minions, who were being too quiet. 

 

Vlad would largely leave the ghosts be though they would be giving him gifts for the honor to use the portals to peacefully enjoy earth instead of sneaking through and terrifying the populace. Honestly with his companies Vlad had enough to manage daily . With his money and connections he had no want of an army to invade earth. In less than two weeks  Vlad would establish the order broken by the activation of the Fenton Portal. Earth belonged to the living, ghosts could be visitors, teachers, guardians but they would no longer be allowed to be conquerors. For as far as his future subjects were concerned Earth belonged to him and his heirs.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ends 'Lessons'. I hope you enjoyed and will continue to enjoy the Soaring Spirits in 'Power' which I will begin posting on Monday and will be a weekly update.


End file.
